Mi querido zar
by roanva
Summary: Una joven maestra gallega acaba de separarse. Para pasar página, decide pasar unas vacaciones en las Islas Canarias, donde devora Cincuenta sombras de Grey y conoce a un atractivo y rico empresario ruso con el que inicia un apasionante romance, convirtiéndose en la protagonista de su propia fantasía.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Esta historia es a pedido **** Bunny moon 18, gracias a ella lo he leído, y me ha gustado muchísimo! Debo admitir que en el los sentimientos fueron bien variados, además de que trata un tema muy actual, al menos en mi país, que es la violencia de genero. Dejare mis demás palabras para el final. Espero también les guste, y me tengan paciencia para la adaptación, pero les prometo ira mas rápida que mi historia jejeje. Bueno no les robo más tiempo. **

**Saluditos. **

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Sinopsis

Una joven maestra gallega acaba de separarse. Para pasar página, decide pasar unas vacaciones en las Islas Canarias, donde devora Cincuenta sombras de Grey y conoce a un atractivo y rico empresario ruso con el que inicia un apasionante romance, convirtiéndose en la protagonista de su propia fantasía.

* * * U_U * * *

Las islas

* * * U_U * * *

**1**

El aparcamiento ante el depósito de cadáveres estaba prácticamente vacío a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Darien aparcó bajo una de las pocas farolas encendidas que proporcionaban a aquel lóbrego lugar un aspecto aún más siniestro. Vestida de riguroso negro, la madre, que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, apretó el pequeño bolso sobre su regazo y se quedó inmóvil, con la vista clavada al frente, mirando un horizonte que sólo ella veía.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, mamá, puedo encargarme yo —dijo Darien mirándola muy serio con sus increíbles ojos azulez, tan oscuros como la noche que los rodeaba.

—Sí, sí tengo que hacerlo, es mi hijo, y a un hijo nunca se le abandona. Es algo que tú aún no has aprendido, pero algún día lo harás, algún día lo comprenderás.

Darien tragó saliva intentando que las lágrimas no le traicionasen, no quería derrumbarse ante ella, ante ella no.

—Pero antes quiero hablar contigo —dijo la madre mirándole por primera vez en toda la noche—. Y quiero que me escuches con atención.

Darien asintió lentamente, ella clavó la vista al frente y comenzó a hablar, en la que sería su última conversación con él.

—Cada noche, cuando me acostaba, temía que llamasen a la puerta para decirme que le habían encontrado en cualquier callejón de los suburbios con una aguja clavada en el brazo. Cada noche me acostaba con ese miedo, y así podría haber sido, así podría haber muerto. Quizás nada de lo que hubiésemos hecho habría podido evitar que acabase así, pero eso es algo que nunca sabremos, nunca. Yo ya no tengo vida por delante, pero tú sí tienes, y sé que el recuerdo de tu hermano será para ti un tormento, lo sé muy bien porque eres mi hijo y conozco tu alma. Tú no eres culpable de su muerte, el único culpable es él, su mala cabeza, sus ganas extremas de vivir deprisa. Pero sí eres culpable de haberle abandonado a su suerte; de eso sí eres culpable, Darien.

Darien apretó el volante con fuerza mientras de su pecho salía un profundo lamento.

—Sé que te duele escucharlo, pero tienes que hacerlo porque es la verdad. Tiraste la toalla con Endymion, le diste por perdido, y en esta vida a las personas que queremos no debemos abandonarlas nunca, hijo. Hagan lo que hagan, cometan los errores que cometan, no debemos abandonarlas jamás. —Darien encendió un cigarrillo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban despacio por sus mejillas—. Sé que tu disculpa ha sido el trabajo, ésa ha sido tu excusa desde que llegamos a Moscú, tras ella te has parapetado para no enfrentarte a lo que estaba ocurriendo en nuestra familia, no lo querías ver, pero ahí estaba, ahí está. Papá murió, Endymion ha muerto y yo moriré pronto, más pronto de lo que imaginas. Tú eres un hombre con grandes cualidades, hijo, como tu padre, eres tenaz, luchador, trabajador, pero el trabajo no puede ser el motor que guíe tu vida…

—El trabajo da dinero mamá…

—Sí, y el dinero es muy importante, pero no da la felicidad. Mira dónde estamos, Darien. ¿De qué nos sirve aquí el dinero? Dime, hijo, ¿de qué nos sirve? —Él la miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero éstas no fueron suficientes para hacerla callar, tenía mucho que decir e iba a hacerlo porque aquéllos serían sus últimos consejos para él y quería que los recordase siempre—. Que el dinero es importante lo sé mejor que tú. Yo no tuve zapatos que ponerme hasta que cumplí veinte años: siempre caminé descalza, como tu padre. Pasamos hambre, pasamos miseria, pasamos muchas calamidades, pero entre tanta pobreza encontramos alegría, supimos disfrutar de lo poco que teníamos, supimos verle la cara amable a la vida. Porque cuando las personas se quieren tienen que intentar hacer feliz al ser amado, en todos los aspectos. Piensa en nuestras tardes en el lago…, no teníamos más que un trozo de pan y nuestra risa. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos reíamos con Endymion, Darien, lo recuerdas?

—Sí, mamá, lo recuerdo —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas mientras una pequeña sonrisa acudía a sus labios.

—Para Endymion el agua siempre estaba fría —dijo la madre cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente—. Cuando metía el primer dedo en el agua, sus gritos se oían en toda la comarca, así como nuestras risas. Éramos felices, pobres pero felices. Tener dinero es importante. Ahora ya lo tienes, no permitas que el dinero siga dirigiendo tu vida, no le dejes tomar el control. Deja que el control lo tenga el corazón, déjate guiar por el instinto y haz felices a los que te rodean. El dinero va y viene, pero la familia es para siempre, los que ya se han ido siguen estando en nuestro corazón, en nuestra alma, en nuestra piel, formando parte de nosotros hasta que el destino nos llame para estar juntos de nuevo. Entrégate a los que ames y no les abandones nunca, hijo, nunca. Sé que has llevado una vida disoluta desde que llegamos a Moscú. —Darien la miró sorprendido—. No estoy ciega, hijo… Sé que las mujeres te persiguen; a tu padre le ocurría lo mismo y tú eres igual que él —dijo acariciando su mejilla con suavidad—. No te dejes encandilar por la superficie, Mamoru, busca a alguien que sepa amar, que se entregue con el corazón, que sea auténtica, que sea de verdad. Con un cuerpo bonito se yace…, con una mujer hermosa de verdad se vive, se ama, se ríe. Tu padre siempre me hacía reír, siempre.

Se quedó callada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, quería darles tiempo a las palabras para que llegasen al corazón de su primogénito, quería que se quedasen allí para siempre, que nunca las olvidase, que fuesen su bandera ondeando al viento.

—Y ahora, vayamos a buscar a Endymion.

Endymion había salido una soleada mañana de otoño. Darien le vio subirse al todoterreno que utilizaba siempre que se iba a hacer submarinismo. Se preguntó si le acompañaría alguien, pero dado que Endymion hacía lo que quería, como quería y cuando quería, decidió que no merecía la pena preguntar, cerró la boca, entró en casa y se olvidó de él. Dos días después, cuando las autoridades fueron alertadas de su desaparición, en el corazón de Darien comenzó a desatarse la más terrible de las tormentas.

El cuerpo de Endymion apareció una semana después, en una lejana playa, sin ojos ni boca ni restos del traje de buceo y con todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos. Lo único que quedaba intacto eran las manos, fue lo único que los peces y las rocas respetaron, y a ellas se aferró la madre cuando le impidieron ver el resto del cuerpo. Las acarició con ternura y se las llevó a las mejillas apretándolas contra su piel mientras un grito desgarrador salía de su boca.

Cuando los gritos de dolor salen de las entrañas, se buscan y se reconocen. El grito de la madre de Darien voló por el firmamento hasta encontrarse con el de una mujer que, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, era violada por un hombre que decía amarla. Los gritos se encontraron, se acariciaron, se abrazaron y ya nada pudo separarlos. Allí, en el firmamento estrellado, permanecieron inmóviles, esperando.

La madre no volvió a pronunciar palabra; cuando regresaron a casa, se acostó en su cama y, como si de una vela se tratara, se fue apagando lentamente hasta que, meses más tarde, llegó la nada.

Hotaru, con sus preciosos ojos violetas inundados de lágrimas, apretaba con fuerza la mano de Darien mientras los copos de nieve caían lentamente sobre el ataúd. Primero el padre, luego Endymion y ahora la madre. La familia que la había arropado y querido desde su nacimiento había aumentado en riquezas pero había disminuido en miembros. La sensación de soledad que impregnaba su corazón sólo era comparable al frío que atenazaba su cuerpo, ni siquiera el calor que le transmitía la mano de su hermano era capaz de reconfortarla. Miró su cara, seria, contenida; las mandíbulas apretadas y el rictus de dolor que había en su boca daban muestra de la tormenta que anidaba en su corazón, de la tormenta que devastaba su alma.

Aquella noche, la noche en que su madre descansaba por primera vez bajo tierra, Darien estaba tomándose una copa junto a la chimenea del salón cuando una risa llegó a sus oídos. Bajó el volumen del televisor y escuchó; las risas venían de la habitación de Hotaru. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se acercó a la puerta entornada. Estaba dormida, pero en su cara se dibujaba una gran sonrisa y su boca se abría una vez tras otra para liberar carcajada tras carcajada. La miró emocionado, hacía muchos meses que no la oía reír así. Entonces Hotaru estiró los brazos y se despertó de golpe.

—¡El pulpo, el pulpo, se escapa el pulpo! —gritó incorporándose en la cama.

—Estás soñando, cariño —dijo él; se sentó a su lado y le acarició los brazos con una sonrisa—. Estabas soñando con un pulpo, Hotaru.

—¡El pulpo se escapó, Darien! No pudo agarrarlo… —añadió ella con voz somnolienta.

—¿Quién? —preguntó divertido.

—Ella, la mujer de mi sueño. Estaba en el agua… pero el pulpo no la ayudó.

—Hotaru, duérmete, has tenido una pesadilla. —La tumbó y la arropó como cuando era pequeña.

—Pero ella necesita que la ayudes, Darien, tienes que ayudarla —dijo frotándose los ojos.

—Está bien, la ayudaré —repuso él yendo hacia la puerta sin dejar de reír.

—Oh, pero no creo que puedas… ¡Estaba buceando!

* * * U_U* * *

Mis dos ángeles aparecieron en mi vida el día en que enterré a Luna. Tan pronto metieron el féretro en el nicho, sentí un leve cosquilleo sobre los hombros. Los levanté y los froté contra mi cara pensando que no era más que frío, pero un extraño aleteo se produjo entonces alrededor de mi cabeza. Parpadeé varias veces con fuerza mientras me decía que el cansancio de los últimos meses me estaba pasando factura y me olvidé de ello en cuanto salí del cementerio. Pero esa noche… volvieron para quedarse.

Los vi a través de la bruma de mis sueños, cogidos de la mano y mirándome tiernamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Me dije que mis pesadillas estaban dando paso a extrañas apariciones y me revolví inquieta entre las sábanas… cuando comenzaron a hablar.

—No te asustes, cariño —dijo el de las alas blancas—. Hemos venido para ayudarte, nos envía Luna… Bueno, en realidad, nos manda el Jefe, pero por mediación de ella, no quiere que estés sola.

—¡Ya te dije que no era buena idea! —dijo el otro, el de las plumas negras, al ver que mi frente comenzaba a perlarse de sudor—. ¡Más vale que nos vayamos, hay gente que nos necesita más que ella!

—¡Oh, no, no, no, de eso nada! Le hacemos mucha falta, ÉL lo ha dicho y dicho está, aquí estamos y aquí nos quedaremos.

—¡La vamos a volver majara!

—¡De eso nada, la vamos a ayudar!

Me desperté de golpe en la oscuridad de mi habitación y allí, a los pies de mi cama, estaban ellos, sentados, mirándome expectantes. Encendí la lámpara de la mesilla y me froté los ojos con fuerza, intentando que los restos del sueño desapareciesen, pero, cuanto más me los frotaba, con mayor nitidez los veía. El ángel de las plumas negras comenzó a hablar al tiempo que mi corazón empezaba a latir descontrolado.

—Yo no era partidario de venir, hay gente que nos necesita más que tú, pero el Jefe se ha empeñado. Dijo que no quería seguir oyendo los lamentos de Luna y mucho menos sus reproches y sus quejas, así que, por favor, no te resistas o tendremos que volver sin cumplir nuestra misión y nos abrirán expediente.

—¡Y para mí sería el primero! —dijo el de las alas blancas abriendo mucho los ojos.

Me disponía a contestar, pero los restos de cordura que aún existían en mi cerebro me hicieron cerrar la boca de golpe. Aparté la ropa de la cama con decisión y, sin mirarlos, salí disparada hacia la cocina, donde mi cafetera esperaba instrucciones. Cuando el café comenzó a salir inundando mi pequeño mundo de su agradable aroma, bajo la claridad del fluorescente empecé a recuperar la calma y la sensación de realidad que me hacían falta, pero en cuanto me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión… ellos volvieron, se colocaron sobre mis hombros y me miraron muy serios. Mi cabeza se movía a derecha e izquierda sin que yo se lo mandase mientras mis ojos intentaban asimilar lo que estaban viendo.

—No te resistas, por favor, será peor —dijo el de las plumas negras—. Nos vamos a quedar, te guste o no, porque al fin y al cabo no somos más que unos simples mandados, cumplimos órdenes.

—¡Oh, sí, sí, y las órdenes hay que cumplirlas! —dijo el de las plumas blancas asintiendo vehementemente con la cabeza mientras su diminuta coronita se movía y amenazaba peligrosamente con caerse.

—Pero ¿qué queréis de mí? —Las palabras salieron de mi boca en el mismo instante en que la cordura abandonaba definitivamente mi cabeza.

—Sólo queremos ayudarte, nada más. Luna ha dicho que necesitas amigos, que sólo tienes a Rei y ella está… demasiado ocupada con su vida, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, sí, mi querida Rei! —dije mirando concentrada mi café humeante—. Su hijo Takashi está enfermo, muy enfermo, y ella… ¡Oh, Dios, pero qué hago hablando sola! —exclamé levantándome del sofá y comenzando a pasear desesperada por mi pequeño salón.

—No estás hablando sola, estás hablando con nosotros, que estaremos aquí para escucharte siempre que lo necesites —dijo el de las alas blancas mientras se columpiaba en la lámpara.

—¿Me estoy volviendo loca, es eso? —pregunté abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Precisamente para que no te vuelvas loca estamos nosotros aquí. Si nos obligas a irnos, entonces sí que tu salud mental correrá un grave riesgo. Lo dijo Luna, ¿eh?, no lo digo yo, nada más lejos de mi intención.

—Tú siempre tan políticamente correcto. ¡Lo dijo Luna, lo dijo Luna! Sé sincero, lo dice cualquiera que vea los sueños que tiene, o sea, nosotros y todos los miembros de nuestro club —dijo el de las plumas negras haciendo equilibrios sobre mi televisor—. A alguno ha estado a punto de darle un síncope cuando ha visto esos sueños que tienes de sótanos tenebrosos y oscuros en los que pasan cosas terribles. ¡Uy! ¡Me dan escalofríos sólo de recordarlo!

—Pero eso… no eran sueños —dije en un susurro sentándome de golpe en el sofá.

—¿Cómo que no eran sueños? —El de las alas blancas dio un triple salto mortal y aterrizó a mi lado

—. ¿Ocurrió de verdad?

Asentí mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡Tía, tú no te casaste con un hombre, te casaste con un Hannibal Lecter! —exclamó el de las alas negras moviendo la cabeza con pesar.

—¡Oh, sí, sí, en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo! Eso no es sólo maldad, eso es sadismo. ¡Qué terrible pecado el sadismo! ¡Es monstruoso!

—No sé por qué te escandalizas tanto, la verdad. Al fin y al cabo lo creó nuestro Jefe —dijo el de las alas negras—. Forma parte de la naturaleza humana, tanto lo malo como lo bueno.

—Algo tendrá que ver el diablo en eso, ¿no crees?

—¡Ya estamos, salió el que faltaba! Cada vez que las cosas van mal, le echáis la culpa a ése, se las lleva todas, las que le pertenecen y las que no. ¡Ya está bien de delegar responsabilidades! Hay que admitir de una vez por todas que el Jefe no lo hace todo bien y que a veces, en su afán por ser progre, se pasa de la raya con el libre albedrío y no establece bien los límites, y los límites son muy importantes.

Me tomé el café que me quedaba en la taza de golpe, la dejé en el fregadero y me volví a la cama, pero cuando apagué la luz, un leve destello apareció a mis pies, me senté y los miré ya a punto de echarme a llorar.

—¿Y os vais a quedar aquí para siempre? —pregunté, asustada.

—No, sólo mientras nos necesites —dijo el de las alas negras, escondiendo algo tras su cuerpo; el otro se entretenía haciendo pompas de jabón—. Y ahora, duérmete, no has dormido nada en los últimos días y te hace falta.

Me acurruqué en la cama. Miles de ideas sobrevolaban mi atormentada cabeza y empecé a darles vueltas y más vueltas, pero el sueño no llegaba, así que me incorporé y encendí la luz. El de las alas blancas seguía entretenido con sus pompas de jabón y el otro miraba una revista.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Quieres dormirte de una vez? —dijo cerrándola de golpe.

—¿Puede veros alguien más que yo?

—No.

—¿Y oíros?

—Tampooooooco, sólo estamos aquí para ti, sólo para ti ¡Y ahora duérmete, es tarde!

Apagué la luz y me tendí mirando al techo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras me preguntaba si debería contarle a mi psicólogo la extraña aparición que acababa de tener lugar en mi vida.

—No puede dormir —susurró el de las alas blancas—. Con el chute de cafeína que se ha metido entre pecho y espalda, estará despierta un buen rato. Oye, ¿qué estás leyendo?

El ruido de páginas cerrándose deprisa llegó a mis oídos, pero ya no les presté atención.

—¡Oh, Señor, lo has vuelto a hacer, has vuelto a coger el Playboy! Pero ¿es que no aprenderás nunca? ¡Ya sabes que al Jefe no le gustan esas cosas! ¡Te abrirán un nuevo expediente!

—Bueno, pues uno más. Y no es el Playboy, es el Interviú y estaba leyendo un artículo de política.

—Sí, de política, seguro.

—Pues sí, don perfecto, de política. ¿Quieres verlo? —dijo abriendo la revista y poniéndole delante de la cara el cuerpo desnudo de la concejala de Los Yébenes.

—Pero eso… eso… ¡es una mujer desnuda! —exclamó escandalizado el de las alas blancas.

—Sí, pero es una política.

—¿Una política sale desnuda en el Interviú? Pero ¿adónde vamos a llegar? Hay que dar parte de esto, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, ¡es un escándalo, un auténtico escándalo!

—¿Esto te parece un escándalo? Pues cuando te enteres de lo de Berlusconi, macho…, ¡vas a alucinar!

Subí las escalerillas del avión como lo he hecho siempre, con el corazón en un puño, la respiración acelerada y el miedo en el cuerpo. Todo el miedo acumulado en los últimos años me asaltó de repente y, con cada peldaño que ascendía, se multiplicaba por dos. Cuando crucé la puerta y vi aquel espacio pequeño, diminuto, me pregunté si era lo que realmente quería. Tragué saliva, intenté quitarme de la cabeza la idea de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, y caminé en busca de mi asiento. Me senté, cerré los ojos y, mientras respiraba profundamente, comencé mi habitual diálogo silencioso con mis dos ángeles, esos que nunca me abandonan, que han tomado posiciones en mis hombros y me dan la réplica.

¡Oh, Dios, qué miedo tengo!

Mi ángel bueno, al que decidí llamar así porque tiene las alas blancas, me miró sorprendido: «¿De qué tienes miedo? Diamante no está aquí».

Mi otro ángel, al que naturalmente tuve que llamar mi ángel malo por sus alas negras como la noche y sus comentarios mordaces, por no hablar de su mal carácter, asintió enérgicamente: «Yo también tengo miedo, los pilotos tienen mala fama, he oído decir que algunos se cogen unas cogorzas increíbles y que se ponen a los mandos del avión con la vista nublada».

«Pero ¿cómo me puedes decir eso? ¿Qué quieres, que me ponga a gritar como una loca?»

Mi ángel bueno: «Reconoce que un poco loca sí que estás, y si no, mírate, estás hablando con nosotros».

«Eso no es culpa mía, si hablo con vosotros es porque estáis aquí. ¿Por qué no os vais a otro sitio?»

Mi ángel malo: «Porque nos necesitas, nena, no sabes cuánto nos necesitas».

—¡Oh, Señor! —No pude evitar exclamar mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos y suspiraba profundamente.

Entonces una mano se posó suavemente sobre mi hombro.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —me preguntó la azafata amablemente.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, gracias.

—¿Le da miedo volar?

—Sí, me temo que sí, lo siento.

—Puede estar tranquila, el comandante Daniels es un gran piloto, nunca hemos tenido ni un susto con él, se lo aseguro —dijo con una sonrisa; me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se marchó tan tranquila por el pasillo.

Mi ángel malo: «¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? ¿Daniels, como el whisky? ¿Esto no será una premonición, verdad?», dijo mirando a mi ángel bueno, que se había arrancado unas cuantas plumas y las estaba usando como abanico.

Los tres comenzamos a hiperventilar peligrosamente.

Que el comandante Daniels nunca había tenido ni el más leve susto en su larga trayectoria profesional es algo que no pongo en duda, pero que en aquel vuelo que me llevaba rumbo a las maravillosas islas Canarias vivió todos los no vividos hasta entonces y alguno más es algo de lo que doy fe.

A no sé cuántos miles de pies de altura, no lo sé con exactitud porque cuando dieron ese dato me tapé los oídos, uno de los motores comenzó a fallar. Quizás si no hubiésemos visto el humo no nos habríamos asustado tanto, pero mi compañero de asiento, un señor calvo y muy grueso, dio la voz de alarma cuando lo vio asomar bajo el ala izquierda. La pelirroja despampanante que iba en el asiento de delante se puso a gritar como una loca, aunque en realidad el grito era mío, pero el miedo lo había dejado atrapado en mi garganta y de ahí ya no se movió. Los gritos descontrolados salían de su boca mientras sus manos, cual auténticos molinos de viento, los dispersaban por todo el habitáculo aéreo, de forma que los que estaban despiertos se despertaron aún más y los que inconscientemente se habían quedado dormidos lo hicieron de golpe.

Tal fue el revuelo que organizó, que el comandante tuvo que salir de la cabina para decirle a aquella histérica que no pasaba nada, que el avión podía seguir volando sin ningún problema y que todo estaba bajo control.

Mi ángel malo se arañaba la cara mientras gemía profundamente: «Pero ¿quién coño está a los mandos, quién coño está a los mandos, quién coño está a los mandos?».

Una vez que el avión y la pelirroja se estabilizaron, me relajé en mi asiento e intenté serenar mi alma, pero los primeros relámpagos que iluminaron el interior me hicieron despertar de mi letargo. Miré por la ventanilla y luego a mi compañero de asiento, que sudaba a mares y trataba de no arrancar los reposabrazos a los que sus manos, cual garras de una fiera salvaje, se aferraban sin piedad. Me preguntaba si resistirían semejante fuerza de la naturaleza cuando mi ángel malo miró hacia fuera y chasqueó la lengua.

Mi ángel malo: «Pues si no aguantan el envite de sus manos, difícilmente aguantarán el envite de la madre naturaleza, te lo aseguro. La fuerza de la naturaleza es descomunal, un simple rayo… y nos vamos a pique», dijo inclinando el dedo pulgar hacia abajo.

Entonces se produjo la apoteosis. Los bandazos que daba el avión en medio de la tormenta hicieron que las mascarillas empezasen a caer del techo. Aquello fue una hecatombe, si algún avión ha estado cerca del desgobierno más absoluto y del amotinamiento total, fue ese en el que me encontraba. La pelirroja despampanante fue la cabecilla del descontrol, sus gritos pusieron fuera de sí a los demás pasajeros, y sus carreras por el pasillo del avión buscando una salida de emergencia habrían sido graciosas si yo no las hubiese visto también desde dentro.

Dos azafatos, ahora llamados auxiliares de vuelo, nombre que en este caso les venía al pelo, la agarraron por los brazos, la obligaron a sentarse en su asiento y la amenazaron con atarla si no se controlaba. Medida tan extrema no fue necesaria porque las sacudidas que comenzó a sufrir el avión la obligaron a permanecer sentada. Mientras, mi compañero sudoroso me cogió una mano, la apretó con fuerza y comenzó a rezar.

Cuando salimos de la tormenta, con las mascarillas bailando sobre las cabezas, respiramos aliviados. Claro que entonces no sabíamos que en aquel preciso momento el comandante Daniels estaba enfrentándose a un nuevo contratiempo: el avión se quedaba sin combustible. Y mientras nosotros, ajenos al nuevo drama que se vivía en cabina, intentábamos no relajar el esfínter para no ser el hazmerreír del resto del pasaje, el comandante se comunicaba con la torre de control pidiendo desesperadamente una pista en la que aterrizar aquel monstruo que en unas pocas horas le había robado varios años de vida.

Tomamos tierra al toque del séptimo de caballería, momento en que mi compañero de asiento decidió soltar mi mano, que recuperó su circulación sanguínea normal. Los últimos acordes de las trompetas nos devolvieron a la realidad, sacándonos del estado de shock en que habíamos caído. Bajé las escalerillas del avión agarrándome con fuerza a la barandilla porque mis piernas amenazaban peligrosamente con abandonar la función para la que fueron creadas. Pisé tierra en el mismo momento en que mi ángel malo me daba un codazo, me giré y entonces la vi. Por una ventanilla muy pequeña de la cabina de los pilotos, salió una mano sosteniendo un cigarrillo encendido que temblaba de forma incontrolable.

Mi ángel malo: «¡De la que nos hemos librado, nena! Recuerda ese nombre: Daniels, Daniels, Daniels».


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Esta historia es a pedido **** Bunny moon 18, gracias a ella lo he leído, y me ha gustado muchísimo! Debo admitir que en el los sentimientos fueron bien variados, además de que trata un tema muy actual, al menos en mi país, que es la violencia de genero. Dejare mis demás palabras para el final. Espero también les guste, y me tengan paciencia para la adaptación, pero les prometo ira mas rápida que mi historia jejeje. Bueno no les robo más tiempo. **

**Saluditos. **

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

2

Darien entra en la gran suite de la décima planta del Hotel Náutico, deja la maleta junto a la cama, abre las puertas correderas y sale a la terraza para contemplar las impresionantes vistas.

El hotel había abierto sus puertas el verano anterior; él había supervisado personalmente todos los trabajos de apertura mientras Neherenia se pasaba el día tomando el sol en la piscina y lanzando miradas insinuantes a todo hombre con el que se cruzaba. Aquél había sido el último verano que habían pasado juntos. A su vuelta a Moscú había puesto fin a su relación con ella.

Naturalmente, Neherenia no aceptó la decisión, y no porque le molestase que la hubiese tomado de forma unilateral, ella tomaba decisiones unilaterales cada vez que le apetecía llevarse a la cama a alguien, sino porque renunciar a Darien significaba renunciar a lo que más valoraba en él: su cartera.

Una cartera rebosante que la despertaba en mitad de la noche cuando estaba en otros brazos y la hacía saltar de la cama y volver a su lado con la mayor premura.

—¿Me estás dejando, Mamoru? —había dicho frunciendo sus increíbles cejas negras.

—Sí, Nehe, quiero dejarlo.

—¡Oh, vamos, no digas tonterías! Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Darien. —Se levantó del sofá y se acercó lentamente a él, que miraba la ciudad tras los ventanales de su apartamento—. ¿Qué pasa, tienes a otra? Ya sabes que yo no soy una mujer celosa. ¿Por qué no seguir como hasta ahora, Darien? Tú y yo nos entendemos bien —dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura y su estómago y comenzaban a bajar peligrosamente.

—No quiero seguir, Nehe, y espero que lo aceptes. —Se apartó de ella y fue hacia las bebidas, donde comenzó a servirse una lentamente.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No puedes!

Darien suspiró profundamente. Las escenas de Neherenia ya no le impresionaban, se tomó la copa despacio observando a aquella mujer increíblemente guapa. Siempre le había recordado un poco a la madrastra de Blancanieves, pero en aquel preciso momento tenía más aspecto de madrastra que nunca.

Su pelo negro azabache, sus impresionantes ojos azules y sus pestañas kilométricas, por no hablar de su escultural cuerpo que le había atraído como un imán desde el mismo momento en que puso sus ojos sobre ella, le conferían el aspecto de una auténtica princesa de cuentos infantiles. Pero en sus ojos no había asomo de pena, en ellos sólo había algo que Darien conocía bien: ambición. Sí, Darien sabía ver en los ojos de la gente, y los de Neherenia le mostraron su interior en muy poco tiempo, pero cuando pensó en dejarla ocurrió algo que trastocó todos sus planes. Un rumor, llevado por el viento, atravesó todo Moscú y llegó hasta sus oídos: «El chino se ha encaprichado de Nehe, y jura que no parará hasta conseguirla». Y, dado que Darien era un hombre rencoroso y vengativo, decidió que no le dejaría vía libre a su «amigo» hasta que le hubiera hecho sufrir un poco.

—No quiero seguir contigo, Nehe.

—¡No digas tonterías, me necesitas! —gritó ella agarrándole de la camisa.

—¡Se ha terminado, Nehe! —zanjó Darien, la apartó y salió del apartamento.

Recorrió el pasillo que le separaba del apartamento de Nicolas, quien abrió la puerta con una espumadera en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios al ver su cara de entierro.

—¿Qué, cómo se lo ha tomado? —preguntó volviendo a los fogones para seguir preparando la cena.

—Pues como me esperaba, mal. —Darien se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro.

—Ya, bueno, tienes que darle tiempo para que lo acepte.

—Neherenia no está acostumbrada a que la rechacen. No creo que lo acepte nunca, su orgullo se lo impide, así que lo más probable es que, para salvaguardarlo un poco, esta misma noche se lance a los brazos del futbolista.

—¿El futbolista?

—Sí, Nicolas, el futbolista, el que se ha estado tirando en los últimos meses.

Darien respira profundamente el aire de las islas, que tanto le gusta, cuando su móvil comienza a sonar de nuevo. El nombre NEHERENIA aparece una vez más en la pantalla; rechaza la llamada y se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo. No, Neherenia no se da por vencida, y menos ahora, que el escándalo del futbolista, pillado en actitud más que sospechosa con un compañero de vestuario, está copando todas las portadas de la prensa sensacionalista rusa.

* * * U_U * * *

Ante la cinta transportadora y esperando una maleta que no llega, paso un nuevo bochorno, de esos que una no busca pero que aparecen de repente y te dan en toda la cara poniéndotela de todos los colores imaginables. Y es aquí, ante la cinta del equipaje, donde descubro que la GLOBALIZACIÓN existe realmente, que no es una palabra rara que los eruditos se hayan inventado para parecer más eruditos, no, existe de verdad, y está aquí, ante mis ojos, en forma de maleta. Todas iguales, los mismos colores, los mismos diseños, las mismas cremalleras…

Cuando veo llegar una que se parece a la mía estiro imprudentemente la mano hacia ella. La pelirroja despampanante que iba en el asiento de delante se lanza hacia mí cual pantera en celo y me la quita de las manos. Naturalmente, me aparto al momento, no vaya a ser que me lance un zarpazo que me lleve a urgencias en mi primer día de vacaciones, porque lo que tiene no son uñas, sino zarpas. ¿Cómo la habrán dejado subir al avión con semejantes armas de destrucción masiva?

—¡Eh! ¿Qué hace? ¡Esta maleta es mía! —me grita con rabia.

—Lo siento, es que la mía es igual. —Es lo único que se me ocurre decir mientras no puedo evitar ponerme roja como un tomate ¡Mis colores y yo! ¡Vienen conmigo a todas partes, todo lo que me rodea parece venir a pares!

MAB: «Es el sino de la raza humana, hombre-mujer, día-noche, cielo-infierno… Todo en la naturaleza tiene su contrapunto, todo».

MAM: «Hasta que se inventaron los tríos, claro».

La veo marcharse sobre sus altísimos tacones mientras me digo que ser tan guapa debería estar prohibido: pelo brillante color rojo, piernas bronceadas e interminables, cinturón ancho, falda escasa… Vamos, lo que se dice una pelirroja de infarto. Y mientras el bamboleo de sus caderas hace volver la cabeza a todo hombre que se la cruza, mi sobrepeso y yo seguimos ante la cinta transportadora esperando una maleta que no llega. ¿Me la habrán perdido? ¡Ya sería la guinda del pastel para semejante vuelo! Pero no, el destino ha decidido no darme un nuevo susto: mi maleta se acerca silenciosamente en la cinta, solitaria, tan solitaria como yo. Es tanta la emoción que siento al verla que no puedo evitar una exclamación.

—¡Aquí estás! Pero ¿qué te han hecho? Si parece que te haya pasado por encima una manada de elefantes.

MAB: «Venga, sé comprensiva, ¿cuánto crees que les pagan a los maleteros? Una miseria. Da gracias de que no te la hayan mandado a China de paseo».

«¡Ay, calla, no me lo recuerdes!» Las imágenes vuelven a mi mente con la claridad de aquel día. La madre de Diamante nos había organizado la luna de miel, a las islas Fiyi nada menos, probablemente porque el nombre le pareció muy chic o simplemente porque se dijo que estaban lejos y así nos perdía de vista. Bueno, fuera por lo que fuese, hacia allí nos dirigimos, y fue en el preciso momento en que descubrimos que una de nuestras maletas había desaparecido, cuando yo comencé a descubrir al hombre con el que me había casado. Ante el mostrador de reclamaciones, Diamante mostró su cara, su verdadera cara, la que yo no conocía, la que yo ni imaginaba. Fue tremendamente impactante verle en estado puro y… a partir de entonces todo fue a peor.

MAB: «Venga, ya está, olvídalo. Ha sido culpa mía por sacar el tema».

MAM: «Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre? A ver si controlamos un poquito lo que decimos, que aquí la nena es muy suspicaz».

—¡Buenas noches, señora! —me dice el taxista con una gran sonrisa.

La primera vez que me llamaron «señora» sufrí un shock. Recuerdo perfectamente la cara de quiénme llamó de semejante manera, nunca la olvidaré, era un mecánico del taller donde llevaba el coche y me lo soltó así, a bocajarro, sin darme tiempo a prepararme. Me lo quedé mirando un buen rato preguntándome si se encontraba bien; no recuerdo su nombre, pero su cara nunca podré olvidarla, marcó un punto de inflexión en mi vida, el paso de la juventud a la madurez. Son de esas cosas que no se olvidan nunca, como cuando te dicen que los Reyes Magos no existen, aún recuerdo la cara de mi primo Antonín y las ganas que tuve de partírsela.

El trauma que me provocó la palabra «señora» es uno de los pocos que he conseguido superar, así que cuando sale por la boca del taxista no me provoca más que una leve sonrisa de aceptación. Y así, aceptando que me encamino hacia la cuarentena y la realidad que me ha tocado vivir, le doy la dirección del Hotel Náutico mientras mi instinto toma el mando y hace que me gire para comprobar que no nos sigue nadie.

Me decidí por este hotel por sus flores. Rei y yo navegábamos por internet en su casa, como tantas tardes del último año, mientras Takashi leía acurrucadito en el sofá, tapado con una manta, cuando la imagen apareció ante mis ojos y mi cara se iluminó de repente. Rei estalló en grandes carcajadas porque mi afición por los hoteles es algo que nos tiene sorprendidas a ambas, no sé de dónde me viene, pero ahí está, como mis michelines.

Las flores lo inundaban todo, parecía un auténtico vergel. Y fue mirando aquel entorno tan maravilloso, que alguien había creado de la nada, cuando me pregunté si entre tantas flores no me podría sentir como un hada, con alas y todo. La culpa de semejantes pensamientos no la tengo yo, la tiene mi psicólogo, ese al que me resistía a ir pero al que Rei, con su insistencia, me llevó casi a rastras. Y fue en aquella consulta tan austera, donde mi psicólogo, uno de los hombres más inteligentes que he conocido en mi vida, me dijo muy serio: «Necesitas seguridad para que puedan crecer tus alas». En aquel momento tan trascendental de mi vida, y ante aquel hombre tan serio, mis dos ángeles comenzaron a aletear alegremente sobre mis hombros.

Me revolví en el asiento, intentando que se apartasen, pero como no pude conseguirlo, hice lo único que podía hacer, cerré los ojos y asentí lentamente. No he compartido con mi médico la presencia en mi vida de estos extraños seres, ¡no quiero que me incapacite, aún soy joven!

El taxi accede al recinto del hotel bordeando la gran fuente circular en la que cientos de chorros de agua forman extrañas composiciones. Me recibe el sonido del agua y el olor del mar, de las flores, de la noche, de la libertad. Un botones muy sonriente coge mi maleta en recepción mientras mis dos ángeles comienzan su habitual discusión.

MAM: «Pero ¿en qué siglo estamos? ¿Siguen existiendo los botones?».

MAB: «Pues a mí me gusta, le aportan mucha clase al local, la verdad».

MAM: «¡Menuda tontería! ¿Es que la gente no sabe llevar sus maletas? Por amor de Dios, ¡si ahora todas tienen ruedas!».

MAB: «No es eso, es una señal de clase, de distinción, de servidumbre, de…».

MAM: «¡Oh, cállate de una vez! De servidumbre, dice, menuda tontería».

Les dejo a lo suyo y sigo al botones más sonriente que he visto en mi vida hasta la décima planta.

Abre la puerta de mi habitación mientras me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con lo que anunciaban por internet… Para mi sorpresa, lo que se muestra ante mí es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Más bonita de lo que se veía en las fotos, y no es una simple habitación, más bien parece una auténtica suite. La preside una enorme cama con una colcha de color azul como un mar en calma; en una esquina, dos magníficos sofás, y al fondo, tras las grandes puertas correderas que el botones está abriendo muy ceremoniosamente, está lo que más ansío: una preciosa terraza.

No podría pedir nada más. Una mesa y dos tumbonas blancas; a los lados, celosías cubiertas de enredaderas, y al frente, la inmensidad del mar. Y entonces, ante la inmensidad del océano, mientras la brisa despeja mi mente y acaricia mi piel, mientras el olor del mar llena mis pulmones y el aroma de las islas entra en mi corazón y en mi alma, mis diques de contención se rompen y las lágrimas inundan mis ojos.

Han sido tantos meses de cautiverio, tantos meses de miedo, tantos meses de angustia, tantos meses de desasosiego…, que sentirme así, libre al fin, hace que me rompa por dentro. Convertí mi castillo de cuarenta metros cuadrados y sin vistas al mar en mi fortaleza, donde me sentía segura, sí, pero también prisionera, donde mi único compañero de condena era el miedo, ese que todavía sigue ahí, en mi piel, en mis células, en mi torrente sanguíneo. El miedo más terrible que se pueda sentir aún sigue en mi interior, en mi corazón, en mi alma.

Un leve carraspeo a mi espalda me devuelve a la realidad, despido al botones sonriente con una pequeña propina y comienzo a deshacer la maleta.

El camisón que Luna me regaló cuando me casé aparece ante mis ojos y me provoca una dulce sonrisa. Me desnudo y me lo paso por la cabeza, dejo que la vaporosa tela resbale por mi piel y se ajuste a mis curvas y me siento como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Así decía Diamante que me veía cuando lo llevaba puesto: como una princesa. Hasta el día en que me lo quitó con furia, lo desgarró y lo tiró al suelo. Naturalmente, nunca volví a ponérmelo, lo arreglé y lo guardé en el fondo de un cajón, atesorándolo como lo que era, una última caricia que Luna me dejó para acompañar mis sueños cuando ella ya no estuviera.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar y salgo a la terraza con una sonrisa en los labios para hablar con la luz de mi vida, mi sobrina Mina, que a sus trece años recién cumplidos se plantó en mi casa una lluviosa tarde de este invierno diciéndome que tenía que hablarme de algo muy importante. «Tú no estás muerta, Usa, estás viva, y quiero que salgas de esta cárcel y que vivas. Él no tiene derecho a pasearse por donde le dé la gana mientras tú estás aquí muerta de miedo, porque el que debería estar en la cárcel es él, no tú.» Mina me bautizó por segunda vez cuando comenzó a hablar, me hizo mucha gracia el nombre que me puso, así que nunca le he pedido que lo cambie. Escuchar en su boca semejantes palabras me hizo reaccionar y me dio el empuje que necesitaba para romper la rueda en la que estaba girando mi vida sin llegar a ninguna parte salvo al mismo punto de partida.

—¡Hola, cariño! —digo tendiéndome en la tumbona y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¿Qué tal por África, hay muchas fieras?

Mi sobrina me arranca la primera carcajada de la noche, tras la que sé llegarán muchas más, no he conocido niña más ingeniosa y divertida que ella, y además es una preciosidad. ¡Parece mentira que lleve mi sangre! Oh, vaya, si mi psicólogo me oyese diría que deje de infravalorarme. Ella y Rei son las únicas personas que saben mi verdadero destino de vacaciones, sé que Diamante me vigila, así que he hablado de mis vacaciones en África a todo el que ha querido escucharme.

—Esto es una delicia, Mina, ojalá estuvieses aquí.

—¡No sabes cuánto me gustaría! —dice con un profundo suspiro porque las matemáticas le han arruinado el verano.

—¿Qué tal en la academia?

—Bien, Usa, en la academia bien, lo malo es en casa. Mi madre me va a volver loca. Si no me ha dicho ya mil veces que se han quedado sin vacaciones por mi culpa, no me lo ha dicho ninguna.

—Pues aunque te moleste oírlo, tienes que reconocer que ésa es la realidad.

—Pero no tiene por qué ser así, ellos podrían irse y yo…

—Tú tienes trece años, Mina, no puedes quedarte sola y lo sabes. —El silencio al otro lado me confirma que mi sobrina, en el fondo, es responsable—. Lo que no acabo de entender es que hayas suspendido precisamente las matemáticas, tú siempre has sido muy buena en esa asignatura.

—Oh, bueno, es que este año… he tenido una distracción, Usa… ¡Una distracción con la que no contaba! —me dice bajando la voz—. ¡La culpa la ha tenido el profesor!

—¡Ya, la culpa siempre es del profesor!

—No, Usa, de veras, la culpa ha sido suya, sólo suya.

—¿Por qué? ¿No explicaba bien?

—Pues…, la verdad…, no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes, Mina, no ibas a clase?

—Sí, claro que iba, pero… no me enteraba de nada.

—¿Por qué? Mina…, ¿no habrás probado las drogas? —digo incorporándome asustada.

—No, nada de eso, no he probado ninguna droga, te lo prometo.

Suspiro profundamente aliviada.

—Usa, tú siempre me has entendido, y yo… siempre he confiado en ti, pero no sé si debo contártelo…

—Mina, cariño, me estás asustando.

—Oh, no, tranquila, si en realidad no es nada malo, creo. Yo… no se lo he dicho a nadie, no me he atrevido, aunque alguna vez he estado a punto de contártelo, pero al final me dio mucha vergüenza y no me atreví.

—Mina, por Dios, me va a dar un ataque al corazón, ¡dímelo de una vez!

—A ver, te lo voy a contar para que no te pongas paranoica y porque… por teléfono no me da tanto corte. ¡Ahí va! Verás, este año mi profesor de matemáticas no ha sido el mismo que el del año pasado.

—¿No has tenido a El Caniche?

—No, ése pasó a mejor vida.

—¿Qué? ¿Se murió?

—No, se jubiló. Bueno, pues el que ha venido a sustituirle es Sergio, Sergio Caamaño, el profesor más guapo de todo el instituto, Usa.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¿No te habrás liado con un profesor?

—No, no me he liado con él, pero ha tenido en mí un efecto… inesperado.

—Ya entiendo, te has enamorado.

—No, Usa, no me he enamorado…, me he tocado.

Abro los ojos asombrada mientras en mi pecho se forma una carcajada de alivio que dejo salir como un torrente, como una catarata, como un gran salto de agua que libera mis nervios oprimidos por la preocupación.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Minako! ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¡Menos mal!

—Entonces… ¿no estás enfadada conmigo, Usa? ¿Lo entiendes?

—Pero ¿cómo voy a estar enfadada, cariño? Lo que te pasa es normal, totalmente normal, has descubierto tu cuerpo y disfrutas de él. No tiene nada de malo, cielo.

Mi querida Mina suelta un gran suspiro de alivio al otro lado y entonces recuerdo la angustia de los trece años, cuando descubrí mi sexualidad por primera vez, el miedo, las dudas, las extrañas sensaciones que mi cuerpo me proporcionaba sin que yo supiera por qué. ¡Oh, mi pequeña princesa se ha convertido en mujer y no tiene con quién compartir sus sensaciones! Me enternece el corazón que me haga depositaria de sus miedos más íntimos.

—¿Sabes? Yo no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, pero luego me metí en internet y me enteré de todo, y en internet dicen que no es nada malo.

—Claro que no es nada malo, Mina, al contrario. ¡Ojalá me lo hubieses contado antes, mi vida! ¿Tú madre no te había dicho nada?

—¡Oh, Usa! —exclama mi sobrina, ya libre de tabúes—. ¡La muy asquerosa no me había explicado nada! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Bueno, tu madre es un tanto… pudorosa.

—¡Pudorosa, dices! ¡Qué magnánima eres! Mi madre es una santurrona de misa diaria, dudo mucho que haya tenido un orgasmo en toda su vida y probablemente no sepa ni dónde tiene el clítoris. Bueno —añade cuando la risa la deja hablar de nuevo—, pues como he leído en internet que el chocolate es el mejor sustituto del sexo, y dado que tú aún no has encontrado pareja, te he metido en el fondo de la maleta unas tabletitas de ese que tanto te gusta, el dulce de leche.

—¡Oh, Mina! Procura que tu madre no te oiga hablar así, cariño, le daría un infarto.

—¿Un infarto? Me llevaría ante el cura de la parroquia para que me practicase un exorcismo, ¡seguro!

* * * * U_U * * * *

Al otro lado de la celosía, un hombre que había salido a fumar se ha quedado con el cigarrillo a medio camino de la boca, escuchando su risa. Se acerca y, apartando las hojas de las enredaderas, la mira.

«¡Oh, Señor, una mujer con curvas!» Recorre sus brazos bien torneados y sus deliciosas piernas mientras el viento revuelve sus cabellos rubios y los últimos rayos de sol parecen prendidos en sus rizos. «¡Por fin una mujer de verdad! ¿Dónde está esa risa? ¡Ríete para mí otra vez, por favor, ríete para mí! ¿Cómo serán tus ojos? Pero ¿quién eres tú, risa bonita, quién eres?»

* * * * U_U * * * *

¡Uy, pero qué escalofrío me ha entrado de repente! Qué cosa más rara…, si hace calor… Bueno, lo mejor será que termine de deshacer la maleta y coma un poquito de ese chocolate tan rico.

¡A falta de sexo…!

* * * * U_U * * **

Darien está preparando la segunda copa de la noche mientras Nicolas sigue un partido por televisión cuando oyen el primer grito. Nicolas apaga la tele y Darien deja el vaso sobre la mesa cuando oyen el segundo. Darien abre las puertas de la terraza cuando el tercero les llega claro como la noche.

—Es en la habitación de al lado —susurra Nicolas.

—Apaga la luz —indica Darien saliendo a la terraza.

En la oscuridad de la noche ven cómo se encienda la luz en la habitación. Se acercan sigilosamente hasta la celosía y, apartando las hojas de las enredaderas, la ven salir tambaleante, descalza y en camisón; el viento revuelve sus cabellos y su cuerpo no para de temblar. Camina insegura hasta el borde de la terraza, donde se agarra con fuerza e intenta respirar profundamente. Entonces el llanto brota como un torrente, las lágrimas recorren su cara mientras gemidos de angustia salen de su pecho.

Las piernas dejan de sostenerla y se va escurriendo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo; se abraza las rodillas haciéndose un ovillo mientras sus hombros se estremecen por el llanto, que parece no tener fin.

—Oh, Señor, ¿es que nunca me voy a librar de ti, Diamante? —dice en susurros—. Pero ¿qué me has hecho, en qué me has convertido? —Levanta la cabeza y mira las estrellas—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar en mis sueños, Diamante, hasta cuándo? —dice tapándose la cara con las manos y llorando más fuerte—. ¡Vete, vete, vete, déjame en paz, por favor, por favor, por favor…!

Nicolas y Darien no se mueven de dónde están mientras ella sigue llorando desconsoladamente.

Cuando el llanto da paso al agotamiento, se levanta despacio y vuelve a entrar. Ellos regresan a la habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que salieron. Nicolas enciende las luces y mira a Darien, que se ha quedado en medio de la suite con las manos en las caderas y muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

—Caray, me temo que no vas a poder dormir mucho, Darien —dice cogiendo el vaso de la mesa y bebiéndoselo de un sorbo—. ¿Quieres que pida que la cambien de habitación?

—No, ni mucho menos.

—¿No?

—Nicolas…, esa mujer… quiero saber quién es —dice acercándose a las bebidas y preparándose otra copa.

—¿Quieres conocerla? —Nicolas levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—Sí. Esta tarde la oí reír y tiene la risa más bonita que he escuchado nunca. Quiero conocerla… Quiero saber quién la hace llorar.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, me gusta su risa y… no me gusta su llanto.

—¿Me dejas que te dé un consejo, Mamoru? —dice Nicolas sonriendo—. Deja de beber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Esta historia es a pedido **** Bunny moon 18, gracias a ella lo he leído, y me ha gustado muchísimo! Debo admitir que en el los sentimientos fueron bien variados, además de que trata un tema muy actual, al menos en mi país, que es la violencia de genero. Dejare mis demás palabras para el final. Espero también les guste, y me tengan paciencia para la adaptación, pero les prometo ira mas rápida que mi historia jejeje. Bueno no les robo más tiempo. **

**Saluditos. **

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

3

Desgraciadamente, mi reloj interno sigue a su ritmo, el del trabajo, y a las siete de la mañana comienza a sonar insistentemente, sin comprender que estos horarios son más propios de alemanes, daneses o finlandeses, y que, en nuestra querida España, dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana es un signo de libertad, una de las pocas de las que aún podemos disfrutar.

Tras una larga ducha que arrastra de mi piel los restos de las pesadillas que han aterrorizado mis sueños, me pongo mi precioso bañador amarillo y recuerdo la cara divertida y las palabras de Rei cuando me vio salir con él del probador: «Sere, pareces un pollito albino». Creo que tenía razón, pero de todos modos lo compré; no sé qué tiene el color amarillo que me alegra el corazón, será que me recuerda al sol. Por encima, un vestido de flores muy vaporoso que camufla a la perfección mis michelines; en los pies, unas zapatillas blancas muy cómodas, y en el bolso, el libro que comencé a leer anoche y que, sorprendentemente, me ha enganchado, a pesar de ser una recomendación de la hermana de Rei, tan distinta a mí en cuestiones literarias y en otras muchas cosas.

En el comedor me maravillo una vez más de lo variopintas que somos las personas y me mezclo con este hervidero de gente de todas las razas, países y condición, paseándome por un bufé donde hay de todo y eligiendo mi desayuno de siempre, un café bien cargado y un cruasán, mientras me pregunto cómo algunos pueden meterse en el cuerpo a estas horas de la mañana semejantes platos de beicon, salchichas y huevos. Al primer sorbo, el café me sorprende por su mal sabor, pero mi estómago dice «tómalo» y ya me he acostumbrado a obedecerle. Con el estómago lleno y la sensación de haberme despertado ya del todo, me encamino hacia las piscinas en busca, naturalmente, de un sitio donde no haya niños.

MAM: «¿No le gustan los niños? Eso es un poco raro para una maestra».

MAB: «Claro que le gustan, pero necesita desconectar. ¿Es que no sabes que los niños cansan mucho?».

MAM: «Pues el Jefe bien que decía "Dejad que los niños se acerquen a mí", comenta con una sonrisa pícara.

MAB: «Sí, pero si los tuviera que aguantar todo el día, no creo que dijese esa frase con tanta ligereza».

MAM: «Oye, tú estás cambiando un poco, ¿no?».

MAB: «Es culpa tuya, eres una mala influencia para mí», dice mientras se tapa la cara con las manos y comienza a gemir desconsoladamente mientras mi ángel malo pone los ojos en blanco.

MAM: «¿Tú recuerdas a tu primer maestro? —pregunta intentando distraerle y que se le pase el berrinche—. Yo al mío nunca podré olvidarle».

MAB: «Sí —responde sorbiéndose los mocos—. Se llamaba Miguel, era un ángel, la verdad. ¿Y el tuyo?».

MAM: «El mío se llamaba Robustiano y era un demonio. Tengo grabado en mi cabeza el sello que llevaba en el dedo meñique el muy cabrón. Y lo de que lo tengo grabado es literal. ¿Quieres verlo? Mira…».

MAB: «¡Ay, Señor, eso tuvo que doler! ¿Qué hiciste para provocarle de esa forma?».

MAM: «Te aseguro que hacía falta muy poco para provocar a aquel animal, repartía más hostias que un cura. —El otro se santigua—. Perdona, quiero decir que repartía sopapos a diestro y siniestro, teníamos las huellas de sus palmas marcadas en la cara día sí y día también. Hasta que, claro, el padre de mi amigo El Chucho se cansó de ver entrar a su hijo sangrando por la nariz cada tarde y tomó cartas en el asunto».

MAB: «¿El Chucho? ¿Qué nombre es ése».

MAM: «Vivíamos en un pueblo, y en los pueblos no hay nombres, hay apodos».

MAB: «¡Anda, pues no lo sabía! ¿Y qué hizo el padre, habló con él?».

MAM: «Oh, sí, sí, habló, habló. Se lo dijo muy clarito y con palabras que el otro entendió a la perfección».

MAB: «Si es que hablando se entiende la gente», dice moviendo su coronita mientras una tierna sonrisa ilumina su cara.

MAM: «¿Tú eres tonto? ¡Le molió a palos! Aquel animal sólo conocía el idioma de los golpes, y el otro le dio mamporros hasta que le dejó sin sentido junto a la iglesia. El cura le encontró al día siguiente y curó sus heridas, pero la cojera le quedó permanente. Nunca volvió a ponernos una mano encima, y es que el padre de El Chucho era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero cuando sacaba la mano a pasear, ésta hablaba con una precisión absoluta, con puntos, comas y tildes… Y eso sin haber aprendido nunca a escribir».

En una tumbona que no puede ser más cómoda, abro mi nuevo libro y no tardo nada en sentirme en la gloria. Montesquieu decía: «No he conocido ninguna aflicción que una hora de lectura fuese incapaz de aliviar». ¡Qué razón tenía! Con un libro entre las manos: el mundo deja de existir, y las guerras, las injusticias, el hambre, el maltrato, la tristeza, el miedo, todas las cosas que nos afligen día a día quedan fuera del fantástico mundo en el que un libro es capaz de sumergirnos. Las palabras nos emocionan, nos alegran, nos atemorizan, nos ilusionan… Mi psicólogo dice que las palabras tienen mucho más poder del que creemos, que son capaces de dañar, de aterrorizar, y que, por tanto, si pueden hacer daño, también tienen el poder de curar. Me dijo que pusiese en palabras mis miedos, que los dijese, que los gritase, que los escribiese, que no dejase que anidasen en mi corazón, en mi alma, porque se convertirían en cargas explosivas que, a la mínima detonación, estallarían.

Llevo un buen rato sumergida en la lectura cuando un camarero muy sonriente se acerca y me pregunta si quiero tomar algo.

—Una Coca-Cola, por favor.

—¿Alguna en especial, señora: sin cafeína, baja en calorías…?

—Una completa, por favor, que tenga de todo.

El camarero me dirige una sonrisa pícara; es lo bueno de estar rellenita, que una no tiene que privarse de nada.

Y mientras los demás se zambullen en el agua, yo buceo entre las páginas de este libro que compré con tanta reticencia. «Tienes que leerlo —me dijo Rei—, me han dicho que está genial.» «¿Pero tú lo has leído?» «No, ya sabes que a mí no me gusta leer, pero mi hermana dice que es estupendo, y ella es una apasionada de las novelas. Como tiene tanto tiempo libre…»

Levanto la vista cuando el camarero pone ante mí la bebida y me doy cuenta de que una diosa está a punto de entrar en escena. No la veo todavía, pero los movimientos de los caballeros que están en las inmediaciones delatan su presencia inmediata. Me coloco el libro sobre el pecho y miro la puerta, esperando su llegada. ¡Oh, sí, es una auténtica diosa! Y no camina, parece que flote. Entonces la reconozco: la pelirroja del asiento de delante. Si vestida ya era una diosa, en biquini es una superdiosa.

A ella no le hace falta ningún vestido de camuflaje, es sencillamente impresionante, no hay una palabra mejor para definirla, parece Claudia Schiffer. No me extraña que los hombres se la coman con los ojos, estoy segura de que si yo fuera hombre también babearía por ella. Va rodeada de un séquito que le rinde pleitesía, echa una buena visual a la piscina y se acerca a donde estoy, pero elige una tumbona al sol, quiere que se la vea bien. El camarero que a mí tardó en verme llega solícito a atenderla.

—¿Qué desea tomar, señorita?

—Cola-Cola light.

¡Cómo no! Ella sí tiene que guardar la línea. Me olvido de la diosa pelirroja y vuelvo a mi libro, este libro es la bomba. «… la diosa que llevo dentro…» Miro a la pelirroja y pienso que sí, que todas las mujeres llevamos una diosa dentro, aunque a algunas se les ve más que a otras.

Una hora más tarde, el nerviosismo que percibo en el clan de la diosa pelirroja me hace volver del particular mundo de la fantasía donde mi mente se ha refugiado. Por las puertas del recinto de las piscinas está entrando un grupo de gente y entonces le veo. ¡Oh, sí, no me extraña que la pelirroja se altere! ¡Es el hombre más increíble que he visto en mi vida! Y cuando gira la cabeza, puedo ver lo más increíble de todo, ¡sus maravillosos ojos azules! Los ojos están en una cara de ensueño, y la cara en un cuerpo de infarto.

La pelirroja se ha incorporado en la tumbona y ha comenzado a ponerse crema (de repente se ha dado cuenta de que aquí hace sol) mientras clava en él su mirada. Parece que quiera comérselo con los ojos, y no me extraña, no me extraña en absoluto porque es un espectáculo ver a semejante hombre. Parece extranjero, lleva el pelo muy corto y un negro , mandíbula cuadrada y hombros más cuadrados todavía. Va vestido de manera informal, con pantalones caqui y camiseta blanca, pero lo que me llama la atención son sus movimientos, lentos y precisos, me hacen pensar en un animal salvaje reconociendo el terreno. ¡Otra vez África se cuela en mi mente! Él también va acompañado por un séquito (aquí parece que todo el mundo viaja en manada), le acompañan tres hombres cuyos ojos están parapetados tras gafas negras que les dan un aspecto fiero, de matones o policías…

MAB: «Ves demasiadas películas».

Suspiro profundamente mientras me digo que qué mal repartido está el mundo y vuelvo a mi particular mundo de fantasía, en el que todo es posible. La piscina no existe, la pelirroja no existe y ojos azules no existe. Pero, de repente, la historia da un giro inesperado, tan inesperado que estoy sorprendidísima y no doy crédito, así que, tras mucho pensarlo, decido llamar a Rei.

—¿Sere, qué pasa? —pregunta, preocupada; sabe que no la llamaría al trabajo si no fuese por algo importante. ¡Pero es que esto lo es!

—Nada, Rei, todo va bien, pero es que quiero preguntarte algo. El libro que me compré, ¿te lo recomendó tu hermana?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Estás completamente segura de que fue ella? ¿No sería otra persona?

—No, fue ella. ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? Pues ella me aseguró que está genial, incluso me dijo que hay una segunda y una tercera parte y que ella ya estaba en la última. Pero, bueno, ya sabes que mi hermana es un tanto peculiar… Sere, tengo que dejarte, tenemos un aviso.

¡Un tanto peculiar, dice! Pero ¿cómo es posible que a la hermana de Rei le haya gustado este libro? ¡Si ella es monja, por Dios! Y entonces ocurre, mi imaginación toma el mando y me presenta la escena con total nitidez: la hermana de Rei, dentro del convento de clausura, en su sobria celda adornada únicamente por un crucifijo en la pared, y arrodillada ante un reclinatorio con su hábito inmaculado, sosteniendo en una mano un rosario mientras en la otra sujeta Cincuenta sombras de Grey.

La carcajada me sale sola, de repente, incontrolable. El libro se me cae sobre el pecho mientras me dejo llevar por la risa más desternillante que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

MAB: «Pero eso no puede ser… Una monja de clausura… Es imposible… Tiene que haber algún error».

MAM: «Sí, sí, un error, el libre albedrío. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ése fue un mal invento».

Reírse es maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso, siento mi cuerpo vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cuando se me pasa el ataque de risa, me incorporo, dejo el libro sobre la mesa y me abrazo las rodillas sin poder quitarme la risa tonta de la cara. Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que el tiempo se ha parado. En la barra de la piscina, entre un grupo de hombres de negro, un hombre guapísimo se ha bajado de su taburete y, puesto en pie, ha clavado en mí sus increíbles ojos azules.

Y en medio de este tiempo detenido, de este paréntesis que las fuerzas del universo han creado especialmente para mí, el hombre de los ojos azules comienza a caminar hacia donde me encuentro.

Le veo avanzar a cámara lenta mientras me pregunto si me habré quedado dormida y mis sueños me están haciendo un regalo inesperado, pero el respingo que da la diosa pelirroja al verle acercarse me confirma que lo que tengo delante es la realidad en todo su esplendor. La mujer impresionante salta de su tumbona y se interpone en el camino del dios griego.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Soy Beryl! —dice moviendo con gracia su melena mientras oscila sensualmente ante él.

Pero él, que se ha quedado parado ante semejante cuerpo escultural, inclina la cabeza y me mira por encima de su hombro… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

—Muy bien, gracias. Si me disculpas… —responde él con una sonrisa.

Y entonces se aparta de su camino y viene… hacia mí… ¡Viene hacia mí! ¡Viene hacia mí!

La pelirroja se gira sobre sus talones y me mira como si me acabase de bajar de un platillo volante.

Está sencillamente patidifusa, pero no tanto como yo, que no consigo salir de mi estupor. ¿Por qué camina hacia mí? ¿Por qué no ha caído desplomado a los pies de la diosa pelirroja? ¿Será gay? No, no tiene pinta, aunque con ellos nunca se sabe. ¿No será policía? ¡Caray, pues no llevo encima el carnet, lo he dejado en la habitación! No, si al final pasaré mi primer día de vacaciones en una lóbrega celda de la comisaría, rodeada de yonkis, prostitutas, camellos… No me da tiempo a seguir elucubrando porque la cámara lenta ha recuperado de repente su habitual número de revoluciones y él está ante mí.

Se agacha a mi lado y clava en mis ojos sus increíbles ojos azules como la noche mientras mi corazón amenaza con detenerse de un momento a otro.

—Disculpe —me dice con una voz grave y profunda—, ¿le importaría decirme qué libro está leyendo?

Le miro perpleja. Pero ¿qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ¿Y por qué me habla de usted? ¿Y ese acento de dónde es? ¿Serbio, croata, ruso…?

—¿El libro?

—Sí, el libro que está leyendo. —Señala la mesita donde mi maravilloso libro descansa, ajeno al tsunami que está azotando mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón.

Miro el libro y me digo que parezco tonta.

—Eh… —Señor, no me salen las palabras, se me ha secado la boca y mi lengua se ha puesto en huelga, creo que está tan pasmada como yo—. Cin… Cincuenta sombras de Grey —digo precipitadamente.

—Parece muy divertido.

—¿Cómo dice? —Sigo pareciendo tonta, pero no lo puedo evitar, estoy que no doy crédito.

—La he oído reír mientras lo leía y me preguntaba qué libro estaría leyendo que le hace tanta gracia —responde con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Oh, bueno, sí, claro! Yo… creo que me he olvidado de dónde estaba, lo siento.

—No se disculpe, por favor, me encanta su risa.

Mi corazón se salta un latido, creo que ya nunca lo recuperaré. Trago saliva intentando ordenar mis ideas pero no las encuentro, se han ido de fiesta y están en medio del universo bailando con hadas, duendes, magos y todos los personajes de los cuentos infantiles que habitan en ese mundo imaginario sólo al alcance de las mentes más pequeñas y que pueblan mi día a día. Siento que mi cara empieza a ponerse del color de las granadas mientras me digo que con este bañador amarillo y el rojo carmesí de mis mejillas debo de parecer la bandera española. ¡Dios mío, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza! ¡Tan escandalosa he sido!

—Bueno, yo… tengo que irme —digo incorporándome y recogiendo mis cosas apresuradamente.

¡Tengo que salir de aquí o me va a dar un síncope!

—No, por favor, no se vaya —dice acercando su mano a mi brazo, que aparto instintivamente; tras su hombro, la pelirroja no deja de lanzarme miradas asesinas.

—Es que… hace demasiado calor.

La dignidad me impide salir corriendo. Cuando paso ante la barra, sus amigos me miran como si estuvieran haciéndome una radiografía. Me entran ganas de gritarles: «¡Quitaos las gafas, la diosa es aquella, la pelirroja!». Atravieso la recepción mientras me digo que esta gente es muy rara y espero ante las puertas del ascensor intentando serenar mi respiración atolondrada. Cuando se abren y veo mi imagen en el espejo, siento más vergüenza todavía: mi cara parece un semáforo a punto de reventar.

Las puertas están a punto de cerrarse, y yo de soltar un gran suspiro de alivio, cuando una mano las detienen y mi corazón se queda en stand by. Una familia entra, ruidosa, como ocurre siempre cuando hay niños, y mi corazón comienza de nuevo a bombear. El chaval, de unos trece años, está ensimismado en una de esas maquinitas que les tienen sorbido el seso, y la niña, de unos cuatro, clava en mi cara sus ojillos azules mientras sus rizos rojos saltan a ambos lados de la suya como si tuviesen vida propia.

—¿Por qué estás tan colorada? —me pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que he tomado demasiado el sol.

—¿Y no te has puesto crema?

—Creo que me he olvidado.

—Chibi, no molestes —interviene la madre.

Pero la niña está intrigada y me sigue mirando con curiosidad, así que espero, porque sé que no ha terminado conmigo.

—Pues esta noche te va a costar dormir —añade asintiendo vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Tienes toda la razón —digo dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice—. Esta noche me va a costar dormir.

La premonición de la niña se cumplió. Tras bajar al comedor en el último turno de comidas esperando no encontrármelo allí, cosa que afortunadamente no ocurre, paso el resto de la tarde en mi maravillosa habitación intentando digerir lo que ha pasado, pero sin conseguirlo. Pero ¿es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco? ¿Qué ha pasado? No entiendo nada. ¿Quién es ese hombre que me ha abordado sin pensárselo dos veces? ¿Y por qué a mí? Ha dicho que le gusta mi risa… ¿Y por qué no ha caído fulminado a los pies de la diosa pelirroja? Oh, Dios, qué ojos más bonitos tiene…, y su mirada… ¡parece que acaricia! Por suerte para mí, Rei acude a rescatarme de este diálogo silencioso que tengo conmigo misma, porque, sorprendentemente, mis dos ángeles se están echando una siesta. Sí, Rei es justo lo que necesito, otra diosa que me devuelva a la realidad.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa con el libro? ¿Tan malo es?

—No, ¡qué va! El libro está genial, era simple curiosidad.

—Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu primer día entre las fieras de la sabana africana, has salido indemne?

—Oh, Rei, me temo que las fieras salvajes no son ni la mitad de peligrosas que algunos especímenes que tú y yo conocemos…

—Calla, calla, no te imaginas al que hemos trincado hoy —me dice mi querida Rei, quién además del drama que tiene en casa se las ve todos los días con auténticos lunáticos. ¡El trabajo de policía no está pagado!—. Menudo elemento… Guardaba un auténtico arsenal debajo de la cama. Escucha, escucha… ¿No le oyes? Está en el calabozo gritando como un loco. Se ha metido no sé qué nueva droga de diseño y dice que le salen lagartijas por el ombligo; le hemos tenido que atar al catre.

—Pues, hablando de locuras, hoy me ha pasado algo que aún no acabo de creerme. He conocido a un dios griego.

—¡Venga ya! ¿El primer día y ya conoces a alguien? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

—Pues… tiene los ojos azules más bonitos que he visto en mi vida y… creo que es ruso.

—¿En qué quedamos, Sere, es griego o ruso? —dice con una carcajada al verme tan animada.

—Pues no lo sé con certeza, pero yo diría que por el acento es ruso.

—Bueno, ¿y qué más?

—Pues nada más, la verdad. Se ha acercado a preguntarme qué estaba leyendo.

—¡Qué poco romántico! Pero bueno, por algo se empieza.

—Rei, nunca había conocido a un hombre tan guapo… Pero lo más extraño de todo es que pasó descaradamente de una pelirroja de infarto que se le puso en bandeja. La dejó plantada y vino a hablar conmigo. No te imaginas cómo estaba la pelirroja, se subía por las paredes…, igual que una lagartija.

—Pues no veo qué tiene de extraño.

—Pues mucho, Rei, mucho. Que un hombre, ante un utilitario y un Ferrari, elija el utilitario tiene mucho de raro. No quiero ni imaginar qué interpretación daría mi psicólogo a semejante elección.

—Tu psicólogo sabe perfectamente lo que dice.

—Lo sé, Rei, por eso me da miedo.

—¿Sabes, Sere? Veo que aún no has conseguido quitártela.

—¿El qué?

—La venda, Sere, la venda. La que Diamante te puso ante los ojos y te hace ver la realidad distorsionada. Tú eres una mujer preciosa, guapa, inteligente, sensible, intuitiva, ingeniosa, cualquier hombre podría perder la cabeza por ti. Pero el cabrón de Diamante te puso la venda y ahí sigue, sin dejarte ver la realidad. Pues me alegro de que ese dios griego o ruso o de donde quiera que sea haya visto lo que hay en ti. Mereces ser feliz después de lo que has pasado… ¿Por qué no dejas de analizarlo todo y disfrutas? Es lo que yo haría.

—Porque yo, desgraciadamente, no soy como tú, Rei.

—Tú no tienes que ser como nadie, eres perfecta tal y como eres. Que hayas tenido malas experiencias en el pasado fue una simple cuestión de mala suerte, de muy mala suerte; caíste en manos de un elemento poco recomendable, por decirlo de una forma suave.

—Pues éste no sé si será también un elemento poco recomendable, Rei, tiene pinta de matón… — le digo con una risa nerviosa—. Va rodeado de guardaespaldas, al menos ésa es la impresión que me dieron, aunque también pensé si serían policías. ¡Oh, Pau, me he visto en el calabozo, atada con grilletes y rodeada de malhechores!

—¡Tú y tu imaginación! Deja de elucubrar, que te pierdes. Dime una cosa, ¿ese hombre te provoca miedo, como te pasa con Diamante?

—No… sólo me pone nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

—Bueno, pues fíate de tu instinto. El corazón a veces se equivoca, ya lo sabes, pero el instinto nunca falla.

* * * * U_U * * * *

«Nunca hubiese podido imaginar que existiesen unos ojos así… Si ayer me gustó su risa, hoy sus ojos me han hipnotizado. Mirarme en ellos es como volver a mi tierra, como volver a mi hogar. ¡Pero la he asustado, qué estúpido he sido! Ahora, saldrá corriendo cada vez que me vea.»

—Nicolas, necesito que me traigas de la librería Cincuenta sombras de Grey.

—¿Te han entrado ganas de leer?

Nicolas sale y al cabo de un rato vuelve con el libro bajo el brazo y una gran expresión de desconcierto.

—Darien, ¿estás seguro de que éste es el libro que quieres? Había cola para comprarlo pero… todas eran mujeres.

—¿Recuerdas a la mujer de la piscina?

—¿La pelirroja? Claro.

—No, la otra, la guapa. Quiero saberlo todo de ella: edad, profesión, estado civil, aficiones, amigos, deudas, todo ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, llamaré a Vladimir y…

—No, a Vladimir no, llama a Helios, es mejor.

Nicolas coge el teléfono, todo se ha puesto en marcha. Darien se acerca a la celosía y aparta las hojas, la terraza está vacía; se acomoda en una tumbona y abre el libro.

«Así que esto es lo que te gusta y te hace reír, pues bien, veamos.»

Devora las páginas como si en ellas estuviese guardada la llave que necesita para llegar hasta la mujer que le ha robado el corazón. Pero cuanto más se adentra en la intrincada historia de Anastasia y Christian, más confuso se siente. Hasta que llega un momento en que no entiende nada. «¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Si parecía muy tímida!» A las dos de la madrugada ya no puede más, arroja el libro sobre la tumbona y se pasea por la terraza frotándose la cabeza con desconcierto.

Cuando Nicolas y los chicos vuelven a la suite, le encuentran con una copa en la mano y caminando por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada.

—¿Qué pasa, Darien, problemas?

—Sí, me temo que sí.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No, necesito a una mujer.

—¡Ah, bueno, si sólo es eso! —exclama Jedite sirviéndose una copa—. Abajo, en la disco, hay una pelirroja que estará encantada de subir.

—No, Jedite, no, no quiero una pelirroja —dice Darien con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno, pues una morena, o quizás una rubia, aunque me han dicho que las pelirrojas son muy fogosas…

—¡No entiendes nada, Jedite! Lo que necesito es HABLAR con una mujer. Nicolas, llama a Neherenia.

—¿A estas horas? Si está de fiesta, se pondrá furiosa, y si no está de fiesta, se pondrá aún más furiosa.

—Pues como siempre —dice Jedite arrancándoles una carcajada.

Cuando Neherenia contesta al otro lado del teléfono, Nicolas se lo pasa a Darien rápidamente y se va a la otra habitación; los chicos le siguen sin decir nada.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa al jefe? —pregunta Jedite.

—Lo peor que le podía pasar. Se ha enamorado —dice Nicolas, muy serio.

—¡No es posible! ¿El jefe enamorado? ¿Y para qué llama a Nehe, para decírselo? ¡Joder, esto va a ser la tercera guerra mundial!

—Sí, chicos, tenemos que estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar, porque, como decía mi abuela, «Cuando el amor llega, la casa se llena de problemas» —afirma Nicolas con mucha solemnidad.

—Darien, ¿de verdad me llamas a estas horas porque no entiendes un libro y quieres que te lo explique? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No.

—¿Has bebido?

—No estoy borracho, sólo dime si lo has leído.

—No, no lo he leído y no creo que lo haga. Después de lo que me has hecho, ¿me pides que te haga un favor? ¡No tienes vergüenza, Mamoru! —Y sin más, cuelga.

—Chicos —dice Darien entrando en la habitación—, Neherenia no puede ayudarme en esto. Necesito a una mujer… inteligente.

—¡Hotaru! —exclaman al unísono.

—Sí, ya lo había pensado —Darien se frota la barbilla, concentrado—, pero es que Hotaru es tan joven… Bueno, puedo probar. Ponme con ella.

Nicolas le pasa el teléfono a regañadientes, le encanta hablar con Hotaru, es tan especial…

—¡Hola, cariño! —dice Darien alegremente

—¿Qué pasa, Darien? —La intuición de Hotaru va tres calles por delante de ella.

—Verás, quería preguntarte algo sobre un libro… Me han hablado de él y he pensado que quizás tú lo conozcas y puedas aconsejarme… Ya sabes, decirme si es bueno, si es aburrido, esas cosas…

—¿Y de qué libro se trata?

—Eh… Cincuenta sombras de Grey.

Silencio.

—Hotaru, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí.

—¿Lo has leído?

—Sí.

—¡Oh, estupendo, dime!

Pero Hotaru se queda en silencio un buen rato.

—¿Qué pasa, Darien?

—Nada, cariño, no pasa nada, sólo quiero saber si te ha gustado, si está bien, si es divertido…

—Sí, sí y sí. Me ha gustado, está muy bien y me ha parecido muy pero que muy divertido. Dime, ¿esto te animará a leerlo? —No, a Hotaru no se la puede engañar, él debería saberlo mejor que nadie—. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo más, Darien?

—Sí, Hotaru —dice suspirando—, quiero saber por qué a una mujer le gusta y le divierte este libro.

—¿Lo has leído, verdad? ¿Y me equivoco si digo que… no has entendido nada?

Darien ríe.

—¿Quién es ella, Darien?

—Aún no lo sé, lo estoy investigando.

—Querrás decir que «la» estás investigando —dice Hotaru provocando otra risa en su hermano—. ¿Y a ella le gusta el libro?

—Sí, ella… se ríe cuando lo lee.

—Ya, y tú te estás preguntando si lo que realmente le gusta es… el sado.

No puede creer que esté hablando de semejante asunto con su hermana pequeña, esto parece el mundo al revés, Hotaru siempre ha acudido a él cuando ha tenido problemas, y ahora la tortilla se ha dado la vuelta.

—Verás, Hotaru, es que me ha dado la impresión de que es una persona muy tímida y no me pega nada que le gusten… esas cosas.

—«Esas cosas», ya. O sea, que has llegado a la conclusión de que si le gusta ese libro es porque le gusta el sado. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Bueno…, sí.

—¡Oh, Señor, pero qué simples podéis llegar a ser los hombres! —exclama Hotaru mientras él abre los ojos asombrado—. Este libro no habla de sado, Darien. Habla de amor, del amor con mayúsculas, del amor profundo, verdadero y sobre todo incondicional. Y habla de los miedos que nos atenazan y nos impiden amar. Habla de las murallas que construimos a nuestro alrededor para defendernos de esos miedos y que no nos dejan avanzar, crecer, amar. Habla de la fuerza del amor, de la pasión, de la atracción, de la confianza, del deseo y, sí, del sexo, porque el sexo también forma parte del amor.

—¡Oh, Hotaru, qué sería de mi vida sin ti!

—No tan literaria, seguro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Esta historia es a pedido **** Bunny moon 18, gracias a ella lo he leído, y me ha gustado muchísimo! Debo admitir que en el los sentimientos fueron bien variados, además de que trata un tema muy actual, al menos en mi país, que es la violencia de genero. Dejare mis demás palabras para el final. Espero también les guste, y me tengan paciencia para la adaptación, pero les prometo ira mas rápida que mi historia jejeje. Bueno no les robo más tiempo. **

**Saluditos. **

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

4

Mi segundo día de vacaciones comienza también sorprendentemente temprano, tan temprano que, cuando entro en el comedor, lo hago de un humor de perros, preguntándome: «¿Cuándo piensa mi reloj interno enterarse de que estoy de vacaciones? ¿El último día?».

MAM: «Anda, deja de refunfuñar y mira al fondo».

Unos ojos azules como el cielo oscuro están clavados en mí mientras sus manos, sus grandes manos, se llevan una taza de café a su increíble boca.

MAB: «Pues no, no fue una alucinación, existe de verdad. Lo que no sé es de qué extraño planeta habrá llegado, porque de éste no es, eso seguro».

Les dejo revoloteando por el comedor mientras siguen sus pesquisas intentando averiguar de qué extraña galaxia ha llegado ojos azules, y me paseó por el bufé mirándolo todo, no sé para qué, porque acabo eligiendo mi desayuno de siempre. Me siento a una mesa junto a las grandes cristaleras que dan al jardín interior, que es una auténtica delicia. Mi psicólogo dijo una vez que el potencial de la raza humana es infinito, que si los esfuerzos encaminados a hacer el mal se revirtiesen en hacer el bien, la mayoría de los problemas que atenazan nuestra sociedad no existirían. Recuerdo la cara de Rei cuando se lo conté. Me miró muy seria y dijo con rotundidad: «Ese tío tiene que ir al psicólogo».

Reviso mi teléfono y encuentro lo que necesito para quitarme el mal humor, un extenso y divertido mensaje de mi sobrina, supongo que bajado de internet, en el que relata con todo lujo de detalles los innumerables beneficios que el orgasmo proporciona a la mente y al cuerpo. Mensaje que completa con una foto de su madre echándole una de sus broncas y bajo la que ha escrito: «Ella aún no lo ha descubierto, Usa».

Con la sonrisa inundando mi cara, levanto la cabeza y ahí siguen los ojos azules clavados en mí. Se me acelera el corazón sólo con mirarle; para distraerme, paseo la vista por su mesa, sobre la que una cajetilla de tabaco me confirma que tenemos las mismas debilidades, como las califica mi psicólogo, al que, dada la insistencia con que vuelve a mi mente una y otra vez, a partir de ahora denominaré MS, para abreviar. Salgo del comedor sintiendo sobre mi espalda unos ojos azules como la noche que me atraviesan y me doy un paseo por recepción pensando en qué emplear las horas que tengo por delante cuando, sobre una puerta, veo un gran cartel: BICICLETAS.

MAB: «No estaría mal que hicieras un poco de ejercicio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez?».

MAM: «Hace dos años».

MAB: «¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?».

MAM: «Porque es el mismo tiempo que lleva sin echar un polvo. Dos años, tres meses y cinco días».

MAB: «Pero… pero…».

MAM: «¿Qué pasa? Hay quien marca en el calendario el aniversario, los cumpleaños, las vacaciones, los días de asuntos propios… Yo marco los polvos».

Alquilo una bicicleta para todo el día y, tras mirar sorprendida el casco que me ponen en las manos, voy a cambiarme de ropa. El bañador amarillo, unos pantalones cortos blancos, porque ya es hora de que mis piernas cojan un poco de color, una camiseta azul y la mochila de las excursiones. Dejo el casco sobre la cama, porque no voy a correr ninguna etapa ciclista, sino a dar un simple paseo en bici, y me lanzo a la aventura. ¿Adónde voy? No lo sé. ¿Volveré sana y salva? Tampoco lo sé.

Andar en bicicleta es como el sexo: una vez aprendes, ya no lo olvidas, no importa lo poco o mucho que practiques, ahí está, es un conocimiento adquirido que nunca te abandona. Y así, con la palabra «sexo» rondando mi cabeza, sin saber que seguirá en ella durante todo el día y buena parte de la noche, y subida a un sillín tremendamente incómodo, salgo a la carretera sin tener ni la más remota idea de adónde se dirige. Simplemente me dejo llevar por el impulso irrefrenable de sentirme libre.

MAB: «Llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada, te hacía falta».

MAM: «Y llevas más tiempo sin follar y te hace más falta».

Me río de mis propios pensamientos mientras me digo que por suerte existe la masturbación, si no fuese así, los que no tenemos pareja estaríamos subiéndonos por las paredes todo el día o, lo que es peor, consumiendo psicotrópicos sin parar.

Pedaleo alegremente intentando olvidar los problemas que dejé en la península, como aquí la llaman, y que allí seguirán cuando vuelva. Quiero disfrutar de este oasis que la vida, la incisiva de mi sobrina y la tenaz de mi amiga Rei me han regalado.

Al cabo de una hora de incesante pedaleo, llego a un precioso pueblecito de casas blancas, con balcones adornados con flores de todos los colores. Paseo por sus calles impregnándome de su aroma y recalo en el bar de la plaza, donde me dejo caer en una silla y me bebo una botella de agua de una sentada. Y mientras les doy a mis piernas una pequeña tregua para que se recuperen, cojo un periódico y leo las mismas desgracias de siempre, cuando una risa llega hasta mis oídos.

La familia del ascensor, sin el padre, ha tenido mi misma idea: madre e hija aparecen montadas en sendas bicicletas con el reglamentario casco en la cabeza; el chaval camina tras ellas con la bicicleta al lado y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Deja de reírte, enana! —le dice a su hermana cuando se sientan—. ¡Tampoco creo que sea para tanto!

—¡No sabes andar en bici, no sabes!

—¡Ya está bien, Chibi! —dice la madre frunciendo el ceño—. Hoy es un buen día para aprender, Peruru.

—¡No quiero aprender, no me gusta la bici! Ya te dije que prefería quedarme en el hotel con papá, pero ¡nunca me escuchas!

—Bueno, se acabó —zanja la madre poniéndose seria—. Hemos venido de vacaciones para hacer cosas juntos y vamos a hacerlas tanto si os gusta como si no.

—Ya. ¿Y por qué no ha venido también papá? —pregunta el chaval, enfadado.

—Papá trabaja mucho y está cansado, tenemos que dejarle descansar.

—Sí, mami —interviene la niña—. Pero ¿por qué tiene que roncar tanto? ¡A mí me despierta!

No puedo evitar una carcajada, la espontaneidad de los niños es su mejor baza en momentos de tensión; si nos parásemos a escucharles, podríamos aprender de ellos.

Cuando me levanto para irme, la niña me mira fijamente y frunce el ceño, así que al llegar a su lado me paro.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está tu casco?

—Me lo he olvidado en el hotel.

—Siempre te olvidas las cosas… La crema… El casco… —dice moviendo las manitas en el aire.

—Otra vez tengo que darte la razón. —No puedo evitar otra risa—. Es que soy muy despistada.

Me alejo de la familia sintiéndome tremendamente bien al comprobar que no he perdido mi sentido del humor, ese que a Diamante tanto le gustaba al principio pero que consiguió enterrar bajo lo más profundo del miedo.

A mediodía llego a otro precioso pueblecito y decido parar a comer. Tras tomar un delicioso café, me doy una vuelta por sus calles y, al final de un paseo bordeado por increíbles árboles, encuentro una maravillosa playa de arena negra. ¡Dios, todo lo que hay en estas islas me parece precioso! Así debió de sentirse Eva en el Paraíso, si es que existió realmente.

MAB: «Pero ¿cómo puedes ponerlo en duda? ¡Eso es un sacrilegio!».

MAM: «¡Qué exagerado eres! Sacrilegio son otras cosas. Y lo del Paraíso tampoco está tan claro».

MAB: «Pero el Papa dice…».

MAM: «¡Uy! No nombres la soga en casa del ahorcado».

MAB: «¿Qué quieres decir?».

MAM: «¿No te has enterado? ¡Ha dimitido!».

MAB: «¿Quéee…?».

La cala está casi vacía, y la poca gente que hay está en pareja, así que es como si no estuvieran.

Bajo por la rampa y apoyo la bici contra unas rocas. Me desnudo y, al sentir la arena abrasadora bajo las plantas de mis pies, pienso que se podría freír un huevo en ella y me voy rápidamente al agua. Me dejo acariciar por el agua, sintiéndome libre, completamente libre, maravillosamente libre. Es estupendo sentirse así después de haber estado tan prisionera. Me quedo flotando boca arriba e intento atesorar en mi memoria cada minuto de estos momentos. Sé que a mi vuelta los problemas seguirán allí, esperándome, y entonces tendré que echar mano de todas mis fuerzas para enfrentarme de nuevo a mi realidad, pero entretanto quiero disfrutar de cada segundo que estoy viviendo.

Pero parece que el destino no está por la labor de dejarme disfrutar de unos momentos de serenidad.

Mientras mi mente sigue enfrascada en mis reflexiones, mis ojos captan a un grupo de hombres de negro en la rampa de acceso. Mis transmisores neuronales, esos que funcionan como les da la gana, tardan en reaccionar ante semejante visión y, cuando lo hacen, es como si alguien hubiese pulsado un botón rojo. Todas mis células nerviosas se activan de repente: envían señales de alerta a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, y éste reacciona de la única forma que sabe hacerlo: escondiéndose. Me sumerjo en el agua todo el tiempo que puedo. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ojos azules y sus hombres!

Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? No quiero salir, pero mis pulmones gritan desesperados: «¡Aire, aire!» y no me queda más remedio que obedecerles.

Se sientan directamente sobre la arena y contemplan el mar mientras hablan en un extraño idioma, no sé cuál, aunque tampoco importa mucho; lo mío con los idiomas es un caso perdido. Sigo nadando, o más bien haciendo que nado, porque en esto tampoco soy muy ducha, mientras me pregunto cuánto tiempo pensarán quedarse. Pero cuando les veo sacar los cigarrillos me doy cuenta de que la cosa va para largo. ¡Oh, Señor, qué ganas me están entrando de fumar!

Entonces ocurre algo que pone en peligro mi integridad física. ¡Ojos azules se levanta y se quita la camiseta! La boca se me abre sola y me trago media playa. No me queda más remedio que darle la razón a mi ángel bueno, ese hombre no es de este planeta, ni siquiera de esta galaxia, debe de pertenecer a un universo paralelo aún por descubrir. ¡Ese cuerpo no es normal, no señor, no lo es!

¡Y encima tiene el pecho cubierto de vello, como a mí me gusta! Bueno, en realidad, a la que le gusta es a mi madre, y esa preferencia se ha colado en mi mente como una reminiscencia del pasado: «Un hombre sin pelo en el pecho no es un hombre». Se lo oí repetir tantas veces que, dado que ella es una

experta en la materia, mi subconsciente decidió hacerle caso y el mantra se me ha grabado para siempre.

Se acerca a la orilla y se moja los pies mirando la inmensidad que se despliega ante sus ojos, pero entonces esos ojos que parecen dos estrellas se posan en mí. Cojo aire y me sumerjo todo el tiempo que puedo, pero por suerte mi ángel malo acude en mi ayuda.

MAM: «Tranquila, ayer en la piscina no te bañaste, así que no podrá reconocerte por tu nefasto estilo».

Salgo a la superficie boqueando como un pez asustado y le veo volver junto al grupo; se sienta, pero sus ojos no dejan de mirarme. Sigo nadando con mi nefasto estilo porque es lo único que puedo hacer: izquierda-derecha, izquierda-derecha, izquierda-derecha… ¡Ya no puedo más, estoy empezando a tener calambres! Dios, mañana no podré moverme de las agujetas que tendré…

¡Y éstos que no se van!

Quince minutos más tarde, en vista de que los hombres de negro no levantan el campamento, no me queda más remedio que salir del agua, o eso, o servir de comida a los peces. Salgo tambaleante; estoy mareada, no sé si por el ejercicio o porque él está cerca, pero, sea por lo que sea, todo me da vueltas.

Cojo la ropa y, sin esperar a que el bañador se seque, me visto, me cuelgo la mochila al hombro y, con las zapatillas en la mano, agarro la bici y me encamino hacia la rampa. Entonces le veo de pie mirándome fijamente; parece que esté haciendo esfuerzos para no abalanzarse sobre mí, así que me entra el pánico y me apresuro a marcharme, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que la arena me está quemando los pies. Pero ¿es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco? ¡A la pelirroja es a la que tienes que buscar!

¡Ella está dispuesta, yo no!

Subo la rampa corriendo y sin atreverme a mirar atrás, la dignidad la he dejado en el agua. Cuando pierdo de vista la cala, respiro profundamente y me paro, y entonces la realidad de lo que ha pasado se muestra ante mis ojos reflejada en el escaparate de una tienda. Mi precioso pantalón blanco se pega a mi culo como una segunda piel transparentándolo todo y mi camiseta azul lo mismo pero peor, porque mis pezones han decidido ponerse firmes sin que se les dé la orden y ahí están: apuntando hacia el firmamento cual flechas a punto de ser lanzadas. Claro, por eso él parecía una fiera a punto de atacar, ¡todo mi cuerpo emitía señales!

Inicio lentamente el camino de vuelta. Mis reservas de energías, esas que intentaba recargar cuando él llegó, se han evaporado por completo, creo que se quedaron en el agua, junto con la dignidad, y mientras pedaleo despacio llega a mi mente la última sesión con MS. La culpa la tienen mis pezones, que ahí siguen, apuntando al horizonte, recordándome que mi cuerpo sigue vivo y anhelante.

En la que sería nuestra última sesión, MS me recibió muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero cuando me senté frente a él, atacó de lleno. Cuando por su boca salió la frase: «Hoy quiero que hablemos de sexo», le miré preocupada, preguntándome si le habría dado un ictus o si sencillamente no había escuchado ni una sola de las palabras que le había dicho entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Y, mientras me debatía entre gritarle con todas mis fuerzas o fumarme un cigarrillo con el que calmar mis alterados nervios, se sentó a mi lado, sacó la cajetilla y me ofreció uno. Y es que MS tiene muchos títulos colgados en las paredes, pero le falta uno de alguna reconocida sociedad internacional de poderes paranormales, porque MS lee el pensamiento. Encendí el cigarrillo, las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mis ojos y mi mano fue directa hacia la caja de pañuelos, esa que, muy previsoramente, siempre estaba sobre la mesa y que ya había tenido que reponer varias veces, mientras MS, con palabras perfectamente moduladas, me aseguraba que nunca habíamos hablado de sexo por la sencilla razón de que lo que Diamante me había hecho no era sexo sino un mero instrumento, el que tenía más a mano, dado que la imaginación no era una de sus virtudes. La verdadera intención de mi marido cuando me violaba no era follarme, sino someterme; utilizaba el sexo como un simple instrumento con el que romper todo lo que me hacía fuerte: mi dignidad, mis principios, mi confianza, mi seguridad… Y todo con el único objetivo de hacerse con lo que más ansiaba: mi voluntad. Una vez conseguido eso, ya era completamente suya, porque sin voluntad no somos nada.

Mientras las palabras de MS siguen en mi mente, serenándola con su habitual cadencia y sus impecables razonamientos, y mis piernas pedalean despacio creyendo ingenuamente que el regreso al hotel será un agradable paseo, en el horizonte de mi vida se está formando, sin yo saberlo, el mayor de los cataclismos, un terremoto de sentimientos se prepara para zarandear mi dormido corazón, un tsunami de sensaciones se dispone a despertar mis mariposas dormidas.

Al doblar una curva, la familia del hotel aparece ante mis ojos sentada en el arcén. La madre tiene una rodilla ensangrentada y las bicicletas están tiradas por el suelo.

—¿Sabes? —dice la niña cuando me acerco—. ¡Es que un coche nos pasó tan cerca, tan cerca, tan cerca, que mamá se cayó!

Mis manos toman el control. Mi mochila (es la que llevo a las excursiones del colegio) siempre está superabastecida por lo que pueda pasar. Le limpio la herida, que es muy pequeña, y, cuando le estoy colocando una gasa, un coche se para a nuestro lado y ojos azules y sus hombres de negro bajan de él.

El conductor habla con la madre y se ofrece a llevarlos mientras ojos azules clava en mis ojos su mirada durante un tiempo que me parece eterno. Siento que el viento ha dejado de soplar, que el sol se ha escondido tras las nubes y que el hermoso paisaje ha desaparecido de mi vista. Mis ojos se estremecen con la caricia de los suyos, porque su mirada no es una mirada, es una lenta caricia. Mis manos siguen su actividad, intentan meter en la mochila las cosas que he sacado, pero, naturalmente, su coordinación deja mucho que desear. Mi sistema nervioso está ocupado intentando frenar el ataque de pánico que amenaza con salir de su escondrijo y ponerme en una situación aún más violenta, pero este flujo de energía que se ha instaurado entre nuestros ojos no me permite apartarlos de él. Se acerca lentamente y se agacha frente a mí, sus manos recogen las cosas del suelo y las ponen en las mías dejando en ellas una suave caricia. Su caricia atraviesa la piel de mis manos, se mezcla en mi torrente sanguíneo con todos los nutrientes que mi cuerpo necesita para vivir y me recorre despacio hasta llegar al corazón, donde se queda para siempre. Su efecto es inmediato, tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi mente, como si de un auténtico chute se tratase… Nunca he experimentado ninguno, pero tiene que ser algo parecido a esto, porque quiero más…, quiero más…, quiero más… Mi cara se enciende al instante, y la niña, que parece que no puede tener la boca cerrada, la abre para dejarme en evidencia. ¡Como si hiciese falta!

—¡Ves, ota vez te has puesto colorada por no ponerte crema!

La sonrisa que me regala es una nueva caricia que entra por mis globos oculares y llega directa a mi estómago, donde el enjambre comienza a desperezarse y a extender suavemente sus alas. Yo las llamo las mariposas de la vida, las que Diamante intentó matar a cañonazos pero que supieron refugiarse en espera de tiempos mejores. Y aquí están los nuevos tiempos y aquí están ellas, haciéndome de nuevo cosquillas, acariciándome con sus alas y provocándome de nuevo la risa. Y como si la risa en mi boca fuese la señal de partida, su mano se acerca a mi cara y deja en ella una nueva caricia.

El viento revuelve mi pelo y me hace regresar a la realidad en el preciso momento en que la Tierra vuelve a girar. La familia se ha levantado del suelo y nos miran esperando a que volvamos a este mundo que nos rodea. Nos alzamos a la vez. Los hombres de negro vuelven al coche; él lo hace lentamente, pero cuando va a subir me mira muy serio.

—¿No le han dado un casco?

Antes de que pueda inventar una disculpa y abrir la boca para contestar, la marisabidilla se me adelanta.

—¡Se le he olvidado, como la crema! ¡Es que es una depistada!

Regreso al hotel en compañía de la familia. La niña pega brincos a nuestro alrededor sin descanso y charlamos de temas intrascendentes, hasta que la madre ya no puede más y deja que su curiosidad tome el mando.

—No parecía tener muchas ganas de irse, ¿verdad? —dice con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Le conoces?

—No… Bueno, ayer le vi en la piscina.

—¡Sí, es difícil no verle!

Me acuesto en esta cama que hoy más que nunca parece un mar en calma porque me han puesto sábanas también azules, pero incomprensiblemente, tras un día agotador y lleno de sobresaltos, Morfeo no aparece por mi habitación. En medio de vueltas y más vueltas, que transforman el mar en calma en una auténtica marejada, sus ojos aparecen en mi mente, no me los puedo quitar de la cabeza.

¿Quién es ese hombre que me mira como si quisiese comerme?

MAM: «Bueno, hay que reconocer que eres una mujer apetecible».

«Lo dices por los michelines, ¿verdad? La pelirroja despampanante no tiene michelines, es perfecta, tiene un cuerpo escultural y una cara preciosa. ¿Por qué no se fijó en ella? No lo entiendo. "Me gusta tu risa." ¿Por qué le gusta mi risa? No entiendo nada.»

MAB: «Tienes una risa muy bonita. Bueno, y otras muchas cosas, aunque tú no las veas».

MAM: «Sí, Rei tiene razón cuando dice que no ha conseguido quitarse la venda, por eso no es capaz de ver la realidad que tiene delante. ¿Te has fijado en sus piernas? Son impresionantes. Bueno, por no hablar de sus pechos».

«Perdona, pero que vosotros me habléis de realidad es cuando menos… sarcástico. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no acudisteis en mi ayuda cuando las mariposas comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas en el estómago? Os necesitaba, no sabía dónde tenía la mano derecha ni la izquierda.»

MAB: «No podíamos, lo tenemos prohibido».

MAM: «Es por el dichoso tema del libre albedrío. Podemos escucharte y hablar contigo desde la reflexión, pero cuando estás en acción no podemos intervenir; las decisiones las tienes que tomar tú y sólo tú. Es la única regla que respeto, vi lo que le hicieron a un compañero que se metió donde no debía y no quiero que me pase lo mismo».

MAB: «Sí, ya sé de quién hablas. Lo que no sé es adónde le enviaron al final».

MAM: «Al peor sitio al que le podían mandar».

MAB: «¿Al purgatorio?».

MAM: «No, a reclamaciones».

En vista de que siguen con su charla sin hacerme ningún caso ni darme ninguna explicación de lo que está pasando en mi vida, me levanto de la cama y salgo a la terraza a leer un rato.

Intento concentrarme en la lectura pero no me quito de la cabeza la imagen del hombre venido de otra galaxia caminando a cámara lenta hacia mí. Sus preciosos ojos azules lo inundan todo.

Vuelvo a la cama y, tras dar mil y una vueltas sin conseguir encontrar la postura con la que mi cuerpo logre relajarse, abro los ojos y una vez más la realidad se muestra ante mí con toda su crudeza.

«No puedo dormir porque estoy excitada.»

MAB: «¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Es pecado! El sexto mandamiento lo dice claramente…».

MAM: «Los mandamientos dicen muchas cosas que son imposibles de cumplir. Por cierto, ¿has visto a ese cura al que han pillado en pleno bosque haciéndoselo con otro tío?».

MAB: «¿Qué?».

MAM: «Lo que oyes, el cura de Churra. Con ese nombre no me extraña que le pillasen metiéndole la churra en la boca a otro… Las imágenes de su miembro en boca ajena están rulando por todas las redacciones periodísticas».

MAB: «¡Oh, Señor, oh, Señor, oh, Señor!», dice mientras se tapa la cara con las manos y se va en dirección hacia quién sabe dónde.

MAM: «Estará ocupado un buen rato, nena, tiene mucho en lo que pensar, así que tú a lo tuyo, estás de vacaciones, disfruta».

Cierro los ojos y me abandono al deseo. Aparto las sábanas y dejo que mis manos tomen el control de mi excitada piel mientras unos ojos azules como la noche lo inundan todo con su brillo. Cómo me gustaría que fuesen sus manos las que me acariciasen… Hace tanto tiempo que nadie me acaricia…, tanto tiempo… Lentamente me sumerjo en un mar de placer, mi respiración se acelera, estoy ardiendo y los gemidos salen de mi boca sin control, los ojos azules lo llenan todo, lo envuelven todo, lo dominan todo, y entonces llega el orgasmo, intenso, abrasador, devastador, maravilloso, y yo… me dejo ir, me dejo ir, me voy con ojos azules, me pierdo en un mar de placer que me hace sentir viva de nuevo.

Cuando los espasmos del orgasmo abandonan mi cuerpo y mi respiración se acompasa de nuevo, mi materia gris recupera su capacidad de pensar coherentemente y me doy cuenta de que no he cerrado las puertas de la terraza. ¡Con lo escandalosa que soy! Y entonces la imagen de los padres del ascensor tapándoles los oídos a los niños me hace explotar en una carcajada interminable que, sorprendentemente, es el reclamo perfecto para Morfeo, quien llega al momento en su particular nube blanca y me lleva al relajante país de los sueños.

* * * * U_U * * * *

«Así que estás ahí, risa bonita… ¿Y también eran tuyos los gemidos? ¿No estarás acompañada? — piensa Darien al otro lado de la celosía—. Tu risa me gusta, pero tus gemidos me vuelven loco… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, risa bonita? ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo ahora? —piensa con una sonrisa en la boca mientras entra en la suite y ve su enorme erección. Se sienta en el sofá, hunde la cara entre las manos y suspira profundamente—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?»


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Esta historia es a pedido **** Bunny moon 18, gracias a ella lo he leído, y me ha gustado muchísimo! Debo admitir que en el los sentimientos fueron bien variados, además de que trata un tema muy actual, al menos en mi país, que es la violencia de genero. Dejare mis demás palabras para el final. Espero también les guste, y me tengan paciencia para la adaptación, pero les prometo ira mas rápida que mi historia jejeje. Bueno no les robo más tiempo. **

**Saluditos. **

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

5

Por fin ha ocurrido lo que estaba deseando desde mi primer día de vacaciones. ¡Mi reloj interno ha petado!

Me levanto con la sensación de haber dormido veinte horas, salgo a la terraza y me recibe un día gris pero con una temperatura de lo más agradable. Me pongo unos vaqueros, una camiseta fucsia y alpargatas del mismo color y bajo al comedor, que, naturalmente, encuentro cerrado a semejantes horas. Me acomodo en la barra de la cafetería, donde un sonriente camarero pone ante mí un café americano que huele deliciosamente bien y un cruasán que huele aún mejor. En el otro extremo de la barra, un hombre de negro lee muy concentrado un periódico de extraños caracteres, pero cuando el camarero sonriente, y probablemente aburrido, intenta entablar conversación preguntándome si me estoy divirtiendo en mis vacaciones, el hombre de negro le dedica una mirada heladora.

Tras un desayuno que me sabe a gloria y una conversación de lo más entretenida, me encamino hacia el mercadillo que me ha recomendado el camarero. No quiero volver a la piscina, aún no estoy preparada para verle, sólo de pensarlo mi corazón se acelera, y no he venido aquí para sufrir un infarto.

Dicen que comprar es uno de esos placeres reservados al sexo femenino, pero yo tengo mis dudas. No suelo practicarlo con frecuencia. Naturalmente, algo tendrá que ver el hecho de que mi sueldo de maestra ha ido incomprensiblemente menguando con los años mientras que el IVA ha ido incomprensiblemente subiendo, lo cual ha provocado que tanto yo como los demás miembros del sindicato de la tiza hayamos tenido que apretarnos cinturones que no tenemos para así hacer las delicias de los que, cogiendo aviones libremente, se presentan en Suiza con maletas cargadas de dinero. Pero por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, decido alegrar este día gris sumergiéndome en un consumismo total y absoluto que, sorprendentemente, me resulta de los más agradable y relajante.

A mediodía decido reponer fuerzas en la preciosa terraza de un restaurante. Con una fresca ensalada, seguida de un delicioso arroz y un postre que hace que me relama, las vistas que tengo ante mis ojos pasan de maravillosas a sencillamente sublimes. Y mientras doy cuenta de un delicioso café y enciendo un cigarrillo diciéndome que no me podría sentir mejor, mi móvil comienza a sonar y en su pantalla de última generación aparece el nombre de alguien con quien no me apetece nada hablar:

_MAMÁ._

Mi madre es portadora del extraño gen de la inoportunidad, pero lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que no le importa tenerlo, fundamentalmente porque para ella sus asuntos son siempre lo primero, están antes que nada y que nadie. Sí, sé que no está bien hablar así de la persona que me dio la vida, pero ésa ha sido su única contribución como madre; una vez me trajo a este mundo, consideró que ya había cumplido con todas sus obligaciones al respecto. Tras mucho dudar, acabo aceptando la llamada, como siempre, aun a sabiendas de que hablar con ella probablemente estropeará mi estupendo día de compras.

—Hola, mamá.

—Tengo algo muy importante que contarte, ¡no te lo vas a creer! —Ni siquiera pregunta cómo estoy—. Tengo un nuevo novio, pero éste no es como los demás, nena, no, no, no, no te lo vas a creer.

Pongo los ojos en blanco porque de mi madre me lo creo todo. A saber con qué me sale ahora…

¿No se habrá vuelto lesbiana? Ya era lo que me faltaba, aguantar a una madrastra… ¡Hay que ver cuánto daño ha hecho Blancanieves!

—No me digas que es una mujer.

—¡Por Dios, Serena, qué cosas dices! A mí me gustan los hombres. —¡Seré tonta, cómo no se me ha ocurrido!—. Me he echado un novio cibernético. ¿No te parece alucinante? A mi amiga Zirconia sus hijos le han regalado un ordenador, que ya podríais tomar nota tu hermano y tú, por cierto, y el otro día estuvimos chateando con unos chicos de Alaska, son españoles y están allí de vacaciones y bla… bla… bla…

Mi madre sigue y sigue hablando mientras yo desconecto. Abro la boca echando volutas de humo y me imagino a un par de chavales aburridos en cualquier cibercafé, partiéndose y mondándose mientras les cuentan trola tras trola a mi superficial madre y a su amiga Zirconia. No puedo evitar que me dé la risa. Mi madre chateando…, si no sabe ni encender un ordenador… Si esta mujer que está al otro lado del teléfono no fuese mi madre, pensaría que sencillamente es genial, pero es que ¡es mi madre!

La que me ha tocado en suerte. Y mientras ella continúa con su particular monólogo, yo dejo volar mi imaginación y me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida con una madre diferente. Quizás las inseguridades que tengo no estarían ahí, aunque también podría ser que, en lugar de éstas, tuviese otras aún peores, porque las cosas siempre pueden ir a peor, al menos eso decía MS. Es algo que nunca he entendido de él; se supone que tenía que animarme y hacerme ver el lado bueno de las cosas, pero se empeñaba en hacerme ver el malo. A veces me he preguntado si no lo haría premeditadamente para ponerme en situaciones límite y hacer aflorar así mis miedos más ocultos a la superficie…

—Nena…, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, sí, estoy aquí —digo volviendo a la realidad.

—Bueno, pues no te lo vas a creer pero los chicos dicen que van a venir la semana que viene y que quieren conocernos. ¿No te parece increíble?

—Sí, mamá, me parece increíble. —Ya podéis esperar sentadas, a Zirconia se le van a caer los pétalos.

—Por cierto, el otro día me preguntaron por ti. —Me quedo con el cigarrillo en el aire—. Me encontré con Diamante en el centro comercial. ¡Está más guapo que nunca! Llevaba un traje que ha tenido que costarle una pasta y una corbata que quitaba el sentido. Tenía mucho interés en saber adónde habías ido de vacaciones. No entiendo cómo no vuelves con él, sigue coladito por ti.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, mamá? —Mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Oh, ya sé que tiene carácter, ya lo sé! Pero qué sería de un hombre si no lo tuviera… Los hombres sin carácter no valen para nada, te lo aseguro, y si no, mira a tu padre, un fracasado. ¿Qué habría sido de vosotros si no fuera por mí?

—¡Mamá, ya está bien, ya está bien! ¡Sabes lo que Diamante me hizo! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

—Hay que ver cómo te pones… ¡No se puede hablar contigo! Aún no entiendo qué vio en ti ese hombre, la verdad, eres igual que tu padre.

MS la llamaba «madrerrobaenergías» y decía que el problema no era ella, sino yo, y que en cuanto aprendiese a decirle «NO», todo ese flujo de energía que salía de mi cuerpo y llegaba al suyo se interrumpiría, y cuando eso ocurriese habría llegado a la edad adulta. No estaba muy segura de ello, pero, dado que tenía muchos títulos colgados en las paredes, llegué a la conclusión de que debía creerle me dijera lo que me dijese.

El día que comenzó siendo gris ha desaparecido dando paso a un sol radiante, pero yo no lo veo, todo mi mundo se ha visto rodeado por un espesa bruma sobre la que la sombra de mi madre sobrevuela sin dejar que se disipe. Vuelvo al hotel cargada de bolsas y sintiéndome tremendamente cansada, tan cansada que me voy a la habitación y paso allí el resto del día, ni siquiera bajo a cenar, se me han quitado las ganas de todo, hasta de comer.

MAB: «Esto es más grave de lo que pensábamos».

MAM: «Luna ya nos advirtió que esa mujer no era una buena influencia para ella. Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto. ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho? "Madrerrobaenergías." ¿Eso no está penado en el código?».

* * * * U_U * * * *

Darien está en la barra del bar con Nicolas cuando la ven entrar atravesando las grandes puertas giratorias. Sus ojos se clavan en ella, recorren su cuerpo lentamente y siguen todos sus movimientos.

Camina despacio, cargada con dos grandes bolsas, pero cuando la recepcionista envía al botones, declina su ofrecimiento de forma distraída y se dirige hacia los ascensores. La ve entrar despacio y apoyarse contra el espejo, con la cabeza inclinada y un aspecto tremendamente triste que le conmueve.

—¿Qué pasa con Nicolás? Aún no sabemos nada y yo necesito esa información cuanto antes.

—Volveré a llamarle. —Nicolas saca el móvil—. ¡Sí que te ha dado fuerte!

* * * * U_U * * * *

La autocompasión es un sentimiento muy extraño: por un lado te reconforta y por otro hace que te sientas culpable. A pesar de todo, recurro a ella y, estirada en la tumbona, con el libro en una mano y el cigarrillo en la otra, dejo que sobrevuele sobre mí y dedico el resto de la tarde a compadecerme de mí misma por la madre que tengo.

Al caer la noche me doy una larga ducha e intento quitarme de la piel su recuerdo, sus palabras y el sonido de su voz. Salgo del baño sintiéndome un poco más liberada, pero no lo suficiente. Por suerte, el precioso camisón de Luna obra el milagro y, tan pronto lo pongo sobre mi cuerpo, le da la patada definitiva al recuerdo de mi madre, que comienza a disiparse como la luz del día.

El cansancio, que había dado paso a la apatía y ésta a la tristeza, se convierte en relajación y sosiego en brazos de Morfeo. Y mientras me rindo a sus encantos me digo que el nuevo día no me encontrará decaída; no me he ido tan lejos de mi casa para permitir que los viejos demonios de mi vida me invadan de nuevo. Y, si para que eso no ocurra, tengo que dejar de contestar a las llamadas de mi madre, lo haré.

«AVENTURA». Ésa es la palabra con la que mi mente se despierta a la luz del nuevo día y ésa es precisamente la palabra que ilustra el folleto que descansa sobre el mostrador de recepción y que atrae mi mirada: VIVA UNA AVENT URA QUE DEJARÁ HUELLA EN SU VIDA. CURSO DE BUCEO. Sí, sé que en condiciones normales nunca se me hubiese ocurrido semejante despropósito, pero éste es uno de los efectos secundarios que mi madre ejerce sobre mí. Una vez que he conseguido quitarme de encima la tristeza que me produce, la rebeldía toma el control de mi mente y de mi cuerpo.

Y aquí estoy, ataviada con extraños y pesados artilugios que no sé para qué sirven y que no me permiten dar más de dos pasos en el agua sin tambalearme peligrosamente. Los instructores nos han reunido en una de las piscinas pequeñas, donde nos dan lo que ellos llaman «cursillo» y que yo, aun siendo una neófita en el tema, me atrevo a poner en duda, pero la seriedad con la que lo afirman me hace mantener la boca cerrada. «Nadie se mete en el mar sin haber hecho antes el cursillo.» Miro a mi alrededor porque la extraña sensación de que alguien me está observando se ha hecho un hueco entre tanto tubo y me espolea, pero no veo a nadie a la vista, cosa un tanto extraña porque mi intuición no suele fallar en ese aspecto, en otros sí, pero en ése no.

MAM: «Tranquila, nena, con esa pinta dudo mucho que el dios griego fuese capaz de reconocerte aun teniéndote delante».

«¡Pues tienes toda la razón! Pero ¿cómo me voy a mover en el agua con tanto peso? Y maldita sea… ¡no consigo mantener la boca cerrada en torno a este aparato!»

MAB: «No ha sido buena idea. Sé inteligente y da un paso atrás, sal del grupo y olvida eso de nadar entre tiburones».

«¿Tiburones? ¿Aquí hay tiburones?»

MAM: «No le hagas caso, lo ha dicho por decir, sus conocimientos respecto a la fauna marina dejan mucho que desear. Tranquila, aquí no hay tiburones, y si los hubiera, es más probable que se acercasen a ella…».

A mi derecha, la madre de la niña, mucho más oronda que yo, intenta avanzar por el borde de la piscina con las aletas que le han puesto en los pies. Naturalmente, al segundo paso pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás, dentro del agua, cual si de una bomba se tratase. Su marido, lejos de correr a ayudarla, estalla en grandes carcajadas mientras los monitores se lanzan al rescate. ¡No es cuestión de perder a un miembro del equipo antes de empezar!

* * * * U_U * * * *

—Pero ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Ahora eres voyeur? —pregunta Nicolas al salir a la terraza y ver que Darien está observando las piscinas con unos prismáticos.

—¡Oh, Señor! —exclama Darien entre carcajadas pero sin apartar la vista del precioso bañador amarillo.

«Así que quieres bucear, risa bonita. Vaya, vaya, vaya…, una aventurera. Pero ¡parece que no tienes mucha idea! ¿Es que nadie te ha dicho que es peligroso?»

—Nicolas, apúntame en el curso de submarinismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —replica mirándole con ojos desorbitados—. ¿Esto no será la crisis de los cuarenta? No me parece buena idea…

—Nicolas —dice Darien bajando los prismáticos—, ella está en el grupo de buceo… y no tiene ni idea.

—Está bien. —Nicolas menea la cabeza y coge el móvil—. Te apunto, pero yo también voy.

* * * * U_U * * * *

Una zódiac nos recoge en el puerto y, mientras nos lleva hasta el barco, me pregunto cómo pueden los narcotraficantes recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros de océano, cargados con fardos de droga, luchando contra el viento, las olas, las corrientes y el miedo, a bordo de semejante medio de transporte tan inseguro e inestable. A mi lado, y creo que compartiendo parte de mis pensamiento, la madre de la niña me mira muy pálida.

—Estoy muy nerviosa, es la primera vez que voy a bucear. ¿Y usted?

—Sí, yo también.

¡Y ahora me llama de usted! Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Impongo mucho o es que el sol sigue haciendo de las suyas sobre mi piel y parezco más vieja por momentos?

MAM: «No se lo tengas en cuenta, está cagada de miedo», me dice en un susurro.

—Yo no quería, pero él se ha empeñado —dice señalando con rabia a su marido—. Por lo visto siempre había querido aprender a buscar. ¡Cómo si esto nos fuese a servir para algo! Pero, claro, si lo dice él, hay que hacerle caso, las órdenes son órdenes. —Pone los ojos en blanco—. Yo lo único que quiero es descansar. ¿Acaso es pedir mucho? Que me hagan la cama, que me pongan la comida en el plato, que me lo den todo hecho. Pero, según él, las vacaciones hay que aprovecharlas al máximo y ¡hala, a la aventura!

No puedo evitar reírme mientras observo al marido, que se ha enfrascado en una apasionante conversación con el piloto de la zódiac sobre el fascinante mundo de los motores de barco, conversación que inexorablemente desemboca en el tema de los motores de coches, que da pie al parlanchín piloto a presumir del espectacular coche que se acaba de comprar, de sus muchos caballos, de su potencia… Y escuchándole no puedo evitar pensar…

—Los coches… la prolongación del falo.

¡Oh, Señor, mi tendencia a hablar en alto!

Miro a mi alrededor y afortunadamente todo el mundo está concentrado en no caerse por la borda, todos menos la mujer que tengo a mi lado, que al ver mis ojos asombrados no puede evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Si el tema del buceo es mucho más difícil de lo que me imaginaba, subir a un barco tampoco resulta fácil, pero al llegar a lo alto de la escalerilla y poner los pies en cubierta mis divagaciones se quedan una vez más en stand by cuando unos ojos azules como la noche me reciben al otro lado. El corazón me pega una sacudida y mi boca se abre y se vuelve a cerrar mientras ojos azules esboza en su increíble cara una pequeña sonrisa que provoca en la mía un arcoíris de colores que no veo pero que siento en su plenitud. Mi espíritu de supervivencia, dejándose llevar por el irrefrenable impulso de regresar en la zódiac al hotel, toma el mando y gira mi cuerpo hacia las escalerillas por las que acabo de subir. Pero la madre de la niña, que viene tras de mí, al ver mis ojos desorbitados, salta a cubierta con una agilidad pasmosa y mirada suplicante.

—¡Ni se le ocurra echarse atrás ahora! Si usted abandona, yo también, y esto será un auténtico espectáculo. ¡Mi marido me lo echará en cara por los siglos de los siglos!

—Está bien, está bien —le digo dándole una suave palmadita—. Pero si no dejas de llamarme de usted, me tiro de cabeza.

Su carcajada disipa un poco mi miedo, pero sólo un poco. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?

¡Todo esto es culpa de mi madre! Hay que ver las cosas que me obliga a hacer… ¿Por qué no he podido tener una madre normal, de las que hacen calceta?

Navegar es toda una experiencia, sobre todo para mi estómago, que amenaza peligrosamente con hacerme sacar la cabeza por la borda. Por suerte, mi dignidad, esa que se me quedó en el agua de la cala, ha vuelto a mí traída por las olas del mar y le gana el pulso al mareo. Una hora más tarde detienen el barco en un sitio que dicen es bueno, miro alrededor y me pregunto cómo pueden saberlo, y entonces me doy cuenta de que estar en medio del mar es muy desconcertante: no hay esquinas.

Y eso, para alguien como yo, sin ningún sentido de la orientación, es tremendamente inquietante.

Mientras hago como que me concentro en ponerme el traje, no puedo evitar echar una visual al hombre que está a pocos metros frente a mí. Si vestido era un dios griego, desnudo es un adonis total y absoluto. Recorro su cuerpo sin poder evitar pensar en el David y en que Miguel Ángel sin duda tuvo ante sus ojos a un modelo como éste. Imposible hacerlo de memoria. Debería revisar mis conocimientos de anatomía, ¡no sabía que los hombres tuvieran tantos músculos en el cuerpo!

MAM: «Ya sabéis que dicen que Miguel Ángel era de la otra acera».

MAB: «No serás homófobo…».

MAM: «Al contrario… ¿Sabes que en aquella época ser gay era como hoy ser chic? Un signo de progreso y de clase. Me pregunto si el que hizo de modelo…».

«¡Chicos, chicos, dejadlo ya! ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que ojos azules no ha hecho el cursillo? ¡Y decían que nadie se mete en el mar sin hacerlo! ¡A mí los enchufismos me matan!»

MAM: «¡Oh, déjanos! Esta conversación es mucho más interesante, y enchufismos los ha habido siempre y siempre los habrá!».

Cierro mi boca imaginaria y presto atención a los instructores que están dando las últimas indicaciones. Nos dividen por parejas y, por suerte para mí, uno de los instructores se coloca a mi lado; creo que no me ve muy hábil en estas lides y probablemente teme que le estropee el día.

¡Pues haces bien en tener dudas porque yo soy la primera que las tengo y si las tengo yo… malo! ¡Estoy buceando!

No me lo puedo creer pero así es. Estoy descendiendo a las profundidades del océano… Cuando se lo cuente a Rei no se lo va a creer. Sigo al hombre que va delante preguntándome hasta dónde piensa bajar, pero afortunadamente no hay mucha profundidad y nos detenemos pronto. Me sorprende la mala visibilidad que hay, y eso que decían que éste era un buen sitio… ¡No quiero imaginar cómo serán otros! Está oscuro y turbio y hay muchísimas algas y rocas. Yo, que esperaba encontrarme con bancos de peces de colores que hiciesen las delicias de la niña que llevo dentro, tengo que conformarme con una pareja de cangrejos ermitaños que se esconden en cuanto me ven.

Cuando la inmersión llega a su fin y el instructor me indica con la mano que hay que ascender, me coloco obedientemente tras él e iniciamos el ascenso, pero… ¿qué es eso que brilla? Entre un grupo de rocas algo emite incesantes destellos. Miro al instructor, que sigue subiendo lentamente hacia la superficie. Y me digo que sólo será un momento y que ni se dará cuenta. Me acerco a las rocas, aparto las algas, y entonces la veo: una preciosa piedra con forma de corazón y un ligero color rojizo. Mis ojos se abren asombrados, esto es un auténtico tesoro, no puedo dejarla aquí. Intento cogerla, pero está enredada entre las algas y no consigo hacerme con ella. Me sujeto a las rocas con una mano mientras intento desenredarla, pero no hay manera. Entonces… apoyo un pie en las rocas… y se me queda encajado.

¡El pánico se apodera de mí!

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir ves pasar ante tus ojos toda tu vida, a las personas que quieres y los momentos especiales que has compartido con ellos. Yo lo único que veo es un pulpo enorme, al que intento agarrar desesperadamente por los tentáculos para ayudarme a salir, pero que se me escurre entre los dedos y suelta un gran chorro de tinta que no hace sino ponerme aún más nerviosa.

Y, mientras, el indicador de oxígeno me dice que la botella está casi vacía. La idea de que voy a morir va tomando forma en mi mente. Nunca imaginé que moriría ahogada, siempre pensé que las manos de Diamante acabarían conmigo y que, si no era así, lo haría el cáncer, pero parece que el destino me tenía reservada una última sorpresa. El miedo me hace respirar más deprisa, y cuando estoy a punto de acabar el poco oxígeno que queda en mi botella, siento unas manos sobre mis hombros. Me giro esperando ver al instructor, pero con lo que me encuentro es con unos ojos azules como la noche que me miran asustados. Me quita el regulador de la boca, se quita el suyo y lo mete en mi boca mientras con la mano me indica que respire despacio. Cuando me ve más calmada, me lo quita y vuelve a metérselo en la boca, y entonces, mientras me miro en sus impresionantes ojos azules, me viene el recuerdo: «Yo me he masturbado pensando en este hombre». Abro los ojos asombrada al recordarlo y la boca se me abre sola dejando escapar una risa y muchas burbujas. El regulador vuelve a entrar en mi boca deprisa en el mismo momento en que su amigo aparece a nuestro lado con algo en las manos, lo mete entre las rocas y libera mi pie.

Toda la adrenalina que mi cuerpo ha generado en los últimos minutos se esfuma como por arte de magia tan pronto salgo a la superficie. El mayor de los abandonos se apodera de mi maltrecha anatomía. No sé ni dónde pongo los pies cuando me suben al barco, o mejor dicho, el pie, porque el otro casi no lo puedo apoyar. La madre de la niña aparece a mi lado y me envuelve con una toalla; no puedo dejar de temblar.

—Ahora te vendría bien tomar algo fuerte. Voy a ver qué tienen estos cenutrios. Aunque, visto lo visto, me temo que poca cosa habrá.

Él se agacha a mis pies y clava en mis ojos una mirada que me atraviesa. Quiero darle las gracias, tengo toda la intención de hacerlo, de veras, pero las palabras no salen y además… parece tan enfadado que no me atrevo.

—Pero ¿es que ni debajo del agua puedes dejar de reír? —me dice muy serio.

Trago saliva, es el único acto reflejo que mi cuerpo me permite hacer. Sus manos acarician suavemente mis brazos, probablemente para tranquilizarme, pero está consiguiendo el efecto contrario. Además, el calor que me transmiten se me está metiendo dentro y temo que ya no podré librarme de él.

—¡Señora! ¿Por qué se alejó del grupo? —El instructor se ha plantado ante mí decidido a echarme la bronca del siglo, con lo que mi cuerpo se estremece aún más.

El adonis cierra lentamente los ojos y se levanta despacio girándose hacia él. No puedo ver su cara, pero puedo percibir el campo magnético que se ha creado a su alrededor, y no debo de ser la única, porque el instructor da instintivamente un paso atrás.

—Éste no es el momento. Hablaremos en el hotel.

El tono de su voz lleva implícita una promesa, y de las malas. Es tal la furia que transmiten sus palabras, que siento pena por el instructor, tanta, que me entran ganas de decirle: «No le riñas, si en realidad la culpa fue mía».

MAM: «¡Cállate, no lo estropees!».

El instructor se aleja de la cólera rusa, los ojos azules vuelven a los míos y sus manos a mis brazos, sobre los que va dejando una lenta caricia hasta llegar a mis manos, cerradas en torno al tesoro que he encontrado. Separa mis dedos y mira la piedra, que si en el fondo del mar parecía bonita, a la luz del sol es sencillamente maravillosa. Sus ojos expresan asombro, su gesto se suaviza y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Es muy bonita, pero no merecía la pena —dice bajando sus manos a mi pie y acariciando mi tobillo despacio—. ¿Te duele?

—Sólo un poco, no es nada.

En el puerto hay mucho movimiento cuando llegamos. Me pregunto si se celebrará algún tipo de fiesta, porque veo luces de colores, pero tan pronto piso tierra firme me doy cuenta de que la atracción del día soy yo. Las luces de colores son de una ambulancia que me está esperando. Dos sanitarios corren en mi busca llevando nada más ni nada menos que una camilla. Intento espantarlos con las manos, como si fueran mosquitos, pero no deben de hablar mi idioma, porque no me hacen ningún caso y se empeñan en meterme en la ambulancia. ¡Oh, no, eso sí que no! ¡No pienso pisar un hospital!

Estoy intentando librarme de los sanitarios, que parecen tener comisión por paciente hospitalizado, cuando unos brazos me toman en volandas con una facilidad pasmosa y una rapidez que no me da tiempo a reaccionar.

El calor de su cuerpo me traspasa y me paraliza. Nuestras caras quedan frente a frente y, sin dejar de mirar mis ojos, me lleva hasta un coche negro, me acomoda en el asiento de atrás, coloca mi tobillo sobre su regazo y sus dedos lo acarician suavemente. No tengo palabras y mi capacidad de reacción se ha ido a tomar un café.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir al hospital?

—Porque no es necesario. —No me atrevo a decirle que ESTO tampoco es necesario Pero ¿qué hago yo aquí, en un coche desconocido, con unas personas desconocidas y con unos ojos azules que me han hechizado? ¡Si ni siquiera sé su nombre! Entonces mi imaginación toma las riendas y puedo verle vestido con pieles y cabalgando por la estepa siberiana a lomos de un caballo negro.

—¿Adónde? —dice su amigo al volante.

—Al hotel.

Miro por la ventanilla intentando ordenar mis pensamientos y salir del campo de acción de sus ojos azules, que me paralizan, cuando veo a la madre observándonos fijamente. No ha perdido detalle de nada; debe de ser una de esas amas de casa que espían a sus vecinas por la mirilla y controlan todo lo que pasa en su escalera…

MAM: «Deja ya de alucinar. La falta de oxígeno te ha afectado».

Dos mujeres uniformadas están ante el hotel cuando llegamos, abren mi puerta y toman posesión de mis brazos y mis piernas sin que yo sea capaz de decir absolutamente nada. Agarro con fuerza las muletas que me dan y miro a ojos azules para darle las gracias, pero está hablando con un señor muy trajeado y con el teléfono en la oreja, y mientras me digo que ya le he molestado bastante, me encamino hacia los ascensores escoltada por mis dos desconocidas acompañantes, que vigilan cada uno de mis pasos.

Al llegar ante mi habitación, la puerta está abierta.

—¡Oh, Señor, me han robado! —exclamo mientras ruego que este día termine de una vez por todas.

¿Pero qué más me puede pasar hoy?

—Tranquilícese —dice una de mis acompañantes con una sonrisa—. Hemos abierto nosotras, el director nos ha dado permiso.

Ah, vaya, no conozco a ese señor. Me acomodan en la gran cama, me recolocan las almohadas, abren las puertas de la terraza, me traen una jarra con agua… ¡Qué eficientes son! Y entonces, cuando parece que la calma ya ha llegado a mi vida, una suave llamada en la puerta y una voz con acento italiano preguntando si puede pasar la ponen otra vez del revés. Levanto la vista y ante mí aparece un emperador romano.

—Buenas noches, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Pestañeo varias veces para comprobar que mis ojos siguen abiertos, y sí, lo están. Ante mí, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, hay un hombre latino, de nariz recta y mirada dulce, vestido de romano. Trago saliva. Me pregunto si estaré sufriendo alucinaciones por efecto de la presión, la profundidad o…

—No se asuste, por favor, soy el médico del hotel. Estaba en la fiesta de disfraces del salón azul y me han pedido que viniera con tanta premura que no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme.

—¡Ay, Dios, menos mal! Creí que estaba perdiendo la cabeza… —digo sin poder evitar un suspiro de alivio.

Una carcajada sale de su boca. Luego, se sienta en el borde de la cama y comienza a examinar mi tobillo.

—No tiene nada roto, sólo es un pequeño esguince; muy molesto, pero se curará en pocos días. Tendrá que guardar reposo y ayudarse con las muletas, pero todo irá bien —dice mientras me extiende sobre la piel dolorida una pomada que me calma al momento—. Le dejaré antiinflamatorios y analgésicos para el dolor; así podrá dormir mejor.

—Muchas gracias, doctor. Yo… siento haber estropeado su fiesta.

—No se preocupe. Estaba resultando muy aburrida y, sinceramente, este disfraz es muy incómodo. Además —añade con una mirada pícara—, estaba empezando a pasar un poco de vergüenza ajena, ¿sabe? El jefe de camareros se ha empeñado en hacer una carrera de cuadrigas utilizando colchonetas de playa. ¡Un espectáculo realmente bochornoso! —exclama riendo—. Ha sido muy agradable conocerla, me llamo Souichi —dice tendiéndome la mano—. Está un poco pálida. ¿Se siente mareada?

—No…, estoy bien. Dígame, Souichi, ¿le ha enviado el director?

—Sí, él me pidió que viniera. Al parecer el señor Shields le informó de lo que había pasado. ¿Es usted su novia?

¡Shields… ruso… ojos azules! En este momento creo que la palidez de mi cara ha desaparecido por completo y la sonrisa en los labios del médico así me lo confirma. Afortunadamente, unos golpecitos en la puerta me salvan del bochorno y un camarero muy sonriente entra en mi habitación con total naturalidad portando una gran bandeja. ¿Es que nadie va a cerrar esa maldita puerta? ¡Esto parece el camarote de los Hermanos Marx!

—Pero… yo no he pedido nada.

—Órdenes del médico —dice el doctor levantando una mano—. Tiene que comer algo y luego tomarse las pastillas, no admito discusión.

Mis desconocidas ayudantes han desaparecido, no sin antes colocar sobre la cama, y al alcance de mi mano, todo lo que pueda necesitar: bolso, tabaco, teléfono… El camarero sonriente se despide con una sonrisa y el médico me desea buenas noches y me recuerda que me tome las pastillas o no podré pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Pegar ojo… ¿Cómo voy a pegar ojo con todo lo que me ha pasado hoy? Me quedo tendida en la cama mirando mi habitación y esta colcha que hoy parece más mar en calma que nunca mientras me digo una vez más que la vida a veces es muy pero que muy rara. Enciendo un cigarrillo e intento despejar la confusión de mi mente… He estado a punto de morir, he traumatizado a un pulpo de por vida, un dios griego o ruso o venido de alguna extraña galaxia me ha salvado de las profundidades del océano como si fuese La Sirenita, y ahora se presenta en mi habitación un emperador romano que me mira con ojos golosos… Apago el cigarrillo con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y me lanzo a la bandeja, de la que no dejo ni las migas.

Tras el banquete, me tomo las pastillas y me quedo profundamente dormida mientras una frase sobrevuela una vez más mi atormentada mente: «¡La vida, a veces, tiene cada cosa!».

MAM: «Y cuando te ha cogido en brazos… Por un momento me ha parecido estar viendo Oficial y caballero. Ha sido genial, tía».

* * * * U_U * * * *

Entran en la suite, dejan caer las bolsas al suelo y se sientan frente a frente en los sofás, exhaustos.

—¡Esta vez sí, Darien, esta vez sí!

—Gracias, Nicolas, le has salvado la vida.

—Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora? Porque con ella no te servirán ni el dinero ni las influencias ni los contactos…

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Pues verás… mi abuela siempre decía… —«Otra vez los refranes de su abuela», piensa Darien poniendo los ojos en blanco— que una mujer es como un ejército, tiene tres frentes que hay que conquistar: cuerpo, cabeza y corazón. Con el cuerpo no tendrás ningún problema; hasta ahora, que yo sepa, ninguna se ha quejado. Con la cabeza puedes intentarlo; si has sabido llegar hasta aquí en el mundo de los negocios elaborando estrategias, bien podrás idear una para ella. —Darien levanta las cejas, no parece muy seguro—. Pero el corazón…, ahí es más difícil llegar, Darien, no basta con llamar a la puerta.

—Ya, muy ilustrativa tu disertación.

—Deberías ir con cuidado. Si se entera de que la estás investigando…, la cagas.

—No tiene por qué enterarse.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, jefe?

—Ya lo has hecho, Nicolas. Si no hubiera sido por ti, es posible que hoy la hubiera perdido.

—Bueno, pero eso no ha pasado. Y mira el lado positivo, has superado tu fobia al buceo.

Las palabras de Hotaru vuelven a su mente: «Este libro habla de los miedos que nos atenazan y nos impiden amar. Habla de las murallas que construimos a nuestro alrededor para defendernos de esos miedos y que no nos dejan avanzar, crecer, amar». «Sí —piensa Darien—. Sin proponérselo ya ha empezado a ejercer una influencia sobre mí. He destruido la primera barrera.»

El grito no se hace esperar, al primero sigue el segundo, y a éste, un gemido de dolor que atraviesa las paredes de la suite. El corazón de Darien late desbocado mientras sus pasos se encaminan a la puerta.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! —dice Nicolas interceptándole el paso—. ¿Adónde te crees que vas?

—¡Tengo que saber si está bien!

—La vas a asustar, Mamoru, la vas a asustar.

—¿Más? ¡No creo que sea posible asustarla más! ¡Joder!

La luz ilumina las terrazas, Darien sale a la suya, se acerca a la celosía y la ve salir tambaleante, apoyándose con dificultad en la muleta. Se deja caer en la tumbona y, con la cara surcada por las lágrimas, enciende un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas.

—¿Cuándo me vas a dejar en paz, Diamante? ¿Cuándo? —dice cerrando los ojos—. ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Te parecí una mujer débil a la que podrías doblegar? Sí, quizás MS tiene razón y eso era lo que querías, doblegar mi voluntad, hacerme tuya y sólo tuya. Bueno, pues aún no lo has conseguido —afirma mirando al cielo mientras el llanto se transforma en rabia—. No me he rendido y no me rendiré. Da igual las veces que aparezcas en mis sueños, no me voy a rendir fácilmente, te lo aseguro. —Apaga el cigarrillo, se levanta despacio y se acerca a la barandilla.

Mientras el viento le revuelve el pelo, se limpia la cara y, mirando las estrellas, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios—. No merecías ni la décima parte del amor que te di. Hoy, un hombre del que no sé ni su nombre me ha protegido y cuidado como tú nunca lo hiciste, nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

6

Sentirse incapacitado es una de las sensaciones más terribles y frustrantes que pueden ocurrirle a una persona. Lo descubrí un día en que iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando una terrible descarga eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo y me dejó literalmente clavada en la acera. En aquel momento no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me estaba pasando, sólo sabía que no podía moverme, ni hacia delante ni hacia atrás, así que hice lo único que podía hacer: pedir ayuda. Cuando Rei y su compañero de patrulla llegaron a mi lado, me miraron asombrados.

—Sere, ¿qué pasa?

—No puedo moverme.

—Pero ¿estás herida? —preguntó Rei mirándome de arriba abajo.

—No, estoy paralizada, me ha dado un latigazo en la espalda.

Me cogió por un codo y yo intenté dar un paso hacia el coche policial, pero la descarga me atravesó todo el cuerpo, mi boca se abrió en un gran gemido y mis rodillas se doblaron. Naturalmente, acabé en el suelo. Rei y su compañero me llevaron hasta el centro médico, donde los amables médicos de guardia me pusieron una inyección que ni sentí, me dijeron que no era más que un simple ataque de ciática y me dieron el alta con una sonrisa. Me pregunté si alguna vez habrían sufrido alguno, pero mis dudas se despejaron cuando se sentaron tranquilamente a charlar mientras yo intentaba llegar hasta la puerta apoyándome en todo saliente que encontraba. Un sonriente taxista me esperaba tranquilamente sentado tras el volante. Entrar y salir del taxi me llevó mucho, mucho tiempo. El taxista observó mis infructuosos esfuerzos sonriendo desde su asiento y sin mover ni un solo dedo. Es una pena que la amabilidad se haya perdido.

Por suerte, mi vecina Chus me pilló en pleno proceso de acercamiento a la puerta de mi pequeño castillo, sacó su móvil y pidió ayuda. Ésta llegó en forma de mujer; se llamaba Telu y era una de esas mujeres que saben lo que hay que hacer y lo hacen. Es lo que tiene haber vivido mucho, que uno ya ha visto de todo. Me dejé guiar por su fuerza y su buen corazón; en sus manos mi pequeño castillo relució como los chorros del oro y mi cuerpo recibió todos los cuidados y los mimos que mi madre, desde Benidorm, sentía mucho no poder darme.

Y aquí estoy nuevamente, prisionera en mi propio cuerpo, un cuerpo que me ha vuelto a jugar una mala pasada, y encima estando de vacaciones. Una suave llamada a la puerta me hace abrir los ojos con dificultad después de una mala noche, en la que no he hecho más que dar vueltas y más vueltas, por no hablar de las malditas pesadillas que han venido a atormentarme una vez más. Mis sienes palpitan con cada paso que doy hasta la puerta, tras la que el camarero sonriente me espera con la bandeja del desayuno. Mis ojos intentan enfocar su cara sin dejar de verle entre brumas; creo que estoy un poco grogui. Lleva la bandeja hasta la terraza, pero cuando me ve coger el bolso para darle la consabida propina, niega vehementemente.

—No, por favor, no se moleste, ya me han dado una buena propina.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? —pregunto, asombrada.

—¡Oh, eso no importa! Usted sólo tiene que preocuparse de descansar y recuperarse; el gran espectáculo está cerca y no puede faltar.

—¿Qué espectáculo? ¡No será otra fiesta de romanos! —digo frunciendo el ceño mientras la imagen del emperador vuelve a mi memoria con total nitidez.

—No, no es de disfraces. Es un baile con un espectáculo de magia. No se lo puede perder, se lo aseguro, es lo mejor que hay en el hotel en todo el verano.

—No creo que esté yo para muchos bailes —digo sentándome en la tumbona con dificultad—. Pero gracias por la información.

El camarero sonriente se despide con una gran sonrisa. ¡Qué solícito es todo el mundo! ¿Por qué?

¿Serán normas del hotel cuando alguien se hace daño o se pone enfermo o es que están intentando evitar una denuncia por negligencia? ¡Todo esto es muy raro! Estoy revolviendo el café cuando vuelven a llamar a la puerta. Me levanto refunfuñando, sin mi café matutino no soy persona.

Al otro lado, la madre de la niña me mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿No has pasado buena noche, verdad?

—No muy buena.

—Vamos a desayunar, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

—Eres muy amable, pero ya me han traído el desayuno.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclama, sorprendida, al tiempo que una cabeza llena de rizos rojos asoma tras sus piernas y me mira con curiosidad.

—Mamá me ha dicho que estás pachucha —dice la niña clavando en mis muletas sus ojillos azules.

—Un poquito, pero ya estoy mejor.

—Yo cuando estoy enferma tengo que tomar zumo de naranja, ¿quieres que te taiga uno?

No me da tiempo a contestar, los pasos de alguien que se acerca por el pasillo y la mirada significativa de la madre me ponen en alerta al momento.

—Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos, te dejo mi número por si necesitas algo —dice tendiéndome un post-it.

Se marchan y entonces él aparece ante mí, recién salido de la ducha, afeitado y con una camisa blanca que le queda de muerte. Me mira fijamente; me parece que no le gusta lo que ve, debo de tener peor cara de la que creo. ¡Si es que con tantas interrupciones no he tenido tiempo ni de mirarme al espejo!

—¡Ho… la! —Mi boca responde mal a mis impulsos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor…

—No tienes buena cara —dice frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo… quería darte las gracias por lo…

Su mano toma mi cara en su palma, su pulgar acaricia suavemente mi mejilla y se posa sobre mis labios.

—No hace falta. ¿Has desayunado? —Niego lentamente con la cabeza—. Bien, desayuna.

Se marcha dejándome una suave caricia en la mejilla y la cabeza a punto de reventar. Estoy en estado de shock, pero aun así mi cabeza sigue sus movimientos hasta que le veo entrar en la habitación de al lado. ¿Desde cuándo se aloja ahí, tan cerca? Cierro la puerta, apoyo la espalda en ella e intento recuperar el aliento. ¡Ay, Señor! ¿Qué está pasando en mi vida? ¿Qué extraña conjunción estelar se ha formado allá arriba para que mi mundo se haya vuelto del revés?

Sin más interrupciones, me lanzo a por mi ansiado café, que acompaño de un ibuprofeno que espero me libere del terrible dolor de cabeza que ya tenía y que la aparición del hombre de los ojos azules ha conseguido multiplicar por dos, haciendo que mis sienes palpiten de forma descontrolada.

Paso el resto de la mañana en la tumbona, leyendo y hablando por teléfono.

Mi querida Rei despotrica al otro lado de la línea contra las empresas que tientan a los pobres turistas sedientos de aventura y no les proporcionan la más mínima seguridad. Se ofrece a ponerles una denuncia, cosa que rechazo categóricamente; no quiero más follones. Mi sobrina Mina no contesta al teléfono, lo cual no me extraña porque ha ido a «estudiar» a casa de una amiga y sus salidas nocturnas, de las que su madre no tiene ni la más remota idea, suelen terminar a la misma hora en que comenzaron pero del día siguiente. Claro que mi pequeña princesa no tiene la culpa de esto; la culpa la tienen única y exclusivamente los genes de su abuela.

Y pensando en la reina de Roma, por el teléfono asoma. Tras mucho dudarlo, me armo del valor que no tengo y decido contestarle. Naturalmente, sus preocupaciones son lo primero: necesita mi asesoramiento para elegir modelito para la cita con su novio cibernético, que, incomprensiblemente en los tiempos que corren, va a dar la cara. Sé que mi opinión le importa un pimiento y que lo único que quiere es contarle a alguien sus batallitas, pero aun así se la doy, con el convencimiento total y absoluto de que se pondrá exactamente lo contrario de lo que yo le diga.

Cuando consigo introducir en la conversación algo sobre mi actual estado de salud tras lo que me ocurrió montando a lomos de un enorme elefante (tengo que reconocer que en momentos como éste, en que hay que mentir a destajo, los cuentos infantiles son una gran fuente de inspiración), mi madre, echando mano de su vena más melodramática, pone el grito en el cielo y amenaza con venir a cuidarme a la sabana africana.

Tras la conversación con la «robaenergías» de mi madre, que hoy no ha conseguido su propósito porque mis reservas están agotadas, me sumerjo de nuevo en el apasionante mundo de Anastacia y Christian y me dejo llevar por la imaginación, sobrevolando la naturaleza humana y sus más intrincados laberintos. Hasta que a mediodía, tras darme una larga ducha y vestirme con dificultad, más por el abotargamiento de mi cabeza que por mi pie dolorido, el cama rero sonriente aparece de nuevo en mi puerta con una gran bandeja en las manos. ¡No doy crédito!

—Pero ¿adónde cree que va? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño—. No, no, no, usted no puede salir de la habitación, el médico ha dicho reposo absoluto.

—Pero yo… pensaba bajar al comedor.

—¡Tiene que descansar! —dice entrando tan campante—. Sacaré la bandeja a la terraza, le he traído un poco de todo. ¿Necesita algo más?

—Pues… sí. Verás… hay algo que necesito… Sé que no es algo de primera necesidad, pero para mí, en este momento, sí lo es… Aunque no quisiera abusar…

—¡Ah, entiendo, entiendo, no se apure! Necesita… compresas.

—¡Oh, no, no! —No me caigo redonda porque ya estoy sentada—. Necesito tabaco.

—¡Ah, claro, claro, perdone! Ahora mismo se lo subo.

Se marcha a toda velocidad y al poco vuelve con una gran caja alargada y decorada con un lazo; la deja sobre la otra tumbona y se despide. Yo miro la caja sin dar crédito. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por la maldita prohibición, para que los niños no vean las cajetillas de tabaco y se perviertan con sus atrayentes colores? ¡Qué exageración! Si fuesen así de estrictos con los conductores borrachos, los maltratadores, los pederastas, los violadores, los aluniceros, los evasores de impuestos, los banqueros usureros, los…!

MAM: «Frena, nena, frena, que estás de vacaciones, relájate».

Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, le hago caso. Levanto la tapa de la bandeja y alucino una vez más: me ha traído de todo, ni siquiera se ha olvidado del postre, un magnífico flan con nata. Mis michelines aplauden entusiasmados. «¡Bien, llegan refuerzos!».

Tras el maratón culinario, abro la caja en busca de un cigarrillo y entonces me quedo… patidifusa.

Acompañan al cartón de tabaco de mi marca favorita un precioso ramo de rosas y una nota. La cojo con dedos temblorosos.

_**Me gustaría tanto saber de qué te reías…**_

¡Oh, Señor, ojos azules! Pero ¿cómo sabe que he pedido tabaco? ¿Me vigila? ¿Por qué? ¿No le habrá enviado… Diamante?

MAM: «A ver… —dice mirando preocupado a su compañero—. No podemos dejar que se ponga a divagar de esta forma; empieza a pensar cosas raras. Tenemos que hacer algo».

MAB: «Pero no podemos intervenir, son las normas».

MAM: «Hay que echarle una mano, con tanto analgésico como le dio el emperador no puede pensar con claridad».

MAB: «Pero las normas…».

MAM: «Sí, lo sé, lo sé, a mí tampoco me apetece acabar en reclamaciones. Bien, no podemos decirle nada, pero nadie nos prohíbe que le hagamos preguntas, ¿verdad? Querida, escucha y piensa con detenimiento. ¿Recuerdas la ambulancia… y las ayudantes que te esperaban en la puerta… y el médico solícito…? Y una última pregunta: ¿crees que Diamante haría todo eso por ti?».

Mi corazón comienza a latir descontrolado, mi estómago amenaza peligrosamente con volverse del revés y mi cabeza, que me había dado una tregua, vuelve a la carga con fuerzas renovadas y parece que quiera estallar en cualquier momento. Me tomo dos analgésicos de golpe y me tumbo en la cama.

Cierro los ojos e intento serenarme para no sufrir un ataque de pánico. Imágenes de hombres cubiertos de pieles y a lomos de caballos azules como la noche, cabalgando por la estepa siberiana en medio de una gran tempestad de nieve, inundan mi atormentada mente.

«Me gustaría tanto saber de qué te reías…»

¡Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza, nunca te lo podría contar! Me meto en la bañera para darme un largo y relajante baño de espuma que me hace mucha falta.

Cuando me estoy secando ante el espejo, mis michelines me saludan alegremente, han cogido esa manía, así que no puedo evitar que una pícara sonrisa asome a mis labios. «¿Sabéis una cosa, chicos?

Él os ha visto y no ha salido corriendo. Me ha mirado, me ha acariciado y me ha tomado en sus brazos como si no existieseis.»

MAB: «A lo mejor es que necesita gafas».

Sorprendentemente, MAM no dice nada; está muy entretenido haciendo un globo con un preservativo.

Me despierto a un nuevo día muy tarde, sorprendida de que no me hayan traído el desayuno, cuando, tras una llamadita a la puerta, el olor a café inunda la habitación. Mientras doy buena cuenta de él en la terraza, dos chicas muy sonrientes limpian mi habitación y la dejan impecable. Además de cambiar las sábanas, retiran la colcha que parecía un mar en calma y colocan en su lugar una que parece recién salida de fábrica y que, con sus colores azul y blanco, parece un mar embravecido. Colocan el precioso ramo de rosas en un jarrón de cristal tan bonito como las propias flores y dejan en el cuarto de baño unas toallas sencillamente deliciosas. Tengo que reconocer que en este hotel saben cómo hacer que uno se sienta bien. Se marchan dejando un agradable olor a limpio en la suite y mi estómago completamente satisfecho, así que hago lo que he venido a hacer, que es fundamentalmente descansar y disfrutar, y nada mejor para ello que una buena historia entre las manos. Hay pocos placeres comparables a disfrutar de un libro; los libros te emocionan, te divierten, te entretienen, te enseñan…

¡Y cuántas cosas me enseña este libro! ¡Yo no sabía que se podía hacer eso! Pero como todo en exceso cansa, a mediodía ya no puedo más. Estoy preparándome para salir hacia el comedor, cuando unos nudillos que ya me son familiares llaman a la puerta. ¡Oh, no, esta vez sí que no! Mi camarero sonriente intenta entrar pero le obstruyo el paso.

—Muchas gracias, pero ya no es necesario, hoy iré al comedor.

—¡No puede salir, tiene que guardar reposo!

—No hace falta, ya estoy mucho mejor —le digo empujándole suavemente hacia la puerta.

Es un auténtico alivio salir de la habitación. Me doy un paseo por la recepción con mi muleta, disfrutando de la ebullición en la que siempre está inmersa, y bajo al comedor, ante cuya puerta hay una larga cola. Me quedo al final, apoyada contra la pared, y aprovecho para revisar mis mensajes, cuando alguien se para ante mí.

—Pero ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta el amigo de ojos azules mirándome muy enojado.

—Comer —contesto con una sonrisa.

—Pero ¿por qué no te has quedado en tu habitación? —dice meneando la cabeza—. ¡Esto no le va a gustar nada, pero nada, nada!

Le miro con la boca abierta, asombrada, cuando el jefe de camareros aparece presuroso ante mí.

—Entre, por favor, tenemos una mesa para usted.

No lo puedo evitar: la ingenuidad, esa de la que según MS aún no he podido desprenderme a pesar de estar acercándome a la cuarentena por la puerta grande, hace que vuelva la cabeza esperando ver al presidente del Gobierno o a alguna personalidad igual de relevante.

MAM: «¿En un bufé? ¡Tú alucinas!».

Sin darme tiempo a replicar, el jefe de camareros me toma suavemente del codo y me lleva al interior del comedor; paso por delante de toda la fila, muerta de vergüenza.

MAB: «Los últimos serán los primeros».

Casi en volandas, llego hasta la mesa situada junto a las grandes ventanas que dan al jardín interior, y a partir de ese momento el bufé libre deja de existir para mí. Dos camareros, a los que no he llamado, se dedican única y exclusivamente a llenarme el plato y el vaso sin descanso. Desde el otro extremo del comedor, Chibi madre me mira sin perder ripio de lo que pasa, tan asombrada como yo.

Una sonrisa y un gesto casi imperceptible me hacen girar la cabeza y allí está él: más guapo que nunca, con un traje y una corbata que le hacen parecer el hombre más serio del mundo… y también el más enfadado. Parece que le esté echando la gran bronca a su amigo, al que por cierto aún no he agradecido que recuperase mi pie. Ladea la cabeza, clava en mi tobillo sus ojos azules como la noche, y un profundo suspiro sale de su pecho. ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Pero si a la que le dolía era a mí! Entonces una sonrisa triunfal aparece en mi cara. «¿Has visto, querido? —le susurro a MAB—. No necesita gafas.»

La diosa pelirroja despampanante hace acto de presencia en el comedor revolucionándolo. Los hombres clavan en ella sus ojos, creo que intentan quitarle con la fuerza de la mente el precioso vestido naranja que se ajusta a sus curvas a la perfección y las muestra en todo su esplendor. Pero si los ojos de ella recorren el gran comedor en busca de unos ojos azules que la miren, el chasco que se lleva debe de ser inmenso, porque los ojos azules siguen clavados en mí, parece que para ellos su entrada en escena no ha significado absolutamente nada, lo cual no hace sino acelerar aún más mi maltrecho corazón.

Afortunadamente, el destino decide enviarme un bálsamo que me relaje un poco y al final de la comida recibo una visita tan inesperada como deliciosa.

—¿Te duele? —pregunta Chibi agachándose a mirar mi tobillo.

—No, ya no me duele.

—Voy a buscar un fan. ¿Quieres que te taiga uno?

Uno de mis camareros exclusivos se acerca solícito a retirar mi plato, mira a la niña con desagrado y le dice bruscamente:

—¡No molestes a la señora, niña!

Chibi da un respingo y yo me muerdo la lengua; le acaricio la mejilla sonrojada y señalo la silla que está a mi lado.

—¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer, Chibi? Este amable camarero —digo mirándole de reojo— nos va a traer dos flanes, uno para ti y otro para mí, por favor.

—¿Sabes? —dice ella bajito encaramándose a la silla—. Este camarero no me gusta nada. Pero nada, nada. Ayer me riñó en la piscina.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Y después me riñó mi padre… Y después me riñó mi madre, y después…

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada…

—Anda, cuéntamelo, que yo no te voy a reñir.

—¡Pues verás! —Ya no hay quien la pare—. La culpa de todo la tiene mi hermano Peruru. Se pasa el día jugando con su maquinita, le encanta jugar con ella y nunca, nunca, nunca me la deja. Es un ecoísta. Y cuando terminamos de bañarnos, mamá nos trajo los boladillos, pero se equivocó y trajo uno de queso y a él no le gusta el queso, así que me cogió el mío, que era de chori. ¿A que eso no se hace?

—No, eso no se hace —digo muy seria.

—Claro, eso no se hace.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Pues yo… se lo dije a mamá, pero ella no me hizo caso porque estaba habando por teléfono con mi tía de un hombre muy guapo que hay aquí… ¡Mira, está allí, en la mesa del fondo, el que lleva taje y cobata! —Y señala claramente a ojos azules, que no nos quita ojo.

—Ya, bueno ¿y qué pasó luego? —pregunto, roja como un tomate.

—Pues luego se lo dije a papá y él tampoco me hizo caso porque quería echarse una siesta. Y luego se lo dije a ese camarero y se rió de mí… —La niña se queda callada mirando el mantel.

—Ya, y entonces tú…

—Yo estaba muy enfadada.

—¿Y?

—Pues… le tiré la maquinita —dice moviendo las manos y mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Adónde, a la piscina?

—¡Claro! ¡Es que nadie me hacía caso! —responde frunciendo el ceño mientras yo intento contener la risa—. Y mi padre le dijo al camarero que la sacase del agua y el camarero dijo que no y mi padre que sí y él que no y al final todos se enfadaron mucho conmigo. Pero yo no tuve la culpa, ¿a que no?

—No, tú no tuviste la culpa. ¿Sabes una cosa, Chibi? Yo creo que además de la maquinita deberías haber tirado al agua el bocadillo, y luego a tu hermano, y después a tu padre, y después al camarero.

Chibi estalla en una carcajada mientras el camarero pone nuestros flanes sobre la mesa.

—Este camarero no me gusta nada —repite muy bajito cuando le ve marcharse.

—A mí tampoco me gusta —le digo también bajito—. Creo que es un borde.

—Sí, eso, un bodre, pero uno muuuuuuuuy grande. —Se mete un buen trozo de flan en la boca y no puedo evitar reírme.

Una mirada se clava en mí; no la veo pero la siento.

Me levanto a regañadientes de la tumbona en la que me acababa de apoltronar, con un cigarrillo en los dedos y mi maravilloso libro entre las manos, para abrir la puerta y encontrarme a Chibi madre al otro lado cargada de revistas de moda. Ha dado por hecho que aún no bajaré a la piscina y quiere asegurarse de que estoy entretenida. De repente, un ratoncito con rizos rojos pasa a nuestro lado y entra en mi habitación con total familiaridad. Lleva un gran libro bajo el brazo.

—¿Me lees un cuento? —pregunta.

Se ha sentado a los pies de mi cama, con el libro sobre las rodillas.

—¡Chibi! —dice la madre, enfadada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya te lo leeré yo esta noche.

—¡Siempre dices eso y luego no lo haces, mamá! No, quiero que me lo lea ella.

—Ella tiene que descansar, y nosotras ahora nos vamos a la piscina.

—¡Yo no quiero ir a la piscina!

—¡Chibi! ¿Qué te he dicho de obedecer a mamá? —dice la madre, ya desesperada.

Entonces recuerdo lo que decía la mía: «Las vacaciones de una madre no son vacaciones», aunque en su caso era un comentario un tanto irónico; a ella la veíamos poco.

—Escucha —le digo a madre—, estoy harta de descansar. Déjala que se quede conmigo, me hará compañía.

—¡Oh, pero tú no sabes cómo son los niños! ¡Dentro de cinco minutos te estarás subiendo por las paredes con muletas y todo!

—Te aseguro que sí lo sé, trabajo con ellos. —Chibi madre me mira sorprendida, creo que he ganado puntos a sus ojos—. Además, tengo tu teléfono; si me canso y necesito que me socorras, te llamo.

Aunque duda, puedo ver en el fondo de sus ojos un rayo de esperanza al vislumbrar lo que no podía ni imaginar: una tarde para sí misma. Sol, refresco, baño, siesta… El niño enfrascado en la maquinita (¿la mojada seguirá funcionando?) y su hija en manos de una profe. No podría imaginar mejor canguro, y gratis.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, estoy segura, vete tranquila. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a la terraza, Chibi? Te leeré allí el cuento.

—¡Sí, sí! —La niña es todo entusiasmo.

Nos acomodamos en las tumbonas y cojo el libro. Blancanieves. ¡Cómo no! Empiezo a leer. Chibi escucha casi sin pestañear, pero se levanta continuamente a ver los dibujos. Me doy una palmadita en las piernas y ella se encarama rápidamente y se acomoda en mi regazo. A los diez minutos, la niña se queda dormida, su respiración se vuelve pausada y yo me siento, por primera vez en mis vacaciones, totalmente relajada. Me doy cuenta entonces de que echo de menos a mis niños; su ternura, su amor y su alegría no se pueden comparar con nada. Cierro el libro, luego los ojos y, sin darme cuenta, yo también me duermo.

* * * * U_U * * * *

—¡Jefe!

—¡Chis! —dice Darien.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Nicolas saliendo a la terraza—. ¡Vaya! La siesta. Hay que reconocer que los españoles saben vivir, ¿eh? —comenta en un susurro mientras Darien sonríe abiertamente—. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Vas a quedarte toda la tarde aquí mirando? ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer!

—Sí, ahora voy, dame un momento.

Le cuesta apartar los ojos de semejante escena, no es capaz de imaginar una imagen más tierna que la que tiene delante y, mientras la contempla, ella abre los ojos y le mira. El corazón de Darien comienza a aletear, no sabe de dónde han salido las alas, pero ahí están, ligeras como el viento, suaves como las nubes y brillantes como el sol. Y ese aleteo, recién descubierto, expande por todo su cuerpo un sentimiento que sale de su corazón y lo inunda todo de algo mágico, algo bueno y algo desconocido para él, algo que le da miedo, algo que le hace vibrar, que le hace sonreír y que le hace soñar. Algo llamado AMOR.

* * * * U_U * * * *

Chibi se revuelve en mis brazos y me despierta. Abro los ojos y ahí están los suyos, azules como la noche y brillantes, muy brillantes, mirándome sin pestañear. Es una mirada tan dulce que me conmueve y me emociona y no puedo evitar sonreírle. Y entonces su cara se ilumina con una maravillosa sonrisa, se lleva un dedo a los labios y me dice adiós. ¡Oh, no te vayas, no te vayas!

Cierro los ojos y me abandono a sueños de hombres con ojos azules, largas pestañas y manos grandes y suaves, muy suaves… Me despierto en mitad de un sueño húmedo con una niña en mi regazo que ronca sin parar. Su madre va a alucinar cuando esta noche no haya forma de enviarla a la cama; llevamos durmiendo casi dos horas. Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, Chibi se despierta.

—¡No has teminado de leerme el cuento!

—¡Vaya, qué buena memoria! ¿No tienes hambre? Es la hora de merendar.

—Pimero el cuento —dice con una amplia sonrisa.

Di que sí, lo primero es lo primero.

Intento retomar el cuento donde lo dejé, pero ella quiere que vuelva a empezar. Qué harta estoy ya de Blancanieves, La Cenicienta, Hansel y Gretel…

—Y colorín, colorado…

—¡Este cuento se ha teminado! —dice aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

* * * * *U_U* * * * *

Darien repasa una vez más el informe que le ha enviado Helios: «Divorciada, sin hijos, sin padre, sin amantes conocidos, sin perro…» «La mujer SIN —piensa Darien—. Pero ¿qué informe es éste! No quiero saber lo que no tiene, quiero saber lo que tiene, lo que le gusta, lo que la emociona, lo que la alegra, lo que la hace llorar, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus miedos…» Coge el teléfono y llama a Helios.

—No me gusta el informe que me has enviado. La verdad es que estoy decepcionado, esperaba más de ti.

—¿Qué informe?

—¿No lo has hecho tú?

—No, acabo de volver de Moscú, lo habrá hecho mi ayudante.

—Claro, así se explica. Quiero un informe completo, Helios, con detalles, y… lo quiero para ayer.

—Lo siento mucho, Darien, ahora mismo me pongo con ello. No sé qué ha pasado.

Cuatro horas después recibe por email un informe detallado. Helios es minucioso, como siempre.

Serena Tsukino: 37 años, nacida en un pueblo asturiano de poco más de sesenta habitantes; buena estudiante; de profesión, maestra; aficiones, la lectura.

Padre: Kenji, cartero, murió a los 49 años en un accidente de tráﬁco, iba borracho y se estrelló contra un árbol.

Madre: Ikuko, ama de casa; al enviudar emigró a la ciudad con los dos hijos y se puso al frente de una boutique. Mujer independiente y superﬁcial, sus hijos le han ocupado poco tiempo, vive el momento viajando y echándose novio tras novio. Luna, una mujer del pueblo, sin marido ni hijos, que la madre se llevó con ella a la ciudad, fue una auténtica madre para los niños. Murió hace dos años de cáncer de mama. Serena fue quien la cuidó desde que enfermó (la madre debía de estar de viaje).

Tras la muerte de Luna, Serena sufrió una depresión que la tuvo apartada de todo durante varios meses, período que coincidió con su divorcio. Desde entonces toma tranquilizantes y se ha vuelto muy introvertida (claro que a esto ha contribuido mucho el cabrón con el que se casó).

Ex marido: Diamante (menudo elemento, éste se merece un informe aparte, te lo enviaré cuando esté listo, necesito más tiempo). Empresario muy rico, está forrado. Se conocieron en una discoteca y se casaron al cabo de pocos meses; ella estaba embarazada pero perdió el niño a los tres meses de la boda (no he encontrado documentación sobre las causas del aborto, aquí hay algo raro). Pidió el divorcio alegando inﬁdelidades por parte del marido; el tío se lo puso todo lo difícil que pudo, no quería divorciarse a pesar de que ella renunció a cualquier compensación económica o pensión.

La ha acosado desde el mismo momento en que ﬁrmaron los papeles. Ella cambia de teléfono con frecuencia; también cambia con regularidad sus cuentas de correo. No hay constancia de denuncias contra él (pero ya sabes que eso no quiere decir nada)…

Sigue leyendo como si en ello le fuese la vida, le arde la sangre y le gustaría matar a alguien, cuando de repente suena el teléfono. «¡Oh, no, Neherenia, lo que me faltaba!»

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el sado, Darien?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

7

Por fin he podido dormir bien! Sin dolores que me despierten ni pesadillas que me aterroricen. Salto de la cama apoyando con cuidado el pie en el suelo y una sonrisa ilumina mi cara al comprobar que ya no me duele. ¡Bien, ya no tendré que usar las muletas!

Tras una ducha rápida y un desayuno más rápido todavía, me preparo para pasar la mañana en la piscina. Es increíble la necesidad de movimiento que uno tiene cuando no puede moverse, siento que tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido cuánto antes y hacia allí me encamino.

Tan pronto cruzo las puertas, una vocecilla aguda e infantil reclama mi presencia desde el fondo.

—¡Sere, estamos aquí, ven!

Nunca he sido capaz de mantenerme indiferente a la llamada de un niño, y Chibi no parece dispuesta a desistir de su empeño. Mientras coloco mis cosas sobre la tumbona, comienza a revolotear a mi alrededor como una auténtica mariposa y me hace reír. Sí, conozco bien ese «baile», y ya he aprendido a interpretarlo, significa: «Estoy aquí, mírame, quiero jugar». Es un «baile» repetitivo, ahí radica su fuerza, son capaces de hacerlo una y otra vez sin llegar nunca a la extenuación, hasta que consiguen desintegrar nuestras barreras haciéndolas añicos. Y como las mías se rompieron hace tiempo, gracias a algún que otro espécimen que me tocó en suerte en el reparto de cursos al comienzo del año académico, la cojo de la mano y me lanzo a la piscina. Creo que ésta es la mejor terapia para superar lo que me pasó en el mar. Además, tengo que reconocer que me lo paso pipa, cualquiera que nos vea haciendo el gamberro en el agua se preguntará quién es la niña y quién la adulta… ¡Menos mal que él no está aquí!

* * * T_T * * *

—Últimamente te pasas el día en la terraza —comenta Nicolas con una sonrisa.

—Me gusta la vista —dice Darien, que observa la piscina con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dos auténticos torbellinos se lo están pasando de miedo, las risas de la niña llegan hasta diez pisos de altura y le hacen sonreír. «¡Oh, bañador amarillo! Pero ¡qué traviesa puedes llegar a ser! Yo también quiero jugar contigo y arrancarte esa risa que llevas en el pecho y que consigues provocar a todos los que se acercan a ti». Vuelve a mirar el informe de Nicolás: «…viaja sola y no se le conocen amantes en la actualidad». Se relaja mirándola de nuevo. «Así que has venido sola y estás sola desde que llegaste… ¿En quién estarías pensando la otra noche, cuando te oí gemir, en quién? ¡Lo que yo daría porque fuese en mí!»

* * * T_T * * *

A las once de la mañana ya no puedo más, mis energías se han evaporado mientras que las de Chibi parecen haberse duplicado. Me estoy preguntando si aguantaré otros cinco minutos, cuando la madre nos llama desde el borde de la piscina. Dice que no se encuentra bien y que quiere volver a la habitación. ¡Me entran ganas de darle un beso!

Tras una nueva ducha, me quedo pensativa ante el espejo de la habitación. Mis dos ángeles, que en este momento están jugando a las canicas, levantan la cabeza y me miran intrigados.

«¿Qué pasa, no sabéis qué estoy pensando?», les digo, sorprendida.

MAM: «Ni idea».

«Veréis… Me está apeteciendo algo que… hace mucho tiempo que no me apetecía y… estoy sorprendida», les digo frunciendo el ceño.

MAB: «¡Ay, Señor, Señor! ¿Es que no podéis pensar en otra cosa que no sea el sexo? En la vida hay otras muchas cosas tan satisfactorias o más que el dichoso sexo. Sinceramente, creo que está sobrevalorado. La de tiempo que la gente pierde fornicando, y más todavía pensando en fornicar, es demencial, no me extraña que el horno esté tan lleno. ¿Acaso la gente no sabe lo que es el autocontrol?

Debería ser una asignatura obligatoria en las escuelas».

«Sí, hombre, una asignatura más, lo que nos faltaba —digo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, ¿qué hago? ¿Voy a arreglarme el pelo o no?»

MAM: «¡Derecha a la pelu antes de que se te pasen las ganas!».

«¡Hay que ver qué bien me entiendes!»

MAB: «¿Y yo qué? Yo también estoy aquí para ayudarte y comprenderte… Hago todo lo que puedo.

¡No es justo, me pondrán menos nota que a él y no es justo!».

Me pongo unos pantalones blancos y una camisa azul y me digo que sí, un baño de color y un corte me vendrán muy pero que muy bien. Cojo mi bolso y hacia allí me dirijo. No imagino la desagradable escena que estoy a punto de presenciar. Un día que empezó sumamente entretenido va a tener un final de lo más… imprevisto y sorprendente.

Sentada en un confortable sillón, unas manos expertas me están dando un delicioso masaje capilar. Mi sistema muscular se ha relajado de tal forma que los latidos de mi corazón se han vuelto tenues, suaves, cadenciosos. Mi sistema circulatorio ha dejado de ser carretera convencional para convertirse en autopista alemana de cuatro carriles, y los destellos que aparecen ante mis párpados cerrados se están transformando en ligeras nubes de algodón que amenazan con hacerme caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Mi sistema límbico está extasiado… cuando se oyen unos gritos procedentes de uno de los reservados. La puerta se abre y la diosa pelirroja despampanante sale por ella hecha una auténtica furia ondeando su maravillosa melena al viento. La sigue una chica muy joven que la mira con ojos desorbitados.

—¡Pero qué demonios me has hecho! —grita la diosa furiosa mirándose en un espejo.

—Lo que usted me ha pedido —responde la chica al borde de un ataque de llanto.

En ese momento la dueña de la peluquería sale de su despacho con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

—¡Esto no es lo que yo te he pedido! —grita la diosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta la dueña a la empleada, que está roja como un tomate.

—Le he puesto el tinte que me ha pedido, el número dos. Le he explicado que no es el que ella lleva, pero se ha empeñado en que sí.

—¡Yo no te he pedido el dos, te he pedido el tres! —grita la diosa echando fuego por los ojos.

La peluquería entera ha paralizado su actividad y observa la escena. Las manos que minutos antes me estaban llevando al mismo cielo, se han clavado sobre mi cuero cabelludo y amenazan con interrumpir su habitual riego sanguíneo mientras las mías se agarran a los brazos del sillón con todas sus fuerzas. Los secadores han dejado de funcionar, las conversaciones se han interrumpido y sólo se escucha de fondo el hilo musical, que nadie había percibido hasta ahora, cuando la empleada ya no puede más y rompe a llorar.

—Eso no es cierto. Ella insistió en que le pusiese el número dos, yo intenté convencerla de que llevaba el tres, pero no me quiso escuchar. Ella ha insistido, le doy mi palabra.

—¿Tu palabra? —grita la pelirroja—. ¡Tu palabra no vale nada, eres una mentirosa!

La dueña envía a la empleada al fondo de la peluquería y pide a la pelirroja que entre en el despacho.

Al rato salen las dos, la pelirroja se va muy altiva y la jefa llama a la empleada.

—Le juro por lo más sagrado que traté de convencerla pero ella…

—Tranquila, tranquila —dice la dueña acariciándole suavemente los brazos—. No es la primera vez que viene. La próxima vez que aparezca por aquí, quiero que me aviséis, me gustaría atenderla personalmente. —El brillo en su mirada es muy pero que muy significativo.

«¿Sólo lo noto yo?»

MAM: «Yo también lo veo. No te imaginas lo que su cabeza está tramando. Como la diosa pelirroja vuelva por aquí…, dejará de ser pelirroja. ¡Oh, Señor, cómo echo de menos mis días con Llongueras, fueron los más felices de mi vida!».

MAB: «¿Tú trabajaste con Llongueras? No me lo creo…».

MAM: «Pues sí, y le fue muy bien mientras se dejó asesorar por mí, muy bien».

MAB: «¿Y te gustaba? No me pegas nada en una peluquería, la verdad».

MAM: «Salón de belleza, si no te importa. Y sí, fue sencillamente delicioso revolotear sobre aquellas obras de arte que él creaba… Pero lo mejor no estaba sobre las cabezas, sino dentro, en su interior. Es increíble lo que la mente de las mujeres es capaz de urdir».

MAB: «Lo mismo que la de los hombres, supongo».

MAM: «Pues supones mal, muy mal. Los cerebros de hombres y mujeres son totalmente distintos, por eso les cuesta tanto encajar. Son como maquinarias creadas en distintas épocas… Como cuando compras un ordenador nuevo e intentas meterle programas antiguos que no son compatibles. Con sus cerebros ocurre lo mismo, sus mecanismos son distintos, el engranaje de sus piezas también es diferente, y no hablemos ya del funcionamiento: van a diferentes revoluciones. Pero lo más extraño de todo es el tema de los recambios».

MAB: «¿Qué recambios?».

MAM: «Los de las piezas que se estropean, por supuesto. En el caso de los hombres… no hay repuestos».

MAB: «¿Y para ellas sí los hay?»

MAM: «¡A millares! La imaginación de las mujeres no conoce límites. Un día si tienes tiempo te contaré la historia de aquel matrimonio que compartía peluquería. Cada uno ocupaba un reservado distinto, y yo…, bueno, me entretenía yendo de uno a otro, hasta que decidí quedarme en el de ella, por supuesto. ¡Era mucho más ameno!».

MAB: «¿Por qué?».

MAM: «Porque en el de ella siempre había actividad, siempre. No importaba que estuviera hablando con la peluquera, la esteticista, la encargada, o con la oreja pegada al móvil, su cabeza no dejaba de maquinar en ningún momento».

MAB: «Eso me parece una solemne tontería. Si fuera así, las mujeres coparían los cargos más importantes en las empresas, en la política, en las finanzas. —El otro estalla en carcajadas—. No sé de qué te ríes, no creo que haya dicho ninguna estupidez».

MAM: «Al contrario, has dicho una gran verdad. Las mujeres no copan, como tú dices, los cargos más relevantes por la sencilla razón de que no quieren, son demasiado listas para ponerse en primera línea de fuego, prefieren trabajar en la sombra, donde las bajas son menos. ¿Por qué crees si no que mueren tantos hombres de ataque al corazón? Las mujeres los utilizan como escudos humanos, se parapetan tras ellos y mueven los hilos a su antojo».

MAB: «No me gusta oírte hablar así de las mujeres. Me parece… poco respetuoso».

MAM: «Nada más lejos de la realidad, querido, las adoro. Porque además de ser muy listas tienen otras cualidades que me fascinan: el coraje, la brillantez, la fortaleza, la locuacidad, la astucia… Por no hablar de la diosa que todas llevan dentro y que cuando se manifiesta lo hace en todo su esplendor. Son sencillamente deliciosas».

Abandono la peluquería creyendo que el lamentable espectáculo ya ha finalizado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aún me falta por descubrir lo mejor de todo, o, mejor dicho, lo peor de todo.

Decido hacer una paradita en la cafetería para serenarme un poco con mi habitual calmante, la cafeína, que, en contra de todo pronóstico, siempre consigue apaciguar mi cuerpo, cuando a los pocos minutos el séquito de la pelirroja toma posesión de la mesa de al lado. ¡Vaya por Dios, hoy no es mi día de suerte!

—¿Os habéis enterado de lo del contrato de Vogue? —dice uno—. Se ha ido al cuerno. Beryl está que se sube por las paredes, la he mandado a la peluquería a ver si se relaja… Mirad, ahí viene. Pero ¿qué se ha hecho en el pelo?

—¡Hola! —dice la diosa alegremente; parece encantada de conocerse, y del enfado ya no queda ni rastro.

—Oye, sentimos mucho lo de Vogue… ¿Cómo estás?

—Estupendamente. —La diosa se sienta y mueve su cabellera con gracia.

—¿Y qué te has hecho en el pelo?

—Me apetecía un cambio. ¡No os imagináis el follón que le he armado a la peluquera! —dice riendo abiertamente—. Teníais que haber visto su cara, pobre infeliz, pero como siempre me ha salido gratis.

¡Qué hija de puta! No me gusta decir tacos, pero esto lo merece, no se la puede calificar de otra forma. Tomo mi café de golpe y me levanto; no quiero estar cerca de estas alimañas que no dejan de reír. Tras dirigirles una mirada que podría derretir en cuestión de segundos el casquete polar, voy a refugiarme a mi habitación preguntándome una vez más por qué algunas personas son tan malas.

¿Será una simple cuestión de genes? MS vuelve a colarse en mi memoria. Cuando oí de sus labios las palabras de Lisbeth Salander: «Uno elige quién quiere ser», tuve que aguantar una risa, nunca le habría imaginado con Millennium entre las manos, pero ahí estaban sus argumentos, tan sólidos y firmes como siempre, los genes influyen en nuestro carácter, pero no tienen el mando, el mando lo tenemos nosotros. Me revolví ante aquella afirmación porque siempre he pensado que lo que traemos de serie, la familia en la que nacemos y el lugar en el que vivimos, por no hablar de las oportunidades, son determinantes en la personalidad de cada uno, y que son muy pocas las cosas que podemos elegir, pero, según él, en esas pocas cosas radica la diferencia, elegir bien o elegir mal. Porque, dependiendo del camino que elijas, llegarás a un lugar o a otro, y cuando uno es consciente de que ha elegido un camino equivocado, siempre puede rectificar. Aunque, naturalmente, el pasado nunca se puede cambiar…

Chibi madre me distrae de mis ensoñaciones, sus ojos brillantes y su cara descompuesta me miran al otro lado de la puerta con aspecto suplicante.

—¿Me harías un favor?

—¿Qué pasa, estás enferma?

—Sí, ayer fuimos a cenar al puerto y algo nos sentó mal a mi marido y a mí. Los niños están bien, pero no consigo convencer al crío para que lleve a Chibi a comer. Está en la edad del pavo, ya sabes, y creo que le da vergüenza ir de canguro con su hermana.

—Yo la llevaré, no te preocupes.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco… No es tanto porque coma algo como porque salga de la habitación, se va a volver loca y nosotros con ella. Ahora mismo te la traigo.

Chibi se agarra de mi mano y trota a mi lado como un potrillo listo para la competición. Está como una aspirina efervescente, toda ella es burbujas. Después de elegir en el bufé pollo con patatas fritas (no he conocido a un niño al que no le gusten) nos sentamos junto a los amplios ventanales que dan al jardín.

—¿Quieres que te corte el pollo, Chibi?

—Sí, gacias. ¿A ti también te gusta?

—Me encanta.

—Mi madre no me deja comer patatas fitas.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, será porque a ella no le gustan.

—Sí, será por eso —digo con una sonrisa.

En el comedor comienza a haber un incesante trasiego de personas, a cada cual más diferente, llenando este espacio de un colorido que me encanta. Siempre me ha gustado observar a la gente, ¡se puede aprender tanto sólo con mirarla! Y en medio de esta marabunta que se abalanza sobre el bufé como si el mundo se fuese a acabar mañana, aparecen Él y sus hombres de negro. Repasa lo que tenemos sobre la mesa. ¿Será cocinero?

¡Qué tontería! Nos dirige una pequeña sonrisa que saca mis colores a la superficie y a la que Chibi responde enseñando sus dientecillos al completo. Sí, querida, éste es el efecto que los hombres guapísimos ejercen sobre nosotras, ni siquiera tú, siendo tan pequeña, eres inmune a sus encantos. Me sorprendo observándole en el bufé, donde elige lo mismo que nosotras pero con doble ración de patatas fritas. ¡No me extraña, con semejante cuerpo que alimentar!… Pero entonces algo llama mi atención y me olvido de ojos azules.

La pareja que ocupa la mesa contigua está subiendo peligrosamente el volumen de voz. Cuando los vi sentarse a nuestro lado me dije que sus caras eran un auténtico poema, no parecían estar de luna de miel, sino más bien de luna de hiel, y parece que mis percepciones siguen dando en la diana, desafortunadamente para ellos. Sí, tienen toda la pinta de ser una de esas parejas que, tras visitar a un consejero matrimonial, se están dando una última oportunidad para solucionar sus problemas, pero parece que el remedio no ha surtido efecto. ¡Dinero tirado a la basura!

MAM: «Las vacaciones no son para arreglar problemas de pareja, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Envacaciones las distancias entre dos personas se vuelven sencillamente… insalvables».

MAB: «Tampoco está de más intentar quemar un último cartucho para no echarlo todo a perder».

MAM: «Pues a éstos el último cartucho está a punto de explotarles en la cara».

A medida que el volumen de las voces va aumentando, los latidos de mi corazón se disparan descontrolados de forma exponencial. Dejo el tenedor sobre el plato y los miro preocupada. ¡Éste es el hotel de los sobresaltos! La discusión es cada vez más acalorada, los reproches cruzan la mesa de lado a lado y mi corazón amenaza peligrosamente con salírseme del pecho, hasta que la situación se les va de las manos y me hacen regresar, sin yo quererlo, a mi vida con Diamante.

Él da un golpe sobre la mesa, se levanta de la silla y la cordura le abandona definitivamente, a saber en qué dirección. La bofetada impacta sobre el rostro de la mujer con una precisión milimétrica, lo que me hace pensar que no es la primera vez que ocurre. Cuando ella sale volando de su silla y aterriza en el suelo, mi mente sale de mi cuerpo y vuelve a la casa que compartí con Diamante. Visité sus suelos muchas veces, volé como ella en este momento, y al verla sangrar por la nariz recuerdo las veces que yo también sangré, las recuerdos todas, todas y cada una de las veces que la sangre manó de mi cuerpo porque un hombre que decía amarme me pegaba con saña. Mi sistema respiratorio se paraliza. Cierro los ojos. Me agarro al borde de la mesa. Esto ya lo he vivido. Esto ya lo he sufrido. Quiero gritar. Quiero correr. Quiero escapar. Pero no puedo moverme. Igual que entonces. El animal, ya fuera de control, se lanza a por su presa, ya no sabe ni dónde está, sólo sabe que tiene sed de sangre. Se transforma en una auténtica fiera salvaje, como si las reminiscencias del pasado tomasen el control de su cuerpo, de sus sentidos, y el auténtico hombre de las cavernas volviese a habitar sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Por suerte para ella, hoy no está sola, hoy no está a su merced. Los camareros y el personal de seguridad se lanzan sobre el energúmeno y lo reducen. Y entonces, los veo, los hombres de negro se interponen entre nosotras y el cavernícola como si de un auténtico ejército se tratase, parecen hordas de soldados dispuestos para protegernos. Alguien se acerca a mi espalda y no sé cómo consigue soltar mis manos, me levanta con una facilidad pasmosa rodeando mi cintura con su brazo y apartándome de la mesa.

—¡Chibi! —exclamo girándome y encontrándome con sus ojos, que me miran dulcemente.

—Tranquila, está aquí —dice con suavidad mientras su mano en mi espalda va dejando una lenta caricia; unas manos diminutas se agarran a la otra con fuerza—. Vamos.

Nos conduce hasta su mesa. Los de seguridad sacan al energúmeno del comedor y se llevan a la mujer; los hombres de negro rompen filas.

—Traiga un coñac, por favor —le dice a un camarero.

El que me devolvió el pie de las profundidades del mar hace las delicias de Chibi poniéndole delante un gran flan con nata, mientras el hombre venido de una lejana galaxia, mirándome con sus increíbles ojos azules, coge la copa de coñac, la pone delicadamente en mis manos y la acerca a mi boca. Tras un par de sorbos siento que la sangre vuelve a mi cara.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias

MS decía que los traumas recurrentes consiguen hacerse un huevo en nuestra mente y acaban formando parte de ella, que son como pequeñas células islamistas dormidas, parece que no están, que ya han desaparecido, pero un día, de repente, algo las hace despertar, las activa y se muestran con la misma fuerza de la primera vez. ¡Dios, no me extraña que tenga tantos diplomas colgados en las paredes!

Chibi se termina su flan y quiere movimiento. El espectáculo la ha puesto nerviosa y ha activado su adrenalina, justo lo contrario de lo que me ocurre a mí, que me ha dejado literalmente exhausta. Me levanto, intentando sonreír, y la cojo de la mano. Ojos azules y su séquito se levantan también. Abro la boca para decirles que no se molesten y para darle las gracias, cuando me coge por la cintura con firmeza.

—Vamos.

No me quedan fuerzas para replicar, así que no lo hago, además, en este momento necesito todo el apoyo que me pueda prestar, sea quien sea, porque creo que me he quedado en auténtico estado de shock. Chibi va colgada de mi mano pegando brincos, mientras yo pienso simplemente en poner un pie delante del otro, pero al llegar a las escaleras las fuerzas me fallan, me agarro al pasamano y cierro los ojos.

—¡La niña! —le digo en un susurro.

Ojos azules la agarra de la mano, me sujeta fuerte y me ayuda a subir lentamente. En recepción nos lleva hasta unos sofás, donde literalmente me dejo caer. Él se acerca al mostrador y enseguida vuelve acompañado de una recepcionista que me mira preocupada.

—En el salón infantil hay actividades, yo puedo llevar a la niña si quiere.

—¿Te gustaría ir, Chibi?

—¿Hay más niños? —le pregunta ella, inquieta.

—Sí, y están aprendiendo a hacer figuras con globos de colores. ¿Quieres aprender?

—¡Uau! ¡Sí, sí, quiero ir, por favor, Sere, por favor!

Así son los niños, pasan de la alegría al llanto en un momento. Llamo a la madre, que da su autorización y asegura que su hermano la recogerá más tarde, quiera o no quiera, y la veo marcharse de la mano de la recepcionista, más contenta que unas castañuelas. La miro sintiendo un gran vacío en mi interior cuando una mano se posa sobre las mías. ¡Oh, Señor, no se ha ido, sigue aquí, agachado ante mí y mirándome con sus impresionantes ojos azules!

—Te vendría bien tomar un poco el fresco. Ven, salgamos al jardín.

Y tomándome de la mano me lleva al jardín, pero bien podría llevarme a la Antártida… los Urales… el Machu Picchu… la Muralla China o la Amazonia. El efecto que el sonido de su voz ejerce sobre mí sólo es comparable al que ejercía la flauta de Hamelín sobre los ratones. Es lo más cautivador que he escuchado nunca. Creo que si decidiese llevarme al fin del mundo le seguiría sin preguntar siquiera por dónde.

La brisa entre los árboles era lo que necesitaba, sentir el aire sobre mi piel y que calme la electricidad que siento flotando sobre mi cuerpo como si de una tormenta se tratase, una enorme nube negra que cubre todo mi mundo… Así se lo conté a MS cuando me preguntó qué sentía cuando Diamante me pegaba: una terrible nube negra que cubría todo mi cielo, como si una gran tormenta estuviese a punto de estallar sobre mi cabeza, dispuesta a descargar sobre mi cuerpo toda la furia de la madre naturaleza, con sus rayos, sus truenos, sus centellas… Se la describí tan bien que creo que podía verla… Le conté cómo explotaba, cómo su manto de lluvia caía sobre mi piel, empapándola, y cómo, tras la tormenta, el sol aparecía de nuevo, colándose entre las gotas, maravillándome con su fulgor y calentando mi piel mojada. Cuando me preguntó a qué sabía el agua, le miré extrañada, pero cerré los ojos y mis imaginarios dedos la tocaron, me la llevé a los labios y la saboreé… Estaba salada. Cuando le pregunté por qué, se levantó de su sillón y, mientras me acompañaba hasta la puerta con una sonrisa, me dijo que las sensaciones eran mías, que yo debía interpretarlas… Sí, MS y los finales abiertos. Le encantan.

El jardín es maravilloso, parece un laberinto lleno de flores exóticas, extrañas plantas y pequeños insectos que nunca antes había visto. Levanto la vista hacia los grandes árboles y contemplo aves de increíbles plumajes preguntándome qué mente rebosante de imaginación pudo diseñar algo tan hermoso y, también, qué extraña composición química tendrá la mía para ir cogida de la mano con un completo extraño, en el más absoluto de los silencios y sin que ninguna sombra de incomodidad nos sobrevuele. Y entonces toda la magia que siento a mi alrededor se transforma en realidad en forma de un suave: su pulgar acaricia suavemente mis nudillos y ese gesto tan tierno es suficiente para romper mis diques de contención.

Toda la tensión acumulada a lo largo del día sale de repente, las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y aunque intento detenerlas no puedo, rompo a llorar como si en ello me fuese la vida, mi cuerpo se estremece en terribles espasmos hasta que unos brazos me rodean y me aprietan fuerte, muy fuerte contra un pecho duro y caliente, mientras sus manos suben y bajan por mi espalda en una lenta y deliciosa caricia. Y durante todo este tiempo no dice nada, y eso es lo que más le agradezco, porque no existen palabras que puedan consolarme, ni preguntas a las que quiera responder.

Una vez que la nube ha descargado, levanto la cabeza y ahí está el sol, iluminándolo todo con su luz y su calor, un sol con forma de hombre, un sol con ojos azules que todo lo llenan, que todo lo pueden.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Te he empapado la camisa!

Su boca se abre y por ella sale una carcajada maravillosa. Sus dedos secan las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—Sabía que me harías reír —dice tomándome la cara entre sus grandes manos y mirándome profundamente a los ojos mientras su boca se acerca a la mía… y me besa.

Y entonces yo, que nunca he sido una persona religiosa, descubro que el cielo existe, que los ángeles celestiales cantan de verdad, que las constelaciones de estrellas pueden bailar en pleno día, que el polvo cósmico pulula a mi alrededor convirtiendo mi micromundo en todo un universo, donde un astro rey lo ilumina todo. El roce de sus labios en los míos transforma el frío que siempre atenaza mi cuerpo en calor, su boca me transmite en ese beso todo el calor del sol y sus manos en mi cara parecen auténticas nubes de algodón. El beso se repite una y otra vez, hasta que mis labios se abren para recibirle y mi boca es invadida por una pasión que nunca he conocido, una pasión que me acaricia por dentro buscando en mi interior las respuestas a todas las preguntas, a todos los misterios, a todos los enigmas. Ya no existen el tiempo ni el espacio, ni el pasado ni el futuro, todo se ha fusionado en un único ente, en un único ser, que está aquí, entre mis brazos. Mi cuerpo reacciona de la única forma en que puede hacerlo: entregándose. Estiro los brazos y acaricio el suyo sintiendo cómo un estremecimiento le recorre mientras un profundo suspiro sale de su garganta y muere en mi boca, un suspiro de placer que me atraviesa el alma. Cuando nuestros labios se separan, su boca busca mi frente y deja sobre ella el beso más tierno; su pecho sube y baja descontrolado.

—Ya tienes mejor color —dice con una pequeña sonrisa; sus ojos brillan tanto que parecen auténticas estrellas—. Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

—¿Qué? No es necesario, no hace falta… Además…, ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Eso tiene fácil solución —dice tras una nueva carcajada—. Darien, me llamo Darien.

—¡Ho… hola…, Darien!

—¡Hola, risa bonita!

La habitación está fresquita, han dejado las cortinas echadas pero yo necesito aire y, como si mis pensamientos pudiesen volar y colarse en su cabeza, él entra y abre las puertas correderas. Sale a la terraza y coloca una de las tumbonas a la sombra. ¿Sólo una?

—Te vendría bien relajarte un poco. ¿Tienes algún tranquilizante?

Me quedo anonadada. ¿Sabe algo? No, es imposible.

—Yo…, sí…, en el neceser.

—Yo te lo traigo. —Vuelve con el neceser y un vaso de agua cuando su móvil comienza a sonar.

—Contesta, por favor, yo… también tengo que hacer una llamada —digo entrando en la habitación. Cuando vuelvo a la terraza me echo en la tumbona y escucho ese extraño idioma que no me da ni una pista de con quién habla. Al cabo de un rato, está apagando el teléfono cuando llaman a la puerta.

—No te muevas, yo abriré —dice dejando sobre mi cara una caricia que me hace estremecer. Vuelve con una bandeja en las manos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te ha entrado hambre?

—No, es para ti. —digo. Se queda a medio camino de colocar la bandeja sobre la mesa y me mira asombrado—. No has comido. —Cuando levanta la tapa se queda más pasmado todavía: pollo y doble ración de patatas fritas. Viendo su cara no puedo evitar una risa—. No me mires así. ¡Sólo es comida! De las siguientes dos horas no tengo un recuerdo muy nítido. Me relajé en la tumbona mientras él comía, me sentía bien, como cuando Chibi se encaramó a mis piernas y nos quedamos sopa; en aquel momento él también estaba cerca, en la terraza de al lado, y ahora está aquí, conmigo, cuidándome.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, los platos están vacíos y él teclea en un ordenador que antes no estaba aquí. ¿Quién lo habrá traído? La respuesta a mi pregunta surge del otro lado de la celosía, un hombre le dice en susurros algo que no entiendo, pero en medio del mensaje identifico claramente un nombre: NEHERENIA. Ojos azules deja de teclear y levanta la cabeza.

—¡Hola! —me dice con una sonrisa apartando el ordenador.

—¡Hola! —¿Cómo demonios ha llegado este hombre a mi terraza, a mi vida?

El hombre del otro lado de la celosía vuelve a insistir en su extraño idioma. Ojos azules le contesta de mala gana, pero en vista de que el otro es persistente, se levanta y coge el teléfono. Su voz, tan suave hace un momento, se vuelve fría y dura como el hielo. No entiendo nada de lo que dice, pero la conversación no es agradable y la corta pronto y de forma brusca. Le miro sorprendida; la llamada me ha devuelto a la realidad.

—Darien, escucha… yo… te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí, pero supongo que tienes asuntos importantes que atender y… no quiero que te tomes más molestias, ya estoy bien y…

Y mientras suelto esta perorata se acerca lentamente hasta mi tumbona, se sienta a mi lado y pone las manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos me miran intensamente. No puedo escapar y, lo que es peor, ¡no quiero! Me acaricia una mejilla y me aparta un mechón de pelo mientras su voz vuelve a adquirir el tono suave y tranquilo de hace un rato y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Nada es más importante que ESTO, y aunque sé que ya estás bien…, quiero que estés mejor. — Acerca su boca a la mía y me besa apasionadamente y yo… yo… no puedo evitar el impulso y le tomo la cara en las manos temiendo que se me escape entre los dedos como si fuese agua. Y mientras me besa es como si el sol, que se está poniendo, volviese a salir y lo iluminase todo, siento un calor que me llena y que me hace sentir viva, viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo, viva como la primera vez. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, está echado sobre mi cuerpo y acaricia mis costados suavemente. Entonces siento su tremenda erección sobre mi vientre y el miedo vuelve a tomar posiciones. ¡Estoy con un hombre al que no conozco! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Me pongo rígida al momento, y al momento él detiene sus caricias y sus besos y se aparta y me mira con gran dulzura. Apoya una mano en la tumbona y con la otra acaricia mi mejilla lentamente.

—No te asustes, por favor, de mí no, cariño, de mí no. Yo nunca te haré daño y no permitiré que nadie te lo haga —dice dándome un suave beso y levantándose despacio—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Le acompaño hasta la puerta sin saber qué decir. ¿Así de fácil? Vuelven a mi memoria las palabras de Rei: «Cuando una mujer dice NO es NO». Sale al pasillo, pero antes de irse se acerca de nuevo y, rodeándome la cintura, me aprieta contra su cuerpo y sus labios me besan por última vez.

—Por cierto, me encanta lo que te has hecho en el pelo, ¡estás preciosa! —dice enredando sus dedos en mis rizos y sonriendo.

Su mano toma de nuevo mi cara y me vuelve a besar con un beso largo y apasionado, tan largo y tan apasionado que no puedo evitar que un ahogado gemido de placer suba por mi garganta mientras le acaricio la cintura. Entonces oímos un pequeño chillido.

—¡Para, para, no le hagas daño! —Chibi se ha soltado de la mano de su hermano y corre por el pasillo con no muy buenas intenciones. Se lanza a mis brazos mirándole desafiante—. ¿Te estaba lastimando, Sere? —dice echando sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

—No, cariño, no me estaba lastimando, tranquila.

—Bueno, veo que estás en buenas manos, así que me voy —dice él sonriendo—. Si me necesitas, llámame. —Y se va, dejándome una suave caricia en la mejilla.

Tras despedirme de Chibi y de su hermano, que tiene cara de malas pulgas y mucho acné, vuelvo a la terraza, donde, sobre la mesa, encuentro su número de teléfono. Con una sonrisa lo grabo en mi móvil en marcación rápida. ¿Qué número le asigno? El número 1, por supuesto. Aprieto el papel contra mi pecho y respiro profundamente.

MAB: «Sí, sí, tú déjate llevar que luego ya vendrás llorando».

MAM: «El que no arriesga no gana, nena», dice mientras mira concentrado un combate de boxeo.

«¡Oh, dejadme en paz los dos! Quiero disfrutar de este momento», les digo apartándolos con la mano.

MAM se deja llevar por la emoción del momento que está viviendo frente a un imaginario televisor y le arrea un derechazo a mi ángel bueno.

¡Oh, Dios! Hoy parece ser el día de las bofetadas y los puñetazos. ¡Esto ya es demasiado! Los aparto de un empujón, porque yo también sé darlos, y cierro el chiringuito.

* * * T_T * * *

—¿Todo bien, jefe? —pregunta Nicolas cuando le ve entrar en la suite.

—Sí. —Darien se deja caer en el sofá—. Nicolas, quiero ponerle protección.

—¿Es por lo del comedor? No había peligro, lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Viste sus ojos? Estaba aterrorizada.

—No fue para tanto. Lo que pasa es que a las mujeres les asusta mucho la fuerza de un hombre, por eso algunos anormales se aprovechan de ello para someterlas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no quiero que vuelva a tener miedo, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Llama a los chicos de la costa y que me manden a los mejores.

—¿Cuántos pido? ¿Dos, como siempre?

—No, que vengan cuatro y…, Nicolas, asegúrate de que sean buenos.

—¿Has pensado qué pasará si se da cuenta? No le haría ninguna gracia, podrías tener problemas.

—Bueno, puedo lidiar con eso. Prefiero ver sus ojos enfadados que aterrorizados. Ponme con Helios, quiero encargarle algo más.

Nicolas coge el móvil y se lo pasa.

— Helios, gracias por el informe; muy completo, como siempre. Quiero que me hagas otro, pero esta vez sin prisa, tómate tu tiempo, lo quiero lo más completo posible. Es sobre la misma mujer, quiero saber cómo fue su infancia, todos los detalles que puedas encontrar.

—¿Estás haciendo negocios con ella, Darien? —pregunta Helios.

—Sí, el más importante de mi vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

8

No vuelvo a salir de la habitación durante el resto de la tarde. Mi cabeza es un auténtico torbellino de ideas y mi corazón late a un ritmo frenético y desenfrenado a pesar de mis muchas súplicas para que se serene. La noche cae lentamente sobre las islas con una serenidad que no alcanza mis sueños, las pesadillas me despiertan una y otra vez y traen a mi mente imágenes que no quiero recordar pero que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, siguen teniendo la misma nitidez que entonces.

Me despierto al nuevo día con la sensación de que el mundo que he conocido hasta ahora ha dejado de existir y que ante mí se abre otro que no sé qué me tiene deparado pero que ahí está, esperando a ser tomado, esperando a ser vivido. En un último intento por abrir un pequeño paréntesis en el que aclarar mis ideas, decido visitar la piscina redonda. Salgo por las grandes puertas giratorias del hotel y cruzo la carretera, atravieso la verja y recorro los senderos que la bordean maravillándome de lo que tengo ante mí. Si desde la terraza de la habitación parecía bonita, de cerca es una auténtica preciosidad, rodeada de grandes rocas negras y con el agua del mar inundándola continuamente parece un auténtico oasis. Aunque tengo que reconocer que también la he elegido porque no es apta para niños.

Una cómoda tumbona, un refresco y un libro estupendo es todo lo que necesito para sentirme en el séptimo cielo, salvo quizás unos ojos azules que me acaricien con su mirada.

¡Oh, Señor, tan pronto pienso en él mi vientre se contrae! No lo puedo evitar, es el efecto que ese hombre provoca en mi cuerpo con sus besos abrasadores y sus manos recorriéndome con un ansia que nunca antes había conocido. Intento apartar de mi mente su imagen y me concentro en el libro que tengo entre las manos, está llegando a su fin, pero afortunadamente no es el último, así que esta tarde me acercaré a comprar el siguiente, no, mejor los dos siguientes. ¡Por fin un soplo de aire fresco entre tanta literatura aburrida!

Devoro cada página con la misma pasión que me transmiten sus protagonistas. ¡Anda, Anastasia!

¡Como la que le llamó por teléfono! Leo la última página con la sensación de tristeza que siempre me provoca terminar una historia que me fascina y luego me meto en el agua para darme un baño sencillamente delicioso. Pero al poco rato mi diversión se estropea por la llegada de la pelirroja y su séquito. Entran en el recinto tan alborotadores como siempre y tomando posesión de todo lo que les rodea. No, ya no apetece estar aquí, pienso mientras me acerco a las escalerillas y las subo lentamente.

La pelirroja se incorpora en la tumbona al verme salir del agua. Sí querida, lo sé, con este bañador no se puede disimular nada, se me ve tal cual soy, con todos mis defectos. Recojo mis cosas y cuando paso a su lado una carcajada sale de sus bocas.

MAB: «¡Nada, tú ni caso! ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¡Gente así la hay en todas partes!».

MAM: «¿Sabes? Creo que el problema es que tú tienes algo que ella quiere».

«¿El qué? ¿Los michelines?»

Sorprendentemente, la hora de la comida me encuentra frente al espejo, mirándome con una expectación que hacía tiempo no sentía y viéndome guapa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me he puesto una minifalda blanca que me quedaba ajustada y que sorprendentemente ahora me queda perfecta, una camisa rosa con un precioso cinturón sobre las caderas, regalo de Rei, y unas alpargatas del mismo color con cintas cruzadas. Mi piel ya ha cogido un poco de color y mi pelo brilla con intensidad. ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!, me digo mientras me doy una vuelta observando mi aspecto. Cojo el bolso y, sin acordarme de pasar por el comedor, me voy en busca de mis ansiados libros.

No sé qué tienen las librerías que, tan pronto cruzo sus puertas, el tiempo parece detenerse. Una gran calma toma posesión de mi cuerpo y comienzo a pulular sobre los libros como las abejas sobrevuelan las flores en busca de su néctar, atraídas por sus olores y sus colores. Ese mismo efecto producen los libros en mí: sus portadas, sus diseños, sus títulos atrayentes despiertan mi curiosidad y me llaman, son como pequeños imanes que activan alguna parte de mi cerebro y me hacen recorrer los estantes olvidados en busca de tesoros. Fue así, dejando que el azar, el destino, la casualidad, o lo que quiera que sea que dirige nuestras vidas, me guiase, como llegaron a mis manos auténticas joyas como Irresistible, de Lisa Kleypas, Madre del arroz, de Rani Manicka, La casa de los amores imposibles, de Serena López Barrio, y tantos y tantos más que consiguieron proporcionarme las horas más hermosas en la soledad de mi castillo y que deberían formar parte de los grandes best sellers y copar las listas de los más vendidos por derecho propio.

Una sorprendente portada me hace abrir los ojos con alegría. Su título es Jack, pero cuando leo el argumento no puedo por menos que sonreír; sí, ésta debe de ser otra joya.

Que una mujer gorda, muy gorda, muy gorda, muy gorda… se enamore de un bombero guapo, muy guapo, muy guapo, muy guapo… no tiene nada de especial, pero cuando esto ocurre a la inversa es un fenómeno cuanto menos extraño que mentes privilegiadas deberían estudiar. Y eso le ocurrió a Jack. Se enamoró de una voz, se enamoró de una risa, se enamoró del tacto de una piel. Se metieron en su cuerpo, en su corazón y en su alma y ya nunca salieron de él, convirtiendo así a Jack, el bombero más guapo de toda la ciudad, el hombre al que las mujeres adoraban, en un hombre enamorado por primera vez.

¡Oh, Señor, si esto no es un reflejo de lo que me está pasando, que baje Dios y lo vea! Con mi nueva joya bajo el brazo, me voy en busca de los que he venido a buscar y que, naturalmente, están en primera fila porque se han convertido en todo un fenómeno literario, por más que los críticos hagan lo que se espera de ellos, que es fundamentalmente criticar. Entonces se me ocurre que podría llevarle un libro a Chibi. Sí, un libro bonito le gustará, me digo imaginándome su carita risueña abriendo el paquete. Y con la inestimable ayuda de la encargada, que sabe de lo que habla, elegimos un precioso libro para ella. Pero entonces la imagen de su hermano vuelve a mi memoria y me hace sonreír; parece tan enfadado y tan perdido… Sé, por experiencia en el colegio, que las maquinitas son el refugio de muchos adolescentes y que a veces sólo hace falta ponerles ante los ojos otras alternativas igual de placenteras. Pero los libros para adolescentes que veo, del estilo Harry Potter, no me convencen, probablemente habrá visto ya todas las películas. Me pongo a pensar en qué me gustaba a mí a su edad y de pronto se me enciende una pequeña bombilla. Sí, seguro que ése no lo ha leído; ni él ni ninguno de sus amigos.

Cargada con mis libros, me siento a tomar algo en una terraza. Un par de mesas más allá, un hombre de negro se acomoda hablando por teléfono en su extraño idioma; al cabo de un rato, un amigo se acerca y le acompaña. Estos hombres parecen de una raza extraña, son todo músculo. ¿Serán los genes?

A media tarde vuelvo al hotel, donde el clan de la pelirroja me recibe en recepción. Uno de sus amigos me mira de arriba abajo, sorprendido. ¡Bien, mi nuevo look no le pasa desapercibido! Pero la confirmación de que mi nuevo aspecto es, cuando menos, sorprendente me la proporciona el hombre de los ojos azules cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren ante mí y clava en mi cuerpo su mirada.

Sus ojos me recorren concienzudamente y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. ¡Vaya, parece que le gusta lo que ve!

—¡Hola! ¿Dónde estabas? Te andaba buscando, no has ido a comer —dice acercándose y dándome un suave beso en los labios mientras sus ojos recorren mi cara lentamente y sus manos rozan suavemente mi cintura.

—He estado de compras.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo? —pregunta acariciando mis brazos.

—¿Ahora? ¡Si sólo son las seis!

—Me gusta cenar temprano —dice en medio de una carcajada.

—Yo… tendría que cambiarme y…

—¿Por qué? ¡Estás preciosa! —exclama intentando apartarme los brazos para verme mejor.

—¡Oh, estate quieto, se me van a caer los paquetes!

—Ven. —Me quita los paquetes con una mano y me agarra con la otra—. Vamos a tomar algo en la cafetería.

Me coge de la mano y, al atravesar la recepción, pasamos por delante del grupo de la diosa pelirroja, que me lanza miradas asesinas; sus ojos echan fuego, pero no se oye ni una risa, silencio total.

—¿Y qué has comprado? —pregunta cuando nos acomodamos en la barra.

—Eh… libros.

—¿Más Cincuenta sombras? —dice con mirada pícara.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que sí.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay más libros como ése? —pregunta levantando las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa con ese libro? —Frunzo el ceño—. ¿Lo has leído?

—Sólo un poco.

—Ya. —Me pongo roja como un tomate, pero afortunadamente el camarero aparece y nos salva de una conversación incómoda.

Sin dejar que me cambia de ropa y tras entregar mis paquetes en recepción para que los suban a la habitación, me lleva a un restaurante llamado Las rosas. Atravieso el pequeño local siguiendo la mano que me guía hasta llegar a una puerta trasera, tras la que descubro un nuevo paraíso. Se abre ante mí con la majestuosidad que sólo las flores son capaces de otorgar a los espacios, una enorme terraza con mesas y sillas blancas, rodeada de altas celosías cubiertas por todo tipo de rosales en los que rosas de todas las formas y colores imaginables hacen las delicias de la niña que llevo dentro. Rojas, amarillas, blancas, rosas, bicolores, hasta las hay azules… No puedo resistir la tentación de acercarme y tocarlas, necesito comprobar que son de verdad. Su perfume se entremezcla con el del mar, que, al fondo de la terraza, nos regala su sensual cadencia. ¿Cómo es posible que este lugar no haya aparecido nunca en una película o en un anuncio? ¡Es perfecto, sencillamente perfecto! La comida no puede ser más deliciosa y los postres son un auténtico homenaje a los sentidos, aunque, inexplicablemente, Darien no los toca; está muy ocupado haciendo preguntas y más preguntas, tantas, que hasta mi ángel bueno protesta indignado.

MAB: «¡Esto parece un interrogatorio!»

Yo también estoy sorprendida por tanta curiosidad. ¿Quién es este hombre que quiere saberlo todo de mí? Tras la cena, nos vamos en dirección al puerto disfrutando de la noche que nos rodea. Es una auténtica delicia caminar libremente sintiéndome segura, y como no he visto a sus amigos en toda la noche decido preguntar, porque yo también quiero saber.

—¿Quiénes son los hombres que te acompañan siempre, Darien?

—Trabajan para mí.

—Y te dedicas a…

—Soy… constructor —contesta, indeciso.

—Pues en esta isla ya queda poco espacio para construir.

—Ahora estoy de vacaciones —dice con una sonrisa.

Siempre he pensado que las verdades a medias son incluso peores que las mentiras, porque las mentiras son mentiras al fin y al cabo, pero las verdades a medias denotan además falsedad, que parece lo mismo pero no lo es, por mucho que la Real Academia lo considere sinónimo. Las verdades a medias tienen una connotación de hipocresía y juego sucio que me cabrea y me desestabiliza, no lo puedo evitar. Así que en vista de que la sinceridad por su parte brilla por su ausencia, me suelto de su mano y busco el tabaco en el bolso mientras la ironía toma el control de mi boca.

—Así que eres CONSTRUCTOR —digo mientras enciendo un cigarrillo—. Y dime, ¿qué construyes? ¿Casas, barcos, trenes, aviones…?

—Soy constructor de edificios…, aunque la verdad es que no me dedico sólo a eso.

—Entiendo. —Suspiro profundamente mientras miro al cielo estrellado.

—¿Estás molesta? —me pregunta frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

—Pues sí, preguntas mucho pero contestas poco, la verdad —le digo muy seria.

—Sí, tienes razón. Yo… no tengo por costumbre abrirme a nadie, así que creo que me cuesta.

Parece un poco incómodo y tan vulnerable que me emociona. Tampoco es que tenga derecho a hacerle un interrogatorio.

MAB: «¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sabes de él en realidad?».

MAM: «Que le ha salvado la vida, que le ha dado su apoyo cuando se ha desmoronado, que la besa como nadie la ha besado… ¿Qué más hay que saber?».

—Darien, discúlpame, por favor, yo no pretendo que te sientas violento, es que has sido un poco evasivo en tus respuestas. Y yo… sólo intento conocerte.

—Mis respuestas te producen inseguridad.

—Un poco, sí.

—Bien. Tendré que acostumbrarme a darte la información que necesitas —dice frotándose la barbilla concentrado.

Pero ¿qué hago yo aquí exigiéndole a un hombre al que no conozco de nada que me lo cuente todo de él? ¡No tengo remedio!

—Bueno…, en realidad…, no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo y…

—¡Oh, Serena! —Se detiene, me rodea la cintura con los brazos y pega su cuerpo al mío—. ¡Complacerte no será para mí ninguna obligación y sí un gran placer!

Su boca busca la mía y la devora con un apasionado beso mientras sus manos acarician lentamente mi espalda. El cigarrillo se me cae de los dedos. Mi corazón late descontrolado, pero mi cuerpo responde a su beso con la misma intensidad y me pego a él sin darme cuenta. Sus manos me toman por las axilas y me levantan del suelo hasta que nuestras caras quedan frente a frente, y entonces ya no puedo más, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y su lengua entra en mi boca y la acaricia lentamente. Su beso sigue y sigue y parece no tener fin y mi cuerpo pierde la noción de dónde está. Su brazo me sujeta por la cintura y su otra mano recorre mi espalda y mi trasero excitándome hasta límites que no creía posibles. Casi no puedo respirar y de mi boca comienzan a surgir los primeros gemidos sin yo quererlo. Me deja en el suelo y, sin dejar de besarme, me aprieta contra su cuerpo mientras su mano se enreda en mi pelo, se aparta de mi boca y me mira con ojos muy brillantes.

—¿Vamos al hotel, cariño? —me dice en un susurro que es toda una promesa.

¡Quién podría negarse! Las palabras no consiguen salir de mi boca, pero mi cabeza asiente. Tras un nuevo beso que rompe mis últimas barreras, me toma de la mano y emprendemos el camino hacia el hotel en silencio.

Pero ante la puerta de la habitación, el miedo toma de nuevo el control de mis manos; me quita la tarjeta suavemente y abre. Me quedo en mitad de la habitación, con el corazón desbocado y los sentidos alerta. Él cierra la puerta con cuidado y se queda muy quieto. ¡Dios, tengo tanto miedo! Pero sé que quiero estar con él, quiero pasar la noche con él, y al verle tan quieto y expectante ya no puedo soportarlo por más tiempo.

—¡Ven, Darien, ven!

Me toma entre sus brazos como si yo fuese una tabla de salvación y él un náufrago a la deriva. Hunde la cara en mi cuello y aspira profundamente.

—¡Qué bien hueles!

—Gracias, tú también —digo hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

¡Oh, su olor! No sé qué tiene su olor pero me está volviendo loca, no huele a perfume, ni a loción de afeitar, ni a colonia… su cuerpo huele a piel.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta cogiéndome la cara entre las manos y mirándome muy serio—. No quiero quedarme si no estás segura, cielo —dice acariciando mis mejillas al verme dudar.

—Yo… no quiero que te vayas.

—No quiero irme, quiero estar aquí, contigo, quiero pasar la noche contigo y quiero despertarme a tu lado por la mañana, pero… sólo si estás segura.

—Sí, Darien, quédate, quédate conmigo.

Me toma entre sus brazos y me besa con tanta pasión que creo que me voy a desmayar. Lentamente comienza a desabrocharme la blusa y mi respiración descontrolada se descontrola aún más. Mis pechos, mis generosos pechos, siempre me han avergonzado un poco, por eso intento disimularlos todo lo que puedo, pero cuando abre mi blusa y los ve, siento cómo su respiración se descontrola también y su voz se vuelve ronca, muy ronca.

—Sabía que eras una mujer con curvas, pero tus pechos…

—¿Te… te gustan?

—¡Oh, Sere, tus pechos podrían volver loco a cualquier hombre!

Y entonces me río, y como si mi risa pudiera derribar murallas, me toma en sus brazos, me tiende sobre la cama y ya sin ningún pudor, sin ninguna duda, comienza a desnudarme. Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo me excitan hasta límites que no conocía. Hundo la nariz en su pecho y enredo mis dedos en su vello embriagándome con su olor. Sentir el tacto de su piel es maravilloso y no puedo dejar de tocarle, todo me gusta, todo lo siento, todo lo deseo.

¡Hace tanto desde la última vez que me entregué de forma voluntaria, que ya ni recordaba lo agradable que resulta que un hombre se excite sobre mi cuerpo!

Mis pezones en su boca se ponen firmes provocándole un gran gemido de placer, su respiración acelerada se agita cada vez más, y la mía, que ya estaba alterada, se descontrola por completo cuando mete su mano entre mis piernas y me acaricia. Un profundo gemido de placer sale de mi garganta y ese gemido desata su pasión con una intensidad que me estremece. Se tiende sobre mí y entonces soy consciente de lo excitado que está y no puedo evitar preguntarme si podré tener dentro de mi cuerpo algo tan grande sin que me duela. Los recuerdos de la última vez que Diamante me violó vuelven a mi memoria con la intensidad de entonces, pero el hombre de los ojos azules consigue lo que parecía imposible: ahuyentarlos con sus besos, con sus caricias, con su olor, con su cuerpo. La intensa pasión que me transmite su cuerpo hace desaparecer de mi mente el recuerdo de Diamante, hasta que, sin darme cuenta, comienzo a separar las piernas. Su miembro busca la entrada de mi cuerpo y, despacio, lentamente, como si temiera hacerme daño, entra en mis entrañas con una facilidad que no esperaba.

No siento ningún dolor, no siento ningún miedo, mi cuerpo se adapta al suyo como si ya le conociese y no puedo evitar estremecerme y gemir desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

—¡Oh, Darien!

Entra y sale de mi cuerpo despacio, muy despacio, acariciándome suavemente, pero cuando levanto las piernas y las aprieto contra su cuerpo sintiéndole totalmente dentro de mí, tan duro, tan caliente, tan deseoso, mis gemidos salen descontrolados. Se para, toma mi cara entre sus grandes manos y me mira preocupado.

—Espera, cariño, espera —dice besando despacio mis labios mientras respira profundamente—. Déjame saborearte un poco más, por favor, sólo un poco más. —Le miro sin entender—. He deseado tanto que llegara este momento que no quiero que termine, y si sigues gimiendo así…, yo no podré aguantar, cielo.

—No… no te gustan mis gemidos… Pues no los puedo evitar, Darien —digo casi sin aire.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me encanta oírte gemir, Sere, no dejes de hacerlo, por favor! —dice tomándome de nuevo con cuidado, despacio, lentamente.

—¡Ven, Darien, ven!

Ya no puedo aguantar más. Me pego a él levantando las caderas para recibirle pidiéndole más, mis manos recorren su piel sin descanso y mi boca busca la suya con desesperación. Rodeo su cintura con las piernas, quiero tenerle dentro de mí, le deseo, le necesito, y me muevo a su ritmo hasta que estalla en mi interior con un profundo gemido mientras pronuncia mi nombre. Siento cómo los espasmos del orgasmo atraviesan su cuerpo y le hacen convulsionarse de placer mientras le sigo abrazando y besando, es maravilloso sentirle así, tan entregado a mí, tan deseoso de mí. Pero cuando se queda tranquilo y levanta la cabeza, la tristeza de sus ojos me paraliza. Parece tan arrepentido…

¿Qué he hecho mal?

—Lo siento, cariño, lo siento —me dice dándome un suave beso en los labios.

—¿No… no te ha gustado?

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Me ha encantado! Pero siento no haber podido esperar por ti, lo siento, lo siento. —Hunde la cara en mi cuello y lo cubre de besos—. Estar entre tus brazos es… delicioso, Serena, tus caricias me vuelven loco, pero cuando he entrado en ti… ¡Oh, no hay ningún lugar del mundo donde quiera estar más que aquí, contigo, dentro de ti! —Aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se enredan en mi pelo acariciando mi cabeza y su boca devora la mía una vez más—. Siento no haberte dado placer, mi vida, no sabes cómo lo siento, pero dame cinco minutos y te compensaré.

—Pero entonces…, ¿no has terminado? —le pregunto, sorprendida.

Una inmensa carcajada sale de su pecho y me traspasa.

—¿Terminar? ¡Oh, cielo, aún no he empezado! —Y mientras dice esto y se ríe, siento que empieza a ponerse duro en mi interior.

—¡Oh, Darien, pero si todavía no han pasado los cinco minutos!

Una nueva carcajada sale de su boca y parece volverle loco. Se hunde en mí con un deseo y una desesperación que yo no he conocido nunca, parece que quiera atravesarme y yo… yo me abandono al placer de sentirme amada después de tanto tiempo. Sus besos y sus caricias me excitan hasta llevarme al borde del acantilado, me llena totalmente y siento que mi cuerpo está a punto de explotar. Soy toda fuego.

—¡Oh, Darien, Darien, Darien!

A mi súplica, su cuerpo aumenta el ritmo, sus ojos se clavan en mi cara y de mi boca sale un gemido tras otro mientras mi cuerpo se abre para él y se le entrega totalmente. Estallo en un orgasmo que me estremece y me dejo ir bajo este hombre que me ama como si le fuese la vida en ello. Busco su boca y la saboreo como si de un maná se tratase, gimo con toda mi alma y mi cuerpo alcanza el cielo.

En un último empujón se viene conmigo, se corre en mi interior con un gemido que se une a los míos mientras pronuncia mi nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando conseguimos serenar nuestros descontrolados corazones, toma mi cabeza entre sus manos y, mientras sus labios dejan miles de besos sobre mi piel, sus ojos brillan como si tuviese dentro todo el fuego del mundo.

—Sabía que estar contigo sería especial… pero no imaginaba cuánto —dice con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Ahora estás bien, cariño?

—¡Oh, sí, Darien, estoy bien, muy bien! —digo acariciando su cara—. Pero antes también estaba bien.

—Nunca me había pasado algo así, cariño, yo… siempre he sabido complacer y controlarme, pero contigo ha sido demasiado intenso… Tú… ¡eres perfecta para mí! —No tengo palabras con las que poder contestar a algo semejante y mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas—. No, por favor, no llores —dice cubriéndome de besos—. No soportaría verte llorar otra vez, no llores, cielo, no llores.

¡Yo creía que el cielo no existía, pero me equivocaba, lo he encontrado y está aquí, entre sus brazos! Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados. Los primeros rayos de sol inexplicablemente me despiertan. Salgo a la terraza, enciendo un cigarrillo y dejo que las emociones acumuladas se hagan sitio en mis ojos en forma de lágrimas mientras intento ordenar mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo ha podido este hombre tomar posesión de mi cuerpo con tanta facilidad? Me he entregado a él totalmente, sin recelos, y nos hemos acoplado el uno al otro como… como…, sí, como si realmente fuésemos perfectos el uno para el otro, como si nuestros cuerpos ya se conociesen, como si al primer contacto se hubiesen reconocido y hubieran encajado a la perfección, como las piezas de un puzle incompleto. Así me he sentido siempre, incompleta, me faltaba algo y no sabía qué, pero entre sus brazos lo he encontrado, me faltaba él.

Termino el cigarrillo y vuelvo a la habitación, donde le encuentro despierto, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y los ojos brillantes como estrellas. Aparta la sábana y me acuesto a su lado recreándome en este hombre que abre los brazos para que me acurruque en ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta dándome un beso.

—Sí, muy bien.

—¿Qué tal el pitillo?

—Delicioso, como tú.

—¡Tú sí que eres deliciosa! —dice rodando conmigo sobre la cama—. ¡Eres una mujer deliciosa y por eso quiero comerte entera!

Estallo en una carcajada y mi risa le enciende al momento, aparta las sábanas y se coloca entre mis piernas. Besa mis pechos y baja por mi estómago, pero cuando veo que sigue bajando hacia mi vientre me pongo tensa, tomo su cara entre las manos y me incorporo asustada.

—Darien, ¿qué haces? ¡No, eso no!

—Eh, eh, tranquila… —dice tendiéndose sobre mí, intrigado. Estoy tremendamente violenta, no quiero dar ninguna explicación, no quiero hablar de aquello, no quiero estropear una noche tan perfecta—. No te angusties, por favor, sólo haré lo que tú quieras que haga. —Me acaricia las mejillas pero no puedo evitar que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas—. Dime sólo una cosa, ¿es porque no lo has hecho nunca o porque no tienes un buen recuerdo?

—Lo… lo… lo segundo —digo casi sin voz.

—Entiendo. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, mi vida, quiero darte placer, todo el placer del mundo, pero sólo si tú quieres. ¿Te he hecho daño hasta ahora?

—No, pero…

—Entonces confía un poco más en mí, por favor. Cuando quieras que pare, sólo tienes que decirlo y pararé, te lo prometo.

Su lengua entra en mi boca invadiéndola completamente y sus manos recorren mi cuerpo en lentas caricias que no hacen sino avivar el fuego que nace en mi interior. Cuando su mano acaricia mi sexono puedo evitar un gemido profundo; sus dedos recorren mis labios y mi clítoris, lo masajean suavemente y yo siento que voy a estallar.

—Déjame saborearte —susurra—. Si quieres que pare sólo tienes que decirlo, cariño. Su boca baja por mi cuerpo, llega a mi sexo inflamado, excitado, deseoso, y se hunde en él, lamiéndome, chupándome, haciéndome estremecer; su lengua me recorre intentando conocer mis secretos. Toma mi clítoris en su boca, comienza a succionarlo y yo gimo descontroladamente hasta que alcanzo un orgasmo salvaje que me hace convulsionarme, no sé cuánto tiempo dura, pero creo que mucho porque pierdo la noción de dónde estoy. Mi respiración tarda en recuperar su ritmo normal. Él sube por mi cuerpo dejando un rastro de millones de besos, se tiende sobre mí y me abraza con una dulzura que nunca imaginé en su cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Darien! —digo escondiendo la cara en su cuello y oliendo su piel.

—¿Te ha gustado, cariño?

—Sí, Darien, pero…

—¿Te he hecho daño? —pregunta, alarmado.

—No, no me has hecho ningún daño —digo acariciando su cara y mirándome en sus ojos—. Me has dado un placer inmenso, pero tú… tú no has… —No me deja seguir hablando, comienza a reír y me acuna con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—¡Cariño, yo estoy en la gloria, no te preocupes por mí! Además, he matado dos pájaros de un tiro, te he dado el orgasmo que te debía y me he tomado el postre más delicioso que me podía imaginar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

9

Los viejos pecados tienen largas sombras, y las sombras de los míos están a punto de cernirse sobre mí, atraparme con su manto y convertir mi recién estrenado mundo de colores en un mundo gris, donde las gamas de grises y azules que habitan en la naturaleza humana lo van a invadir en su totalidad, ocultando mi recién descubierto sol. Es mi destino, al que la vida me ha llevado cuando en una intersección del camino no elegí bien. MS tenía razón cuando decía que no se puede cambiar el pasado. No, no se puede, y tampoco se puede evitar que aparezca de repente para recordarte el error que cometiste.

Cuando abro los ojos a un hermoso día, sonriendo porque siento mi cuerpo vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y oigo canturrear bajo la ducha a un ser bajado del cielo, no puedo ni imaginar lo que el destino me tiene reservado para las próximas horas. Me estoy poniendo la bata cuando le veo salir del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, la piel brillante y chorreando, los pectorales perfectos y bien definidos y esos brazos… ¡Oh, sus brazos! Esos brazos que me envuelven con tanta dulzura podrían espachurrar a un elefante si quisieran. Verle es un espectáculo. Pero ¿qué he hecho yo para tener a este hombre en mi cuarto?

—Ven.

Su voz no es más que un susurro, pero tiene la capacidad de hacerme vibrar, todas mis células responden a ese sonido, y cuando abre los brazos no puedo más que lanzarme a ellos. ¡Dios, qué bien se está aquí! Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estamos de nuevo en la cama.

—¡Pero qué bien hueles! —exclama hundiendo la cara en mi cuello.

—¡No digas eso, si necesito una ducha!

—No, no la necesitas, hueles de maravilla —dice pasando su nariz por mi piel desnuda—. Hueles a mujer, hueles a sexo, hueles a vida.

Este hombre tiene la capacidad de decir unas cosas que me dejan totalmente pasmada y sin palabras. Me quita la bata, me gira en la cama y me cubre con su cuerpo. Su boca recorre mi espalda llenándola de besos, separa lentamente mis piernas y entra en mí despacio, muy despacio, mientras sus gemidos en mi oreja me parecen el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Giro la cabeza buscando su boca y la encuentro, caliente, excitada, abrasadora. Su boca saborea la mía y su miembro me llena totalmente, no hay rincón de mi interior que quede vacío, nos acoplamos a la perfección. Me penetra más profundamente arrancándome un gran gemido de placer y mis caderas se levantan buscándole, llamándole, pidiéndole, recibiéndole más y más adentro. Aumenta el ritmo y me corro con un estremecimiento y un gemido que le vuelven loco, ya no puede parar y sigue moviéndose dentro de mi cuerpo mientras me pierdo en un orgasmo intenso, hasta que se deja ir dentro de mí estremeciéndose sobre mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos exhaustos, respirando con dificultad pero sin movernos. Nunca me he sentido más segura que en este momento, todo mi universo está aquí, entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo el latido de su corazón sobre mi espalda, sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello. Aparta mi pelo de la cara y me susurra al oído palabras que se quedarán en mi alma para siempre.

—Pero ¿cómo he podido pasar toda mi vida sin ti…?

El espejo del baño me devuelve la imagen de una mujer plena, de una mujer viva, de una mujer feliz. Enfundada en un vestido que metí en la maleta con la certeza de que jamás me atrevería a ponérmelo, y con el pelo reluciente tras una ducha que, diga él lo que diga, sí me hacía falta, salgo a la terraza a fumar un cigarrillo mientras le espero. Pero el destino, que había estado agazapado hasta ahora, sale de su escondite y golpea de nuevo a mi puerta en forma de llamada telefónica.

—¡Hola, Rei! —respondo con voz alegre y cantarina.

—¡Hola, cielo! No te habré despertado…

—No, ya estoy levantada. ¿Qué pasa, Rei. —Reconozco su tono de preocupación aunque no pueda verle la cara.

—Verás, Sere…, se trata de Diamante. —Siento que la sangre abandona mi cara y me dejo caer en la tumbona—. Te está buscando… Otra vez.

Rei me pone al corriente de lo que ha averiguado y mientras sus palabras intentan informarme manteniendo la calma, mi mente se ha puesto a trabajar a destajo buscando la forma de escapar una vez más. Me levanto y paseo por la terraza respirando profundamente en un intento de mantener bajo control las ganas de vomitar que han tomado posiciones en mi estómago mientras me pregunto por milésima vez ¿por qué, Diamante, por qué no me dejas tranquila, por qué vuelves una y otra vez a mi vida?

—Rei, esto no se va a acabar nunca… —Ya no puedo más, me siento en la tumbona y comienzo a llorar de la única forma que sé, desconsoladamente.

—Sere, yo… sé que no quieres oírlo pero tengo que decírtelo: deberías presentar una denuncia contra él.

—No, Rei, no, eso no haría sino complicarlo todo aún más… Yo lo único que quiero es que me deje tranquila, que siga con su vida y que me deje vivir tranquila…

—Pues no lo va a hacer, Sere. Está obsesionado contigo y no te va a dejar tranquila. Tienes que denunciarlo, es la única forma de pararle los pies de una vez por todas.

¿Cómo voy a afrontar esto? No puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que llegue, tengo que marcharme, tengo que irme antes de que me encuentre, tengo que volver a mi casa, a mi castillo, a mi cárcel, sólo allí estaré segura.

Me apoyo en la baranda de la terraza y contemplo este mar tan hermoso mientras las lágrimas no dejan de salir. ¿Por qué sigue martirizándome? Puede tener a la mujer que quiera, puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera. ¿Por qué no me deja tranquila, por qué? Todas las agonías tienen un final, ¿por qué esta no termina?

—¿Cielo, qué pasa? —Darien ha entrado sin que me entere y acaricia mis brazos preocupado, sobresaltándome—. Perdona, te he asustado… ¿Estás llorando?

Me toma en sus brazos y yo hundo la cara en su cuello y dejo que el llanto salga de mi pecho como un torrente que intenta liberarme del terror que siente mi corazón, que lo atenaza, que lo oprime, que lo estrangula. Me levanta en el aire y se acerca a la tumbona, donde se sienta y me acomoda en su regazo. Aprieta mi cuerpo contra el suyo y sus manos dejan en mi espalda todas las caricias del mundo.

—Dime qué pasa, mi vida.

—Es… es… Diamante…, mi ex marido… Me está buscando, Darien, y yo… yo… tengo que marcharme de aquí, tengo que irme antes de que me encuentre. Quiere hacerme daño y… acabará encontrándome, Darien, me encontrará… Tengo que marcharme… Tengo que volver a mi casa… Sólo allí estaré segura…

—No se puede huir eternamente, Serena, antes o después tendrás que parar y mirarle de frente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que tengo que enfrentarme a él? ¿A Diamante? —pregunto con mirada desorbitada.

—No, cariño, tú no puedes enfrentarte a él, pero yo sí —dice limpiando mis lágrimas—. No voy a permitir que nadie te obligue a huir, no lo permitiré.

—Pero, Darien, tú… tú no le conoces… Diamante es capaz de todo… Y te aseguro que cuando digo todo es… TODO.

—Yo también soy capaz de todo, y cuando digo todo es… TODO.

Sé que intenta arrancarme una sonrisa, pero no lo consigue. Mi mundo se ha vuelto del revés una vez más y mi sistema nervioso amenaza con provocar un cortocircuito en cualquier momento. El miedo que Diamante me provoca es algo que deberían analizar los estudiantes de psiquiatría en alguno de sus muchos años de carrera. No he conocido ninguna sensación más total y absoluta que el miedo que ese hombre es capaz de provocar en mí, es un miedo que me domina por completo, toma posesión de mi cuerpo y mi mente y los invade en su totalidad, no hay tranquilizantes que puedan con él, por mucho que la ciencia haya avanzado.

Cuando entro de nuevo en el baño para lavar mi congestionada cara, la imagen que me devuelve el espejo no puede ser más espantosa. ¿Cómo se puede cambiar tan rápidamente en tan poco tiempo? Mis ojos parecen querer salir de las órbitas y la expresión de miedo de mi cara me da más miedo todavía. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Marcharme? ¿Quedarme? Darien tiene razón, no puedo seguir huyendo, es agotador mirar siempre por encima del hombro para comprobar que él no está ahí, esto tiene que acabar, pero denunciarle no haría más que aumentar su odio, y entonces yo ya no tendría escapatoria, me acabaría enviando a donde se reposa eternamente. Sé lo rencoroso que puede llegar a ser, lo sé muy bien, nunca ha dejado una afrenta sin venganza, y conmigo se cebaría, estoy segura. No, no puedo seguir huyendo, tengo que afrontarlo de una vez por todas, no puedo dejar que siga dirigiendo mi vida sin estar en ella, no puedo… Pero Darien…, tampoco puedo inmiscuirle en esto… Es mi problema, debo solucionarlo yo…

Le encuentro en medio de la habitación hablando por teléfono. Cuando cuelga me acerco, acaricio sus brazos y le miro muy seria.

—Darien, quiero hablar contigo. —Frunce el ceño y me mira concentrado—. Yo… no puedo permitir que te metas en esto… Diamante es mi problema y debo resolverlo yo… Él… él no es una buena persona y… tú y yo acabamos de conocernos. No es justo para ti verte en esta situación… —No me deja seguir hablando, me pone un dedo sobre los labios, se sienta en el borde de la cama y me toma en su regazo.

—Yo también quiero hablar contigo y quiero que me escuches atentamente. No me pidas que me aparte, porque no lo voy a hacer. Me inmiscuyo porque quiero, porque no quiero estar en ningún lugar que no sea a tu lado, porque tus problemas son mis problemas. Tu ex marido no es nadie para mí, no voy a permitir que se acerque a ti, no voy a permitir que te ponga una mano encima, no voy a permitir que te hable, ni siquiera voy a permitir que te mire. —Toma mi cara en su mano y me besa muy despacio—. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Serena, y tú tampoco. Has venido de vacaciones y seguirás disfrutando de ellas, pero a partir de ahora lo harás con protección. Los muchachos están esperando en el pasillo, así que no te asustes. Estarás protegida en todo momento, quiero que estés tranquila. ¿De acuerdo?

Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas y asiento porque no puedo hablar y aunque pudiera no sabría qué decir ¿Quién es este ángel que me ha enviado el cielo? ¿Y cómo es posible que haya terminado teniendo guardaespaldas? Me siento como si estuviera viviendo una auténtica película, supongo que mi sistema nervioso en este momento lo ve todo un poco distorsionado.

En el pasillo, dos hombres inclinan la cabeza a modo de saludo, nos acompañan hasta el comedor y se quedan en la puerta. En su mesa está el que me devolvió el pie y al que aún no he dado las gracias, pero es que he estado muy ocupada. Voy al bufé y vuelvo con dos cafés y un plato lleno de bollos porque no sé lo que le gusta desayunar. Su amigo nos deja solos.

—No, cariño, siéntate aquí a mi lado, así podrás ver la entrada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque al peligro siempre hay que mirarlo de frente, nunca darle la espalda. ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

—Yo… había pensado en pasar la mañana en la piscina, pero…

—Me parece una idea estupenda, el hotel es seguro, puedes estar tranquila.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Darien? —le pregunto tomando un sorbo de café.

—Porque tengo hombres vigilando y el director ha puesto al tanto a la seguridad. No podrá entrar aunque quiera, te lo aseguro.

—Pero… no podrán detenerlo si viene aquí… No le conocen —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—No te preocupes por eso —me dice con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar, Darien? ¡No saben quién es y…!

—Oh, Sere, siempre pidiendo información… ¡Está bien! —Saca su cartera y me muestra la foto de mi… EX MARIDO—. Es éste, ¿verdad?

—Sí… pero… cómo…

—Todos mis hombres y la seguridad del hotel tienen su foto, te aseguro que si asoma su cara por la puerta no podrá pasar de recepción.

—Darien… pero… cuando dices mis hombres y la seguridad… ¿de cuántos hombres estás hablando?

—¿En este momento? De unos cincuenta.

—¿Qué? —La taza me resbala de las manos.

Regreso a la habitación para cambiarme de ropa con dos hombres guardando mi espalda; durante los próximos días serán «mi sombra». Darien se ha ido a hablar con el director del hotel, ese señor al que no conozco y al que tampoco he dado las gracias, y yo aprovecho para salir a la terraza a fumar un cigarrillo y poner a Rei al día de mi vida sentimental. Sin saber que mi querida amiga, dejándose llevar por el pragmatismo que la hace tan especial, va a ponerme una vez más al borde del acantilado, ese al que he llegado tantas y tantas veces y que incomprensiblemente nunca he llegado a sobrevolar, pero que, como dicen mis dos ángeles, es una simple cuestión de tiempo.

—¡Me alegro tanto por ti, Sere! Ya era hora de que te pasara algo bueno, ya era hora. Y no sabes cuánto me tranquiliza que te pueda dar protección.

—Sí, Rei, pero Diamante…

—Olvídate del gilipollas de tu ex, no te emparanoies más con él, ¡ya te ha robado demasiado tiempo! Estás en un buen hotel, con un hombre que te está protegiendo, con guardaespaldas nada menos —dice con una risa nerviosa—. Disfruta, cielo, disfruta de lo que tienes, no dejes que Diamante te lo estropee, ya bastante daño te ha hecho, no dejes que te siga amargando la vida, Sere, no le dejes.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Rei?

—¡Venga, venga! —Puedo sentir su emoción al otro lado—. Pásatelo bien y… ¡ah, toma precauciones! ¡Ya me entiendes!

¡Ay, mi madre, precauciones! ¡No he tomado precauciones! ¡No he tomado precauciones!

Media hora más tarde Darien me llama por teléfono.

—Nena, ¿por qué no has bajado a la piscina? ¿No te encuentras bien?

—Sí… sí…, estoy bien… Es que… Estás ocupado ahora, ¿verdad?

—Ya no, espérame.

No han pasado ni dos minutos cuando abre la puerta de la habitación y me encuentra sentada a los pies de la cama mirando al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, mi vida?

—Darien, yo… he estado hablando con Rei y…

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora ése?

—No ha sido él, Darien, he sido yo, yo… yo… —No me salen las palabras y estoy muy colorada, me arde la cara, esto es muy violento y no sé cómo decírselo—. Darien, yo… yo… no he tomado precauciones. —Abre los ojos como platos y se sienta de golpe a mi lado, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada—. Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…

—¡No, no, no! —replica tomando mi cara entre sus grandes manos y besándome con fuerza—. No ha sido culpa tuya, no ha sido culpa tuya. ¡Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo! Es culpa mía, sólo mía, soy yo el que tengo que tomar precauciones, no tú.

—Pero es una responsabilidad de los dos…

—No, yo siempre me he ocupado de esa parte, soy yo el que tengo que tomarlas, siempre lo he hecho, pero es que contigo ni siquiera me acordé. ¡Perdóname, cariño, no volverá a pasar!

—¿Siempre has tomado precauciones? —le pregunto, sorprendida.

—Sí. Tenía que haberme ocupado yo, no tengo perdón, lo siento, mi vida —dice besándome de nuevo—. Pero es que cuando te tengo desnuda entre mis brazos pierdo la capacidad de razonar, no puedo pensar en nada que no seas tú, tu piel, tu cuerpo, tu risa… No volverá a pasar. —Se levanta, saca varios preservativos de la cartera y los deja sobre la mesilla—. ¿Te parece bien? Así no volveré a olvidarme.

—Sí, está bien… ¿Sabes, Darien? Creo que guardas muchos secretos en esa cartera, algún día no podré resistir la tentación y tendré que registrártela.

Con una carcajada, me toma en sus brazos y me tiende sobre la cama; luego me quita el vestido y me deja en bañador.

—Me encanta este bañador, qué bien te sienta este color. Pero ahora mismo me gustaría quitártelo.

—¡Quítamelo!

Como si mis deseos fuesen órdenes para él, me baja los tirantes y hunde la boca en mis pechos. Acaricio su cabeza gimiendo de placer y siento que en mi vientre el deseo crece, un deseo que me quema, que me llena. Acaricia mi cuerpo con sus grandes manos, que pueden proporcionar las caricias más tiernas, y me besa haciéndome enloquecer. Me abraza fuerte y rueda poniéndome sobre su cuerpo; su pene queda encajado entre mis labios, duro y caliente. Nuestras bocas se devoran. Levanto las caderas buscando su miembro y las bajo lentamente haciéndole entrar en mi cuerpo despacio, muy despacio, mientras los gemidos de su boca en la mía me excitan más y más. Me incorporo, quedo sentada sobre él, y separo las piernas para sentirle totalmente dentro de mí. Se convulsiona y gime con fuerza, tener a este hombre dentro de mí es como estar en la gloria. No puedo más y acelero el ritmo.

Él me mira y deja que me mueva libremente sobre su cuerpo excitado.

—¡Sí, cariño, así, así!

La imagen de un caballo negro sobre la blanca estepa siberiana vuelve a mi memoria. Muevo mis caderas sobre su cuerpo con toda la intensidad de la que soy capaz hasta que me corro en un orgasmo que me devasta y él se viene conmigo lanzando un profundo gemido que me hace estremecer de placer al tiempo que se incorpora y me abraza con fuerza. Nos quedamos así, abrazados, mucho, mucho tiempo. No quiero separarme de él, ni él de mí, pero de pronto su rostro, hasta hace un momento tranquilo y relajado, se contrae.

—¿Qué pasa, te hago daño?

—No, cariño, no me haces daño, pero me temo que yo sí podría hacértelo a ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo siento Sere, lo siento mucho —dice cerrando los ojos y meneando la cabeza con pesar.

—Pero ¿qué pasa, Darien, qué pasa?

—¡Lo he vuelto a olvidar, mi vida! —dice mirando la mesilla donde los preservativos siguen sin usarse.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—¡Oh, sí!

Mis dos ángeles están de rodillas, uno al lado del otro, con las manos entrelazadas, entonando una plegaria al unísono.

La hora de comer nos encuentra enredados en la cama. Yo, que siempre he criticado a mi madre por retozar alegremente, ahora no hago otra cosa.

Cuando llegamos al comedor hay poco movimiento, los chicos, como él los llama, no están a la vista pero están vigilantes. Cuando un hombre muy trajeado se acerca a nuestra mesa, mi querido ruso se levanta cortésmente y le estrecha la mano.

—Hemos comprobado que todas las cámaras de vigilancia funcionan correctamente. Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer, no dude en decírmelo.

—Le estoy muy agradecido, señor Conde, le aseguro que no olvidaré esto. —Lo dice tan serio, que yo también le creo.

La mañana de piscina que postergué para que un hombre de infarto me llevase al cielo, se convierte

en tarde de piscina, y hacia allí me encamino con mi gran bolsa, pero tan pronto la ven los hombres de

negro, me la quitan de las manos y yo me siento como Pretty Woman.

Al rato de llegar, la familia hace acto de presencia y Chibi corre hacia mí.

—¿Hoy te has acordado de ponerte crema?

—Sí, cariño, hoy me he acordado—. De otras cosas no, pero de la crema sí.

El padre se queda en la barra hablando con el camarero, el hermano se mete en el agua al momento,

y Chibi madre se desploma literalmente en la tumbona con cara de enfado.

—Pareces cansada.

—¿Cansada? Lo que estoy es agotada. Acabo de tener una pelotera con mi marido por culpa del crío. El otro día se quedó sin la dichosa maquinita y desde entonces no ha parado para que le compremos otra, pero me niego, se pasa todo el día con ella en la mano. Mi marido quiere comprársela, claro, sólo para no tener que escucharle. ¡Pero no me da la gana! Valen un pastón y no estoy dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer, así que hemos tenido una buena bronca. —Chibi ratifica las palabras de la madre asintiendo enérgicamente.

Cuando la madre termina de despotricar contra el testarudo de su marido, cosa que le lleva un buen rato, mientras la traviesa Chibi, incomprensiblemente, sentada muy quieta en mi tumbona, la mira sin perderse ninguno de sus gestos, me digo que ha llegado el momento de que los libros ejerzan el especial poder que tienen y aplaquen tan caldeados ánimos.

—Pues yo he estado de compras y he encontrado algo que quizás le guste a este ratoncito —digo abriendo mi bolso.

—¿A mí? —exclama la niña—. ¿Me has comprado un repalo, un repalo para mí? —Le doy el libro, lo mira con ojos desorbitados y lo levanta en el aire para que lo vea su hermano—. ¡Mira, Peruru, un repalo! ¡Sere me ha comprado un repalo!

—También he traído algo para ti —digo cuando el chaval se acerca al borde de la piscina con curiosidad.

—¿Para mí? —dice sorprendido saliendo del agua.

—Sí, pero te advierto que no es ninguna maquinita. —Le entrego el libro primorosamente envuelto.

—¡Un libro! —dice frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, así se les llama.

—El camino. ¿Y de qué va?

—Trata sobre una pandilla de chavales. Lo leí hace muchos años, cuando tenía tu edad, y me gustó mucho.

—¿Qué se dice, Peruru? —interviene la madre.

—Gracias.

—De nada, espero que te guste.

El chaval deja el libro suavemente sobre la tumbona, lo cual es una buena señal, mientras Chibi termina de desembalar el suyo y comienza a chillar de emoción.

—¡De pincesas, mami! ¡Es un libo de pincesas!

—Ya lo veo… Muchísimas gracias, Serena, no tenías por qué molestarte, eres un encanto.

—¡Eso mismo pienso yo! —Su voz a mi espalda hace que mi corazón comience a aletear. Ahí está mi Sol, en bañador y camiseta no podría estar más guapo. Se agacha a mi lado con ojos brillantes y tomando mi cara entre sus manos me besa suavemente—. Estás ardiendo ¿Te apetece un baño?

Nos damos un delicioso baño hasta que mi tranquilidad se ve empañada por la llegada de la diosa pelirroja, que tan pronto hace acto de presencia con su séquito clava en Darien su mirada y ya no la aparta en ningún momento. Se me enciende la cara al instante, y él, que parece leer mis pensamientos, me rodea con sus brazos mientras sus labios besan mi cuello y mis mejillas y me va acercando lentamente al otro extremo de la piscina, donde aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío y me hace sentir su erección sobre mi vientre.

—Mírame, Sere, mírame. ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando miro tus ojos? —¡Oh, vaya, estoy sorprendida!

Mis ojos no tienen nada de especial, quiero decir que no son como los de la pelirroja, aunque Luna siempre decía que tengo unos ojos muy bonitos, «ojos de pez», decía ella—. Tus ojos son del mismo color que tiene la tierra donde nací. No he vuelto a ver ese tipo de tierra en ningún lugar del mundo, y he visitado muchos. La primera vez que vi tus ojos fue aquí, en la piscina, el día que saliste corriendo —dice con una sonrisa—. Tus ojos tienen el color de mi tierra. Recuerdo a mis padres trabajando aquella tierra. Cuando volvían a casa por la noche, todo su cuerpo estaba de ese color, sus manos, sus pies, todo. Tienes los ojos del color de mi tierra, del color de mi hogar.

¡Señor! ¡Qué cosas más bonitas dice este hombre! ¿Quién dice que los rusos no son románticos?

Me abrazo a su cuerpo y dejo que me impregne su calor. Por encima de su hombro veo a la familia y… ¡oh, sorpresa, el chaval ha abierto el libro y ha comenzado a leerlo!

Cuando abandonamos la piscina, dejamos a la familia enfrascada en una nueva discusión.

—¡No voy a repetirlo, Peruru! —dice la madre metiendo las cosas en la bolsa—. ¡Recoge de una vez! El chaval intenta hacer lo que le dice la madre, mete las cosas en la bolsa con una mano pero no puede quitar los ojos del libro que sostiene en la otra. ¡Ya se ha enganchado!

La vida que me ha tocado vivir se ha convertido sin yo pedirlo en una auténtica caja de sorpresas, y así, en forma de caja, llega una nueva sorpresa que va a desbaratar todos mis esquemas. Nicolas se la entrega a Darien en la puerta y éste la guarda rápidamente en el armario.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una sorpresa.

—¿No me vas a decir lo que es? —pregunto cogiendo el bolso.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque entonces no sería una sorpresa. —Sonríe y abre la puerta.

Bajamos a cenar, pero mi estómago no está muy por la labor, así que hago ver que como mientras observo la marabunta que llena el comedor. En los postres Chibi nos hace una visita con un plato con flan en las manos. Me sorprende ver que Darien la mira divertido y le ofrece una silla. Chibi se encarama al instante y, entre cucharada y cucharada de flan, habla con él como si le conociese de toda la vida. Así son los niños. «Eres amigo de mi amiga, entonces eres mi amigo.» La escucho sin poder evitar una sonrisa, la imaginación infantil nunca deja de sorprenderme; además, los niños proporcionan mucha información sin darse cuenta, lo sé por experiencia.

—¡Es chulísimo! —le dice con los ojos muy abiertos—. Salen pincesas, píncipes, hadas madinas, y duendes que pueden volar y… —En su mundo de fantasía todo es posible.

—Chibi, ¿dónde está tu hermano? —pregunto—. No lo he visto.

—No ha venido a cenar, dijo que no tenía hambre, pero es mentira porque le he visto comerse una chocolatina. Es por ese libo que le has repalado, no se despega de él y papá dice que está alunizado porque Peruru antes no leía… ¿Sabes? Mi pofe dice que hay que leer mucho… pero no me enseña —dice frunciendo el ceño—. Y mamá siempre le dice a Peruru que lea, que lea, que lea, y a veces se enfada mucho y grita: «¿Qué quieres? ¿Acabar como tu padre?».

—¿Y a qué se dedica tu padre?

—Mi padre —Chibi baja la voz y acerca su cara a la mía— es policía, pero policía… de los que van desnudos.

—¿Desnudos?

—Sí —me contesta muy seria.

—Pero, Chibi, ¿cómo va a ir desnudo? ¡Eso no puede ser!

—¡Que síiii! —Pone los ojos en blanco—. Mamá siempre dice que papá es un policía sin uniforme, y si no lleva uniforme es que va desnudo. Debe de pasar mucho fío, a lo mejor por eso ronca tanto.

Al poco la madre viene a buscarla y ella se marcha a regañadientes.

Darien me mira con una sonrisa muy dulce mientras me tomo el café.

—Tienes cara de sueño. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a dormir?

—¿No te importa? Estoy cansada.

—Vamos —dice cogiéndome de la mano.

En el ascensor me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me pega contra su cuerpo, pero mi tranquilidad se ve amenazada una vez más cuando las puertas se abren y la pelirroja y su séquito entran en él. No puedo evitar que un profundo suspiro de hastío salga de mi pecho; sé que no perderá la ocasión que el destino le brinda, sin importarle nada que yo esté presente.

—¡Es genial, Beryl! —dice, emocionado, uno de sus amigos—. ¡Nunca había visto semejante despliegue de prensa, estarás en todas las portadas!

—¿No habréis olvidado invitar a Marco?

—No, si ya ha llegado, te está esperando.

Habla del famoso diseñador, ese que ha saltado recientemente a la fama y al que todas las celebrities se rifan, lo cual no entiendo muy bien porque ¡donde estén Victorio y Lucchino! Pero ella, envalentonada por las buenas noticias, clava en Darien sus impresionantes ojos azules mientras su increíble melena baila alrededor de su cara y una gran sonrisa aparece en sus perfectos labios. ¡Dios, no se puede ser más guapa!

—¿Te gustaría venir a mi fiesta? Es en la discoteca del hotel y va a estar todo el mundo.

Darien la mira fijamente y una gran sonrisa asoma a sus labios. Oh, sí, Darien sabe sonreír de una forma que a una se le para el corazón, y eso ha debido de pasarle al corazón de la pelirroja, porque sus ojos comienzan a brillar con un rayo de esperanza.

—Gracias, pero tenemos otros planes —dice acariciando suavemente mi cintura.

—No deberías perdértela —comenta ella mientras su mano va sugerentemente hacia su pelo y lo mueve con gracia—. Va a venir mucha gente importante.

—Nadie es más importante para mí que ELLA.

Y, diciendo esto, toma mi cara entre sus manos, su boca se acerca a la mía y me da un beso largo y sensual que me lleva hasta el firmamento y me hace olvidar lo que tengo delante. Cuando se aparta de mi boca, la imagen de la diosa que refleja la puerta del ascensor no puede estar más desencajada: su cara es un auténtico poema, así como el envaramiento de su cuerpo, que se ha puesto rígido ante semejante desplante. Llegamos a la habitación sin que la sonrisa se le haya borrado de la cara.

—¿No crees que has sido un poco cruel? —le digo, preocupada.

—¡Ni mucho menos! Creo que aún se merecía más.

Me coge entre sus brazos y me besa con pasión encendiéndome al momento, sólo el roce de su barba ya me excita. Está guapísimo, lleva pantalón negro, camisa blanca y americana también negra, y todo le queda como un guante. Se quita la chaqueta y le miro de arriba abajo sin dar crédito todavía a que esté aquí, conmigo, despreciando ante mis ojos a una diosa pelirroja que se le ofrece en bandeja. Pero cuando abre la puerta del armario y cuelga su americana en una percha, todo mi mundo se paraliza.

Cuando se gira, me encuentra con los ojos desorbitados, la boca muy abierta y las manos en las caderas, dispuesta para un cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Pero ¿qué es eso? —digo mirándole furibunda.

—No te enfades…

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —Abro las puertas del armario de par en par y en todas partes hay ropa de hombre. ¡Hay ropa suya en mi armario! ¡Esto es una invasión en toda regla!—. ¿Qué es esto, Darien?

—Le he pedido a Nicolas que me trajera algunas cosas.

—¿Algunas cosas? —Revuelvo las prendas y encuentro camisas, pantalones, calcetines y hasta calzoncillos. ¡Oh, esto es demasiado!—. ¡Pero si aquí hay de todo!

—Sere, no puedo pasarme el día yendo de una habitación a otra, compréndelo.

—Pero tú… tú… no puedes tomar una decisión así sin consultarme. Es mi espacio. ¡Mi espacio, Darien!

—Bueno, ése también es tu espacio —dice mirando la cama con una sonrisa traviesa— y no tienes ningún inconveniente en compartirlo.

—Pero eso… ¡no es lo mismo, Darien, no es lo mismo! —digo moviendo las manos con desesperación.

La sonrisa pícara que aparece en sus labios no hace sino encenderme aún más. Me refugio en el baño, donde el espejo me devuelve la imagen de una mujer enfadada, sí, muy enfadada, pero también asustada, muy asustada. ¡Se ha traído sus cosas! ¡Se ha traído sus cosas!

MAB: «Quiere estar contigo… No seas egoísta».

MAM: «Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Acaso no sabes que los armarios de una mujer son sagrados?».

«¡Oh, callaos los dos de una vez, no me dejáis pensar!» Se sientan uno junto al otro en el váter, dándose pequeños empujones, mientras decido meterme bajo la ducha, más por serenarme que por otra cosa. ¡Estoy que muerdo! Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿cómo ha podido hacer algo así sin consultarme? ¡Eso no se hace! ¡No puede tomar semejante decisión por su cuenta, no puede! Por desgracia, esta vez el agua no consigue relajarme ni siquiera un poco, así que cuando llama a la puerta no le recibo precisamente de buen humor.

—Sere, ¿puedo entrar?

—¡No!

—No te molestaré, sólo quiero dejarte esto.

Abre un poco la puerta al tiempo que yo abro la boca para echarle con cajas destempladas, cuando veo que en el suelo deja precisamente una caja. ¡La sorpresa! Cierro la boca al instante. ¿Qué será? Si pretende camelarme con regalos, ¡va listo! ¿Qué habrá dentro? ¿Flores? ¿Y me las deja en el baño?

No, no puede ser, pienso mientras salgo de la bañera y me seco. Me siento en el váter, pongo la caja sobre mis rodillas y respiro profundamente.

¡Oh, Dios santo! Un precioso camisón amarillo, primorosamente doblado, me mira desde la caja. ¡Nunca había visto nada tan bonito! Tiene unos tirantes muy finos, un increíble corpiño de encaje y termina en una vaporosa gasa que debe de llegar a medio muslo. Estoy emocionada.

¡Debe de haber costado una fortuna! Lo miro embelesada. ¿Me lo pongo? Me lo paso por la cabeza y resbala por mi cuerpo. Me queda como un guante, mi bronceado resalta bajo este color amarillo pálido y mi pelo brilla como si tuviese estrellas enredadas en él. Me miro en el espejo y me digo que ésa no soy yo, no parezco la misma que llegó hace unos días.

MAM: «Y él ha sido el artífice de semejante cambio».

MAB: «¿No se merece que le cedas un poquito de armario? Tampoco es tanto pedir».

«¡Sí, tenéis toda la razón! Me he comportado como una cría egoísta, no he sido justa, le pediré perdón.»

MAM: «Nena, sal con ese camisón y no hará falta que pidas perdón».

MAB: «Tampoco estaría de más que lo hiciera. Pedir perdón nos hace más grandes, no más pequeños; es lo que siempre dice el Jefe, y si él lo dice…».

MAM: «¡Oh, cállate, no estropees el momento con lecciones bíblicas!».

La habitación está en penumbra, únicamente iluminada por la luna que brilla tras las grandes puertas correderas abiertas a la noche. Me espera desnudo, sentado a los pies de la cama mirando hacia la terraza muy concentrado.

—Darien…

Cuando gira la cabeza veo que tiene un preservativo colgando de los dientes y me da un ataque de risa. Él abre la boca, sorprendido, y el condón cae al suelo.

—¡Dios santo, Sere, estás preciosa!

—Gracias a ti —digo acercándome despacio. Acaricia mis caderas y hunde la cara en mi estómago —. Darien, yo… no necesito que me hagas regalos.

—¿No te gusta? —dice besando mis pechos.

—Me encanta, es precioso, pero no hace falta.

Sus manos acarician mis piernas y van subiendo por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi trasero.

—¡No llevas nada debajo! —Niego con la cabeza mientras me sienta sobre sus piernas, su miembro queda encajado entre mis labios acariciándome suavemente—. Sere… ¡estás empapada!

—Oh… lo siento… yo…

—No, cariño, no —dice abrazándome fuerte—. ¡Es maravilloso sentirte así, maravilloso!

Me levanta un poco y mete el pene en mi interior lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro que nuestras pieles se tocan. Sentirle dentro de mi cuerpo, tan caliente, tan grande, tan duro, hace que me excite más y más mientras aprieto mis caderas contra él y beso sus labios, tan dulces y tan calientes.

—¡Oh, Darien!

Mi gemido es devastador para él, que me toma la cara entre las manos y me mira con los ojos más brillantes que he visto nunca.

—¿Qué sientes, mi vida? Dímelo.

—Yo… yo… contigo me siento completa… Contigo no me falta nada, lo tengo todo, no hay nada más que pueda desear… Me llenas, haces que me sienta viva… Contigo me siento de nuevo una mujer… Eres todo lo que he deseado y no quiero más, no necesito más, lo tengo todo, todo, todo.

Sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo con fuerza, hunde su cara en mi cuello y suspira profundamente. Busco su boca y entonces veo las lágrimas que surcan sus mejillas. ¡Ojos azules está llorando por mí! Beso su cara lamiendo sus lágrimas mientras mi cadera se aprieta contra la suya haciéndole estremecer. Me toma entre sus brazos, me tiende sobre la cama y, perdido ya el control, me lleva a un orgasmo abrasador que me hace gemir descontroladamente.

—Sacaré mis cosas del armario si eso es lo que quieres, cielo —me dice cuando consigue hablar de nuevo mientras me acaricia las mejillas.

—No, Darien, no. Tus cosas se quedarán dónde están… No quiero que saques nada de ningún sitio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

10

Me llaman desde el cuarto de baño, y tan pronto mis ojos los ven, comienzan a pestañear con rapidez, intentando percibir como real lo que saben que no lo es.

MAB está escondido tras la mampara de la ducha con una máscara antigás. MAM está sentado en el váter fumándose tranquilamente un canuto.

Me dejo caer en una silla mientras mis ojos buscan con desesperación el neceser, donde guardo mi pequeño alijo de cordura. Pero cuando estiro la mano en busca de la pastilla que recomponga mis

alterados nervios, mi ángel malo comienza a chasquear la lengua.

MAM: «Eso no te servirá absolutamente de nada, seguiremos aquí te tomes las pastillas que te

tomes, así que es mejor que no pierdas el tiempo. Tenemos que hablar contigo, bueno, tengo que

hablar contigo, porque ése se ha vuelto un poco aprensivo y ya ves a qué extremos llega. Me temo que

es un caso perdido, cuando volvamos tendré que pedir otro compañero —dice, muy serio, dándole una

profunda calada al porro—. Hemos estado valorando la situación que te ha traído hasta aquí y hemos

llegado a algunas conclusiones que queremos compartir contigo… que quiero compartir contigo».

Entierro la cara entre las manos mientras siento que mi corazón se salta varios latidos y en mis

piernas empieza a aparecer un conocido hormigueo.

MAM: «No te sugestiones que será peor, si piensas que vas a tener un ataque de pánico ten por

seguro que lo tendrás. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y respira despacio, aceptando que estamos aquí y que

no nos vamos a ir hasta que nos escuches. Desde que hemos llegado a las islas has estado intentando

espantarnos como si fuésemos molestos mosquitos, y no los somos. Supongo que no debe de ser

agradable tenernos cerca todo el día, sobre todo a ése, pero es lo que hay, y yo ya estoy un poco harto

de tener que hacerme un sitio en tu vida para que me escuches, así que me vas a escuchar de principio a fin ¿Entendido?».

Asiento, tiene la mirada tan vidriosa que no me atrevo a llevarle la contraria por muy imaginario que sea.

MAM: «Bien, pues aprovechando la claridad que proporcionan algunas drogas a la mente, como

esta que tengo entre mis dedos y que tanto estoy disfrutando, he puesto a trabajar mi materia gris, cual

si fuera Sherlock Holmes, para localizar el origen del problema y proponerte una solución. Tu

problema se llama Diamante, y hasta que Diamante no desaparezca de tu vida, el problema no se resolverá,

así que la solución es fácil: ¡tienes que matar a Diamante!».

MAB: «¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? ¿Quieres, que acabe en la cárcel? ¿Cómo se te ocurre

decirle semejante barbaridad?», grita al tiempo que se quita la máscara antigás y la lanza por los aires.

MAM: «No es ninguna barbaridad. O lo hace ella, o él se la cargará tarde o temprano, así de claro».

MAB: «La solución a un conflicto nunca puede ser la violencia. La violencia sólo engendra más

violencia, lo sabe todo el mundo, hasta tú deberías saberlo».

MAM: «La violencia, mi querido amigo, está justificada en un caso: en el de defensa propia».

MAB: «Pero tú no le dices que se defienda, le dices que lo mate».

MAM: «Es que para defenderse de él se lo tiene que cargar. Diamante es como una serpiente que sólo

dejará de moverse si le cortas la cabeza, así que…hay que cortársela».

Ya no puedo seguir escuchándoles, me levanto tambaleante y salgo del baño en medio de una bruma

de humo que me parece totalmente real. Y con «mi sombra» a la espalda me dirijo a los ascensores

con paso inseguro. ¡Matar a Diamante! Pero ¿qué clase de ángeles me ha enviado el cielo? ¿Esto no será

una interferencia del demonio que quiere hacer de las suyas y divertirse un rato a mi costa? ¡Oh, Dios,

tengo la cabeza a punto de explotar! En el vestíbulo me lanzo hacia las grandes puertas giratorias,

necesito aire, pero «mi sombra» se interpone entre ellas y yo y, levantando las manos, me para en seco.

—No debe salir del hotel, no es seguro.

Estoy al borde del llanto, así que me lanzo hacia el jardín interior intentando serenar mi mente del

esperpento que acabo de presenciar. Un teléfono suena tras un árbol. ¡Ahí está Darien preguntando

dónde me he metido! Uno de los hombres de negro le contesta en voz baja y en su extraño idioma

mientras sigo caminando por este paraíso en busca de un lugar alejado donde poder serenar mi alma.

Me siento en un banco y enciendo un cigarrillo. ¡Matar a Diamante!

¿Sería yo capaz de hacer algo así? Me da la risa sólo de pensarlo. Cada vez que le tengo cerca me

cuesta trabajo hasta respirar, así que imaginarme echándome sobre él y acabando con su vida no hace

sino provocarme una gran risa, risa que naturalmente desemboca en un llanto incontrolable. Los nervios son así.

Cuando los nervios me dan una tregua, probablemente porque ya no tienen energías suficientes para

seguir descontrolando más, vuelvo a entrar y me acomodo en la barra del bar. Mientras me tomo mi

relajante particular, observo la ebullición en la que el hotel está sumergido. Se preparan para la gran

fiesta espectáculo de esta noche y todo el mundo parece muy atareado. Primero habrá una cena, tras la

que actuarán malabaristas, magos y payasos para los niños, a lo que seguirá un baile. Están montando

los escenarios en la zona de las piscinas, y la recepción es un trajín de gente yendo y viniendo sin descanso, cuando veo aparecer a Chibi madre.

—¿Te puedo acompañar? Necesito un café.

—Claro, siéntate. ¿Y los niños?

—Chibi está en la peluquería. He tenido que comprarle un vestido nuevo para la fiesta y ahora

quiere que le hagan un peinado de princesa. No sé cómo darte las gracias, Sere, de verdad, has sido un

auténtico ángel. Chibi te adora y el cuento de princesas ha sido la guinda del pastel; anoche me dijo

que quiere que seas su profe el próximo curso porque tú le enseñarás a leer, y ha amenazado con no ir

al colegio en caso contrario. Vas a tener que hablar con ella de ese tema… —dice en un susurro—.

Y Peruru… ¡Oh, eso es lo más increíble de todo! ¡Peruru está leyendo! No ha soltado el libro desde que lo

abrió. ¿Tú sabes las veces que le he dicho a mi hijo que lea? Estoy harta de repetírselo. En el colegio

nos han dado una lista de libros juveniles, se los he comprado todos y no ha abierto ninguno y llegas tú

y… ¡zas, suena la flauta! ¿Cómo lo haces? Debes de ser una maestra increíble. Qué pena que no puedan estar contigo, qué pena.

—Muchas gracias —digo poniéndome roja como un tomate—. Me encantan los niños, y la verdad es que los tuyos son estupendos.

—Tú sí que eres estupenda —dice con un profundo suspiro—. ¿No tienes hijos?

—No.

—Bueno, ya los tendrás. Y hablando de ESO. ¿Dónde está él?

—Pues ya debería estar aquí, parece que se retrasa. Tenía una reunión con el director del hotel.

—A ese hombre le gustas de verdad, Serena. —Le miro anonadada—. ¡Oh! No me mires así, salta

a la vista que está loco por ti. Por cierto, ten cuidado con esa pelirroja de bote que anda por ahí

pavoneándose. Si se le presenta la más mínima oportunidad, se le lanza a la yugular.

—Sí, el otro día lo intentó en el ascensor y delante de mí.

—¡Pero qué asquerosa es!

Nos giramos en los taburetes al oír a los lejos una vocecilla inconfundible. Chibi llega de la mano

de su hermano pegando brincos como un saltamontes y con unos adornos en el pelo que la hacen

parecer una auténtica princesa de cuento; está sencillamente deliciosa.

—¿Por qué no ha ido papá a recogerla? —pregunta la madre.

—No lo sé —dice el chaval dedicándome una tímida sonrisa—. Dijo que tenía trabajo y me pidió

que me encargara yo. No te lo vas a creer, mamá, me lo pidió POR FAVOR.

—¿Cómo que tenía trabajo? ¡Si estamos de vacaciones!

—Ya, pues dijo que era urgente.

—No habría ninguna pelirroja cerca, ¿no?

—¡Venga, mamá, no digas tonterías! —protesta el chaval sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡Ya me he terminado el libro! —me dice un poco colorado.

—¿Y qué tal, te ha gustado?

—Sí, me ha gustado mucho, está genial ¿Conoces otro que esté bien?

La madre se gira en el taburete para que no vea su boca abierta y sus ojos desorbitados.

—Claro, puedo recomendarte algunos títulos. ¿Quieres anotarlos? —El chaval comienza a hacerlo

con no muy buena letra—. Oye, puede que unos te gusten y otros no, los libros son como la fruta, a

veces tiene muy buena pinta por fuera y luego no sabe a nada.

—Alguno de estos creo que lo tengo en casa. Mamá, este que no tengo ¿lo puedo comprar?

—Sí, hijo, claro que sí, puedes comprar todos los que quieras —responde la madre, y acto seguido llama al camarero y se pide un coñac doble.

Tengo que hacer esfuerzos para contener la risa.

—¿Cómo se llama ese libo, Peruru? ¿Es de pincesas? —pregunta Chibi

—¿Cómo va a ser de princesas? ¡Eso es de chicas! Se llama Momo… ¿De qué va, Sere?

—Va de fantasía, de imaginación, de extraños mundos que habitan en nuestro planeta y de seres aún más extraños todavía.

—¿Como Harry Potter? —pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Bueno, no exactamente, cada libro es diferente. Por cierto, Peruru, ¿has leído los libros de Harry Potter?

—No, porque ya he visto las pelis. Están genial.

—Pero los libros son siempre mucho mejores que las películas…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando ves una película, ves lo que ha imaginado otra persona, el director de la peli, pero

cuando lees un libro tu imaginación tiene el poder, tú tienes el poder de imaginarlo todo como quieras, como a ti te guste.

—Entiendo, claro, vale, creo que voy a ir a la habitación… Creo que tengo uno de Harry Potter allí. ¿No, mamá?

—Sí, hijo, sí —dice la madre dándole un buen sorbo a su copa de coñac—. Te lo regalé por tu

cumpleaños, hace seis meses, está en el fondo de la maleta. Lo metí por si nos encontrábamos con un

hada que te tocara con su varita mágica y te decidías a leerlo… Y la hemos encontrado, ¿verdad?

—¿Un hada? ¿Dónde, dónde hay un hada? —pregunta Chibi, extrañada, mirando a su alrededor.

Las puertas de los ascensores se abren y de él salen el padre y Darien charlando animadamente.

—Mira qué parejita viene por ahí… —dice la madre, intrigada, terminándose de golpe su copa—.

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Sere?

¿Cómo podría explicárselo en pocas palabras? Es imposible. Reunión con el director, Darien, policía

secreta. Creo que aquí todo el mundo está al tanto de mis problemas menos ella. Chibi se lanza a los

brazos del padre, que la cogen al vuelo mientras su hermano se va hacia los ascensores rumbo al

desconocido y fascinante mundo de los libros. Darien me rodea dulcemente con sus brazos y me da un

beso mientras la madre nos mira a todos como diciendo: «¿Y yo qué? ¿A mí nadie me quiere?».

Comemos en un restaurante del paseo marítimo y tomamos café en una preciosa plaza blanca

rodeada de grandes estatuas. No como mucho, desde que Diamante ha vuelto a aparecer en mi vida no soy

la misma. Darien me mira preocupado mientras me cuenta historias de cuando era pequeño y tampoco

le gustaban los libros. Me encanta oírle hablar con esa voz tan grave y tan profunda y ese acento que le

hace parecer de otro planeta. Oh, mi querido ruso… Mi querido zar… ¿Quién me iba a decir que te iba

a conocer y que iba a… a… sí, tengo que decirlo, que me iba a enamorar de ti?

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y deja de hablar, me toma entre sus brazos mientras una

sorprendida camarera que ha salido a recoger una mesa se queda quieta, con las tazas en la mano y

mirándole asombrada. ¡Oh, sí, mi maravilloso ruso es un hombre muy guapo y huele tan bien…!

Hundo la cara en su cuello y aspiro su aroma, me embriaga su olor. Cierro los ojos y la imagen de un

niño ruso arando los campos con sus padres llena mi mente. Suspiro profundamente y me calmo entre sus brazos.

Me lleva a la habitación, donde me lanzo a su cuello y mis labios recorren su piel con

desesperación. Me toma entre sus brazos y me tiende sobre la cama. Le necesito tanto, le deseo tanto,

necesito su amor, su olor, su cuerpo, su pasión. Comienzo a desabrocharle la camisa con prisa y él me

mira atentamente, creo que puede ver en el fondo de mi alma, sí, ve mi deseo desatado y, sin quitarnos

el resto de la ropa, me sube la falda, se desabrocha el pantalón, aparta mi ropa interior y me penetra

hasta el fondo. Con una suavidad maravillosa me acaricia por dentro y entonces me doy cuenta de que

eso es justo lo que me vuelve loca cuando me entrego a él: su cuerpo no me folla, su cuerpo me ama.

—¡Te quiero, Darien, te quiero! —Las palabras no salen de mi boca, salen directamente de mi alma.

Me toma en sus brazos y me acaricia por dentro y por fuera, me besa como si en ello le fuese la

vida, mi boca ya no tiene secretos para él, mis pezones se endurecen con el contacto de su cuerpo, mi

piel es sensible a cada una de sus caricias, a cada beso, a cada mordisco. Hunde sus manos en mi pelo

y me mira a los ojos mientras entra y sale de mi interior suavemente, enlazo mis piernas en su cintura

porque no quiero que se separe ni un milímetro de mí.

—Yo también te quiero, mi vida. ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

Pero la larga sombra que me persigue no está dispuesta a abandonar su objetivo, y mientras me

entrego a la pasión más desenfrenada con un hombre venido de otro mundo para hacerme estremecer

de placer, ella sigue su camino inalterable poniendo un pie delante del otro, acercándose

peligrosamente y acorralándome como un auténtico animal de la sabana africana en busca de su presa.

Todas mis alertas se activan cuando Nicolas llama a la puerta. Sé que no nos molestaría si no fuese

importante, y la cara de mi querido zar cuando vuelve a la cama intentando aparentar que no pasa nada me lo confirma.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué quería Nicolas?

—Nada, no te preocupes.

—Pasa algo, Darien —digo mirándole muy seria—. Si no me lo cuentas, sí que me preocuparé.

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada, yo me ocupo de todo.

—Darien…, la base de una relación es la confianza. Si no somos sinceros el uno con el otro, no

habrá confianza, y sin confianza… no hay nada.

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y me acaricia suavemente el hombro.

—Diamante está aquí.

—¿Aquí? —digo incorporándome y mirándole asustada—. ¿En el hotel?

—No, en el hotel no, está en la isla, llegó ayer por la noche. —Se sienta y me acaricia los brazos—.

Está en el Windsurf, en la habitación 409, ha hecho una reserva para varios días. —Me mira muy serio

y sacude la cabeza con desazón—. No debería habértelo dicho, te has puesto nerviosa.

—Sí, me he puesto nerviosa, no lo puedo evitar, pero te agradezco que me lo digas… Necesito

saberlo, por favor… no me ocultes nada, te lo ruego.

Me pongo la bata y salgo a la terraza a fumar. ¡Diamante ha encontrado mi madriguera! ¡Ya la ha

encontrado! Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero el saberlo no disminuye el miedo que siento.

Me pregunto cuándo aparecerá ante mí para reclamar lo que cree que es suyo. Me quedo

contemplando este mar que la vida ha puesto ante mis ojos mientras oigo que Darien sale tras mis

pasos y se sienta en la tumbona; no dice nada, sólo me observa atentamente.

—Dime, Darien, ¿se ve desde aquí ese hotel?

—No.

Apago el cigarrillo y me acerco a él, mis ojos recorren su cuerpo desnudo maravillándome una vez

más de lo que tengo delante, desato la bata despacio mientras sus ojos me miran asombrados y me

tiendo sobre él. Mis manos le recorren en lentas caricias, mis dedos se enredan en el vello de su pecho

que tanto me gusta y huelo su piel mientras mis labios dejan sobre ella millones de besos. Bajo por su

cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo, excitado, duro, caliente, lo beso, lo acaricio y me lo meto en la boca

mientras la suya se abre con un gran gemido de placer. Muevo mi lengua alrededor, y él, loco de

deseo, no deja de pronunciar mi nombre entre gemidos.

—Avísame, cariño —le digo, y sigo chupándolo y lamiéndolo como si fuese el festín más fantástico

que me he dado nunca. ¡Y es que, desde que le conozco, sólo tengo hambre de él!

—¡Para, cielo, para!

Le saco de mi boca y sigo con la mano hasta que mi maravilloso ruso se corre impregnando mis

pechos con su semilla. Sus gemidos me dejan extasiada. Cuando termina de estremecerse, me tiendo

sobre él, que me abraza fuerte y me besa con pasión.

—¡Oh, Serena, me vuelves loco!

—Te quiero, Darien, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, una preciosa caja con un gran lazo amarillo me está esperando sobre la

cama. ¡Oh, mi querido zar! Dentro hay un precioso vestido negro de lentejuelas, con la espalda

descubierta y un tacto delicioso. Pero al mirar la etiqueta veo que no es de mi talla. ¡Menudo

problema! Al lado, otra caja con unas preciosas sandalias negras. No doy crédito a lo que veo. ¿Cómo

puede ser tan detallista y… tan espléndido? ¡Esto debe de haber costado una fortuna!

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta entrando de la terraza.

—Me encanta, es precioso. —¡Pero qué desconsiderada soy! Lo he abierto sin esperarle. Me pudo la curiosidad.

—Bien. —Me da un suave beso en los labios—. Quizás fuese más apropiado un vestido largo, pero

no quiero que te tapes esas fantásticas piernas que tienes. Ve vistiéndote, yo tengo que salir un momento.

¡A ver cómo hago para meterme en este vestido! Pero, sorprendentemente, me queda perfecto, me

miro en el espejo y no podría verme más guapa.

MAB: «Pues sí, estás impresionante».

MAM: «Es lo que tiene follar mucho, que adelgaza».

Me estoy arreglando en el baño cuando les oigo entrar, sus voces se pierden en la terraza hablando

en su extraño idioma y hacia allí me encamino llevada por la curiosidad más absoluta y el mayor de los nerviosismos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estás preciosa, cielo —dice Darien dándome un beso.

—Dime qué pasa.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —responde dándome otro beso.

—Quiero saber qué pasa —digo frunciendo el ceño—. No quiero que me dejes al margen. Sé que lo

haces para no preocuparme, pero no saber me causa más preocupación todavía. Necesito que me cuentes qué pasa con Diamante.

—No —dice mirándome muy serio—. Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas. Yo me ocuparé de esto a mi manera.

—Pero… no tienes por qué —replico también muy seria—. Esto es asunto mío y debo resolverlo yo.

—No. —Se pone las manos en las caderas y me mira tremendamente serio—. Tú no puedes resolver esto, Serena, no puedes.

—Pero es mi problema, Darien, tengo que enfrentarme a ello, tengo que…

—¡No! —me interrumpe con voz dura—. Ese tío no está bien de la cabeza, Sere, yo me ocuparé de

él, sé cómo tratar a los hombres como ése.

—Sé que tú puedes lidiar con Diamante, Darien, lo sé, pero no quiero que lo hagas, esto es asunto mío y

tengo que resolverlo yo, no tú. —Menea la cabeza con tozudez, le acaricio los brazos con suavidad—.

Darien, yo… tengo que tomar mis propias decisiones, aunque me equivoque… Tengo que hacerlo,

necesito que lo comprendas, por favor.

—No, no lo comprendo y no lo comprenderé por mucho que me lo expliques.

—Pero no tienes derecho a ocultarme nada, es mi problema y quiero saber lo que ocurre.

—¡Tengo todo el derecho, Serena!

—¡Y yo tengo derecho a saber qué pasa!

Nos quedamos frente a frente, retándonos, mientras Nicolas revolotea a nuestro alrededor

diciéndole sabe Dios qué en su extraño idioma.

—Diamante tiene una invitación para la cena de esta noche —dice Darien mientras Nicolas resopla

desesperado—. La consiguió hace unos días por medio de unos amigos y tiene toda la intención de

venir, pero no debes preocuparte porque no pasará de la puerta.

—Darien, espera, espera, cariño, espera —digo acariciando suavemente sus brazos—. Escúchame,

por favor, escúchame. Una vez me dijiste que al peligro no se le debe dar la espalda, que hay que

mirarlo de frente. Tú… puedes evitar que Diamante se presente hoy aquí, pero ¿y mañana?, ¿y pasado

mañana? No puedo seguir escapando de él eternamente, Darien, ya lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo

y lo único que he conseguido es tener más y más miedo. No quiero seguir teniendo miedo. Por favor,

Darien, no lo hagas, por favor, deja que venga, tengo que enfrentarme a esto de una vez por todas, por

favor, por favor. —Le acaricio la cara; sus ojos, tan brillantes como siempre, están clavados en los

míos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclama Nicolas al verle dudar—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No podemos dejarle entrar!

—Por favor, Darien, por favor —digo acariciando su cara sin hacer caso de los aspavientos de

Nicolas—. No me pasará nada estando contigo, no podrá hacerme nada, y yo… necesito enfrentarme a

él, lo necesito, o esto no se acabará nunca, por favor, cielo, por favor…

—¿Estás completamente segura de que eso es lo que quieres? —me pregunta muy serio.

—¡Mierda! —exclama Nicolas.

—Sí, es lo que quiero porque es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Pero si la cosa se tuerce, yo tomaré las riendas.

—Podrías haber controlado un poco tus palabras —dice Nicolas, muy enfadado—. ¿Cómo se te

ocurre decirle que al peligro hay que mirarlo de frente? Por cierto, ésa es una frase de mi abuela.

—Con ella, Nicolas, pierdo el control en aspectos que ni te imaginas.

—Joder, Darien, esto no va a salir bien…

—¡Lo sé! Refuerza la vigilancia.

El comedor está precioso, decorado con guirnaldas de flores y globos de colores que hacen las delicias

de los más pequeños, las mesas son grandes y están dispuestas con una preciosa vajilla. Sus hombres

están colocados estratégicamente y el jefe de seguridad aparece a cada momento para comprobar que

todo va bien. No podría sentirme más protegida y arropada, y aun así tengo miedo. Compartimos mesa

con la familia y, mientras Chibi ameniza la velada con su personalidad parlanchina y vivaracha, Darien

no pierde detalle de quién entra y sale.

A los quince minutos del comienzo de la cena, ELLA hace su entrada triunfal. La diosa pelirroja está

sencillamente despampanante con un vestido verde oliva que le sienta a la perfección y la cabellera

recogida en un elaborado moño que espero no le hayan hecho en la peluquería del hotel. A su lado,

también vestido de etiqueta…, mi ex marido.

Mi cuerpo reacciona ante su visión de la forma en que él me enseñó: con miedo. Me pongo rígida y

aparto las manos de los cubiertos, no quiero que me vea temblar. El miedo es un ser extraño que,

cuando llega, lo inunda todo. No importa que estés en una cámara acorazada dentro de un refugio

nuclear; él lo atraviesa. Y no importa las armas que tengas para defenderte; cuando entra, es inmune a

todas. Pero lo peor del miedo es la sensación de impotencia que te queda cuando has mantenido con él

una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la sensación de derrota que te embarga cuando le ves marcharse sonriendo,

sabedor de que una vez más te ha dominado y te ha ganado. Porque el miedo, una vez consigue entrar, siempre gana.

Tres mesas me separan de mi ex marido, sólo tres mesas que parecen todo un mundo y sobre las que

la energía que nos unió sigue fluctuando con la intensidad de entonces y tan descompensada como

entonces. En mi dirección llegan el odio, la rabia, el rencor y la venganza; en la suya sólo llega el

miedo. La sonrisa que aparece en sus labios me demuestra que lo siente, que le atraviesa la piel y se le

mete en las venas; igual que entonces. La diosa pelirroja toma su cara entre las manos y le besa, pero

aunque sus labios le responden, sus ojos siguen posados en los míos. No creo que ella tenga ni idea de

a quién tiene a su lado; si no fuera por lo mal que me cae, podría llegar a sentir pena por ella porque ni

se imagina de lo que Diamante es capaz. Ajena a mis pensamientos, la diosa pelirroja acaricia su cara, su

hermosa cara. Sí, tengo que reconocer que Diamante es un hombre muy guapo, pero el rictus de su boca

le da una expresión de crueldad que nunca había sido capaz de ver hasta ahora. Se lleva una copa de

vino a los labios, vuelve a mirarme fijamente y por primera vez consigo sostenerle la mirada.

La fuerza para semejante logro me la proporcionan los casi cien hombres que velan por mí esta

noche, por no hablar de mis dos ángeles que, como auténticos espadachines salidos de una novela de

Pérez-Reverte, han desenvainado sus sables y los mueven en el aire buscando el mejor ángulo para

clavárselo al hombre que decía amarme.

Darien me toma una mano, la acaricia lentamente, se la lleva a los labios y la besa despacio. La

tensión que percibo en el cuerpo de Diamante es inmediata: apoya los brazos sobre la mesa como si

estuviese haciendo auténticos esfuerzos para no saltar y lanzarse a por nosotros; me recuerda a un

animal africano. Es curioso que ahora me acuerde de África, allí es donde debería estar en este

momento, pero aquí estoy, intentando poner en orden mi vida, una vida que un zar ruso ha puesto del

revés y que un ex marido malnacido intenta convertir de nuevo en un infierno.

La cena llega a su fin, la gente comienza a abandonar las mesas en dirección al espectáculo, cuando

mi ex marido se levanta y, tomando a la diosa de la cintura, camina hacia nuestra mesa. Tan pronto da

el primer paso, un ejército de hombres, con Darien a la cabeza, me rodean silenciosamente; el policía

desnudo también se pone firme; dos de los muchachos se colocan a mi espalda y otros cuatro tras la de

Diamante, ajeno por completo a este despliegue de hordas que me protegen. Pero a pesar de estar

protegida, no puedo evitar sentir miedo. Él encarna todos mis miedos concentrados, con él aprendí a

temer, con él dejé de desear, con él aprendí a perder, con él dejé de amar.

MAB: «¡Vaya! Podrías hacer una canción con esa rima».

Sé que lo dice para desdramatizar el momento y se lo agradezco.

MAM intenta ponerle una zancadilla a Diamante para que estampe su cruel cara contra el suelo, pero

aunque mi imaginación es mucha, aún no ha conseguido llegar tan lejos.

—¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Serena! —dice con una maliciosa sonrisa, apretando la cintura

de la diosa pelirroja, que sonríe ampliamente—. Te presento a Beryl, es modelo, y de las buenas. Nos

conocimos hace un par de días, aquí en la isla. ¿No te parece que han sido dos días maravillosos,

Beryl?

MAM: «¿Se puede ser más hijo puta que este tío?».

—Beryl, cielo, te presento a mi ex mujer —prosigue con una sonrisa triunfal viendo la palidez de

mi rostro—. Veo que tú también estás acompañada, Sere. ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?

—NO.

—¿Cómo dices?

—HE DICHO QUE NO.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué no? —dice subiendo el volumen de su voz.

—PORQUE NO QUIERO.

Se queda anonadado, pero me conoce bien y percibe el nerviosismo de mi voz, así que se echa a reír

y la sangre se me hiela en las venas.

—Me temo que no has sabido elegir muy bien, amigo —dice mirando a Darien—. No te la

recomiendo. Yo ya la probé y te aseguro que me dio muchos problemas.

Darien hace un movimiento hacia delante que freno con una caricia en su brazo mientras observo

sorprendida cómo Diamante retrocede. ¡No me había dado cuenta de lo pequeño que parece a su lado,

creo que con una sola mano Darien podría romperle el cuello!

—Vayamos a ver el espectáculo, ¿quieres? —le digo aparentando la calma que no tengo.

Pero Diamante, para quien el autocontrol es una palabra que sólo existe en los diccionarios, pierde el

poco que tiene al ver mis manos acariciando su brazo y estalla como un auténtico volcán en erupción

—Qué puta sigues siendo, Serena…

El puñetazo le lanza a varios metros de distancia. No tengo tiempo de reaccionar y, cuando intento hacerlo, Nicolas me lo impide.

—¡No! Ahora es cosa de él.

Tirado en el suelo, Diamante se lleva la mano a la cara y mira la sangre que mana por su nariz. ¡Oh,

Dios, ahora que ha visto la sangre no podrá contenerse!

—Sólo te lo diré una vez —dice Darien agachándose sobre él, agarrándole de la camisa y acercando

sus caras—. Si vuelves a acercarte a mi mujer, te mato.

No puede haber en el mundo una voz más potente y más fría que la que sale de su boca. Le suelta

con rabia y se levanta, y entonces mi ex marido, ese hombre que me ha golpeado hasta dejarme

inconsciente, que me ha insultado con palabras que no quiero recordar, que me ha vejado de formas y

modos inimaginables, hace lo que todo cobarde ante alguien más fuerte: se hace un ovillo tapándose la

cabeza con los brazos y se queda muy quieto en espera de unos golpes que no van a llegar. Darien se

aparta de él y cogiéndome de la mano me saca del comedor en dirección al espectáculo nocturno.

No sé cómo llego hasta la silla, pero sorprendentemente llego. Darien pide dos coñacs, me pone uno

en las manos y se toma el suyo lentamente, muy despacio. Parece relajado, sí, creo que se ha quedado

a gusto, pero yo no. Mientras a nuestro alrededor todo es jolgorio y alegría, mi mente bulle entre miles

de preguntas sin encontrar respuestas. ¿Qué he conseguido con todo esto? Nada, no he conseguido

absolutamente nada. Si Diamante me odiaba antes, ahora será mucho peor porque ya no tiene nada que

perder, ni siquiera su orgullo. Ahora actuará a la desesperada, hará lo que sea para vengarse de mí y

nada ni nadie podrán detenerle, ni siquiera mi querido zar.

—Darien, por favor, no quiero estar aquí. ¿Podemos irnos?

—¿Por qué? —pregunta mirándome por primera vez, y muy serio.

—Yo… no quiero estar aquí, por favor, vámonos a la habitación.

—NO.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedes esconderte en la madriguera cada vez que ese «poco hombre» esté cerca.

—Darien…, por favor… —digo acariciando su brazo, que está duro como el granito.

—¡No! —Su dureza me atraviesa—. ¿No querías afrontar tus miedos, Serena? Pues bien, aquí están, afróntalos.

—Pero esto… esto no es lo que yo quería…

—Tampoco es lo que yo quería —dice furioso—. Si hubiéramos evitado que entrara aquí, nada de

esto habría pasado, nada, pero has querido hacerlo a tu manera y yo lo he respetado, ¡así que ahora

afronta las consecuencias y no te escondas bajo la cama!

Nunca me había hablado con tanta rabia… Sus palabras me atraviesan y siento un nudo en la

garganta que casi no me deja respirar… El espectáculo está en pleno apogeo, la gente ríe y se divierte

mientras mi mundo está patas arriba y yo no sé qué hacer. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir solas. Giro

la cabeza para que no las vea, aunque creo que esta vez verme llorar no le va a conmover. No he

conseguido arreglar nada y encima se ha enfadado conmigo. Quizás debí hacerle caso desde el

principio, quizás debí dejar que él se ocupase.

Nicolas se acerca a decirle algo y su gesto se suaviza. Me mira, toma mi cara entre sus manos y me susurra al oído:

—Tranquilízate, ya se ha marchado.

¡Oh, no, no se ha marchado, mi querido zar! Sigue aquí, entre nosotros, separándonos,

perturbándonos, y a partir de ahora será mucho peor. ¡Oh, mi dulce zar! Tú sólo crees que es un «poco

hombre» enfadado, despechado, pero yo le conozco bien y sé lo cruel que puede llegar a ser, no

podrías ni imaginar las cosas que me ha hecho por el simple placer de dañarme.

¡No puedo más! El ruido ensordecedor está a punto de volverme loca, necesito salir de aquí,

necesito serenarme, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero. Cuando ve que me levanto, me mira sorprendido y se levanta también.

—No, por favor, no te levantes, sólo voy al baño.

No me escondo debajo de la cama, pero me escondo en el cuarto de baño, donde lloro como una

niña. Y mientras fumo un cigarrillo me digo que todo es culpa mía, sólo mía. Darien ha hecho lo que

yo le he pedido pero el resultado no ha sido el que yo esperaba. Pero… ¿qué esperaba yo realmente?

¿Es que aún espero algo de Diamante? ¿El qué? ¿Una disculpa, un reconocimiento del daño que me hizo?

Él nunca reconocerá tal cosa. Entonces…, si no puedo esperar nada de Diamante…, ¿por qué he querido

verle? ¿Para qué? De repente, una idea asalta mi cabeza. ¿Es que aún siento algo por él? Rei me dijo

una vez que algunas personas secuestradas experimentan el síndrome de Estocolmo: llegan a

identificarse tanto con sus secuestradores que incluso los protegen y los defienden… ¿Acaso es eso lo

que me está pasando? Quizás no he sido capaz de romper las cadenas que me puso… Quizás nunca

pueda hacerlo. Una voz llorosa llega hasta mis oídos.

—¡Se me ha manchado por tu culpa, tonto, ha sido culpa tuya! —dice Chibi entre lágrimas.

—¡Venga, enana, ya está bien de lloriquear, ha sido un accidente!

—¡Mira, Sere! —exclama Chibi al verme aparecer, y acto seguido se lanza a mis brazos con llanto

renovado—. Mira lo que me ha hecho Peruru, me ha manchado el vestido nuevo con el helado de

chiculate. Ahora está feo, muy feo.

—Seguro que ha sido sin querer —digo acercándola al lavabo—. Lo lavaremos un poco.

—¡Quiero quitármelo, quiero quitármelo! —dice al ver que la mancha no sale. Tiene un berrinche,

han sido muchas emociones y está cansada.

—¡Pues yo no pienso perderme el espectáculo de magia por tu culpa! ¿Me oyes? —dice el chaval, muy enfadado.

¡Oh, las peleas entre hermanos, de eso yo sé mucho!

—Venga, no os enfadéis, yo te acompaño a cambiarte el vestido, ¿te parece bien? —La niña asiente

entre hipidos—. Y tú, Peruru, vuelves para ver a los magos, pero con una condición, tienes que pedirles

a tus padres la tarjeta de la habitación, y tú, Chibi, deja de llorar o la gente creerá que eres un bebé y se

reirán de ti, incluso el camarero bodre.

—¿El qué? —pregunta Peruru.

—Nada, cosas nuestras —digo guiñándole un ojo.

—Sí, cosas de chicas —añade Chibi sorbiéndose los mocos.

Peruru se va en busca de la tarjeta y nos deja ante el tocador recomponiéndonos. Cojo un pañuelo y

me limpio de la cara los restos de rímel; Chibi me pide otro y hace el mismo gesto, cuando Peruru

vuelve corriendo con la tarjeta en la mano.

—¡Olvidaba que la tengo yo! —Me la da y vuelve a marcharse corriendo.

Caminamos hacia los ascensores y pienso que me ha venido bien separarme de Darien un rato. Está

enfadado, realmente enfadado, y conmigo, con nadie más. Está enfadado por el modo en que he

afrontado esta situación, o, mejor dicho, con el modo en que no he afrontado la situación. No he

sabido hacerlo, quizás sea demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme a Diamante, a mis miedos, a mi vida,

quizás no sea la persona que él creía… Le he decepcionado… ¡Oh, no, las lágrimas vuelven y no

puedo pararlas!

—Sere, ¿estás llorando? —pregunta Chibi cuando nos paramos ante los ascensores.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Darien te ha hecho daño?

—No, Chibi, él nunca me hace daño.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás tiste?

—Porque la vida a veces es… muy difícil.

—Sí, eso es verdad.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué sabes tú de la vida?

—Mi madre siempre dice que la vida es como un gran pañuelo lleno de mocos. Y los mocos son asquerosos, ¿a que sí?

No puedo evitar una carcajada.

—Sigues teniendo una risa muy bonita…

La risa se me hiela en la garganta y el frío que invade mi cuerpo sólo es comparable al que debe de

existir en la estepa siberiana. Ahí está él, mirándome con ojos desorbitados que echan fuego mientras

recorre mi cuerpo con deseo y su respiración descontrolada hace subir y bajar su pecho ensangrentado.

—¡Diamante! ¿Qué… haces aquí?

—No creerías que me iba a ir con las manos vacías, ¿verdad? ¿Es que no me conoces, nena?

Chibi tira de mi mano cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, Diamante clava en ella su mirada y el

miedo vuelve a tomar el mando de mi vida.

—Chibi, tienes que volver con tus padres, estarán preocupados.

—¡Nooo! ¡Estoy fea, tengo que cambiarme!

—Chibi, ahora no puedo acompañarte, vete con tus padres, ¡por favor! —le digo con toda la firmeza

de la que soy capaz soltándole la mano.

Abre la boca y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Se me parte el alma pero no puedo hacer otra cosa,

no quiero que presencie escenas como las que yo viví cuando tenía su edad, sé que nunca se olvidan y

la huella que te dejan no se cura con nada.

—Bien hecho —dice Diamante agarrándome de un brazo con fuerza cuando la niña sale corriendo—.

Veo que no has perdido tu inteligencia, ¡zorra! Ahora tú y yo trataremos los asuntos que tenemos

pendientes. ¡Entra! —Me empuja dentro del ascensor y pulsa el botón del parking, me arrincona en

una esquina y se pega a mi cuerpo, está muy excitado—. Así que te estás tirando a ése… Sigues siendo

una puta, una puta zorra… Y ahora me vas a dar a mí lo que le das a él.

Pega su cuerpo al mío y me muerde los labios, entra en mi boca con su lengua, caliente y con sabor

a alcohol, mientras sus manos aprietan mis pechos y su pierna se mete entre las mías

inmovilizándome, cosa que no hace falta porque estoy paralizada de terror. Frota su cuerpo contra el

mío, no puedo dejar de temblar y mis pulmones casi no me obedecen, me falta el aire cuando el

ascensor se detiene. Agarrándome por el pelo me saca fuera y me lleva hasta una pequeña puerta

lateral casi escondida tras una columna, la abre y me empuja dentro tirándome al suelo. Es un pequeño

cuarto de calderas.

—Aquí estaremos tranquilos, nadie nos molestará. Has sido muy lista esta vez, Sere, me ha costado

encontrarte, pero no debiste subestimarme, yo siempre te encontraré, siempre, porque tú eres mía.

¡Mía o de nadie! —Me estoy incorporando cuando me da una bofetada que me vuelve a tumbar, me

agarra por el pelo y me pone de rodillas ante él—. ¿Creías que me iba a marchar así como así? ¿Quién

coño te has creído que soy? Tú eres mía y siempre lo serás, siempre, me perteneces y harás lo que yo

quiera, ¡todo lo que yo quiera! —grita con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara mientas se baja la

cremallera del pantalón—. Ahora me la vas a chupar como hacías antes y después te voy a follar por

delante y por detrás. ¿A que te gustaba que lo hiciera, zorra, a que sí? ¡Abre la boca!

Mi cara está surcada por las lágrimas pero mi boca se mantiene cerrada. Me da otra bofetada, mis

labios comienzan a sangrar y entonces sé que ya estoy perdida: cuando Diamante ve la sangre se

transforma en hiena y ya no tiene límite. ¡Estoy totalmente perdida y a su merced!

—¡Abre la boca, puta, abre la boca!

—¡No!

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡No!

Me da un puñetazo en la mandíbula que me tira hacia atrás y luego una patada en las costillas que

me deja sin aire. ¡Oh, no puedo respirar! ¡Darien, Darien! ¿Dónde estás? Vuelven a mi mente las otras

veces, los golpes, los insultos, las humillaciones…, el aborto. Eso nunca se lo podré perdonar… ¡Y

cómo se reía después! «¿Crees que quería un hijo tuyo, zorra?» Se me revuelven las tripas al

recordarlo, tengo ganas de vomitar pero el dolor del costado me lo impide.

—¡Abre la boca! —grita volviendo a ponerme ante él.

Quiero abrirla para decir NO, pero me falta el aire. Recuerdo entonces las palabras de Rei:

«Cuando una mujer dice NO es NO». Pero los hombres como Diamante no aceptan un NO, los hombres

como Diamante se alimentan de los NO, cargan sus baterías con palabras como ésa, es el combustible que

necesitan para crecerse, es lo que los alimenta… Entonces me doy cuenta de que mi miedo es el que le

nutre y que sin él no tendrá combustible, no tendrá poder sobre mí. Sólo yo puedo quitarle la fuerza,

sólo yo, si venzo mi miedo, le venceré a él. Las palabras de Rei vuelven una vez más a mi mente,

como un mantra bien aprendido: «Si tienes que enfrentarte a un tío, perderás en un cuerpo a cuerpo, su

fuerza física es superior a la tuya, tienes que utilizar tu inteligencia». «Pero ¿cómo, Rei?» «Ataca

sus puntos débiles: la polla y los ojos, la polla y los ojos, la polla y los ojos». Bien, los ojos no están a

mi alcance… Levanto la vista hacia él y asiento con la cabeza.

—¡Bien, así me gusta, seguro que lo estás deseando! —dice con una gran sonrisa en su cara

sudorosa mientras me acerco y se la cojo con la mano—. Sí, así…, así…, como lo hacías antes… Y

ahora métetela en la boca, ¡hazlo!

Y mientras grito por dentro un NO interminable, hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas y se la retuerzo.

El alarido de dolor que sale por su boca no suena humano. Se dobla por la mitad, cae hacia atrás y

queda tirado en el suelo en posición fetal agarrándosela con las dos manos. Recojo la tarjeta del suelo,

la tarjeta no es más que un trozo de plástico, pero el llavero en el que está enganchada… Los consejos

de mi querida Rei nunca cayeron en saco roto: «Sere, toma este llavero para tu nueva casa. Es de

metal, nunca entres ni salgas del portal sin él en las manos, y si te ves en peligro, úsalo, directamente

a los ojos, sin dudar». Me levanto lentamente y me acerco a él mientras mi mente repite una y otra

vez: «¡Y ahora los ojos, y ahora los ojos, y ahora los ojos!». Pero el instinto de supervivencia, tan

arraigado en mi cuerpo, toma el mando de mis piernas y las dirige con celeridad hacia la puerta, desde

donde no puedo evitar darme la vuela y gritarle con toda la rabia que hay en mi corazón:

—¡Tú no eres un hombre, eres un mierda! ¡Sólo eres un hijo de puta, un poco hombre que no sabe

amar a una mujer, que no sabe hacerla feliz, que no sabe hacerla vibrar! ¡Eres una piltrafa sin corazón

y no merecías el amor que te di, no lo merecías!

Salgo al parking, donde Nicolas y dos de los muchachos corren como locos buscándome. Al verme

se quedan paralizados y me miran con horror. Sí, sé el aspecto que tengo, lo he tenido otras veces. Las

manos de Nicolas vienen hacia mí pero no le dejo que me toque, le señalo la puerta donde el «poco

hombre» gime sin parar y me meto deprisa en el ascensor.

Me siento sucia, porque sus manos me han tocado una vez más, porque su cuerpo se ha pegado al

mío una vez más, porque sus palabras me han manchado una vez más. Entro en el baño y voy

directamente al váter, donde vomito el miedo, la rabia, la impotencia, el rencor, la desesperación, la

angustia. Por mi boca salen todos los sinsabores que me estaban matando por dentro desde que le

conocí. Me quito las sandalias y me meto bajo la ducha esperando que el agua caliente borre de mi

piel su olor y relaje mi cuerpo dolorido. Mi costado late con fuerza, quizás me haya roto una costilla,

pero no importa, merece la pena porque por primera vez he conseguido hacerle frente. Sí, Darien tenía

razón, hay que afrontar los miedos de cara, nunca darles la espalda. Sé que el problema con Diamante no

se ha acabado, pero le he arrancado de mi interior, ya no será para mí un miedo infranqueable, será un

problema que tengo que resolver y encontraré la forma de hacerlo. No volverá a dirigir mi vida nunca más. Nunca más.

Encogida en la bañera bajo el agua es como me encuentra Darien cuando irrumpe como un ciclón,

con los ojos desorbitados, en mangas de camisa y manchada de sangre. Se queda paralizado al verme.

Tras él, Nicolas y, detrás, el jefe de seguridad y el director. Otra vez mi habitación parece el camarote

de los Hermanos Marx, pero no tengo fuerzas para echarlos, ni siquiera me salen las palabras.

—Pediré una ambulancia —dice el director sacando su móvil.

—¡Darien! —susurro; se acerca y me toma la cara entre las manos—. No quiero ir al hospital, por

favor, es menos de lo que parece. Dile que venga Souichi.

—¿Souichi? ¿Quién es Souichi? —pregunta Darien al director.

—Es el médico del hotel, pero…

—¡Que venga! ¡Rápido! ¡Nada de ambulancias por ahora!

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos estoy en la cama, donde mi querido zar limpia con una toalla mi

cara. La suya está totalmente desencajada y sus ojos brillan más que nunca. Nicolas entra acompañado

del médico, que por suerte esta vez viene vestido de persona normal, incluso muy bien vestido…

¡Claro, la fiesta!

—Lo siento, doctor, he vuelto a estropearle la fiesta —le digo muy bajito.

Sonríe sin decir nada. Respiro aliviada cuando le oigo decir que no tengo nada roto y que la

ambulancia no hace falta. Cura mis heridas, me pone hielo en la mandíbula y una inyección que al

momento me sume en una neblina que lo inunda todo. Ya no puedo pensar, ya no tengo que pensar y

me abandono a este lugar difuso donde no hay dolor, donde la tranquilidad es total y absoluta, donde

el miedo ha quedado fuera, donde los problemas no existen, y me pregunto si así será el otro mundo.

Paso muchas horas durmiendo. El médico vuelve a visitarme, me cambia los apósitos, me extiende

una crema sobre el hematoma del costado, me tapa, me sonríe… Y en medio de la bruma puedo ver a

mi querido zar… Sigue en estado de shock, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué decir, no sabe qué pensar…

En este momento él parece más enfermo que yo.

—Doctor… Darien tampoco se encuentra bien… ¡Ayúdele, por favor!

Tras una nueva inyección que me transporta una vez más al mundo de la niebla, tengo el tiempo

justo de ver cómo se lleva a Darien hacia la terraza. La bruma se cierne sobre mí y me abandono a ella

sabiendo que un emperador romano y un zar ruso velarán mi sueño.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

11

Me despierto sintiéndome de nuevo persona, pero cuando veo a mi querido zar, el mundo se me cae a los pies. Y es ahí precisamente, a los pies de la cama, donde está sentado. Lleva la misma ropa de la fiesta, arrugada y manchada, no se ha afeitado y se pasa nerviosamente las manos por la cabeza con desesperación. ¡Oh, mi querido zar se está volviendo loco! Es la viva imagen de la angustia más total y absoluta y no puedo evitar emocionarme al verle.

—¡Darien! —Levanta la cabeza y me mira con ojos desorbitados—. ¡Ven, Darien, ven!

Se lanza al borde de la cama y se arrodilla a mi lado, sin tocarme. Levanto los brazos y le acaricio la cabeza y él suspira profundamente y cierra los ojos.

—¡Abrázame, Darien!

—¡No quiero hacerte daño!

—Tú no me haces daño, mi amor, tú me curas. Anda, abrázame como sólo tú sabes hacerlo, por favor —digo extendiendo los brazos.

Me toma entre sus grandes brazos con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Sus manos acarician mi espalda y mi cabeza y así, en el refugio de su cuerpo, me relajo y vuelvo a quedarme dormida. Cuando me despierto está echado en la cama, a mi lado, abrazándome; sigue alerta, y parece tan cansado que se me parte el alma.

—¿Qué día es?

—Sábado.

—¿He estado todo el día durmiendo? —pregunto mirando hacia la terraza, donde el sol comienza a ponerse—. Quiero ir al baño. ¿Me ayudas? —No he acabado de decir la frase cuando ya me ha tomado en brazos con cuidado. Me deja ante el lavabo y entonces me miro en el espejo—. Pues no estoy tan mal como creía —digo sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo—. ¿Me dejas un ratito, por favor?

—Si me necesitas…

—Te llamaré.

Cuando termino, me lavo la cara, los dientes, me peino. ¡Oh, necesito una ducha urgentemente!

—¡Darien! —Abro la puerta y está apoyado en el quicio—. Yo… necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero darme un baño pero estoy un poco mareada. ¿Te importaría bañarte conmigo?

—Ya sabes que no.

Me sienta en una silla mientras prepara la bañera. Dicen que el modo en que se hace una cosa es el modo en que se hace todo, y puede que sea cierto. Observo la precisión de sus movimientos, le gusta hacer las cosas como cree que se deben hacer. Por eso está tan enfadado por lo que ha pasado, porque él sabía lo que ocurriría si le dejaban entrar, lo sabía y quiso evitarlo pero yo no le dejé. Yo y mi terrible afán de resolver problemas sin estar preparada para ello… Como cuando se atascó el fregadero. ¡Es curioso cómo la mente trae y lleva los recuerdos! La asistenta de Diamante dijo que ella no lo arreglaba, que la culpa la había tenido alguna de las chicas. Las chicas dijeron que ellas no habían sido, que la culpa era del jardinero, que había lavado allí sus utensilios y lo había atascado. Y Diamante dijo que él estaba muy ocupado y que lo solucionase yo, y yo… me puse a ello. Mi primera idea fue llamar a un fontanero, naturalmente, pero dado que era domingo me dije que la tarifa sería carísima, así que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que desmontar el desagüe yo misma y buscar el atasco. La solución no es que fuese mala, el problema se presentó cuando, tras localizarlo, metí la mano en aquel mejunje y mi dedo anular, con mi precioso anillo de pedida, se quedó atascado también. Cuando me puse a gritar, Diamante llegó de la piscina chorreando y al verme de semejante guisa, en biquini y con la mano metida en la tubería, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que echarse a reír. A mí también me habría hecho gracia si no fuese porque sentía que mi dedo se estaba hinchando por momentos. El fontanero de urgencia, al que finalmente hubo que llamar, se agachó y metió la cabeza bajo el fregadero, chasqueó la lengua, se levantó, se sacudió los pantalones y dijo muy serio: «Me temo que yo no puedo hacer nada, tendrán que llamar a los bomberos, son cincuenta euros». Aún puedo oír las carcajadas de Diamante. Afortunadamente aquello ocurrió al principio de nuestro matrimonio, cuando aún le hacían gracia según qué cosas. No me quiero ni imaginar qué habría pasado si hubiese ocurrido al final; probablemente mi mano seguiría allí dentro.

—Darien… ¿Qué ha pasado con Diamante? ¿Dónde está?

—Detenido. —Deja las toallas, me quita la bata y me acaricia los hombros despacio—. No debes preocuparte por él, nunca más volverá a acercarse a ti.

Me ayuda a entrar en la bañera y se sienta detrás de mí, pasa una esponja impregnada en gel suavemente sobre mi espalda y me voy relajando poco a poco, hasta que me recuesto sobre su cuerpo, tan duro, tan fuerte, y que en este momento me transmite toda la rabia que hay en su interior, puedo sentirla.

—¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

—No, mi amor, no estoy enfadado contigo.

—Pero te he decepcionado, yo… no fui lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme a la situación y quise esconderme… Te sentiste decepcionado y lo entiendo…

—No sigas, mi vida, no sigas. —Aprieta mi cuerpo contra el suyo con cuidado y un profundo suspiro sale de su boca—. Me enfadé, sí, pero no debí hacerlo. Tú sólo intentabas hacer lo único que podías, pero yo me dejé llevar por mi orgullo y cometí un gran error… un error que ha estado a punto de costarte la vida. Me siento decepcionado conmigo mismo porque no te protegí como debía.

—Pero lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya, Darien, la única culpable soy yo por haberme casado con él, por haberle perdonado tantas y tantas veces, por darle oportunidades que no se merecía, por no haberme enfrentado a él antes y pararle los pies…

—No podías hacerlo, cariño. Los hombres como ése sólo entienden un idioma y tú no lo hablas, mi vida. —Me gira tomándome en el hueco de su brazo y su mano acaricia suavemente mi mejilla—. Olvídalo ya, no sigas dándole vueltas.

—Pero quiero decirte algo más y… es importante para mí que me escuches, por favor. —En su cara aparece la primera sonrisa desde que he abierto los ojos—. Yo… también me equivoqué al no dejar que le prohibieses la entrada, me equivoqué, Darien, tenía que haberte hecho caso, tenía que haber confiado en ti, pero… necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba enfrentarme a él de una vez por todas, y yo… yo… nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ti. —Acaricio su pecho lentamente—. Tú me has dado la fuerza que me hacía falta, me has hecho recuperar el deseo y las ganas de vivir, has hecho que me sienta de nuevo mujer, me has dado esperanza y me has hecho reír… y por eso te estoy muy agradecida, Darien. Sin ti no habría podido quitarme las cadenas que Diamante me puso, no habría podido, mi amor. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que a los miedos hay que mirarlos de frente, no sirve de nada esconderse porque te persiguen a donde quiera que vayas y nunca te sientes libre.

—Cariño, a los miedos hay que enfrentarse, sí, pero de tú a tú, no en inferioridad de condiciones. — Sus ojos me miran con la mayor de las ternuras—. Has demostrado ser una mujer muy valiente, y yo… no podría estar más orgulloso de ti…, pero a partir de ahora, en lo que respecta a Diamante, las cosas se harán a mi manera. De aquí en adelante yo tomaré el mando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No permitiré que vuelva a acercarse a ti mientras viva.

—Pero no puedes protegerme en todo momento y…

—Sí, sí puedo. No volveré a correr el riesgo de perderte, no podría soportar que te pasara nada, y menos por mi culpa. Tendrás protección permanentemente, no puede ser de otra forma.

—Pero, Darien…, yo… no quiero sentirme encarcelada de nuevo… No quiero… No me he escapado de una cárcel para acabar en otra. —Ya no puedo aguantar el llanto.

—¡No, no, no, no llores! —dice abrazándome suavemente—. Tendrás toda la libertad que necesites pero estando protegida, mi vida.

—No quiero estar vigilada… No quiero… Además, Diamante está en la cárcel y no puede hacerme daño…

—Lo siento, cielo, pero no voy a transigir en esto, digas lo que digas.

—¿Da igual lo que yo piense? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño y poniéndome de rodillas ante él, que me mira con una sonrisa.

—No hay para mí opinión más importante que la tuya —dice al tiempo que me toma por las axilas y me acerca a su cuerpo—. No hay persona para mí más importante que tú. Te quiero por la fortaleza que demuestras cada día, porque la fortaleza que tiene tu espíritu no la había conocido nunca, y tu inteligencia y tu decisión no dejan de sorprenderme.

—Y mi cuerpo… ¿No te gusta? —Pego mi sexo al suyo y su boca se abre liberando una carcajada, su risa parece no tener fin y me llena el alma.

—Tu cuerpo me vuelve loco, cariño, loco de remate —dice acariciándome la espalda con cuidado —. Pero aún no estás bien, mi vida…

—¿Qué dices? ¡Sí estoy bien!

—Dijiste que estabas mareada.

—Exageré un poquito…

—¿Qué?

—¡Es que no estaba segura de que quisieras acompañarme!

Mi sonrisa pícara le hace estallar de nuevo en risas y el sonido de su risa es cuanto necesito para sentirle mío, no he conocido sonido más hermoso que éste, salvo, quizás, sus gemidos, que me transportan al mágico mundo del placer que siempre encuentro entre sus brazos.

Por prescripción facultativa tengo que quedarme unos días más en el hotel, aunque creo que mi querido zar ha tenido mucho que ver en el diagnóstico del emperador romano. Rei me envía todos los mimos del mundo (Darien le puso al corriente de lo que pasaba mientras yo dormía), y mi madre, como siempre, está a su bola. Su romance cibernético no ha cuajado y está deprimida. Es tal la indiferencia que percibo en su voz que ni me molesto en contarle lo que ha pasado. ¡Sí, mamá, estoy pasando unas estupendas vacaciones en África!

La familia me visita en la habitación. Chibi se acurruca en mi regazo y me cuenta con su habitual desparpajo que su hermano está muy ocupado leyendo.

—Ya se ha leído Harry Popper, y es un libro muy gordo, ¿a qué sí? —Del enfado por cómo le hablé ya no queda ni rastro. Así son los niños; para ellos el resentimiento no tiene ninguna razón de ser.

Bajamos a la cafetería de las piscinas y, ante un café bien cargado que me sabe a gloria, la madre me mira preocupada. Darien y el policía desnudo se quedan en la barra cuchicheando a mis espaldas; últimamente no hace otra cosa.

—Las vacaciones siempre pasan rápido —comento.

—Sí.

Hay una pausa y noto que quiere decirme algo.

—Darien… No es el mismo desde entonces —dice mirándole concentrada.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé qué pasa, pero no es el mismo. Y mi marido no suelta prenda y eso no es normal.

—Bueno, Diamante está detenido y hasta que salga el juicio…

—¡Oh, Serena! —Apoya los codos sobre la mesa y se frota la cara—. ¿Puedo hablarte con total sinceridad? ¿Te has parado a pensar qué pasará tras ese juicio? Verás… yo soy ama de casa, me paso muchas horas ante la tele, me hace compañía, y estoy harta de ver casos y casos de mujeres maltratadas y harta de ver cómo los maltratadores se van de rositas. No les hacen nada, Sere, unos meses entre rejas y a la calle de nuevo. Tu ex saldrá, tenlo por seguro. Mi marido lo repite una y otra vez: «Por mil cochinos euros al mes nos jugamos la vida para cazarlos y viene un juez, que cobra diez veces más, y pone a un hijo de puta otra vez en la calle. Nosotros los metemos dentro y ellos los sacan. No hay justicia».

—Entiendo.

—Tienes que recuperarte, eso es lo primero, pero ve haciéndote a la idea de que tu ex estará libre de nuevo porque ésa es la realidad que nos toca vivir. Tu ex saldrá y lo hará pronto, muy pronto, porque es rico.

Les acompañamos hasta la entrada del hotel, donde un taxi los espera. Chibi madre me abraza y me susurra al oído: «No mereces lo que te ha pasado, ninguna mujer se lo merece». Al chaval no le gustan las despedidas pero me lanza una pequeña sonrisa. Y Chibi… Chibi no quiere separarse de mí, y su padre tiene que llevarla en volandas hasta el coche. Allí, baja rápidamente la ventanilla y levantando un dedo ante su cara llorosa amenaza a mi querido zar con contundencia:

—¡No le hagas daño, eh!

De vuelta en la habitación, Darien me deja sola para irse a una reunión de la que no me da ningún detalle. Me echo sobre la tumbona y enciendo un cigarrillo mientras le doy una y mil vueltas a la conversación que acabo de tener con Chibi madre. No hay duda de que tiene razón en todo lo que me ha dicho: la televisión y los periódicos cuentan historias como la mía todos los días, y en la mayoría de los casos con peores finales… De pronto unas voces llegan a mis oídos procedentes de la terraza de al lado. Nicolas está hablando con alguien de la seguridad del hotel y, dado que Darien me tiene totalmente desinformada y entre ellos hablan en ruso para que no me entere, decido aprovechar esta oportunidad que el destino me brinda y me siento a escuchar junto a la celosía.

—Creo que ha estado a punto de dejarle impotente para el resto de su vida.

—Se lo tiene merecido, menudo cabrón —dice Nicolas—. Así tendrían que acabar todos los que maltratan a las mujeres.

—Y tu jefe, ¿cómo está?

—Mal, muy mal, nunca le había visto así. Se siente culpable.

—Pero él no tiene la culpa, el único culpable es ese… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Jedite. Sí, lo sé, pero para Darien el último responsable es él, da igual lo que le digas.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con el tal Jedite?

—Se lo tuvimos que quitar de las manos. Darien estaba a punto de matarlo. Si se hubiese mantenido en su puesto de vigilancia ante las cámaras los habríamos localizado a tiempo, no habríamos tardado tanto en saber dónde estaban.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Le he mandado a Rusia. Si vuelve a cruzarse en su camino, puede pasar algo.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué va a pasar? ¿Crees que tu jefe ya se habrá cansado de ella y volverá a ser el de antes o esto es algo más serio?

¡Oh, Señor! Me da un vuelco el corazón

MAB: «Eso te pasa por escuchar a escondidas».

—¿Sabes? Cuándo llegasteis y vi a la modelo pelirroja pensé: «Ya está, se tirará a ésta».

¡Menuda fama tiene!

—Yo también lo pensé, pero desde la muerte de su hermano no es el mismo. Desde entonces busca algo más que un cuerpo bonito, lo vi claro con Neherenia.

—¡Neherenia! ¡Menuda tía! Me acuerdo de ella cuando estuvieron aquí el verano pasado.

¡Estuvo aquí con esa tal Neherenia el verano pasado! ¡Me va a dar algo!

—Sí, eso mismo pensaba yo, ¡menuda tía! Pero luego la conocí y vi cómo era realmente, igual que la modelo pelirroja: superficial, egoísta, ególatra, vanidosa, aprovechada. Y Darien se cansó, se cansó de cuerpos perfectos y artificiales, de mentes maquiavélicas y almas oscuras.

—¿Y ella no es así? ¿Estás seguro?

¡Pero bueno, habrase visto!

—¿Sabes lo primero que le gustó de ella? Su risa, la oyó reír y ya no pudo sacársela de la cabeza. No, ella no es como las otras, ella sabe lo que es la vida, nadie le ha regalado nada, se lo ha currado.

—Ya, y eso lo sabes porque…

—Porque la hemos investigado.

¿Quéeeeeee?

—Tuvo la mala suerte de dar con un bicho como ése, podría haberle costado la vida.

—Pero esto no se ha acabado aquí. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—¡Ten por seguro que se ha acabado!

—Esto no es Rusia, Nicolas, aquí las leyes no protegen a las mujeres maltratadas, los tíos sólo van a la cárcel si las matan, y ella…, bueno, recibió una buena paliza, pero no tiene ni un hueso roto. Esos tíos saben cómo hacerlo para librarse. Te aseguro que saldrá pronto. En España sólo van a la cárcel los pobres, y él es muy rico.

—Ya sé que esto no es Rusia y allí ocurre exactamente igual que aquí con los maltratadores, pero nosotros somos rusos y te aseguro que ese tío no volverá a acercarse a ella nunca. Los países, amigo mío, son todos distintos en cultura, tradiciones, idiomas, arquitectura, arte, gastronomía…, pero hay algo que es igual en todos los lugares: EL DINERO. El dinero compra negocios, compra información, compra influencias, pero, sobre todo, compra voluntades, compra PERSONAS.

Sus voces comienzan a perderse dentro de la habitación, me levanto tambaleante y entro en la mía con una cabeza sobre mi cuello que da vueltas y más vueltas… «La hemos investigado»… «Neherenia»… «Cuando murió su hermano»… «Los tíos sólo van a la cárcel si las matan»… ¿En qué mundo me ha tocado vivir? Me lavo la cara intentando aclararme las ideas mientras mis dos ángeles se pasean cabizbajos por el borde de la bañera.

«¿Es que no vais a decirme nada? ¿Quién demonios es esa Neherenia?»

MAM: «Hay cosas que es mejor no saber», dice sin mirarme.

MAB: «Pues yo creo que es mucho mejor saber que no saber. El no saber te llena de inseguridades, y ella no admite ni una más, ya no le caben».

MAM: «El pasado es pasado, hay que dejarlo tranquilo. No se gana nada removiendo en el fango, salvo mancharse una vez más».

MAB: «No digas tonterías. El pasado es el que ha dado lugar al presente y el motivo de que muchas sean como son. Hay que mirarlo con lupa porque suele guardar el secreto de todos nuestros miedos».

MAM: «¿No te habrás fumado el porro que dejé a medias? Porque esa lucidez no es normal».

En vista de que no me van a ayudar, porque no pueden o porque sencillamente no les da la gana, salgo del baño y me quedo en mitad de la habitación con las manos sobre las caderas. Nunca he soportado estar sin hacer nada, así que decido echar mano de la practicidad que siempre me ha caracterizado y, aprovechando las energías que bullen en mi interior, me pongo a hacer el equipaje.

Y así, en plena «operación maleta», me encuentra cuando llega hablando una vez más por teléfono y en ruso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice asombrado al ver sobre la cama toda la ropa organizada.

—El equipaje —respondo con una sonrisa.

—Pero… aún faltan dos días —replica colgando el teléfono.

—Lo sé, pero en algún momento tendré que empezar. ¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con mi hermana.

¡Oh, vaya, tiene una hermana y yo sin enterarme! ¿Tendrá más? ¿Y padres, tendrá padres? ¡Qué poco sé de este hombre! En cambio él lo sabe todo de mí porque… me ha INVESTIGADO.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

—Hotaru.

—¿Y dónde está?

—En París.

En cualquier otra circunstancia la parquedad de sus palabras me habría hecho sentir sencillamente incómoda, pero en este momento lo único que consigue es espolear mi enfado. Siento tal rabia que cierro la boca de golpe y no vuelvo a abrirla en toda la tarde. Mientras, sus miradas de reojo siguen todos mis movimientos.

Cuando me toma de la mano para bajar a cenar, nota la tensión que invade mi cuerpo pero no me pregunta nada.

Me mantengo callada durante toda la cena, pero al llegar a los postres decido atacar.

—¿Quién es Neherenia?

Se queda con la cucharilla del helado en el aire, a medio camino de la boca; luego la deja lentamente en la copa y bebe un sorbo de agua mirándome fijamente.

—¿Quién te ha hablado de ella?

—Ésa no es una respuesta —le sostengo la mirada; veo que titubea.

—Nadie, forma parte del pasado —dice volviendo al helado.

—Cuando dices «del pasado», te refieres al pasado reciente, ¿verdad? Porque tengo entendido que estuviste aquí, con ella, el verano anterior.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—¡Tú no!

—Forma parte del pasado y ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—De todas formas me gustaría saber quién es —insisto.

Él aprieta las mandíbulas.

—Nadie, no es nadie.

—Darien, me gustaría…

—¡No! —dice levantando la voz—. Neherenia forma parte del pasado y no permitiré que el pasado me estropee el presente. No hay más que decir, así que no preguntes.

Ahora la que se queda con la cucharilla a medio camino de la boca soy yo. La dejo lentamente en la copa y clavo en él mi mirada más gélida, creo que llega de la mismísima Siberia.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —Giro la silla y lo miro de frente—. ¿Que no pregunte?

—Serena…, escucha.

—¡No, escucha tú! —digo subiendo el volumen de voz mientras sus ojos azules me miran inquietos —. No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie me vuelva a cerrar la boca nunca más, ni en nombre del amor, ni en nombre de nada! —Tiro mi servilleta sobre el plato y sin decir una palabra más me voy del comedor.

¿Realmente ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? ¿Cómo que no hay más que decir? ¿Cómo que no pregunte? ¡Porque tú lo digas! Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a preguntar, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a saber, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a opinar, te guste a ti o no. Cierro la puerta de la habitación con rabia y echo el pestillo. En mi mente se libra una terrible batalla.

¡Ni tú ni nadie me volverá a decir qué puedo preguntar y qué no, qué puedo hacer y qué no, qué puedo sentir y qué no! ¡No he roto unas cadenas para ponerme otras! ¡Me gusta esta libertad, la quiero, la necesito y me la merezco y nadie me cortará las alas otra vez, ni en nombre del amor, ni en nombre de nada!

* * * T_T * * *

El pestillo de la puerta es como una bofetada en plena cara. Se queda petrificado mirándola. La rabia inunda su cuerpo. Si se dejase llevar por la furia que siente en este momento destrozaría esa maldita puerta, tomaría a Serena entre sus brazos y la amaría con toda la pasión, pero se gira y se va a su habitación, esa que no ha pisado en los últimos días. Cuando lo ve entrar, Nicolas le mira sorprendido mientras se toma una copa.

—¿Qué sabes? —pregunta quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola sobre el sofá.

—Está en El Roncal, en el módulo de preventivos.

—¿Tiene acceso a comunicaciones?

—Sólo a las oficiales, y ésas no podemos pincharlas, pero, tranquilo, ya le he puesto niñera.

—¿Quién?

—Un cabrón como él, harán buenas migas, sabremos hasta lo que dice en sueños.

—¿Y de lo otro?

—Ya está todo listo, los chicos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto.

—Bien. —Darien se prepara una copa—. Nicolas, ¿cómo era aquello que decía tu abuela sobre que las mujeres son como un ejército?

—Como un ejército con tres frentes que hay que conquistar: cuerpo-mente-corazón. ¿Cuál no has conquistado todavía?

—El segundo. El segundo se me está resistiendo.

—La mente. Sí, puede ser difícil. Mujeres y hombres somos tan distintos como seres venidos de diferentes planetas. Bueno, has conseguido dos victorias sobre tres, es un buen resultado, deberías darte por satisfecho —dice con una sonrisa.

—No es suficiente, Nicolas —replica Darien, también él con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. Necesito hacer un pleno. De ella lo necesito todo. —Se sienta en el sofá suspirando profundamente—. Me ha dejado plantado en el comedor y ha echado el pestillo de su habitación.

—¿Y el motivo es…?

—NEHERENIA.

—¿Neherenia?

—Como lo oyes, Neherenia. ¿No te parece increíble? Ha estado a punto de que la violara o asesinara por un cabrón desequilibrado porque yo no he sabido protegerla y eso no le importa, no le importa en absoluto, lo que quiere es saber quién es Neherenia. ¿Tú lo entiendes? ¡Porque yo no!

—Las mujeres no piensan como nosotros, eso está claro. ¿Y qué quiere saber exactamente?

—No lo sé.

—Pues pregúntaselo.

Frunce el ceño, pensativo, y la llama sin obtener respuesta, insiste varias veces sin conseguirlo y entonces comienza el intercambio de mensajes.

_**Por qué me has cerrado la puerta?**_

_**Porque tú me has cerrado la boca. A que no sienta bien?**_

_**Ella ya no está en mi vida, no significa nada para mí,**_

_**eso es lo único que debería importarte**_

_**Lo que me deba importar o no, lo decido yo, no tú**_

_**Cariño, por favor, ábreme la puerta**_

_**No**_

_**Pero por qué quieres saber algo que pertenece al**_

_**pasado y que ya no es importante?**_

_**Todo es importante**_

_**Está bien, qué quieres saber, cielo?**_

_**TODO**_

_**Pero por qué?**_

_**Por la misma razón que tú lo sabes TODO de mí,**_

_**porque tengo derecho**_

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclama dejando el teléfono sobre el sofá y frotándose la cara con preocupación—. Se ha enterado de que la investigué, Nicolas.

—¡Joder! —Nicolas estalla en carcajadas—. Te lo dije, te dije que si se enteraba tendrías problemas. Joder, Darien, reconócelo, ¡es lista, es muy lista!

—¡Es increíble, hasta a ti te hace reír!

* * * T_T * * *

Sus mensajes llegan a intervalos regulares, pero lejos de abrirme su corazón y dar alguna que otra respuesta, que es lo que espero, están cargados única y exclusivamente de súplicas. Creo que en este momento su único objetivo en la vida es conseguir abrir la puerta que he cerrado, pero está muy equivocado. Me ha costado toda una vida aprender a decir NO, pero al final lo he conseguido y creo que a partir de ahora será mi palabra favorita.

Me pongo el precioso camisón amarillo dejando que la suavidad de la seda acaricie mi piel cuando mi teléfono vuelve a sonar.

MAB: «¿Le habrá hecho algún regalo así a Neherenia?».

MAM: «¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Y tú eres el ángel bueno? ¡No eches más leña al fuego, hombre!».

—Cariño, no puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado, ábreme la puerta, por favor.

—No.

—No me hagas esto, cielo, sabes que te quiero, ábreme la puerta.

—No. He descubierto que esta palabra me gusta mucho, a partir de ahora la voy a utilizar con frecuencia. ¡No!

Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesilla y me acuesto en esta cama que he compartido con él las últimas noches, arropada por sus brazos, enredada en su cuerpo, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, oliendo su piel… La cama parece tan grande sin él a mi lado… No, no puedo dar mi brazo a torcer, lo que ha hecho no está bien y tiene que saberlo. A los niños se les dice lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y por lo visto él necesita que se lo diga, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo dice que los hombres son como niños, y si todo el mundo lo dice, por algo será.

El teléfono sigue y sigue sonando y yo no puedo contestarle, no puedo romper unas cadenas para engancharme a otras. Diamante también me quería, también suplicaba. No permitiré que nadie vuelva a someterme, no permitiré que ningún hombre vuelva a intimidarme. Si lo doy todo, lo quiero todo; tengo derecho. Me tapo con la sábana, tengo calor, me la quito, me giro, una vuelta, otra vuelta, no consigo encontrar la postura, me falta su cuerpo a mi lado y el teléfono suena y suena incansablemente. Me tapo la cabeza con la almohada y ahí está, el olor de Darien. ¡Oh, Dios, su olor!

La abrazo fuerte contra mi cuerpo, hundo la cara en ella para impregnarme de su aroma y las lágrimas se me escapan sin querer. El resto de la noche es una pesadilla continua, sus mensajes siguen y siguen llegando y ya no los miro. No quiero seguir pensando, sólo quiero dormir abrazada a la almohada que tiene su olor. ¡Oh, Darien, Darien, mi querido zar!

* * * T_T * * *

Se acuesta en la cama que tan ajena le resulta pero no puede conciliar el sueño, le falta su cuerpo. Las copas le han atontado un poco, pero no lo suficiente para nublarle la mente, en la que un cuerpo de mujer ocupa todo el espacio. Al cabo de un rato ya no puede más y se levanta, sale a la terraza y fuma paseándose por ella con desesperación. Se mete bajo la ducha en el intento de que el agua despeje su atormentada mente, pero, al salir, la tormenta sigue dentro de su corazón con la misma intensidad. Se prepara un café y se lo toma en la terraza; allí empezó todo, allí le llegó el sonido de su risa, allí le cautivó su magia, y entonces cierra los ojos y deja que su mente se llene de imágenes de ella.

«En la tumbona hablando por teléfono y riendo… Su risa.»

«Leyendo en la piscina y riéndose sin parar.»

«Saliendo del agua con su precioso bañador amarillo.»

«Subiendo la rampa de la playa con la ropa mojada marcando cada línea de su cuerpo.»

«El miedo de sus ojos en el comedor.»

«Su cara de pánico en el fondo del mar y su risa bajo el agua con cientos de burbujas punteando su cara.»

«Dormida con la niña en los brazos.»

«Quitándose deprisa el camisón amarillo.»

«Sus gemidos cuando hace el amor.»

«Su cuerpo sintiendo placer.»

«Su boca pronunciando mi nombre cuando llega al clímax.»

«Su cara ensangrentada en la bañera.»

* * * T_T * * *

El dolor de cabeza me despierta temprano. Mi teléfono está saturado de mensajes de amor. Ha debido de pasar la noche en vela, y no me alegro. Sé que está sufriendo, como yo, pero no puedo ceder. Luna siempre lo decía: «La base de una relación es la confianza, sin eso no hay nada». ¡Oh, mi querida Luna, cuánto te echo de menos!

Tras ducharme y desayunar un café acompañado de un ibuprofeno que me sienta como una patada en el estómago, me voy a la sala de ordenadores para consultar mi vuelo y, aprovechando que estoy conectada, entro en mi correo y reviso mis mensajes. Mis compañeras preguntan cuándo vuelvo del continente africano. Y mi sobrina Mina me envía un divertido mensaje en el que me cuenta que la frígida de su madre ha registrado su habitación en busca del invento del diablo, o sea, condones.

Termina el mensaje con una foto suya con la caja en la mano y mirada divertida. «Mi madre nunca habría sido una buena detective, Usa, los ha tenido ante sus narices y no los ha visto. Tranquila, Usa, tranquila, sólo los he comprado por curiosidad, para saber cómo son, no los he usado.» Pero la risa se congela en mi boca cuando veo varios mensajes de Diamante de unos días antes de la fiesta. Mi corazón empieza a bombear descontrolado mientras los abro.

_¿Dónde estás, puta? ¿Crees que no te voy a encontrar?_

_Qué equivocada estás… Te encontraré aunque estés_

_en el mismo infierno. No te librarás de mí nunca. Nunca._

_Espero que no estés follando con nadie, zorra, porque_

_te lo voy a hacer pagar muy caro, te la voy a meter hasta_

_el fondo y te voy a hacer gritar como lo que eres, una perra._

Mi primer impulso es borrarlos, pero entonces las palabras de Chibi madre vuelven a mi memoria y decido no hacerlo; quizás en el juicio sirvan para algo, o quizás no. Me ha enviado catorce mensajes.

Mi mano sobre el ratón comienza a temblar de forma incontrolable y no consigo detenerla: el miedo ha vuelto, recorre mi cuerpo y revuelve mi interior como una auténtica coctelera. El contenido de mi estómago pide paso y salgo corriendo en dirección a los baños.

¿Qué voy a hacer cuando Diamante salga de la cárcel? ¿Volveré a mi vida de antes? ¿Tendré que seguir escondiéndome, cambiando de móvil, cambiando mis cuentas de correo, cambiando de casa? ¡No puedo cambiar de casa, estoy hipotecada hasta la cejas y en ésta me siento segura! Diamante no tiene límite, buscará la manera y un día le encontraré dentro, me estará esperando para hacérmelo pagar todo con intereses. Intento serenarme, pero no puedo, las lágrimas han encontrado su camino natural y lo utilizan.

Cuando vuelvo a la sala, Nicolas y otro de los chicos están en el ordenador de al lado. Me siento e intento cerrar el programa, pero los dedos no me responden y mis manos no dejan de temblar.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —La mano de Nicolas en mi hombro me provoca un sobresalto que casi me tira de la silla—. Lo siento, no quería asustarte ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

—Te… te… te importaría cerrarlo, por favor —digo sin poder verle porque las lágrimas me inundan los ojos—. Yo no soy capaz y… necesito tomar el aire.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias, no es necesario… Nicolas…, ¿Darien está bien?

—Sí, se ha quedado durmiendo. Anoche no pegó ojo —me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Atravieso las grandes puertas giratorias y el aire de las islas, me reconforta al momento; no sé qué tiene, pero se me cuela dentro y me serena.

Tras un largo paseo, me siento en una terraza a tomar un nuevo café que, por suerte, tiene el efecto de producirme un pequeño escalofrío de placer. Cojo un periódico y miro lo que pasa en el mundo, un mundo lleno de personas como yo. Guerras, inundaciones, conflictos, terremotos… «Mujer maltratada muerta a manos de su pareja»… «Mujer maltratada pide orden de alejamiento, el juez no se la concede, no da el perfil»… «Mujer maltratada pone la denuncia número 18»… «Mujer quemada viva por su ex marido, que vivía en el piso de abajo, tras la decisión de un juez de hacerles compartir la vivienda unifamiliar»… ¡Qué gran profesional! Mi nombre podría estar hoy en este periódico, yo podría ser una de ellas. La madre de Chibi tenía razón, la justicia no me amparará. Todas estas mujeres denunciaron, ¿y de qué les sirvió? Diamante saldrá y vendrá a por mí, eso es lo que quería decirme la madre de Chibi pero no se atrevió. Sí, Diamante vendrá a por mí y esta vez no se conformará con bofetadas y puñetazos, esta vez intentará rematar la faena. Bien, pues si eso ocurre no me encontrará indefensa. Saco el móvil del bolso.

—Rei, necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero que me inscribas en los cursos de defensa personal de tu amigo El Armario, no importa lo que cuesten, inscríbeme.

Si poner esto en manos de la justicia no va a servir de nada, si la justicia no me va a proteger de ti, Diamante, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo misma, por las buenas o por las malas, pero lo haré, no dejaré que el miedo vuelva a paralizarme nunca más, utilizaré todos los medios a mi alcance para defenderme de cualquiera que pretenda hacerme daño, no volveré a ser nunca más un saco de arena en las manos de un hombre.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar y lo cojo sin saber que estoy a punto de tomar la segunda decisión importante de mi vida.

—Hola, mamá.

—Nena, tienes que hablar con tu hermano, ¡no te imaginas las cosas tan desagradables que me ha dicho! Ayer le pedí que me llevase al centro comercial porque tenía que comprar unas lámparas, y durante el viaje de vuelta no te haces idea de las cosas que me dijo, y todo porque le pedí que me las colocara. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que mi hijo me coloque unas lámparas? Tienes que hablar con él, sólo tú sabes tratarle, yo no puedo, es imposible… Lo harás, ¿verdad, cariño?

—NO.

—¿Qué?

—NO.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—He dicho que no, no voy a hablar con él.

—Oh, pero ¡tienes que hacerlo! No se le pueden decir a una madre las palabras que salieron por su boca, no puedo ni repetirlas, fueron terribles, sencillamente terribles, tienes que hablar con él, tú siempre has sabido cómo tratarle y…

—No, mamá, no. Ya no voy a interceder por ti ante nadie. Cualesquiera que fuesen las cosas que te dijo, estoy segura de que todas eran ciertas. Si no se las rebatiste es porque no tenías ni tienes argumentos para hacerlo porque sabes que son ciertas, lo sabes.

—Pero…

—Estoy cansada de tus quejas, mamá, muy cansada. Nosotros también tenemos una vida, también tenemos lámparas que colgar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú nos colgaste alguna lámpara? ¿Lo recuerdas? Porque yo no. Antes o después tendrás que enfrentarte a las decisiones que has ido tomando en tu vida. ¿O acaso creías que no tendrían consecuencias? Pues las tienen y debes afrontarlas.

—¡Qué cruel eres hija, qué cruel!

—No, no soy cruel. Cruel fue la infancia que tanto mi hermano como yo vivimos gracias a papá y a ti.

—¡Yo no era la que me emborrachaba y maltrataba, Serena!

—No, tú no hacías eso, pero hacías otras cosas. No quieras echarle todas las culpas a papá, él tiene las suyas, pero tú, mamá, tienes las tuyas, y hasta que aceptes que eso es así no vuelvas a recurrir a mí para solucionar ninguno de tus problemas. Ya me he cansado de tu egoísmo.

No quiero seguir hablando con ella, así que cuelgo y me quedo muy pero que muy a gusto. Ya está bien de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pasó y mucho. Hay cosas que no se olvidan, y cada uno tiene que afrontar sus errores, yo acepto los míos y ella tiene que aceptar los suyos y sus consecuencias. Ya no somos niños a los que pueda manipular y mentir, ya es hora de poner cada cosa en su sitio y llamar a cada cosa por su nombre.

Dedico el resto del día a hacer pequeños recados: sacar dinero del cajero, imprimir mi billete en un cíber (donde, como siempre, tengo que pedir ayuda al encargado), comprar algunas cosas de aseo, unos libros para mi sobrina y para el niño de Rei… Cuando termino, me doy una vuelta por el paseo marítimo y me siento en un restaurante a comer; no me apetece volver al hotel. El camarero me pregunta qué quiero de postre y, con una sonrisa pícara, le pido un helado de la carta.

—Un cucurucho, bien, buena elección.

—No, por favor, tráigame tres.

—¿Tres?

—Sí, tres.

Tras la comida, doy un nuevo paseo, visito algunas tiendas más y me despido de estas islas maravillosas en las que me han pasado cosas tan hermosas y tan horribles.

Cuando vuelvo al hotel ya está oscureciendo. No tengo hambre, así que me voy directa a la habitación preguntándome si me encontraré allí con él. Pero no, la habitación está vacía y yo agradezco en el alma que haya respetado mi decisión. Salgo a la terraza a fumar y cojo mis libros.

Cuántos momentos de placer me habéis proporcionado… ¡Y aún no han terminado! Cuando esté más calmada volveré a vosotros, no os abandonaré, podéis estar seguros. Apago el cigarrillo, me tiendo en la tumbona y aprieto Cincuenta sombras contra mi pecho.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

**12**

Dónde está? —pregunta Darien con un café en las manos y el pelo revuelto.

—Está bien, fue a desayunar y luego estuvo revisando su correo —dice Nicolas poniéndose una copa—. Diamante le ha enviado mensajes, Darien, el tío consiguió su dirección y le envió mogollón de mensajes y…

—¿Pudiste leerlos?

—Sí, y no me extraña que esté aterrada, menudas barbaridades le dice el muy cabrón, yo también lo estaría si fuera ella. Los he reenviado a nuestra cuenta. Luego estuvo el resto del día en el puerto, haciendo compras.

—¿No la habrás dejado sola? —Darien se deja caer en el sofá y se frota la mandíbula; la sombra de la barba ha comenzado a hacer acto de presencia.

—No, tranquilo, ha estado protegida en todo momento. He mandado a Junior y al padre; si mando a alguno de los nuestros se da cuenta, pero ellos son de aquí y pasan desapercibidos.

—No quiero que esté sola en ningún momento, Nicolas, que él esté en la cárcel no es garantía de nada, ya lo sabemos, puede contratar a cualquiera, tiene dinero. No quiero que reduzcas la seguridad con ella bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido?

Unos nudillos golpean la puerta de la suite y dos hombres muy colorados entran por ella. Tan pronto los ve, Darien se levanta del sillón.

—Perdona, Darien, pero… tenemos que informaros de algo —dice el mayor de ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—Oh, no, no, ella está bien, está en la habitación —responde el más joven con una pequeña sonrisa

—. Verás… es que… No sé cómo decirlo…

—Pues sólo hay una forma de hacerlo —le interrumpe el padre de sopetón abriendo las manos—. ¡Nos ha descubierto!

—¿Qué? —dicen Nicolas y Darien mirándose asombrados.

—Sí, nos ha descubierto —repite el joven pasándose la mano por el pelo—. ¡Es la primera vez que nos pasa!

—Pero ¿estáis seguros? —pregunta Nicolas tras dar un trago a su copa.

—¡Oh, sí, totalmente seguros! —contesta el padre tomando las riendas de la explicación—. Veréis, la seguimos durante toda la mañana, a distancia, como siempre, a veces separados y a veces juntos, pero siempre a distancia. A mediodía se sentó a comer en una terraza del paseo marítimo, así que nos instalamos en otra mesa a tomar un café, pero cuando se levantó para irse se acercó a nuestra mesa y… —Se pone colorado como un tomate.

—¿Y? —dice Darien.

—Y nos dijo: «Chicos, no habéis comido nada en toda la mañana, y como hoy hemos dado un largo paseo, y aún tengo previsto dar otro, creo que os vendrá bien reponer fuerzas»…

—¡Y nos dejó dos cucuruchos encima de la mesa! —acabó el joven.

No tiene hambre, pero lleva todo el día sin comer y su cuerpo necesita energía, toda la energía que pueda proporcionarle una buena cena si tiene que afrontar otra noche sin ella. «Sin sinceridad no hay nada.» La frase sobrevuela su mente mientras pasa ante el bufé. Se sienta a su mesa solo; necesita estar solo, necesita pensar.

«Mi preciosa risa bonita… No puedo ser sincero con nadie, cariño, y menos contigo. Hay cosas que nunca podría contarte, no podrías comprenderlas y te apartarías de mí, lo sé. He hecho cosas que ni yo mismo quiero recordar, tú no sabes lo que es ser pobre en Rusia, tú no sabes cómo era y es mi país, allí sólo tiene cabida la ley del más fuerte, el que pega primero pega dos veces. No puedes ni imaginar las cosas que he visto y las cosas que he hecho, no te las puedo contar, no puedo. Y si lo hiciera, ¿hasta dónde podrías soportar saber? Quieres saber, quieres saber… "Por la misma razón que tú quisiste saberlo todo de mí." Sí, saberlo todo de ti me ayudó a conocerte, a comprenderte. ¿Es eso lo que necesitas? ¿Conocerme, comprenderme? Pero ¿cómo puedo hacerlo sin desvelarte mis más oscuros secretos? "La sinceridad es la base de una relación, sin ella no hay nada."» La frase resuena una y mil veces en su cabeza sin que pueda evitarlo.

Termina de cenar y vuelve a la habitación. Dentro, da vueltas desesperado sin saber qué hacer, no puede pasar otra noche sin ella. Mira su teléfono: no hay llamadas, no hay mensajes. Sale a la terraza a fumar y mira hacia la suya esperando no encontrarla…, pero allí está. Su preciosa risa bonita, dormida en la tumbona, con el pelo alborotado por el viento y abrazada a su querido libro. Está acurrucada, ha dado un largo paseo y debe de estar muy cansada. Aún no se ha recuperado de la paliza por más que repita que ya está bien; él ve que a veces, a escondidas, se lleva la mano al costado; aún le duele.

Y aunque le ha dejado tocarla, él siente cómo se estremece con el primer contacto de su cuerpo; tiene miedo, por eso abre mucho los ojos y le mira fijamente, quiere cerciorarse de que es él quien la toca y no Diamante, no se ha librado del miedo. «Lo que yo daría por quitarte ese miedo, cariño, lo daría todo.»

_**Antes de conocerte, mi vida estaba vacía.**_

_**Eres el tesoro que encontré en el fondo del mar, eres la luz**_

_**que me despierta por la mañana y la estrella que me ilumina**_

_**por la noche. Tuyos han sido mis días y mis noches,**_

_**hasta cuando estoy dormido inundas mis sueños.**_

_**Has llenado mi vida con tu risa, con tu voz, con tu cuerpo,**_

_**con tu alma. No concibo vivir si no es contigo, te necesito**_

_**como necesito el aire, como necesito el agua.**_

_**Tu olor es ya mi olor, tu deseo es el mío.**_

_**Ninguna mujer de mi pasado significa nada en mi vida**_

_**desde que te encontré, tú has llenado todos los espacios**_

_**que sentía vacíos, te has metido en mi corazón**_

_**y nada ni nadie te puede arrancar de él. Necesito tocarte,**_

_**sentirte, abrazarte, besarte, amarte. Oír tus gemidos entre mis brazos es para mí**_

_**el mayor de los placeres, tenerte bajo mi cuerpo y**_

_**poder acariciar tu piel es como degustar el manjar**_

_**más exquisito del universo, y estar dentro de ti, formar parte**_

_**de tu cuerpo,**_

_**es como estar en el cielo.**_

_**Te quiero, mi amor, te quiero.**_

* * * T_T * * *

El frío me despierta con un sobresalto, ese frío que sentía antes de conocerle, ese frío que surgía de mi interior y me arañaba las entrañas, que entumecía mi cuerpo hasta límites insospechados y que me paralizaba por completo. Me voy directa a la ducha intentando que el agua caliente acabe con él, pero no consigue sacarlo de mi cuerpo, está ahí, inundándolo todo, paralizándolo todo. Me pongo mi precioso camisón amarillo y cojo mi teléfono, que parpadea, para encontrar en su interior el mensaje de amor más hermoso que un hombre puede enviar a una mujer. Y, a cada palabra que leo, el frío se transforma en calor, un calor que parece provenir del mismo sol, de mi sol, que me acaricia por dentro y por fuera como sólo él sabe hacerlo, y entonces, ya no puedo resistirme más y le abro la puerta.

_**¡Ven, Darien, ven!**_

Quito el pestillo y cuando le veo no puedo contenerme y me lanzo a sus brazos, que me toman en el aire y me aprietan contra su cuerpo. Entierro la cara en su cuello, le huelo y siento los latidos de su corazón, que palpita desenfrenado. Busco su boca y le beso y entonces… el sabor del alcohol me frena en seco. Aparto mi boca de la suya y él me deja en el suelo. Me mira con ojos muy brillantes.

—¿Has… has bebido?

—Sí.

—¡Oh! —Doy un paso atrás y cierro mi bata. Esto no me lo esperaba.

MAM: «¿Y qué pensabas que iba a hacer mientras le cerrabas la puerta en las narices? Pues lo que hacemos todos en una situación así, o buscar a una tía o buscar la botella. Tienes suerte de que haya elegido lo último».

MAB: «No es sólo por eso. Es que ha estado leyendo los mensajes de Diamante y, claro, la desesperación, la impotencia, la rabia, han buscado una salida y…»

MAM: «¿Los ha leído? ¿Y ella lo sabe?».

MAB: «No, no tiene ni idea, así que tú, chitón».

—Siento haber bebido, cielo —dice sentándose en el borde de la cama—. Creí que tendría que pasar otra noche sin ti y me he tomado varias copas, lo siento. Lo siento porque sé lo que el alcohol significa en tu vida, lo que significó en tu infancia, con tu padre. —Levanta la cabeza y me mira tiernamente—. Sí, lo sé todo sobre ti, todo. Sé que tu padre era un maltratador y un borracho, sé que no te dio el amor que necesitabas, el que merecías, sé que no estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias, que no te cuidó como hubiera debido y que no se ocupó de ti como era su obligación. Sé que tu madre no ha sido una buena madre y sé que tu marido te maltrató y te hizo la vida imposible. Saber todo lo que te ha pasado me ha ayudado a conocerte, y entiendo que tú también quieras saber de mí, pero… hay cosas que no sé si podré contarte, cielo… Por eso me da miedo abrir el cajón…, porque temo que lo que salga de él no te guste y me abandones… Yo… no estoy orgulloso de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, Sere, pero si volviese a nacer en las mismas circunstancias… volvería a hacerlas, nena, todas y cada una de ellas, porque vivir en la pobreza es lo más horrible que le puede pasar a alguien. He luchado con uñas y dientes para sacar a mi familia de la miseria y he hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, están guardadas muy hondo, donde nadie pueda verlas, ni siquiera yo… ¡No me pidas que las saque, por favor, no me lo pidas!

—Darien. —Me acerco y me arrodillo a sus pies—. Yo también tengo cosas guardadas en el cajón que no te he contado y que quizás nunca pueda contarte. Pero necesito que confíes en mí, necesito que contestes a mis preguntas, necesito respuestas para vivir tranquila. No quiero una relación basada en el miedo, en el silencio, en la mentira. Si no quieres contarme algo, dímelo, pero no me contestes con evasivas y, sobre todo, no intentes cerrarme la boca. No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie vuelva a dirigir mi vida, quiero a mi lado un compañero, un amigo, un amante, no un misterio. Te quiero a mi lado con tu pasado, Darien, todos tenemos uno y no podemos cambiarlo, yo acepto el tuyo, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho sé que tendrías tus motivos y yo no soy quién para cuestionarlos, pero no me apartes cuando haga preguntas que te incomoden, no lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas.

Le abrazo suavemente y siento que un profundo suspiro de alivio sale de su pecho. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo y se tiende en la cama, y así, abrazados, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Me despierto muchas horas después, con la única compañía de una rosa y una nota sobre la almohada:

_**No he querido despertarte. **_

_**Te recogeré a mediodía para llevarte a un lugar muy **____**especial.**_

_**Te quiero.**_

¡Oh, mi querido zar! Siempre queriendo sorprenderme.

Paso la mañana terminando de hacer el equipaje y, a mediodía, uno de los muchachos llama a la puerta.

—Te están esperando abajo.

Un sonriente Nicolas me espera al otro lado de las puertas del ascensor.

—¡Hola! He venido a buscarte, Darien te está esperando.

—¿Dónde está?

—En un restaurante muy bonito a orillas del mar, se llama El deseo. ¿Lo conoces?

—No, nunca he estado allí.

—Es precioso, te gustará.

—¿Y por qué no ha venido él? —pregunto sin poder evitar en mi voz un tono de enfado.

—Me temo que ha tenido mucho trabajo —dice acompañándome hacia la puerta.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Qué ha pasado con las vacaciones?

Nicolas sonríe pero no suelta prenda, me abre la puerta del coche negro. ¡Cuántos recuerdos me trae! Y mientras conduce pone una música de fondo.

—¿Qué música es, Nicolas?

—Es de mi tierra, no creo que la hayas oído nunca.

—No, pero es preciosa, me recuerda el sonido del mar. —A Nicolas se le escapa una carcajada—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Me río porque Darien dijo que te gustaría —dice mirándome por el espejo retrovisor con una gran sonrisa. ¡A este hombre le caigo bien!

—Nicolas, nunca te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado la vida el día en que decidí ser aventurera. Muchas gracias. Si no hubieras estado allí, yo ahora no estaría aquí —digo, pensativa.

—De nada, aunque en realidad tienes que agradecérselo a él. Fue idea suya, una idea un tanto extraña puesto que hacía años que no buceaba, pero parece que la visión de un bañador amarillo le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para ello. —No puedo evitar una carcajada—. Yo también tengo que darte las gracias.

—¿Tú a mí? ¿Por qué?

—Verás, yo… soy un hombre parco en palabras, no suelo hablar mucho, pero un mal día lo tiene cualquiera y…, bueno, es posible que en una terraza no muy bien insonorizada comentase ciertos detalles que debería haber callado y que alguien, al otro lado, escuchase lo que no debería haber escuchado. Y… bueno… no haber dicho que la información partió de mí es de agradecer.

—¿Sabes, Nicolas? No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué demonios estás hablando.

Las carcajadas de Nicolas aún no se han terminado cuando llegamos al precioso restaurante El deseo. Ante las puertas, mi querido zar, duchado, afeitado y más guapo que nunca, con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca, fuma un cigarrillo.

—¡Hola! —abre la puerta del coche y me abraza—. Gracias, Nicolas.

—¡No me las des! —replica sin dejar de reír—. Ha sido para mí un auténtico placer.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta, intrigado.

—Me he reído, y mucho —responde Nicolas alejándose de nosotros y entrando en el restaurante.

—Contigo al lado no me extraña —dice Darien con una sonrisa en los labios.

Si El deseo es bonito por fuera, por dentro es una auténtica preciosidad, y el reservado que Darien ha preparado para nosotros no lo habría podido imaginar ni en mis mejores sueños. Ante una impresionante cristalera que da directamente a un acantilado donde rompen las olas, hay preparada una mesa de ensueño: el mantel es de un cálido color azul que hace juego con el mar que tenemos delante, la vajilla es una obra de arte de porcelana blanca con flores también azules, las copas relucen y la luz es perfecta. Y aunque los cristales son muy gruesos, el sonido de las olas al romper contra las rocas se oye con tanta nitidez que tengo la sensación de estar en medio del océano.

—Te eché de menos esta mañana —digo sentándome y admirando el espectáculo tan impresionante que tengo ante mí, un paisaje magnífico y un hombre más magnífico todavía.

—Lo siento, pero tenía cosas que resolver y parecías tan cansada que no quise despertarte.

—¿Qué cosas tenías que resolver?

—He tenido que hacer algunos cambios en mi plan de trabajo para después de las vacaciones.

Le miro sin entender y aprieto los dientes. No quiere contarme nada y yo… no quiero discutir otra vez sobre lo mismo, sobre la importancia de la sinceridad en una relación; a los niños les repito las cosas, pero a él me niego, ya debería haberlo entendido. Como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos, me coge una mano sobre la mesa y me mira muy serio.

—Te lo contaré todo, pero un poco más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

No quiero estropear lo que ha preparado con tanto esmero, así que lo dejo estar. Nos damos un auténtico festín con langosta incluida; sólo la había probado una vez en mi vida y fue estando con Diamante, así que no cuenta porque lo único que recuerdo de aquella cena fueron las bofetadas que llegaron después. Tras un postre exquisito que haría palidecer a los que las monjitas de los conventos elaboran con tanto primor, me toma de la mano y, por unas escaleras labradas en las mismas piedras del acantilado, me lleva hasta una preciosa terraza, donde, al abrigo de las olas que rompen unos metros más allá, nos preparan el café más delicioso que he tomado nunca. Y tras el cigarrillo que siempre acompaña a un buen café, bajamos las escaleras hasta una increíble playa de arena negra. Caminamos descalzos por el borde del mar, dejando que las olas nos mojen los pies, hasta llegar a unas pequeñas grutas horadadas en las rocas. ¡Es un espectáculo impresionante lo que la naturaleza ha conseguido crear durante siglos y siglos! Y entonces, entre tanta belleza… lo veo… En el suelo de una preciosa gruta, una fina manta y, sobre ella, dos copas y una botella de champán. Me quedo paralizada ante semejante despliegue, no sé qué decir. Él me toma de la mano, entramos y nos sentamos en la manta. Estoy asombrada.

—¡Oh, Darien! —exclamo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sere, tengo algo importante que decirte. —Vierte el champán en una copa y la pone en mi mano.

—Yo también.

—Dime, cariño.

—No, no, tú primero.

Da un sorbo a su copa y, mirándome con ojos brillantes, levanta una pequeña piedra y deja al descubierto una cajita primorosamente envuelta. Cuando la pone en mis manos, mi corazón galopa descontrolado. La abro con dedos temblorosos y en su interior aparece un precioso anillo con un delicado corazón rojo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamo atónita—. ¡Pero si es igual que la piedra que encontré en el fondo del mar! ¡Oh, Darien, es precioso, precioso de verdad! Pero… no tienes que hacerme regalos, yo no te he hecho ninguno y esto tiene que haberte costado una fortuna.

—No lo he comprado, Sere…, ya lo tenía.

—¿Ya lo tenías? Pero… es igual que la piedra, Darien.

—¿Lo es, verdad? Eso mismo pensé yo cuando vi la piedra en tus manos. No te imaginas el vuelco que me dio el corazón, ¡los rusos somos muy supersticiosos! —dice con una sonrisa—. Es un anillo muy especial para mí, Sere, muy especial. Era de mi madre y quiero que sea tuyo, porque tuyo es mi corazón. —Sus manos acarician mi cara lentamente, pero la caricia más dulce me la regalan sus ojos —. Has entrado en mi corazón y ahí te has quedado para siempre, ocupándolo en su totalidad, llenándolo de una luz que no tenía, de un calor que siempre busqué, de unos sueños que quiero compartir contigo y con nadie más… Como mi vida…, quiero compartirla contigo, cielo, sólo contigo.

Trago saliva, las palabras que salen por la boca de este hombre no son normales, me dejan extasiada, obnubilada, anonadada, todo lo que termine en «ada» soy yo en este momento.

—¿Quieres vivir conmigo, cielo? —dice besando lentamente mis labios.

Estoy en auténtico estado de shock, las palabras que deberían salir por mi boca no encuentran el camino, mientras sus labios en los míos me transportan al mágico mundo del deseo, que comienza a cabalgar por mi sangre de forma incontrolada.

—¿Quieres vivir conmigo, cielo? —repite, y acto seguido me quita la cajita de las manos y se tiende sobre mi cuerpo, con lo que mi capacidad de raciocinio comienza a descender de forma inversamente proporcional a sus caricias—. ¿Quieres compartir tu vida conmigo? —pregunta saboreando mis labios despacio mientras sus manos recorren mi cuerpo en una lenta caricia—. No empieces a darle vueltas a esa mente que tienes, Sere, deja que yo me ocupe de la intendencia.

—¿De la intendencia? —digo estallando en risas mientras sus manos despiertan mi cuerpo—. ¡Oh, Darien, Darien!

Y mientras sus labios esbozan una gran sonrisa, su mano comienza a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa, acarician mis pechos y un profundo suspiro de placer sale de su boca y muere en la mía con un beso que me lleva al mismo cielo. Su mano desciende por mi estómago y se hunde entre mis piernas, donde sus dedos se pierden haciendo que mi respiración se agite más y más y los gemidos de mi boca salgan de ella sin control. Pero cuando sus dedos entran en mi cuerpo y me acarician por dentro, cierro los ojos creyendo morir de placer y me convulsiono sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Oh, Darien, Darien!

—¡Eres deliciosa, mi vida, tan caliente y tan húmeda!

Su mano, tan grande y tan fuerte, proporciona a mi sexo las caricias más sensuales que se puedan sentir, hasta llevarme un orgasmo que me atraviesa y me hace gritar su nombre.

—Aún no me has dado una respuesta, mi vida —dice tendiéndose sobre mi cuerpo—. Dímelo, necesito oírlo, lo necesito, cielo, lo necesito. —Me penetra lentamente, llenándome por completo. Se gira, me coloca sobre su cuerpo y me mira con adoración—. Me encanta cuando estás encima de mí… Te mueves tan bien que creo que voy a enloquecer… No me hagas renunciar a esto, cielo.

Tenerle dentro de mi cuerpo es todo lo que necesito para sentirme plena, pero ver cómo disfruta mirándome me produce una satisfacción que no conocía. Apoyo las manos sobre su pecho, mientras las suyas posan suaves caricias sobre mis brazos y me dejan hacer. Lentamente le voy llevando hacia el clímax, no puede haber nada más perfecto en este mundo que nuestros cuerpo dándose mutuamente placer.

—Sere… Sere…

—Sí, Darien, sí, quiero vivir contigo… sí… sí… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… No he conocido sensación más hermosa que sentirle estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo.

Me quedo tendida sobre él, recuperando el aliento, mientras sus manos dejan sobre mi piel más caricias que tenía escondidas.

—Sere —me dice en susurros—. Tú también tenías algo importante que decirme.

—¡Oh, sí, sí, muy importante, Darien, muy importante! ¡No me gusta el champán!

Me equivocaba, hay una sensación aún más hermosa: ¡el sonido de su risa amplificado en esta cueva!

Sergei y otro de los chicos van sentados delante, charlando animadamente. Yo me acurruco en los brazos de mi querido zar, que acaricia con ternura mi cuerpo mientras contempla el hermoso paisaje.

¡Vivir juntos!

MAB: «Se ha vuelto completamente loca, nuestra intervención aquí no ha servido para nada. Un negativo, eso es lo que nos van a poner en nuestro expediente, un negativo».

MAM: «Pero, vamos a ver, hombre, ¿quién podría negarle algo a semejante adonis?».

MAB: «Así terminan las relaciones como terminan, empezando la casa por el tejado».

MAM: «No, si te parece, los metemos en una carreta y los enviamos de paseo y con carabina, como en la película que vimos ayer».

MAB: «Un hombre tranquilo, ¡qué maravilla de película! ¡Así se hacen las cosas! Cortejo, noviazgo, presentaciones familiares y boda».

MAM: «Pero ¿tú en qué mundo vives? ¿Te has enterado de que existe internet o todavía no?».

Me revuelvo inquieta por estos pensamientos que me atormentan de forma tan inoportuna mientras acaricia mis piernas lentamente.

—¡Tienes unas piernas preciosas!

Si se cree que me he olvidado de que tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¡va listo! «He tenido que hacer algunos cambios en mi plan de trabajo para después de las vacaciones. Te lo contaré todo, pero no ahora.» Bien, ahora tampoco es el momento, pero en cuanto se presente un huequecito me cuelo por él. ¡Quiero saberlo TODO!

Mi vuelo sale temprano, así que, tan pronto llegamos a la habitación, me pongo con la maleta. Abro los armarios para cerciorarme de que no me dejo nada y me encuentro con el vacío más absoluto: sus cosas ya no están. ¡Oh, esto se ha acabado, se ha acabado! ¡Con lo que me costó cederle un poquito de armario y ahora se me parte el alma viéndolo así! No puedo evitar una gran tristeza. Siento que esta maravillosa aventura se ha acabado y tengo que regresar a la realidad de mi vida. Me escondo en el baño y me echo a llorar; nunca en mi vida he llorado tanto como en las últimas semanas, ni siquiera cuando murió Luna, ni en los peores momentos con Diamante fui capaz de liberar tantas lágrimas.

MAM: «Es por el sexo, nena, hace aflorar todos los sentimientos, te pone la piel de gallina, enardece tus sentidos, te libera de tus cadenas, rompe tus defensas, te relaja, te domina…».

MAB: «¡Cállate, cállate, no quiero oírlo!».

No me queda más remedio que darle la razón, el sexo es maravilloso, o, mejor dicho, el sexo con Darien es maravilloso. Cada suspiro que sale de mi boca entre sus brazos me compensa por cada grito que di con Diamante; cada gemido que sus manos consiguen arrancarme me compensa de cada bofetada que recibí de Diamante, y cada vez que oigo en sus labios un «TE QUIERO», sus palabras consiguen borrar de mi mente las que Diamante me decía con tanto odio. Reviso los cajones y ahí está, la piedra que encontré en el fondo del mar; la acaricio suavemente mientras pienso que estuve a punto de morir por ella y entonces… se me ocurre algo.

—Darien —digo saliendo a la terraza—, tengo que hacer un recado de última hora. ¿Puedes decirles al padre y el hijo que me esperen abajo?

Darien aparta el teléfono y suelta una carcajada mientras me acaricia la mejilla.

—¿No puedo acompañarte yo?

—No te enfades, pero prefiero ir sola.

Guardo la piedra en el bolso sin que me vea y bajo a recepción, donde padre e hijo me esperan con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Necesito ir a una joyería, pero que no sea muy cara.

—Me temo que todas las joyerías son caras, señora —dice el hijo mirándome divertido.

—Si me vuelves a llamar «señora», olvídate de que te invite a helado nunca más —digo levantando un dedo amenazador.

Me siento en el coche acompañada de sus risas; yo también me reiría si no estuviese tan triste.

Nunca he soportado las despedidas, siento como si algo muriese y yo no quiero que algo tan hermoso se muera, no quiero. Me limpio con rabia las lágrimas que comienzan a aparecer en mis ojos y me concentro en la misión que tengo entre manos.

Me llevan hasta el paseo marítimo, donde, en una pequeña joyería, un anciano con un pelo blanco increíble y gafas redondas me recibe con una gran sonrisa.

Dos horas más tarde, tras darle una y mil gracias a este joyero tan maravilloso, salgo con mi caja primorosamente envuelta y por un módico precio.

—¿Todo bien? —me pregunta el padre al volante.

—¡Genial! —digo acariciando la caja con todo mi amor—. Gracias por traerme a esta tienda, el dueño ha sido tan encantador conmigo que no tengo palabras.

—Mi abuelo es una persona muy especial, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah, claro, por eso su cara me resultaba familiar!

Le encuentro en una de las tumbonas, fumando y leyendo uno de mis queridos libros.

—¡Has tardado!

—No estarías preocupado, ¿verdad?

—No, he llamado a los chicos y sabía que estabas bien.

¡Espero que no le hayan dicho nada!

Cuando bajamos al comedor, en la que será nuestra última noche aquí, no puedo evitar sentirme tremendamente nostálgica. Intento apartar estos pensamientos y después del primer plato ataco lo que dejamos a medias.

—Darien, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

—¿Que te quiero? —dice con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Darien! —protesto frunciendo el ceño.

—Vale, vale, no te enfades. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? ¿Dónde estuve esta mañana? — Asiento—. Pues, entre otras cosas, compré una botella de champán, porque entonces no sabía que a mi novia no le gusta. —¡«Mi novia»! ¡Me gusta cómo suena!—. Luego visité un banco del centro, unas oficinas y… algunas cosas más.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué más quieres saber?

—¿Qué son algunas cosas más? —¡No me va a quedar más remedio que usar el sacacorchos!

—¡Siempre directa al grano!, ¿eh, mi vida? —Me sonrojo porque es la verdad, nunca me han gustado los rodeos, no son más que una pérdida de tiempo y de energía—. Tenía pensado volver a Madrid después de las vacaciones, pero he encontrado una princesa de cuento de hadas que me ha embrujado y me ha robado el corazón, así que he tenido que reorganizar mis prioridades y, claro, eso me ha llevado tiempo. Mi factura telefónica debe de estar por las nubes, la compañía de teléfonos saldrá de la crisis gracias a mí.

¡No puedo evitar una carcajada! Está siendo muy gracioso y muy juguetón, pero aún no me ha dicho nada concreto.

—¿Y puedo preguntar cuáles son esas prioridades que has tenido que reorganizar?

—Claro. ¿Quieres que te las enumere? —Asiento divertida—. La primera de todas tiene nombre de mujer, cuerpo de mujer, corazón de mujer y mente de mujer. Me ha tenido muy ocupado las últimas semanas y, naturalmente, ya me he acostumbrado, tanto, que ya no puedo vivir sin ella. —¡Oh, Dios, esto es fantástico!—. Y la segunda prioridad es el trabajo, o lo que es lo mismo, el dinero. Y, dado que no puedo vivir alejado de mi princesa, he tenido que trasladar de ciudad mi base de operaciones.

—¡Oh, a eso te referías con lo de la intendencia! —Abro la boca pasmada—. ¿Vas a venir a Santiago? Pero Darien… ¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

—Puedo y quiero, siempre y cuando me hagas un sitio en tu armario, claro.

—Pero… ¿qué sabes tú de Galicia?

—Lo más importante, que allí vives tú. —Deja sobre mis labios un fuerte beso que me atraviesa—. Pero, claro, tendré que vivir en pecado.

—¿En pecado? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Oh, claro, tú eres religioso!

—¡Yo no tenía Dios hasta que te encontré! —dice riendo y tomando mi cara entre sus grandes manos me besa con fuerza.

¡Qué cosas más bonitas dice este hombre!

—Entonces ¿vendrás mañana conmigo?

—Me encantaría acompañarte, pero aún no puedo, todavía tengo asuntos que arreglar.

—Ah, vaya…

—No te preocupes, sólo serán unos días.

Vivir juntos… ¡Eso será complicado! En mi ciudad, con mis recuerdos, con Diamante… Aparto a mi ex de mis pensamientos, no quiero que me estropee una noche más, y centro toda mi atención en el maravilloso hombre que tengo ante mí. Me pregunto una vez más de qué extraña galaxia habrá venido, porque un ser así no es terrenal.

—¿Te gustaría bailar, cariño? —dice entrando en el ascensor y pulsando el botón de la disco—. El día del baile no pudimos hacerlo y me muero por bailar contigo. —Se acerca y sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo—. ¡Estás preciosa, mi vida, sencillamente preciosa! —Me aprisiona contra el espejo, me besa con pasión y sus manos acarician mis pechos, y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, las imágenes de aquella noche vuelven a mi mente. Mientras sus manos acarician mi cuerpo con lujuria, mi corazón se desboca y siento que me falta el aire, como entonces. Aparto mi boca de la suya y lo miro con ojos desorbitados y respirando muy deprisa.

—¡Para, para! —El grito me sale sin pensar.

—¡Soy yo, mi vida, soy yo! —Se aparta de mi cuerpo y me mira preocupado—. Nena, soy yo, cariño, no tengas miedo, cielo, no tengas miedo, soy yo, soy yo.

—Darien… yo… —Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos, me miro en los suyos, azules como la noche que hay fuera, y mirándome en ellos voy recuperando la calma, como me ocurre siempre.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, cariño —dice, y yo me acerco a él lentamente y rodeo su cintura con las manos pego mi cara a su pecho y huelo su aroma—. Ha sido culpa mía —dice acariciando mi espalda desnuda—. Olvidé dónde estábamos y me he dejado llevar porque hoy estás impresionante, sencillamente impresionante.

Sí, está mal que yo lo diga, pero creo que hoy me he superado a mí misma. Siendo nuestra última noche aquí he decidido tirar la casa por la ventana y me he puesto un precioso vestido blanco, un color un tanto temerario, dadas mis curvas, lo sé, pero que realza fantásticamente bien mi bronceado, por no hablar de mis pechos, que ahora que sé que le gustan ya no me incomodan tanto. Y he completado el conjunto con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja que dan auténtico vértigo. El resultado es, cuando menos, espectacular, así al menos lo vieron mis dos ángeles, aunque cada uno a su particular manera, claro.

MAB: «Yo creo que te has pasado un poco, estás demasiado exuberante, demasiado».

MAM: «¡Ni caso, tía, estás despampanante!».

En la discoteca, como no podía ser de otra forma, la diosa pelirroja es el centro de atención, acapara todas las miradas; los que están a su alrededor le hacen un corro rindiéndole una pleitesía que no merece. Pero tan pronto pone los ojos en mi querido zar, ya nadie más existe para ella, sus movimientos se vuelven más y más insinuantes en un baile dedicado única y exclusivamente a él. La música comienza a ser más suave y los movimientos de ella se hacen más sensuales mientras sus ojos recorren de arriba abajo al hombre que tengo a mi lado y que no podría estar más guapo. Sí, mi querido zar está sublime, con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, sólo le falta el caballo para parecer Miguel Strogoff.

—¿Vamos a bailar, cariño? —dice tomándome de la mano.

Avanzamos hacia la pista y me doy cuenta de que el impacto que este hombre tiene sobre las mujeres sólo puede ser comparable al de un tsunami, un terremoto, un eclipse, o cualquiera de los cataclismos que azotan el mundo. Las miradas que le lanzan son de un descaro terrible, y los ojos desorbitados me hacen preguntarme si alguna no caerá desmayada víctima de una traicionera bajada de glucosa. Pero mi querido zar no tiene ojos más que para mí y, mientras su brazo rodea mi cintura, clava en mi cara su mirada con una dulzura que me atraviesa, que me conmueve, que me enardece, no lo puedo evitar, el efecto que sus ojos tienen sobre los míos es tan fuerte como la gravedad que ejerce la Tierra sobre los cuerpos. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo haciéndome sentir su erección sobre mi vientre; su mano toma mi cara y sus labios buscan los míos en una sucesión de besos que parece no tener fin. Bailamos al ritmo de la música sintiendo nuestros cuerpos entregados durante un tiempo que me parece eterno, el espacio no existe, la gente no existe, el mundo no existe cuando estoy entre sus brazos. Su boca se aparta de la mía y se hunde en mi cuello, y entonces la veo, la diosa pelirroja se ha quedado literalmente clavada en medio de la pista de baile mirándonos con ojos que echan fuego. Sin poder evitarlo, la miro desafiante. Sí, querida, todas llevamos una diosa dentro, ésta es la mía. No sé si las diosas rubias pueden leer el pensamiento pero sus mejillas se encienden al momento como si fuesen bombillas y abandona la pista con garbo dejándome a mí, o mejor dicho, a la diosa que llevo dentro, bailando con un zar ruso que me ha robado el corazón y que se pega a mi cuerpo como si en él estuviesen todas las respuestas que estaba buscando. Responde a mi roce como siempre, excitándose aún más, pero cuando muevo mi muslo entre sus piernas, acariciándole, una risa sale de su boca y, tomando mi cara en su mano, sus ojos me miran con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Mi vida, pero qué me haces! —dice apretándome más fuerte contra su pecho, puedo sentir los latidos descontrolados de su corazón—. Sere…, hay otro tema del que deberíamos hablar.

—De… de las precauciones, ¿verdad? —le digo sin poder evitar ponerme colorada—. Yo… tomé la píldora durante un tiempo, pero… a veces se me olvidaba, así que me puse un DIU. —¡Dios, camino de los cuarenta y me cuesta hablar de estos temas!—. Pero cuando me divorcié de Diamante… me lo quité, no quería tener nada que me recordase a él, y además… no me hacía falta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Te divorciaste hace más de dos años… —Se queda parado, mirándome preocupado; agradezco que las luces le impidan ver los colores de mi cara—. ¿No has tenido relaciones en todo este tiempo? —Asiento lentamente y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No llores, cariño, no llores, por favor!

—Pero ¿adónde vamos? —pregunto cuando el ascensor se para en el vestíbulo y tira de mi mano.

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Otra?

Atravesamos las grandes puertas giratorias, cruzamos la carretera y aquí estoy de nuevo, ante la entrada de la piscina redonda, donde la pelirroja se rió de mí. Dos de los muchachos están en la puerta, que abren muy ceremoniosamente para nosotros, y ante mi cara de sorpresa, me lleva dentro. No doy crédito a lo que ven mis ojos: todo el recinto está salpicado de velas blancas. Ante la preciosa piscina, dos tumbonas con sus correspondientes albornoces y toallas; a un lado, una gran mesa con comida para un regimiento y, en otra, todas las bebidas que hay en el mercado. Y, por si todo esto fuera poco, un camarero aparece de no sé dónde y nos pone en la mano una copa muy fría, tras lo cual se despide deseándonos una bonita velada.

Pero ¿cómo ha podido organizar todo esto? Estoy tan sorprendida que no soy capaz de decir nada.

Él me mira divertido y una carcajada sale de su pecho.

—¡Vaya, por una vez te he dejado sin palabras! ¿No tienes preguntas que hacerme ahora?

—Sí, muchas, pero no me salen.

—Ven —dice llevándome hacia las tumbonas—. ¿Te apetece un baño?

—¿Ahora? No tenemos bañadores.

—No nos hacen falta, estamos solos.

—¡Pero puede venir alguien!

Con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios mi querido zar deja la copa sobre la mesa y comienza a desnudarse lentamente mirándome con una intensidad que hace nacer en mi vientre un calor muy conocido. Tener a este hombre desnudo antes mis ojos es más de lo que puedo soportar, pero cuando veo lo excitado que está ya no puedo más, me envalentono y me quito la ropa deprisa. Me toma de la mano y nos metemos en el agua.

—¡Oh, qué maravilla, Darien, está caliente!

—No tanto como yo, cielo —dice apretándome contra su enorme erección.

—¡Darien, para! —digo mirando alrededor.

—No puedo, voy a explotar si no te tomo.

—¿Aquí? ¡No, Darien, aquí no!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque puede venir alguien!

—No va a venir nadie.

—¡No, Darien, no, aquí no, puede venir alguien!

Me aparto de él con decisión, pero mi estilo natatorio deja mucho que desear y me alcanza al momento, me toma entre sus brazos y me besa con pasión. Me contengo e intento separarme de él.

—¡Oh, Darien, no, por favor! ¡Me moriría de vergüenza si viniera alguien!

—No va a venir nadie, mi vida, nadie.

—¡No, no, aquí no, Darien, aquí no, vayamos a la habitación, por favor, aquí no!

—¿Te quedarás más tranquila si te digo que no va a venir nadie porque he cerrado la piscina para nosotros?

—¿Qué? ¿Que has hecho qué?

—La tenemos única y exclusivamente para nosotros y los chicos están vigilando la entrada, nadie va a molestarnos. ¿Eso te deja más tranquila?

¡Más tranquila sí, pero más desconcertada también!

—Pero… eso… eso ha tenido que costarte una fortuna —digo abriendo muchos los ojos.

—No.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Tiene que ser carísimo!

—Te he dicho que no. ¡No le des más vueltas! —Ya está intentando cerrarme la boca, me revuelvo entre sus brazos y frunzo más el ceño—. No me ha costado nada.

—¿Cómo que no te ha costado nada? ¿Por qué?

—Porque el hotel es mío, Sere.

Mi boca ha decidido por sí sola y se ha quedado abierta, no puede cerrarse, así que él aprovecha para invadirla. Su lengua acaricia la mía mientras su cuerpo se pega al mío y me arrastra hasta el borde, aprisionándome suavemente. Coge mis piernas, las enreda en su cintura y lentamente, muy lentamente, entra en mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer de placer. Mis gemidos en su oreja le vuelven loco y me toma con una desesperación que me atraviesa, que me excita, que me sacia.

—¡Mírame, cariño, mírame! —me dice moviéndose con pasión dentro de mí—. ¡Quiero ver tus ojos! ¡Tú eres mi hogar, cielo, donde estás tú está mi hogar! ¡Mírame, por favor, mírame!

No puedo dejar de gemir y mirándome en sus ojos alcanzo un orgasmo con sabor a sal, con sabor a estrellas, con sabor a noche, con sabor a luna. ¡Lo más hermoso del mundo lo tengo entre sus brazos, no podría desear nada más! El agua alrededor de mi cuerpo, las estrellas sobre mi cabeza y este hombre amándome con pasión. ¡Si esto no es el Paraíso, es que el Paraíso no existe!

Pero cuando salimos del agua, la actualidad manda, como dicen los periodistas, y la realidad se muestra ante mis ojos en su total plenitud. ¡El hotel es suyo! ¿Cómo no había caído en la cuenta?

«¿Y vosotros por qué no me lo habéis dicho?»

MAB: «No podíamos, lo prohíbe el reglamento».

MAM: «Además, dudo mucho que nos hubieses creído, estabas totalmente obnubilada por culpa de las mariposas de tu estómago. De todas formas, esto no cambia nada».

«¡No digas tonterías! ¡Esto lo cambia todo!»

MAM: «Pues a ver cómo se lo explicas a él».

—Así que todo esto es tuyo —digo atándome el albornoz con rabia.

—Sere…

—¡Oh, cállate, tengo todo el derecho a estar enfadada!

—Está bien —dice poniéndose una toalla en la cintura.

—¡No me des la razón como a los tontos, Darien, ni se te ocurra! —Cojo la copa y me la bebo de golpe—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque… no es importante.

—¿Que no es importante? ¡Por supuesto que es importante! —replico sentándome y mirándole muy seria—. Si eres el dueño del hotel, eso significa que eres… ¡rico!

—Nena…, lo dices de una forma que parece un insulto…

—Perdona, no era ésa mi intención, pero es que no me esperaba esto. Estoy confusa.

—Cariño —dice sentándose a mi lado y acariciándome los brazos—, no es importante, de veras.

—Sí, sí que lo es y no entiendo que no me lo hayas contado hasta ahora, la verdad.

—Bueno…, no es algo que vaya diciendo por ahí…

—A cualquiera, quieres decir. —Lo miro muy seria.

—No, no me interpretes mal. —Se frota la barbilla—. Cielo, yo… sí, quizás debería habértelo dicho mucho antes, pero… no encontré el momento, la verdad, estaba muy ocupado enamorándome de ti. — ¡Oh, Dios, ya me ha desarmado!—. Por cierto, aún no me has contado lo que estuviste haciendo esta tarde.

—No me cambies de tema, esto tenemos que hablarlo y tenemos que hablarlo ahora porque yo… yo… no esperaba esto y… no sé si…

—¿No sabes qué? —replica levantándose y poniendo las manos en las caderas mientras su ceño se frunce preocupado—. Esto no cambia las cosas, Sere.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Esto… esto lo cambia todo.

—Esto no cambia nada —insiste mirándome tremendamente serio al tiempo que niega con la cabeza—. Nada en absoluto.

—Darien, tu… tú… estás acostumbrado a un nivel de vida que yo no tengo y…

—Eso no me importa.

—¡Pero a mí sí! ¡A mí sí me importa!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque dijiste que ser pobre es lo más horroroso que puede ocurrirle a alguien. Yo vivo en un apartamento de cuarenta metros cuadrados, Darien, y tú… tú estás acostumbrado a esto, no podrías vivir como vivo yo, te marchitarías como una planta sin aire, no podrías. Cuando se conoce el lujo como tú lo conoces, uno no se acostumbra a vivir peor.

Se acerca a las bebidas y se prepara una despacio, con precisión. ¿Qué estará barruntando su mente?

—Tú también conociste el lujo… con Diamante.

—¡Oh, eso es distinto…!

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es distinto? —dice sentándose frente a mí.

—Porque yo no necesitaba todo aquello para ser feliz…, sólo necesitaba que me quisiera, nada más.

—Yo tampoco necesito esto para ser feliz, lo único que necesito, que deseo, que valoro, que amo y que me roba el corazón eres tú. —Termina la frase tendido sobre mi cuerpo, no sé cómo ha pasado, lo juro, ni le he visto venir, ha sido como un auténtico animal africano, silencioso y sibilino, que me ha cubierto con su cuerpo sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo—. Tú eres mi hogar —dice abriendo mi albornoz y acariciando mi piel—. Donde estás tú está mi hogar, tu cuerpo es mi hogar, tu risa es mi hogar, tu piel es mi hogar—. Ha tomado mi cuerpo con la misma suavidad que la brisa que nos acaricia y ha entrado en él llenándolo por completo como la noche que nos rodea.

—¡Oh, Darien, Darien! —Ya no soy yo, es la superdiosa que llevo dentro la que gime, la que se abre para él, la que le recibe, la que le acaricia, la que le desea, la que le ama. Me pierdo en sus brazos como la noche se pierde en el día, lentamente, sin barreras entre una y otro, como un todo, como uno solo.

—Pondré el mundo a tus pies, cariño, no permitiré que te falte nada, todo lo que desees será tuyo, todo —susurra en mi oído con voz muy ronca.

—No lo necesito, Darien… No lo deseo… Teniéndote a ti no necesito nada más… Todo lo demás me sobra… Todo… Todo…

Mi querido zar me besa con la pasión que sólo él sabe poner en cada beso mientras su cuerpo me acaricia una y mil veces, por fuera y por dentro, llevándome una vez más a ese firmamento que sólo él y yo compartimos, que sólo él y yo conocemos. Mi querido zar me hace sentir mujer de nuevo, borra de mi piel la amargura conocida en otros tiempos y la llena de mimos, de caricias y de besos.

¡Un orgasmo después ya se me ha olvidado el cabreo!

—Si no me cuentas lo que estuviste haciendo esta tarde, tendré que interrogar a los chicos y no les va a gustar.

—¿No te han dicho nada?

—Ni una palabra, sólo que estabas bien y que dejase de llamar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuántas veces llamaste?

—Cinco. Es que tardabas mucho.

—Quería darte una sorpresa… Pero en vista de las actuales circunstancias, creo que no lo haré, si no te importa.

—¡Claro que me importa! ¿Qué es?

—No, no puedo, me da vergüenza.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¿Qué es?

—¡No puedo dártelo, Darien, no insistas!

Se levanta y se acerca a mi bolso mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —digo levantándome yo también y mirándole muy seria—. No puedo dártelo, Darien.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, divertido, levantando el bolso en el aire.

—Porque no puedo darle a un hombre rico… una piedra —digo dejándome caer en la tumbona y escondiendo la cara entre las manos. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo una vez más, se sienta detrás de mí abarcándome con ellos y así, en el hueco de su brazo, dejo que las lágrimas salgan despacio, muy despacio, mientras su boca en mi cuello no deja de regalarme beso tras beso.

—¿Me dejas que lo abra? —pregunta apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Asiento. Y, aunque no deja de ser una piedra, tengo que reconocer que el joyero ha hecho un buen trabajo; le hizo un pequeño grabado y la pulió y después le aplicó no sé qué producto que la hace brillar mucho a la luz de las velas. Toma una y la acerca para leer la inscripción.

**AQUÍ LO TIENES, ES TUYO, MI CORAZÓN, PARA SIEMPRE.**

**CRIS**

—¡Oh, Sere, no podrías haber elegido mejor regalo, mi vida! —exclama apretándome fuerte contra su cuerpo—. ¡Gracias, mi amor, gracias! ¡Tú corazón es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

13

El alba nos sorprende con nuestros cuerpos enredados una vez más, creo que nunca me cansaré de este

hombre y espero que él tampoco de mí. Nos levantamos con desgana para volver a la habitación y

recoger las últimas cosas, pero cuando nos encaminamos hacia la puerta de la piscina, una duda me

asalta.

—Darien, ¿me tienes reservada alguna sorpresa más? Lo digo para mentalizarme y evitar que me dé

un infarto el último día… No sé, un harén oculto en tu Rusia natal, o algo así.

—No, cariño —dice estallando en una carcajada—. No tengo ningún harén oculto, pero sí que tengo

una última sorpresa para ti.

—¡Oh, Señor!

—Tranquila, no es nada malo, te lo prometo —añade dándome un suave beso y tirando de mi mano.

Al llegar a las puertas y ver a los muchachos a la luz de los primeros rayos del amanecer, no puedo

evitar ponerme colorada.

—Nena —me dice con una pequeña sonrisa—, otra vez has ido a la piscina y te has olvidado de la

crema. Si te viera Chibi…

—De la crema, cariño, no es de lo único que me he olvidado.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—¡Oh, sí!

MAB: «Antes o después pasará algo, seguro».

Termino de hacer el equipaje mirando esta habitación en la que ya no queda nada mío, salvo los

recuerdos. Aquí he pasado los días más maravillosos de mi vida, pero ahora tengo que volver a mi realidad, a mi vida, a mi mundo.

MAB: «Sí, pero ahora ya no estás sola».

Aprieto las mandíbulas para ahuyentar las lágrimas que una vez más quieren colarse en mis ojos y

salgo por la puerta de esta suite donde he recuperado las ganas de vivir. Y, recordando la carita de

Chibi corriendo por el pasillo, noto que mi querido zar toma mi mano con fuerza y veo que Nicolas hace lo mismo con mi maleta.

Acariciando mis nudillos como la primera vez, mi querido zar no dice nada mientras el coche negro

nos lleva hasta el aeropuerto. ¡Qué diferente es mi salida de mi llegada!

Y se acerca la hora de embarcar.

No quiero hacer una escena, no quiero avergonzarle, así que no digo nada, porque si abro la boca

para hablar acabaré rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente y echándome en sus brazos. Me miro en

esos ojos que me tienen hipnotizada mientras sus manos toman mi cara y sus pulgares acarician mis mejillas muy despacio.

—Quiero que estés tranquila, sólo serán unos días, te lo prometo.

Sus labios dejan sobre los míos un beso que me sabe a cielo.

Saco el billete del bolso y paso el control de seguridad. Cuando me giro para decirle adiós, me doy de bruces con Nicolas.

—¡Nicolas! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Embarcar —me dice levantando las cejas—. Oh, no te lo ha dicho, vaya. Yo te acompañaré hasta

que él llegue, creí que lo sabías… No me mires así. ¡Sólo cumplo órdenes!

Mi querido zar, tras los cristales, se ríe viendo mi cara de sorpresa. Tiene una mirada tan traviesa

que me entran ganas de salir y lanzarme a sus brazos, pero la llamada por los altavoces me retiene.

¡No me lo puedo creer, Nicolas me va a acompañar, no me lo puedo creer!

Me siento en el avión sin salir aún de mi estupor. Lo que está pasando en mi vida no es normal, no

señor, no lo es. Ha tenido que pasar algo a nivel intergaláctico, el eje de la Tierra ha debido de

cambiar su ángulo de rotación y eso ha trastocado todo lo conocido hasta ahora, estoy segura. Pero

cuando las azafatas comienzan con sus espeluznantes instrucciones sobre cómo no morir, mis

elucubraciones pasan a segundo plano y el miedo toma el control de mi cuerpo. Las palabras de MS se

cuelan una vez más en mi cabeza, son como un auténtico martillo pilón del que nunca me podré librar.

Su risa acompañó aquella tarde una larga disertación sobre la inexistencia del miedo a volar, del

miedo a los espacios cerrados, del miedo a los espacios abiertos, del miedo a las arañas, al agua, a los

ratones… pues el único miedo que existe es el miedo a la vida, el cual, según él, engloba todos los

miedos, a la pérdida, al desamor, al dolor, a la soledad, a la muerte. Afirmó categóricamente que mi

miedo a volar era un reflejo del miedo que siento ante todo aquello que no puedo controlar, y dado que

en esta vida son pocas las cosas que están bajo nuestro control, pues la mayoría dependen de causas

ajenas a nosotros y sobre las que no tenemos ningún control, me aconsejó que lo aceptase de una vez

por todas o, en caso contrario, que me metiese dentro de una burbuja a pasar allí los años que me queden de vida.

Entierro la cara entre las manos y me digo que tendré que hacerle una visita muy pronto, más que

nada para decirle que sus enseñanzas no han caído en saco roto. Creo que le gustará saberlo, aunque…

¡Qué tontería! ¡Con lo listo que es seguro que ya lo sabe!

—¿Creías que Darien te iba a dejar sola? —me dice Nicolas mirándome preocupado mientras me

abrocha el cinturón y una azafata me mira extrañada preguntándose por qué demonios no le hago caso

—. Confía en él, Sere, Darien no permitirá que nada malo te suceda. Te quiere.

Con las palabras de Nicolas aún resonando en mis oídos, me relajo profundamente y olvido que

estamos a punto de despegar de estas maravillosas islas que me han devuelto la alegría de vivir, en las

que mi corazón roto en mil pedazos se ha vuelto a unir y late acompasado al ritmo de un corazón ruso

que le mima sin descanso, en las que mi cuerpo se ha curado de sus heridas y ha florecido bajo las

caricias de sus manos, y en las que mi alma ha encontrado a su gemela, a su mitad, a lo que tanto he

ansiado, alguien que me quiera de verdad, que me acepte como soy, y que lo entregue todo sin pedir

nada a cambio. Mi querido zar ha conseguido lo que parecía imposible: en este lugar de ensueño a mi

cuerpo le han salido alas. En mi estómago, millones de mariposas recién despertadas me acarician

suavemente arrancándome una sonrisa tras otra y haciéndome de nuevo creer en la magia. Y con la

imagen de mi querido zar en la retina, mientras los motores rugen y este pájaro de acero alza el vuelo,

cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida tras una noche de ensueño entre los brazos del hombre más

maravilloso que pueda existir sobre la faz de la Tierra.

MAB: «Ya era hora de que te serenaras. ¡Menudo trajín!».

MAM: «¡Que alguien le pregunte a la azafata cómo se llama el comandante! ¡Por Dios, que alguien se lo pregunte!».

Mi ángel malo desaparece a la carrera por el pasillo dejando a su compañero plantado y con la boca abierta.

* * * T_T * * *

**Hola mis niñas. ¿Como están? **

**Desde ya pido disculpa, porque no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar, por los que les dejo este pequeño capitulo, que como verán no esta en el formato de siempre. El mismo, separa por así decirlo, el libro, ya que este esta separado. **

**Sabrán que lo que viene es la convivencia, y veremos que les deparara el destino. **

**El sábado, después de ver el capitulo de Sailor Moon, por supuesto, intentare ya subir uno o dos capítulos mas. **

**No me odien, pero la facu y el trabajo me están complicando las cosas, fin de año siempre es así, y ya estando a prácticamente 45 días de que termine…**

**Las que leen "Adivina quien soy", esta próximo a terminarse el primer libro, por lo cual trataré ya de empezar con el siguiente. **

**Beshitos y que anden muy bien. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Mi castillo

* * * * U_U * * * *

1

Entre nubes de algodón, así es como mi mente se siente en este preciso momento, claro que a ello contribuye el hecho de que estoy metida en un pájaro de acero que las atraviesa a toda velocidad.

Aunque el fuselaje da muestras de ser muy resistente, no lo es lo suficiente como para que mi mente, mi extraña y particular mente, no sea capaz de percibir hasta las gotitas de agua que fluctúan en ellas.

MAB menea la cabeza con pesar y resopla desesperado buscando a su compañero de un lado a otro. Le aparto de un manotazo imaginario y me dejo acariciar por estas nubes en las que mi mente se mece ajena a todo lo que ocurre en el mundo que me rodea, un mundo que en cuestión de pocas semanas ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, transformando mi realidad y haciéndola florecer cual un jardín en plena primavera. El hombre al que veo en mis sueños montado en un caballo negro y vestido con pieles ha transformado lo negro en blanco, el frío en calor y la tristeza en alegría. Ha llenado mi pequeño mundo, mi cuerpo y mi alma, con sus caricias y sus besos, con sus palabras de amor y con su cuerpo. Ha conseguido despertar mis mariposas dormidas, que ahora aletean en mi interior y me recuerdan que aún estoy viva, y me ha transportado al jardín de los sueños, ese en el que todo es posible, donde la dulzura no tiene límite y el amor es eterno. ¡Oh, mi querido zar, mi dulce zar!

¡Cuánto te quiero!

—Serena, despierta, estamos llegando —me dice Nicolas tocándome suavemente el brazo—. Abróchate el cinturón.

Abro los ojos atontada. ¡Dios, qué cansada estoy! Y aquí está, otro de los momentos críticos de un viaje en avión: el aterrizaje.

MAB: «¡No le encuentro, no le encuentro! ¿Tú le ves por algún sitio?».

«¡Oh, ya sabes cómo es, aparecerá en cualquier momento, deja de preocuparte!»

En la cinta transportadora de equipajes mi maleta sale de las primeras, lo que no hace sino reafirmarme en mi teoría sobre el estado actual del universo en el que vivo; el eje de rotación de la Tierra ha variado, segurísimo. Nicolas coge mi maleta y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, donde una diosa pelirroja me espera. Mi querida Rei es un bellezón que no deja indiferente a nadie, ni siquiera a los chorizos que trinca; a más de uno han conseguido ponerle las esposas gracias al impacto que su increíble aspecto les provoca.

—¡Oh, Rei, qué guapa estás! —exclamo lanzándome a sus brazos.

—No digas tonterías, tú sí que estás impresionante. ¡Jesús, qué cambio, Sere! ¡Has adelgazado!

—No he venido sola, mira, quiero presentarte a Nicolas. Es amigo de Darien. —Con eso se dice todo.

Y entonces vuelve a ocurrir, el tiempo y el espacio toman una dimensión desconocida y oscilan a nuestro alrededor llenándolo todo de una extraña magia. Las voces de los viajeros dejan de oírse y las maletas, que hasta hace un momento traqueteaban incansables por el aeropuerto, se han detenido. Les miro alternativamente, preguntándome si ellos también lo estarán viendo todo a cámara lenta, como yo, pero ni se dan cuenta, tienen la vista clavada el uno en el otro mientras se estrechan la mano lentamente. ¡Dios, aquí está, puedo sentirla, la energía rusa hace «chup chup», igual que un caldo gallego! Los ojos de la diosa pelinegra están clavados en los ojos del guardaespaldas ruso, que brillan con una intensidad que nunca les había visto. Rei se ha quedado patidifusa mirándose en ellos, pero la concentración que percibo en Nicolas me deja anonadada, todo su cuerpo está en tensión y el subir y bajar de su pecho me confirma que los hombres rusos también tienen mariposas en el estómago, puedo escuchar el suave aleteo que desprenden sus alas.

MAB: «¡No le encuentro, no le encuentro, no podemos irnos todavía!».

¿Y qué quiere que haga yo? Que les diga: «Esperad, chicos, que falta mi ángel negro, ese extraño ser que ha sido enviado por el cielo para ayudarme y que sólo yo puedo ver y oír». «¡Si te parece lo anunciamos por los altavoces!»

MAB: «Pues no es mala idea, a lo mejor se ha quedado dormido en algún sitio y…».

«¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres que nos encierren?»

MAB: «Pero… me pedirán explicaciones si le pierdo, me harán responsable de lo que le pase. ¿Por qué me han tenido que asignar semejante compañero, por qué? Yo… soy un buen profesional, no me meto en líos, intento hacer mi trabajo de la mejor forma posible, y sin embargo siempre me ponen con compañeros de lo más díscolos. No lo entiendo».

«Lo harán para que les ayudes a enmendarse.»

MAB: «¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? Eso querría decir que soy un buen ejemplo. ¡Oh, vaya, nunca lo había visto así, la verdad! Gracias, querida, me daré una última vuelta a ver si lo encuentro».

Ante las puertas de llegada, dos coches azules nos están esperando; cuatro hombres de negro salen de ellos y se acercan a Nicolas. Nos acompañan hasta el coche de Rei y guardan mi maleta mirándonos muy serios.

—Os seguimos, no corráis —dice Nicolas cerrando mi puerta.

—¡Pero bueno! —exclama Rei—. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para darnos órdenes? Si quisiera les daba esquinazo en menos de tres minutos.

—¡Oh, Rei, cómo te he echado de menos! —digo riendo y dándole otro abrazo—. ¿Cómo está Takashi?

—Igual, Sere, igual —dice meneando la cabeza con pesar—. Bueno, hablemos de ti, cielo. ¡Así que tienes guardaespaldas! Vamos subiendo de nivel, ¿eh?

—Nicolas es un encanto, Rei, un auténtico encanto. Además, es listo y… muy guapo.

—¡Serena, no seas celestina, que te conozco!

Salimos del aeropuerto rumbo a Santiago, que me recibe con su habitual bruma mañanera y me da la bienvenida a mi hogar, a mi castillo, al que Rei llama cariñosamente «la mansión», mi apartamento de cuarenta metros cuadrados y sin vistas al mar, lo único a lo que pude optar con mi sueldo de maestra, sueldo que sigue bajando gracias a la inestimable ayuda de nuestros maravillosos políticos. Lo elegí porque tiene portero las veinticuatro horas del día; aquí vive gente muy rica, aunque en pisos mucho más grandes que el mío, por supuesto. A veces me he preguntado si en un principio mi pequeño apartamento no habría estado destinado a simple despensa de un piso para ricos y si en una noche de juerga y descontrol, e imbuido por algún extraño efecto secundario de la burbuja inmobiliaria, el arquitecto decidió darle un giro a mi destino y convertirlo en un lugar habitable. Sea por lo que fuere, es mío, o mejor dicho, del banco hasta dentro de cuarenta años, tras los cuales, y probablemente usando pañales y comiendo papillas, un día podré abrir la ventana y gritar a los cuatro vientos que ya tengo casa.

—¿Subes, Rei?

—No puedo, me toca turno de tarde y aún tengo cosas que hacer. Otro día. Sere, ¿estarás bien?

—Sí, Nicolas está aquí con los chicos, no te preocupes.

—¿Y dónde los vas a meter a todos? En la mansión no hay sitio —dice cuando bajamos del coche.

—¡Oh, no había pensado en eso!

—No te preocupes por nosotros. —Nicolas aparece por detrás y coge mi maleta—. Tenemos habitaciones en el hotel de la esquina. Subiremos contigo para comprobar que todo está bien.

Rei se marcha, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al hombre ruso, vistazo que él le devuelve.

¡Oh, sí, entre ellos ha saltado la chispa! Tendré que hablar con él sobre Rei, ella no es como yo.

—¡Bienvenida, señorita Tsukino, bienvenida! —dice el portero de día abriéndonos solícito la puerta y mirando asombrado a mis acompañantes—. ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones por África?

—Intensas, muy intensas. Había muchas fieras.

Cuando Nicolas abre la puerta de mi castillo y entra a registrarlo, me digo una vez más que el mundo que dejé al irme ha cambiado radicalmente. Recuerdo lo que pensé cuando le eché la última mirada a mi casa antes de cerrar la puerta rumbo al aeropuerto. «¿Podré librarme de Diamante durante unos días? ¿Volveré sana y salva o en una caja de pino?» Y aquí estoy, sana y salva, con guardaespaldas, enamorada de un zar ruso y con un ex marido entre rejas. Pero ¿cómo pueden haber pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo? ¡La vida a veces tiene cada cosa!

—Todo bien, puedes entrar.

—¿Has mirado en los armarios? —le digo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Un coche permanecerá delante del portal permanentemente y…

—¿Todo el día? —le interrumpo—. Pero no hace falta, aquí estoy segura, Nicolas.

—Permanentemente, Serena, día y noche. Son las órdenes de Darien.

—¿Día y noche? Pero… pero… eso no puede ser…

—Tenemos un número en el que nos puedes localizar en todo momento, te lo he puesto en el móvil en marcación rápida en el número 2.

—¿Y cuándo has hecho eso, si puede saberse?

—En el avión, mientras dormías —dice con una sonrisa—. Estaremos en el hotel de la esquina.

¿Lo… conoces? —Su mirada me pone alerta.

—Sí, claro, el Nasdrovia. ¿No será…? —La sonrisa de Nicolas lo dice todo—. ¿Es suyo? ¿También es suyo? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Pero… ¿cuántos tiene? No, no, no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo.

Se marchan por el pasillo riendo y yo cierro la puerta y miro mi pequeño castillo. ¿Y aquí va a vivir Darien? ¿Aquí? ¿En cuarenta metros cuadrados? Bueno, eso de cuarenta metros era lo que decía la constructora, pero a mí me faltan dos. Un día que estaba aburrida me dediqué a medir y no los encontré… ¿Cómo va a vivir mi querido zar en esta caja de cerillas?

El dolor de estómago que empecé a sentir al bajar del avión vuelve a incomodarme, así que preparo mi receta especial para todo, y mientras la cafetera inunda mi diminuto salón de ese olor que siempre me recuerda a mi padre, MAB deja de revolotear incansablemente a mi alrededor y, desesperado por mi indiferencia, se sienta en el sofá y comienza a llorar.

MAB: «Le hemos perdido, le hemos perdido».

«¡No digas tonterías, ya aparecerá!»

Enciendo el ordenador y reviso mi correo; afortunadamente, Diamante no me ha enviado ningún mensaje. ¿Tendrán ordenadores en la cárcel? Espero que no, aunque viendo cómo va el país no me extrañaría lo más mínimo. Al final van a vivir mejor los de dentro que los que estamos fuera, tienen comida, techo y asistencia sanitaria, y eso, aquí fuera, ya no es un derecho, sino un lujo.

Cuando veo el mensaje de mi madre se me revuelven las tripas un poco más, no lo puedo evitar, y me voy directa al cuarto de baño, donde el café sale disparado de mi cuerpo. La nefasta influencia que mi madre tiene sobre mí es muy grande, pero me doy cuenta de que mi malestar no puede ser debido sólo a eso, así que compruebo y… sí, ¡menos mal!, aquí está, la regla ha hecho acto de presencia, no falla. Si haces un viaje no olvides meter en el bolso compresas, la roja es nómada, totalmente nómada.

MAB: «¡Nuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas, alabado sea Dios! Espero que a partir de ahora tengas un poquito más de prudencia, no se puede tentar a la suerte. Y si lo haces, luego no vengas llorando y preguntando "¿Por qué?". Ni se te ocurra».

Me preparo otro café mientras reviso a conciencia los armarios de la cocina; piden una buena compra cuanto antes, pero, dado que estoy cansada y no me apetece salir, me pongo ante el ordenador decidida a hacerla por internet, alguna vez tiene que ser la primera. Mientras navego por las páginas de El Corte Inglés, alucinando una vez más porque aquí hay de todo, viene a mi mente el chiste que me contó mi sobrina: «Usa, el Corte Inglés es como un país, tiene bandera, moneda y ejército propio».

Nunca comprendí el chiste del todo, pero la expresividad de su cara era suficiente para hacerme reír.

Estoy todavía con la sonrisa en los labios, incluyendo productos en mi lista de la compra, cuando un email entra en mi pantalla.

_**Te aconsejo que en la lista de la compra incluyas más fruta,**_

_**a Darien le encanta, sobre todo el melón y las cerezas.**_

Pego un salto y me aparto del ordenador como si quemase. Pero ¿qué es esto? Antes de que pueda reaccionar entra otro.

_**No te enfades, por favor, tenemos controladas**_

_**tus cuentas de correo por si Diamante intenta acceder a ti,**_

_**no cambies tus contraseñas y no olvides la fruta,**_

_**Darien llegará pronto.**_

Pero… pero… ¿qué demonios es esto? ¡No doy crédito a lo que está pasando! Vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día… Vigilancia en mi correo… ¿Qué será lo siguiente? Camino por mi pequeño castillo con un auténtico caos en mi cabeza, otra vez me siento prisionera en mi propia casa, otra vez. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Me meto en la ducha a ver si el agua consigue serenarme un poco.

Hay pocas cosas que una buena ducha no consiga mejorar, cuando salgo amplío la compra, por supuesto, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, «melón y cerezas», a mí también me gustan. Deshago la maleta y ahí están mis preciosos shorts blancos hechos unos zorros. Pongo una lavadora y me siento ante la tele para comprobar que las noticias que inundaban la pantalla cuando me fui siguen siendo las mismas.

Cuando a media tarde llaman a la puerta y abro, un chico muy joven y tremendamente pálido me mira con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Dos hombres de negro le flanquean observándole con cara de malas pulgas.

—Le he traído la compra… ¿Dónde… dónde se la dejo?

¡Pobre criatura! ¡Ha estado a punto de darle un yuyu! Me da tanta pena que cojo el bolso y le doy una buena propina. Cuando se va, agarro a un hombre de negro de la manga y me encaro con él.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo?

—Sólo cumplimos órdenes —responde, muy serio; acto seguido va hacia la puerta y la cierra suavemente.

¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Dios ¡estoy que muerdo! No, hay ciertos límites que no puedo permitir que se sobrepasen. Así que cojo el teléfono dispuesta a echarle a mi querido zar la gran bronca, pero me encuentro con la desagradable sorpresa de que mi querido ruso no contesta a mi llamada. ¿Sabrá el cabreo que tengo y por eso no responde? ¡Pues me va a oír quiera o no quiera!

Tras varias llamadas infructuosas a lo largo de la tarde, llega la noche sin que Darien dé señales de vida. Me voy a la cama preguntándome dónde demonios está y qué es tan importante como para no contestarme… cuando recibo una visita que distrae por completo mi atención.

«¡Astuuuuuurias… patria queridaaaaaaaaa… Astuuuuuurias… De mis mis amoreeeeeees…!»

Una estela aparece por la puerta de mi habitación y en medio de ella un ángel al que nunca antes había visto lleva colgado de su cuello a MAM. Me incorporo de golpe y miro a MAB, que está casi tan pasmado como yo. El ángel desconocido le deja suavemente a los pies de mi cama y suelta un profundo suspiro.

MAM: «¡Ah, hogaaaar, dulce hogaaar, al fin en casa!».

MAB: «Pero… ¿dónde te habías metido?».

MAM: «Ha sido toda una aventura, sí señor, una aventura tremenda».

El ángel desconocido nos mira sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar: «Deberíais vigilarle más de cerca, se puede meter en un lío. Le encontré deambulando por el aeropuerto de Madrid y decidí traerle. No entendía muy bien la dirección que me daba porque estuvo tomándome el pelo un buen rato, hasta que opté por llamar al Jefe. Bueno, me voy, que seguro que están preguntándose dónde me he metido. Cuídate».

MAM: «Adiós, compañero, ha sido un placer conocerte, un auténtico placer».

MAB: «¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías en Madrid?».

MAM: «No fue culpa mía, te lo aseguro, la culpa fue del comandante».

MAB: «¿Qué comandante?».

MAM: «¡Daniels! Era él, nena, era él. No fue suficiente con que nos tocase a la ida que también nos tocó a la vuelta. Cuando me colé en la cabina y le vi a los mandos del avión… perdí la cabeza, así que me refugié en el carrito de las bebidas. Pero aquél no me parecía un buen sitio para morir cuando el avión se estrellase, así que me metí en el bolso de una de las azafatas, ellas siempre saben dónde están las salidas de emergencia, y me quedé frito».

MAB: «Pero ¿cómo acabaste en Madrid?».

MAM: «Acabé allí después de darme una vuelta por media Europa. En Santiago la azafata cambió de avión y llegamos a Francia, de allí a Inglaterra y de allí a Madrid… ¡Creí que no volvía! ¡Menos mal que me encontró el compañero!».

MAB: «¿Y de dónde ha salido semejante espécimen raro? Nunca le había visto».

MAM: «No le llames así, no le gusta».

MAB: «Pero… ¿es extranjero? Nunca le he visto en las reuniones».

MAM: «No, no es extranjero, es… de otra sección».

MAB: «¿De cuál? ¿De la de los ricos?».

«¡A ver, a ver, que yo me entere! ¿Estáis diciendo que hay ángeles para ricos y ángeles para pobres? ¡No me lo puedo creer!»

MAM: «¡Hala, ya salió Agustina de Aragón! No te pongas así, mujer, si en realidad la sección de los ricos es la peor. Es… como la Legión en el Ejército, a ella van a parar los más sanguinarios, te lo aseguro, no tienen escrúpulos. Si lo que nosotros hacemos contigo te parece fuerte, ni te imaginas lo que les hacen a los ricos».

MAB: «Aún no nos has dicho a qué sección pertenece».

MAM: «Tú no le conoces porque no sueles meterte en líos, es lo que tiene seguir las normas al pie de la letra, pero no todos somos como tú, por algo dicen que de todo hay en la viña del Señor. Verás, es uno de esos que se encargan de vigilarnos y devolvernos al "buen" camino. Es de… asuntos internos».


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cristina Garcia Brocos. La historia se llama "MI QUERIDO ZAR".**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

2

Hoy no necesito despertador, mis ovarios se encargan. Me dan un pequeño toque a las siete de la mañana, pero viendo que apenas ha empezado a clarear, me doy media vuelta y espero al segundo, que inexorablemente llega a la media hora con puntualidad británica. Entonces me lanzo fuera de la cama en busca de mi amiga la cafetera, no quiero por nada del mundo que llegue el tercero. La última vez que no hice caso a las señales ováricas fue durante un claustro del colegio y tan pronto salí por la puerta me caí redonda. Acabé en urgencias, en manos de un novato que creyó ver en mi cuerpo cosas que no existían. Por suerte el jefe del servicio de guardia puso freno a semejantes desvaríos, anuló la ecografía y el tac que el otro ya había pedido, y me metió por las venas un chute de toradol que me supo a gloria. Si cierro los ojos aún puedo recordarlo.

Pero como los pobres mortales ya no tenemos acceso a semejante manjar de los dioses para calmar nuestro maltrecho cuerpo, echo mano del ibuprofeno, que no es lo mismo pero ayuda.

Mi teléfono me recibe tan muerto como ayer. Resoplo mientras me tomo el café, que se asienta inseguro en mi estómago, cuando veo sobre el teclado del ordenador a MAM mirándome con no muy buenas intenciones.

MAM: «Tengo que hablar contigo. Ayer leíste un mensaje de la "robaenergías" de tu madre, pero no le has contestado. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?».

«¿Y yo puedo preguntar para qué? ¿De qué sirve que le conteste si no escucha, me lo quieres decir?»

MAM: «Que te escuche o no es lo de menos, lo importante es que tienes voz y tienes que usarla, así que ya te estás poniendo a ello, contéstale».

«¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que tú también te crees con derecho a darme órdenes? ¡Lo que me faltaba!»

MAM: «Contéstale».

«¡No quiero contestarle! ¡No me da la gana!»

MAM: «Contéstale, contéstale, contéstale…».

Me meto en el baño creyendo, ingenua de mí, que así me lo podré quitar de encima, y ahí aparece, haciendo equilibrios sobre la mampara de la ducha.

MAM: «Contéstale, contéstale, contéstale…».

«¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?», le digo ya a punto de estallar.

MAM: «Estoy poniendo en práctica el baile de la niña, dijiste que en la repetición radica su fuerza, quiero comprobarlo. Contéstale, contéstale, contéstale, contéstale, contéstale…».

«¡Está bien, está bien!»

Salgo como una flecha y me siento ante el ordenador. ¿Quién me manda a mí hablar o, mejor dicho, pensar?

_**No me esperaba esto de ti, Serena, me has decepcionado.**_

_**¿Yo te he decepcionado, mamá, yo?**_

_**Pues déjame que te diga las veces que tú me has decepcionado a mí:**_

_**1ª Cuando papá murió, ¿sabes, querida madre, a quién le dio la noticia la policía? A mí. ¿Y por qué, querida**____**madre? Quizás porque estabas follando con… ¿cómo se llamaba?, ah, sí, Miguel, el de la farmacia.**_

_**2ª Cuando mi hermano se rompió el brazo en la bicicleta, dime, querida madre, ¿quién le llevó al hospital y se**____**ocupó**____**de él porque tú no estabas allí? Nos dijiste que estabasen Barcelona en una convención de moda eligiendo**____**los modelitos para la tienda, pero mira por dónde te vi salir de casa de… Juanjo, mi profesor de física.**_

_**¿Lo recuerdas, querida madre?**_

_**3ª ¿Qué estabas haciendo el día de mi Primera Comunión, querida madre? Nunca lo he sabido, pero recuerdo**____**que quien me acompañó a la iglesia no fuiste tú, sino Luna (como siempre).**_

_**4ª ¿Y el colegio? Podría contarte cientos de ocasiones en que esperaba verte allí, para llevarme, para**____**recogerme, para hablar con mis profesoras, para las reuniones de padres, para el festival de Navidad, para el**____**festival de ﬁn de curso, para mi graduación, etc. Y todo esto multiplícalo por dos porque con mi hermano**____**ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. ¿Y dónde estabas tú, querida madre? Espera, te daré una pista, te haré una lista**____**de los sitios a los que fuiste mientras mi hermano y yo nos **____**preguntábamos por qué sólo Luna nos quería: Cáceres,**____**Chinchón, Valencia, Segovia, Madrid, Barcelona (a éste repetiste, ¿te acuerdas?), lagos de Covadonga, Sevilla**_

_**(¿recuerdas la Expo, querida madre?), Coruña, San Sebastián, islas Baleares, **____**Huelva, Alicante.**_

_**Los tengo guardados en mi cabeza por orden cronológico, pero a partir de Alicante me cansé y dejé de**____**contar.**_

_**TU HIJA: LA DECEPCIONADA**_

«¿Contento?», digo dándole al botón de enviar.

MAM: «Sí, gracias. Y ahora me voy a dormir que tengo una resaca… Por cierto, ¿dónde está él?».

Eso me gustaría saber a mí, dónde está, dónde está. Las que sí están son las ganas incontrolables de vomitar que me provoca mi amiga la roja, aparecen de repente y me llevan hasta el baño. Y así me paso el resto del día, en una incesante noria que me descontrola cuerpo y mente mientras me pregunto por qué no puedo ser como una de esas maravillosas mujeres que salen en los anuncios de la tele y que en «estos días», como ellas les llaman, son capaces de hacer de todo y con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Con la taza de café número «vaya usted a saber» en las manos me siento en el sofá a fumarme un cigarrillo que en «estos días» no me sabe a nada y a ver las noticias, a cada cual peor, en la televisión. Apago el cigarrillo, me tumbo en el sofá y con el soniquete de los ronquidos de mi amigo en los oídos me quedo profundamente dormida. Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo no doy crédito a lo que veo: es de noche, me he pasado el día durmiendo.

MAB: «No me extraña en absoluto. Con tantas horas perdidas de sueño acumuladas, podrías dormir durante semanas».

Cuando mi teléfono me dice que no hay ni llamadas ni mensajes de mi querido zar, el vaso de mi paciencia se desborda. ¡Ya no puedo más!

—¡Nicolas!

—¿Qué pasa, estás bien? —dice, alarmado.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, no pasa nada, es que no consigo hablar con Darien. ¿Dónde está?

—Pues… probablemente en alguna reunión.

Noto que duda, aquí pasa algo.

—¿Dónde está Darien, Nicolas?

—No puedo saber dónde está Darien en cada momento del día, Serena —me dice haciéndose el enfadado.

¡Sí, claro, te crees que soy tonta!

—Nicolas, o me dices dónde está o… no te contaré nada sobre Rei.

El silencio al otro lado me confirma que se lo está pensando. Sí, el anzuelo que le he echado es bueno, lo sé.

—Está en Moscú.

¡Oh, Dios mío, Neherenia! Me siento frente al ordenador, me fallan las piernas. Neherenia, Neherenia.

—Entiendo… —No sé qué decir.

—Yo no te he dicho nada.

—Claro, claro, adiós.

Me lanzo a la cama a llorar. ¡Ha ido a Moscú! Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué está allí en vez de estar aquí conmigo, entre mis brazos, por qué? ¿Y por qué no me coge el teléfono, por qué?

MAB: «No seas melodramática, que me recuerdas a tu madre. Normalmente la explicación más simple es la acertada. Quizás esté arreglando problemas familiares o solucionando temas de negocios».

MAM: «Sí, y de paso echando un quiqui con una ex que según dicen está de muerte».

«¡Oh, por Dios, esto es demasiado, dejadme en paz, por favor, dejadme en paz!»

Dos horas después, con la cama empapada de lágrimas, me digo que no puedo vivir con la duda, prefiero saber la verdad, por mucho que me duela. Así que decido chantajear a mi nuevo aliado.

_**Rei es una mujer maravillosa…**_

No contesta, se lo está pensando, así que amplío el cebo.

_**Rei es una mujer maravillosa, pero no es como yo, no acepta órdenes, sólo ruegos y preguntas**_

_**Su hermana Hotaru se ha metido en un lío y ha ido a arreglarlo**_

_**Algo grave?**_

_**No, ya está resuelto. Y NO SIGAS, POR FAVOR**_

_**Gracias, Nicolas. Buenas noches**_

Por fin me voy a la cama tranquila, aunque supongo que a Nicolas no le pasará lo mismo. ¡Oh, vaya, me acabo de dar cuenta! Takashi-Nicolas, Nicolas-Takashi**Los nombres reales son Sergio-Sergei por eso el juego de palabras****. **¡La vida a veces tiene cada cosa!

La primera señal ovárica es tan contundente que ni me planteo esperar a la segunda y salto de la cama con todo mi cuerpo alerta. Tras un buen chute de cafeína y de ibuprofeno, decido arreglar mi casa para su llegada, que no sé cuándo tendrá lugar pero que espero con toda el ansia; sólo de pensarlo, el corazón se me acelera como sólo mi querido zar es capaz de acelerármelo.

Acabo de hacerle sitio en mi armario cuando recibo la visita de la luz de mi vida: mi sobrina Mina.

Tan pronto cruza la puerta, se lanza a mis brazos con toda la energía de sus trece años. ¡Oh, mi pequeña princesa está nerviosa! Mañana tiene el examen de matemáticas y necesita apoyo. La oigo hablar atropelladamente mientras me cuenta el terrible verano que ha pasado vigilada en todo momento por la frígida de su madre, como ella la llama, que ni siquiera le ha dejado respirar tranquila. ¡Oh, cariño, no sabes lo que es estar vigilada de verdad! Cuando ya ha volcado todas las frustraciones que atormentan su pequeño mundo, la pongo al día de lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida en las últimas semanas y mi pequeña princesa me mira como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

—¿Tienes guardaespaldas? —Asiento—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Usa? —pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te estoy tomando el pelo, cielo, sabes de lo que Diamante es capaz, ya te lo expliqué en su momento y…

—Pero está en la cárcel, no puede hacerte nada.

—Tiene dinero, y el dinero puede comprar a las personas. —Se queda callada y asiente en silencio —. Quiero que me prometas algo, Mina, es importante, muy importante para mí —digo acariciando su mano suavemente—. El día que tengas pareja, prométeme que, por mucho que le quieras, a la primera señal de alarma que surja en tu cerebro pondrás tierra de por medio, a la primera, Mina, prométemelo, cariño, por favor.

—Te… te lo prometo.

Mi pequeña princesa está conmocionada, justo lo que no necesita para afrontar su examen, así que decido que salir de compras nos vendrá bien para distraernos, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, porque llevar una sombra pegada a la espalda permanentemente es de lo más desestabilizante. En lugar de caminar por las calles con la tranquilidad de saberme protegida, no hacen sino recordarme que el peligro acecha en cada esquina. Hasta que llega un momento en que ya no puedo más y me sorprendo diciéndome que estaré más tranquila en casa.

Pero al cerrar la puerta de mi castillo me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en el mismo punto de partida que cuando me fui a las islas, o quizás peor, porque ahora estoy vigilada desde fuera y desde dentro. Me desplomo en el sofá y enciendo el televisor para ser testigo, una vez más, de las desgracias que azotan el mundo, un mundo en el que personas como yo viven prisioneras en su propia casa mientras sus maltratadores se pasean libremente, sin grilletes de ningún tipo y con total impunidad.

Y, mientras la autocompasión va tomando el control de mi cuerpo, MAM revolotea a mi alrededor martirizándome.

MAM: «Debiste acabar con él cuando tuviste oportunidad. Debiste escucharme».

MS tiene razón cuando dice que las cosas siempre pueden ir a peor. MAM se pasa el resto del día atormentándome, recordándome a cada momento que no aproveché la oportunidad que la vida puso ante mí de acabar con Diamante. Sólo me concede una pequeña tregua cuando visito a Takashi, lo cual me confirma que en el fondo de su corazón aún existe un poquito de compasión.

La abuela me recibe con una sonrisa en los labios y unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos, y Takashi, mi ratoncito, extiende sus brazos hacia mí desde el sofá en el que está tapado con una manta. Tengo que echar mano de todas mis dotes interpretativas para no desmoronarme. Si cuando me fui estaba delgado, ahora es un esqueleto con unos preciosos ojos como los de su madre.

—Sere, te he echado de menos —dice acurrucándose en mis brazos como cuando era pequeño.

—Y yo a ti, mi vida, y yo a ti —digo comiéndolo a besos—. ¡Dios, cada día sabes mejor! —Takashi me regala una sonrisa y una tierna caricia en la cara—. Mira, te he traído unos libros. A ver si te gustan.

—¡Oh, gracias, Sere, son los que quería, gracias!

Me quedo con él toda la tarde, aunque me gustaría quedarme toda la vida. La abuela aprovecha para salir a hacer unos recados. La comprendo tan bien… Supongo que necesita estar a solas para poder llorar. Me siento en el sofá y Takashi se acurruca en mi regazo, y mientras mi voz le traslada a mundos donde la enfermedad no existe, donde el dolor no habita, donde las hadas todo lo pueden y los duendes todo lo iluminan, sus manos van dejando sobre mis brazos caricia tras caricia.

Al caer la tarde la abuela entra por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en los labios y yo pienso en lo afortunadas que son las personas que tienen una madre como ella, una madre que recarga las baterías en cuestión de minutos, que nunca se rinde, que siempre está ahí, de noche y de día.

Me despido de este niño que tiene diez años pero que aparenta la mitad, tan consumido como lo han dejado la enfermedad y el tratamiento, un tratamiento que por otro lado no parece estar dando ningún resultado. Con la sonrisa en los labios hasta el último momento salgo por la puerta prometiéndole una nueva visita. Pero, tan pronto cierro la puerta del coche, mi corazón ya no aguanta más y se rompe. Me tiro en el asiento de atrás y dejo que las lágrimas salgan, llenas de dolor, de rabia, de impotencia, de desesperación.

—¿Qué pasa? —dice Nicolas, muy serio, abriendo un poco la ventanilla.

—¡No entiendo la vida, Nicolas, no la entiendo! ¡Es tan injusta…! —Me incorporo y abro el bolso para sacar un pañuelo—. ¿Por qué hay personas malas, realmente malas, como mi ex marido, que están sanas y fuertes y tienen toda la vida por delante para seguir haciendo daño a los demás, y otras personas que no han hecho daño a nadie, que son auténticos ángeles, como el niño de Rei, no pueden tener lo mismo? ¡No es justo!

Nicolas no dice nada, los hombres rusos saben guardar silencio cuando no hay nada que decir, y yo sigo llorando porque si no mi corazón puede estallar en mil pedazos.

Cuando llegamos me abre la puerta preocupado.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunta con ternura.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Si necesitas algo…

—Sí, lo sé, gracias.

Cierro la puerta de casa y me lanzo llorando al sofá; creía que ya no me quedaban lágrimas, pero parece que siempre hay más. Cuando mi móvil comienza a sonar me digo que ahora no puedo hablar con nadie, sólo quiero llorar, llorar, llorar… Pero al mirar la pantalla el corazón me da un vuelco.

—¡Darien! ¡Darien!

—¡Hola, mi vida! ¡No llores, mi amor, no llores! Dime qué te pasa.

—No es nada, Darien, no es nada… He tenido un mal día, nada más. —No quiero preocuparle—. ¿Vas… vas a tardar mucho en venir?

—Te aseguro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por estar ahí cuanto antes, cariño, no quiero que te sientas sola.

—No, no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien. Nicolas y los chicos cuidan de mí, te lo aseguro. Tú… soluciona lo que tengas que solucionar… Es sólo que he tenido un mal día y… TE ECHO DE MENOS.

—Y YO A TI. ¡No sabes cuánto!

Cuando cuelgo, el agotamiento que el llanto ha provocado en mi cuerpo sólo es comparable a la tranquilidad que siempre me proporciona su voz. Y con el sonido de su voz aún en mi mente me quedo dormida en el sofá. De madrugada me despierto y me voy a la cama, donde sueño con hombres malos y hombres buenos, con niños sanos y niños enfermos, con vidas justas y vidas injustas, con ángeles blancos y ángeles azules.

Dedico el día a recuperarme de la crisis nerviosa que he sufrido, porque ha sido una crisis en toda regla, y a limpiar mi pequeño apartamento, que buena falta le hace. Cuando por la noche mi cuerpo pide un descanso, me pongo mi maravilloso camisón amarillo y me acuesto con las palabras de Luna en mi mente una vez más: «Es un placer acostarse en una cama con sábanas limpias y planchadas, ¿verdad?» Sí, Luna siempre tenía razón, y mientras las sábanas limpias y el maravilloso camisón amarillo acarician mi piel, me quedo dormida con la imagen de una mujer que, sin haberme dado la vida, me dio todo su amor y no pidió nada a cambio.

El suave aleteo en la cara me hace cosquillas y me despierta, pero cuando abro los ojos su mirada llena de preocupación me pone en alerta. Me ha dado una tregua de veinticuatro horas, pero aquí está de nuevo y parece decidido a volver a la carga con ansias renovadas. Mientras, su compañero está sobrevolando mi armario en busca de Dios sabe qué.

MAM: «Tenemos que hablar, pero a solas. Es importante y no quiero testigos. Pídele que se vaya».

«¿Por qué, qué pasa, y por qué no se lo pides tú?»

MAM: «Porque a mí ya me tiene muy calado. Además, quiero comprobar si sabes mentir, te va a hacer falta. Dile que vaya a ver a Luna, ponle cualquier excusa, se la tragará, viniendo de ti ni la pondrá en duda. Seguramente tiene ganas de darse una vuelta por allí arriba, parece que hay alguien que le tiene sorbido el seso».

«¡No me digas que está enamorado! ¿Los ángeles os enamoráis? ¿Eso es posible?»

MAM: «Verás —dice bajando la voz y acercándose a mi oído—, es que ha llegado alguien muy especial y… la verdad… no se lo puedo reprochar… es un ángel en toda regla».

Mis dotes interpretativas surten efecto una vez más, y MAB, después de ponerse muy colorado, pero sin protestar en ningún momento, emprende el viaje hacia el otro lado en busca de mi querida Luna. Le he encargado que le pida alguna receta culinaria con la que impresionar a mi novio ruso.

Naturalmente, a esta encomienda va unida la de ponerla al tanto de mi actual vida sentimental, cosa que sé le llevará cierto tiempo dada la curiosidad que siempre ha anidado en el corazón de mi querida Luna. Estoy segura de que no dejará piedra por remover para conocer con todo lujo de detalles los entresijos de semejante regalo de los dioses a su niña.

Y mientras MAB se va más contento que unas castañuelas a llevar a cabo la misión encomendada y alguna que otra más que no comparte con nosotros, MAM me agarra por un brazo y me saca de casa rumbo al parque de Puentepedriña. Con dos hombres de negro pegados a mis talones y un ángel de plumas negras sentado sobre mi hombro izquierdo, recorro estos caminos mientras MAM, en un incesante monólogo, pone ante mí la realidad de la vida dejándome literalmente exhausta. Sí, lo sé, algún día tendré que contarle esto a MS, pero aún no me atrevo.

MAM: «Escucha atentamente. El tiempo allí arriba no es igual que aquí abajo, así que MAB puede aparecer de nuevo en cualquier momento y son muchas las cosas que tengo que compartir contigo, no me importa si me salto las reglas, creo que debo hablarte con total claridad.»No me hiciste caso cuando te dije que te deshicieras de Diamante, tuviste la oportunidad y la desaprovechaste y ahí está de nuevo el problema, sigue latente, así que antes o después esto estallará por algún sitio. La cuestión es… ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?»

Saco un cigarrillo, lo enciendo y él hace lo mismo.

MAM: «Eres una mujer muy afortunada, porque en este momento tienes a tu lado a un hombre que está deseando hacerse cargo de tu problema. Ahora bien, que él se haga cargo del problema tendrá unas consecuencias que debes conocer, y esas consecuencias son renunciar a un futuro juntos. ¡Nena, no frunzas el ceño! Si Darien se hace cargo del problema, ¿qué crees que hará para solucionarlo? ¿Decirle a tu ex "Por favor, deja de molestar a mi chica"? ¡Se lo cargará! Sí, no me mires así, se lo cargará. Le tiene muchas ganas, y te aseguro que lo hará, y si eso ocurre acabará en chirona y… ¡Puf! ¡Adiós al sueño de una vida juntos!».

«Entiendo.»

MAM: «La segunda opción es que te ocupes tú. Pero esta opción tiene muchas variables que la hacen, cuando menos, poco aconsejable. El resultado es… impredecible. Te he mostrado las opciones que tienes, deberías meditarlas concienzudamente estos días en que estás sola. Él acostumbra a observarte cuando estás muy concentrada y a veces me he preguntado si puede leer tus pensamientos porque suele saber lo que te está rondando por la cabeza. Medita sobre ello, debes tomar una decisión basada en la reflexión, no en la impulsividad, y si te decides por esta última opción vas a necesitar de toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir, lo que significa que las clases de defensa personal pasarán a ser prioritarias en tu vida, sin excusas. Por cierto, ¿cuándo empiezas?».


End file.
